


The Hunt

by Kirabaros



Series: Call of Duty: Ghosts [2]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty: Ghosts - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 141,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirabaros/pseuds/Kirabaros
Summary: Hawk is gone and Rorke has her and he's on a mission to not only kill Ghosts but their souls as well. Hesh and Logan make a plan to hunt him down and find her before her own soul becomes a tool of the Federation. Along the way they learn things that even the Ghosts don't know and meet the mysterious 'fantasma muerta' the Dead Ghost.





	1. Chapter 1

_The world we knew it was gone. The question boils down to how far do we go to get it back? She was gone… taken by Rorke and all because she tried to save us… save me. He would have taken me but she stopped him and in doing so took my place. Hesh’s greatest fear was realized that day on the beaches of Chile and I don’t know if he’ll forgive me for that. All I can do is get back up and find her. I need to bring back the White Hawk…_

The helicopter approached the beach tracking the radio signal. CWO Skye “Eagle” Bryant looked through the windshield of her Black Hawk as she scanned the beaches. She glanced at her co-pilot Gary Owens and then at the back. She took in the two Ghosts that were also scanning the terrain and the medics and one other soldier. They were all looking.

Skye turned back to pay attention to her flying since they were near where LOKI had taken out the bridge. Somewhere down there was her cousin and the two Walker boys. She had gone to the rally point after inserting the newly promoted Lt. Sequoia Williams on the train. She had learned that after landing since the elder Walker was promoted to field commander. She had to head back since there were enemy aircraft in the air and they started firing on her.

When she returned to base she learned that Recon was needed for the Walker boys. She didn’t hear anything about her cousin but she was certain that she was okay. She offered her services to the Ghosts Keegan and Kick to get them out there along with the medics. They brought along Sgt. Carol Jones and the private named Harris came along and one other medic but it was pretty obvious that the one named Carol was in charge.

Skye made a pass near where the signal was coming from. She peered through the windshield and spotted something. She called over the comm, “I’ve got contact.”

Keegan and Kick each peered out to verify. Keegan called back, “Confirm I got contact. Two. It’s them.”

Skye nodded not thrilled that there were two. That meant… She wasn’t dead. Skye refused to believe that about the cousin she knew she didn’t appreciate enough as a child. First things first. She had to land the chopper to insert the medics and team. “Copy. Going in.”

Skye tried not to blanch at the sight of blood all over the place as she landed. She had seen it before since she was a soldier but it was different when you started putting names to the faces. She touched down and kept the engine running while the Ghosts and the medics leapt out. There could still be Feds in the area so she kept an eye out and reported in, “Ghost 2-2, this is Eagle 1-1. We are at the recon site. Inserting Ghost Team and medics.”

_Copy that Eagle 1-1._

“No problem, Ghost 2-2.” Skye looked out the window and spotted the team as they advanced towards the two bodies. She could tell that their medic was trying not to break formation. The woman was a doctor first and then a soldier.

Keeping an eye out, she thought about her cousin and wondered if she was okay. For over ten years she had regretted saying those three words to her. Her cousin had been trying to teach her something important and she had done so in the way an elder teaches the younger. Skye felt she had disgraced herself and the tribe by not seeing the lesson as she should have.

The day ODIN attacked, it was her mom that got them out of danger but she had learned what to do from her cousin and her mom was the older cousin. That day Skye found a newfound appreciation for Sequoia and deeply regretted everything. For ten years she didn’t know if she had survived or not. She joined when she was old enough and opted for the flying. In a certain way it was honoring her cousin’s memory and name.

“Seems kind of disappointing.”

Skye frowned as she looked at Owens, “What do you mean by that?”

“These guys are supposed to be Ghosts. They’re the best of the best…” Owens drifted off when he saw his co-pilot glare at him. He knew better than to piss her off. He had seen what she did to another pilot who made the mistake of… He didn’t even know and didn’t want to know except he had to pull her off the guy.

Skye knew Owens was making small talk. SAR ops made him nervous because he was bringing back men that may or may not make it and injuries… it made you think about the things that human creation could do to others. She herself had felt the same way. The first time she had to do it, she threw up when she had a breather. She had seen others do it and no one criticized her for it. They said she had held out longer than male pilots who did that.

Keeping an eye out she replied, “They are humans too. In case you didn’t notice I think the blood on the ground and what they did here is a testament to their legend.”

Owens looked around a bit embarrassed, “You’re right Eagle. I’m sorry.”

“It was just an opinion Fleabite.”

Owens made a slight face at his call sign. He had been called that because he was pretty small for a guy but he also packed a mean punch. He wasn’t afraid to dish it out and did it willingly. He did cover Skye’s back like partners did. Hell he questioned her flirting with the Ghost that she had transported on a mission along with the joking. “I wish you wouldn’t call me that.”

“You earned it,” Skye replied nonchalantly since her concentration was on the team on the beach.

The medics were hovering over the two bodies. Carol was directing things and she certainly was looking anxious. She directed the one named Harris to help her. Skye had to marvel at the fact that the woman could carry dead weight. Limp bodies were heavy. She kept her gaze as Carol came with Harris as they carried…

Skye felt her eyes widen when she saw who it was. He was in bad shape. He looked deathly pale and he hung limply. He didn’t even look alive and she wondered how her cousin was going to take this. Her gaze then was directed to the one called Kick who was helping the other and it looked like he was able to go on his own steam with a little bit of help. She felt some relief that he was okay but she became worried for his brother.

Skye turned to look as Carol and Harris loaded the elder onto the chopper. She asked, “Status?”

“Critical,” Carol replied. “As soon as we’re loaded we need to get airborne.”

“Copy that.” Skye then addressed Merrick, “Ghost 2-2 prepare for emergency treatment. We have one critical, over.”

_Roger that. How many recovered?_

Skye looked to see Kick load the other and hop on. She then looked to see that Keegan was looking off at the distance. He was slower getting back but he seemed to be searching for something before stooping to pick up something from the ground and putting it in his vest along with something else. He double timed it back to the chopper and hopped in saying, “All accounted for. Get this bird in the air.” He looked a bit reluctant to say that but at the moment they had two injured on the chopper and they needed attention first.

Skye nodded and looked forward. “Roger that.” She didn’t ask but she made a mental note to ask Keegan about it. She lifted the chopper off the ground and directed it towards the makeshift base was for wounded. Once airborne she called, “Ghost 2-2, this is Eagle 1-1 we are airborne and returning to base.”

_Copy that. Emergency services are on standby._

Skye glanced back to see Carol hovering very worried over the critical. His chest was barely rising to indicate he was breathing. The blood all over the place was hardly encouraging. His face was pale and his eyes were closed but she could see that they were moving underneath the lids. She was amazed that he was still alive since she had seen the blood on the beach. She suspected that there was more to it than she was witnessing.

Her gaze shifted towards the other injured. He was sitting up against the wall of the chopper and was watching Carol work on his brother. She saw him cradle his arm and wince… probably from the bruising on his face and the purple welt that was cut and bleeding. Yet his gaze was worried and she saw that he was scared and he had every right to be. His brother was critical and could possibly die. What the hell happened there?

There wasn’t much time to think about it since Skye had to concentrate on piloting the Black Hawk. She would ask her questions later though she had some doubts that they wouldn’t tell her anything unless she revealed who she was. She put additional speed without trying to agitate injuries or the work done by the medics. At one point she heard Carol swear and prayed nothing bad was happening.

She was directed to land on the cleared helipad for her and she could see the emergency teams standing by. She relayed, “Ghost 2-2, this is Eagle 1-1. We have touch down.”

_Copy that. Thanks for the assist._

“Always, Ghost 2-2,” Skye replied as she killed the engine. She could hear Carol barking orders as the teams began loading the patients onto the gurney’s that were brought. She had to do post flight check so she couldn’t go but she watched as they took the critical first and was startled to see Carol on top applying pressure or doing something. _Please live._

It was something that she was hoping most sincerely especially for the brother. She killed the engine and hopped out. She passed the holding and noticed blood on the floor. She pursed her lips and stared at it before calling over a ground crew, “I need this cleaned out ASAP.”

“Roger that.”

Skye sighed as she turned to look in the direction that they had come from. She could see the beginnings of a fort being set up. They may have delivered a crippling blow to the Federation but… this was far from over. And for some it wasn’t going to be over until they knew for sure.

It was short work of getting the post flight done. Owens knew that she was in a hurry and offered to take care of it. He could sign off on things as needed. She gave him a grateful look and headed towards the field hospital that had been set up. She knew that with the casualties from the battle, it was going to be some time before there was any news of the two patients she transported. So she set out to look for the Ghosts and more specifically Keegan.

She almost wanted to laugh humorlessly at the fact that she was tracking down a man much like she once used to hunt game. She became ‘Americanized’ and gave it up when she found her interests that seemed so petty now. It was like riding a bicycle though and it came back to her as she looked for the likely areas that they would be in or directed to.

She found Keegan in a room and he appeared to be waiting for someone. He was also deep in thought as he paced around. She approached and was startled when his deep voice said, “You’re almost as good as Hawk. With a little work…”

Skye straightened up and tried to hide her surprise that she wasn’t as stealthy as she would have liked. Then again she really hadn’t practiced like she should have. She saw though that it was something for the man to say. She could see his worry even though it was hidden by that balaclava. She replied, “I wasn’t sure if you were going to talk to me since I am only the one that gave you guys a ride.”

Keegan looked at Skye and to her he appeared startled. It was like he was seeing someone else or something. Finally he replied, “Normally we wouldn’t but… thanks for the ride.”

Skye gave a nod and stepped into the room, “I know. Your CO said the same thing.” She paused and then said, “Was there any word about her?” She saw the look on his face and explained using the name they would know, “Hawk is my cousin. I inserted her in on the train but I haven’t heard anything. Did you find anything?”

Keegan looked at Skye. He seemed to consider things before saying, “Walk with me.” He then exited the room leaving Skye no choice but to follow. One way or another she was going to find out what happened.

****

His face hurt like hell and it felt like he had been a punching bag. Logan looked up at the sky. He was lying on his back on the beach where he had been dropped by Rorke when he had been ambushed by his best friend next to his brother. His ankle was throbbing as he blinked and his ears strained as he heard it. There is was. It was the Recon chopper.

Logan turned to tell Hesh but remembered that his brother was… He struggled to get up and found Hesh face down, barely breathing. His hand was outstretched towards the direction the footprints… Logan started to breathe heavily and almost hyperventilate as he recalled what happened and slumped back towards the ground.

He heard voices and they were getting closer. They were Feds but… He struggled to get his breathing under control and he collapsed back onto his back. That seemed to help a little and he closed his eyes to steady his breathing. The voices were getting louder and he started babbling mostly for them to get to Hesh and other things but it wasn’t clear. His face was throbbing and it was just…

Logan opened his eyes to find the very familiar face of Carol looking at him. She had been prying his eyes open to look at his pupils. She asked, “Logan? You hear me?”

“Hesh,” Logan breathed.

“How is he?”

Carol looked up at the one who was asking the question, more likely Kick, and replied, “Concussion probably and a bullet graze on the head are the more serious. Not critical.”

“Doc!”

Carol disappeared from Logan’s view and he started to get up. He was pushed back down by the other medic and it pissed him off. He grumbled, “Get the fuck away from me.” He managed to sit up in his frustration and look around for a familiar face. The first he found was Kick’s and he grabbed the older man and yanked him close. He said, “He took her. He took Hawk.”

“Who?” Kick was looking at him with concern.

Logan was well aware that he looked like he wasn’t making any sense. Nothing that had happened seemed to make any sense. He looked Kick full on and said, “Rorke. Kick. He… took… her.” His eyes narrowed even though his face hurt all over. He ended up jostling his broken arm and hissed.

“Easy Logan,” Kick countered as he grasped Logan to steady him. “I got you. We’ll get you some help and…”

“He… took… her,” Logan repeated and almost shouted.

“He’s critical. We need to get him out of here,” Carol’s voice was overheard.

Logan’s attention was diverted to Carol and he queried, “Doc? Hesh?” he began to struggle becoming difficult.

The other medic was saying that he was being difficult. Carol though said, “Prep Hesh for removal.” She then came into his view to look at him in the eye. She gripped his chin gently and firmly since he was squirming and causing more pain to himself. She said, “Look at me Logan.”

Logan was compelled to obey and looked at Carol. “Doc?”

“Listen to me,” she said, “You are going to be fine but I need to stay with your brother. Stevens here is going to help you. I need you to do everything he says. I’ll take care of Hesh. Do you understand?”

Logan nodded, “Yes.”

Carol looked at Kick and then at the other medic before back at Logan. She gently patted his shoulder, “It’ll be all right, Logan.” She then turned to go back to Hesh.

Logan tried not to grumble when the medic Stevens came back and started looking at his arm. He said that it was broken and Logan couldn’t help but say, “No fucking shit.”

It seemed like forever to get him to his feet and supported by the medic and Kick he was limping towards the chopper. In front of him he saw Carol with that new guy Harris and they were carrying Hesh and laying him in the chopper.

“You still with me Logan?”

Logan frowned as he glanced at Kick. Yeah he was still with them. He was awake now was he? Why the fuck were they asking him stupid questions? He didn’t realize that his eyes kept getting glassy. He did have a couple of nasty hits to the head and some bumps and bruises from when the engine car fell and then turned in the water. He forgot that Carol mentioned that he might have a concussion and the probability was high. Still to satisfy Kick he replied, “I’m good.”

Hesh was still not awake when he was loaded onto the chopper and pushed back against the wall of the chopper. Logan decided to cooperate and it was pretty much the best thing to do since Carol was there. She was good at her job but she liked to make them a little miserable with relentless teasing because she knew it irked them. If anything he preferred her looking after Hesh.

Logan watched as Carol began attaching an IV to his brother and applying pressure to his wounds. He saw the urgent look on her face as she radioed Keegan to pick up the pace. He thought she was a bossy woman for someone who was only a sergeant. Then again she was the doc and this was Hesh; he was hurt worse.

In the back of Logan’s mind he realized that Sequoia would have made a joke about this. She was always teasing him about getting hurt on a mission. She would joke about it being Hesh’s turn and then start clucking like a pecking Hawk she was. Though with Hesh… Logan’s attention was diverted to the fact that Carol was trying to listen for sounds of breathing or something. He cradled his arm to his body as he watched his brother and willed him silently to keep breathing.

He didn’t even notice that the chopper had taken out. He didn’t even know who was piloting them until he looked up and saw the pilot looking at him. Skye? Where the fuck did she come from? His mind filled with questions as he was prodded into staying awake by Kick. That fucking medic Stevens said to keep him awake and Kick would tap his shoulder until he muttered, “Just tap my bad arm while you’re at it.

His thoughts then drifted back to the beach. She had come from out of nowhere and actually tackled the bastard like she did before. Rorke ended up dropping him but his ankle had been twisted in the process. That didn’t matter did it? Then the fact that they held each other off with their guns… It was déjà vu for Logan since he had been in that position except he had the gun to his head and Hesh was forced to make a choice.

It wasn’t Hesh’s fault that he got shot in the first place. Logan didn’t want to do it either since he knew that with the 44 it would go straight through Rorke and Hesh. It was his fault Hesh was in worse condition even though he tried to help his brother with a field patching. Then Rorke had to show up and then that’s when…

Logan heard the bones crunching when Rorke’s kicks broke Hesh’s ribs and no doubt his brother was in worse pain than he was. His brother though was a fighter. He kept trying to come after them and stop them. Hell he even threw a rock… like that would do anything. But that was Hesh and it did buy some time until she came.

Logan hissed more from the memory of her. She stood there defiantly and then fought with Rorke. She was willing to fight him as if it would buy time for back up or something. Then… Logan blinked when he saw Carol reach into her vest and pull out something with a needle. What the…? He looked at Hesh.

Hesh was still breathing but it was more ragged. His brother better not be checking out. No. Logan glared at Hesh and managed to say, “You better not quit on me… David.”

Logan didn’t know why but he called Hesh by his given name. It seemed the right thing to do and he usually called Hesh that when he was in dire need. It seemed to be the encouragement his brother needed since his breathing seemed to steady a bit but the fact that he was out and there was blood trickling from the corner of his mouth… Logan was under the impression that Rorke had done more damage than he thought.

_She’s gonna be pissed…_

Logan blinked and continued to watch while Carol did what she had to do to get Hesh into some stable state. He felt his breath hitch just watching his brother struggle to stay alive. _I need you Hesh. If we’re going to find her… I need you._

Perhaps it was wishful thinking or too early to be thinking about going after Rorke and looking for Sequoia. Still he had to start thinking about it. She was his best friend and he failed at that. He was the one closest to her when Rorke incapacitated her and then draped her over his shoulders like it was nothing. He was the one that wasn’t hurt and yet he just watched everything like it was nothing. He could have done something… should have done something. Then he wouldn’t have to see his brother struggle and reach out for her.

“We’re here Logan,” Kick’s voice entered.

Logan looked away from Hesh and towards Kick and Keegan who were looking at him. What the fuck was their problem? Yeah he looked like a mess because he had his fucking nose broken and he was almost shot in the head. His arm was splinted and he was going to end up hobbling around like an old man. There was nothing fucking strange about that. He saw that they were expecting an answer and he said the first thing that came to mind, “Hesh first.”

That seemed to satisfy them for the moment and they were unloading Hesh first. Carol was barking at them like she was the boss and Logan gave a weak chuckle at that. No wonder she liked Carol so much. They were alike when it came to getting work done. The chuckle died though when he saw Carol get on the gurney to ride with Hesh to wherever they were taking him. She looked like she was going to give him CPR. That meant…

Logan started getting out and with little regard for his injuries. He hopped out and would have fallen if Kick hadn’t caught him. He began shouting, “You better not quit David!”

The next thing he knew, Logan found himself sitting on a gurney inside the field hospital and that ugly ass medic Stevens was looking at him. He blinked and suddenly felt tired. He started to slump and almost fell. He would have fallen if Stevens hadn’t caught him and put him down while shouting for an aide. All he was thinking about was how soon he was going to get out and start ‘Hawk hunting’.


	2. Chapter 2

_She was caught in a headlock. That bastard Rorke had her. His hands were on her. She was struggling while Rorke was grinning his head off. She started becoming weaker. She was passing out. Not his beautiful Hawk._

_“You’re mine Little Charlie and you’ll not only hunt Ghosts… You’ll destroy their souls.”_

_Charles Williams: skilled interrogator…_

_She would not be a part of that. He couldn’t let her. He shouted, “Dammit Rorke! You son of a bitch!”_

_The pain to his abdomen and ribs hit and he cried out in agony. He pressed his hand to his side and came away with blood. The pain increased and he saw Rorke’s boot coming towards him. He couldn’t help but cry out…_

_“David!”_

_Don’t you quit on me, David!_

_Don’t you quit on her._

_He looked up. Rorke was taking her away. She was slung over the bastard’s shoulder like a sack of gear. Her hands were dangling and her braid dangling. He reached out and tried to crawl but she kept getting further and further away. He kept trying until she was gone._

_HAWK!_

The lights overhead were bright as Hesh’s eyes opened and they began to dart wildly around. He started moving and realized that he was being held down. They were babbling and shouting at each other to hold him down. What the fuck? Where the hell was he?

His abdomen was burning in pain. His chest hurt and he was being held down. Did that bastard Rorke come back? He gritted his teeth and growled to try and get free but he was being held down and they weren’t inclined to let him up. Then he was going to have to fight his way out. His hands clenched in fists and ready to swing.

_Hesh? Hesh!_

Hesh turned his head to the source of the groggy voice. His eyes locked onto to a set of hazel eyes and… He exclaimed, “Fucking little shit!”

“At least that is clear,” Carol said as she kept her hands firmly on her patient’s shoulders. She rolled her eyes slightly and then continued to look at him. He first crashed and then when they got him back his heart rate went up and he started moving around. Whatever the hell happened out there was clearly on his mind since he was shouting at someone to stop and calling them a ‘son of a bitch’. She needed him to calm himself down. She called his name, “Hesh!”

Hesh actually stopped struggling since she issued it more like an order. He knew better than to disobey a direct order and he sure as hell wasn’t going to give any reason for Carol to make his life miserable. Still he couldn’t help but mutter pathetically, “He took her Carol. Rorke has Hawk and it’s my fault.”

Carol looked at Hesh and noted the glassy expression. The fact he managed to even communicate clearly what had been on both his and Logan’s mind… She knew how much her friend affected the people around her. She had only suspected what Hesh and her friend had and now it was laid bare in front of her.

Carol noted that Hesh had calmed down a little but he was shaking probably from blood loss. She looked around and shouted, demanded where the hell her O-negative was. She looked back down and saw that Hesh was still looking at her. She hoped it would compute since the glassy look was not the best indicator that he would understand. Still she had to try and she saw the look on his face. It looked broken. She leaned in to check his pupil reflexes since there were some nasty bruises forming on his face and said, “It’s okay Hesh. I hear you. Just hold still.”

“It’s my fault. She wouldn’t have hesitated… She would have agreed…”

“We’ll talk about it later,” Carol said softly while she looked over his injuries and directed her orders. “Right now I need you to relax. Let us help you. Can you do that?”

Hesh was looking up at Carol. Everything looked huge to him since she was bent over him and reaching over for whatever she wanted. She was looking at him with an alarmed look. How bad was he fucked up? He knew he was shot and then… A sharp pain shot through his ribcage and he grunted. The reaction from Carol was instantaneous and she was looking at him and asking him where it hurt. Her voice sounded garbled.

Carol heard the grunt as they were removing his gear vest. She started barking at the assistants to remove it carefully and to cut it if they had to. She knew his abdomen was hurting like a bitch; the man was shot. He had grunted when someone touched his torso. She tried to get his attention and she asked, “Hesh you need to tell me where it hurts.”

She put her hands on his torso and applied a little bit of pressure. The moan that followed was Hesh trying to not let her know by toughing it out; it was full of agony. She was familiar with it since she was a doctor before all this. She looked and saw Hesh starting to fade. She asked, “You okay Hesh?”

Hesh felt the sharp pain. It was worse than when Rorke kicked him and caused it in the first place. He felt like his body was getting crushed and tried to hold it in but it came out in such agony. The rhetorical question Carol said in her garbled tone was welcome. Normally he would have been a sarcastic ass about it but… He couldn’t say anything since he just ached and it was too much to stay awake. He managed to twitch and Carol reacted and bent over to study him.

“Hesh?”

Hesh blinked as he looked up. He was so fucking tired. He blinked at the face above and he thought he heard her laughing. She was telling him to go to sleep and to rest. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into blackness.

_It’s okay Shappa. It wasn’t your fault._

_I just sat there…_

_Son of a bitch don’t you dare._

_She’ll forgive you big brother._

_I wouldn’t blame her if she didn’t…_

The quiet was loud as Hesh slowly opened his eyes. The room was dark but what light there was he felt it was too bright. He squinted and grimaced from it and he felt very groggy. He blinked a couple of times to get used to it and started to look around. The building was unfamiliar to him and he started to tense up a bit. As he did, he winced and pressed his right to his abdomen and couldn’t help but grunt.

“Easy there big brother,” Logan’s voice filled Hesh’s ears and his hand was felt on his shoulder in a reassuring manner.

Hesh looked at Logan and noticed the bruises on his face and the redness around the nose. His eyes then drifted to Logan’s arm and noticed the splint and sling. He also took in the bandage on his little brother’s forehead. He croaked, “Logan?”

“Yep, the pain in the ass me,” Logan replied, keeping his voice down. He moved his arm gingerly to gesture with it and gave a slight smile.

Hesh looked around without trying to move too much. He was starting to feel the throbbing and his features twitched to indicate it. He noticed the walls and other things about the room. He asked, “Where are we?”

“A ship called the Dakota. She survived the assault,” Logan replied as he watched his brother. The twitches from pain, stiffness, it was to be expected but he was concerned about other things. “Moved us here with the rest of the team after they stabilized you. Pissed the hell out of Carol off.”

Hesh recognized the walls that indicated the inside of a ship. He listened to Logan’s narrative and looked back at his brother, “What?”

Logan made a sniffing noise since it was a little runny and he really couldn’t rub it since it was still sore from being broken. He explained, “We were brought to the field hospital and Carol worked on you. Who knew she was a surgeon?” He paused to make sure Hesh was still in a state to comprehend everything. He was on IV fed pain meds. He cleared his throat, “Anyway she fixed you up even though you gave us a scare there. You… flat lined in surgery and she got you back. I told you not to quit on me.”

“I didn’t, stupid,” Hesh grimaced in an attempt at brotherly humor. “So why here?”

“Well Carol didn’t want you moved until she was satisfied but she only has so much clout,” Logan began, not sure how to explain it. “You know maybe…”

“Logan.”

Logan sighed when he heard the slight plea embedded with the tone that demanded he give an answer. He looked at Hesh who was holding up surprisingly well but he felt disconcerted by the whole thing. “We had to move. That was what they told me.”

“What about Hawk?”

“They didn’t find anything except a trail of footprints.”

“So we left her behind?”

“Hesh, you lost a lot of blood and were critical. Believe me none of us wanted to leave.” Logan looked away as if to think about something. Then he said, “Merrick had Keegan and Kick go back once you had been stabilized. Once they hit the jungle…” His voice gave out and he looked at Hesh. He hoped that his brother wouldn’t get hysterical. He did promise…

“They lost the trail,” Hesh said in a defeated tone. His shoulders slumped as he leaned back against the pillows. He didn’t care how much it hurt. It didn’t matter now. “How long was I out?”

“A week.” Logan took in his brother’s appearance. He needed his brother to be strong for what he was thinking of. It was probably foolish to be thinking of it now but he considered that Hesh would need a motivator. “Listen Hesh… I was thinking that… once you’re on your feet we’d go after her.”

Hesh turned his head towards Logan. He could see that he was apologetic, hurt, lost… There was also that determination he had when he had a plan. He started to move to get on his feet but was stopped by Logan. He frowned at Logan, “Logan, let me up.”

“I said when you’re back on your feet big brother,” Logan said in a firm tone. “That means when Carol says so. I want to find her too but not in the shape we are in. You know that. Compute this through your thick head: you nearly died. Do you really think I would let you do anything stupid after that?”

Hesh was locked in a glare with Logan. He was still glaring when he reluctantly allowed Logan to push him back down. He winced and felt a little queasy but he forced it down. “Logan…”

“I hate it too but we can get what we can from Merrick. He has been making queries and sent Keegan and Kick for recon and I hear he’s using a few other resources.” Logan looked at the door to the room when he heard footsteps. He waited until they passed by and he let out the breath he had been holding in thinking it was Carol. If she knew… He looked back at Hesh and saw that it was dawning on him that he had thought this out. “We can’t just go charging in without knowing what to look for and to be honest I am afraid of finding her and she sees you like this tramping like you were fit.”

Hesh knew Logan was right. He felt his abdomen spasm slightly and he pressed his right to it trying to ride out the throbbing it produced. Definitely Logan was right and she would definitely chew him out if he showed up ready to fight looking like this. He had the thought that she would hate it too but she would agree. He nodded not trusting his voice while riding out the spasm.

Logan noticed the movement and took it in. It was no use pestering Hesh to admit he was in pain. Instead he laid out what he thought of, “Once you’re clear, we’ll start our own search. I can peek in on what Merrick is doing… I know it sucks but… You gotta have faith.”

Hesh nodded in agreement. The spasm passed and he was able to breathe a little more. He still kept his right slung over his abdomen. He heard what Logan was saying and while he hated the reality at the moment, this was the plan… for now. He didn’t like that she was going to be in that bastard’s grasp for God knows how long but… there was one thing he could do. He would go after her but he would also have faith. He had to have faith that she would hold out as long as she had to. He looked at Logan and managed to say, “I’m with you little brother.”

Logan nodded. He managed to get Hesh on his side and a goal. He would come up with the logistics. It was the least he could do to. This was his fault. He had been awake and saw Rorke take her. He was more mobile than Hesh then. _He_ should have done something. Now he was. It sucked in terms of the long wait but they both needed to be in shape. If they met up with Rorke now, they were as good as dead and that wouldn’t help anyone. This was as good as it was going to get for now and he hoped it was a start to Hesh forgiving him.

Relaxing a little, Logan shifted on his feet and ended up bumping Riley who had been asleep underneath the bed. At the look of reproach he said, “Sorry Riley.”

Hesh frowned a little at that, “Riley?”

At the call of his name from his handler, Riley came out giving a whine. He reared up and placed his paws on the bed and panted happily. Hesh lifted his right and reached over to rub the dog’s ears. “Good boy,” he murmured.

****

“You are up to something.”

Logan looked at Carol as he paused on the way to Hesh’s room. He still had the damn splint and sling on but there was nothing he could do about that. His sprained ankle was healed and the graze from the bullet wound left an interesting scar. Skye joked weakly that he looked tough with it. He replied, “I’m not up to anything Carol. You think I can do anything with a broken arm?” He tried a weak attempt at being cute.

“You’re a Walker,” Carol said as if that were the answer to everything. It usually was and she could recall another name she would use that was the equivalent. “That should be enough.”

Logan raised his brow in a slight frown. It had been nearly a week since Hesh woke up and he had been coming every day. It was no wonder that Carol suspected something and she had every right since he had started in on their plan of going ‘Hawk hunting’ and for the most part eavesdropping or sneaking in on Merrick’s recon operations since he was essentially barred and told to just focus on healing. Like that was going to happen. He replied trying to be cute, “Part of our charm,” and offered a smile.

Carol took in the face that was smiling and still managed to look adorable even though the bruises largely faded and he looked a bit ridiculous with the nose splint for his broken nose. She couldn’t help but smile in return and say, “Definitely yours Logan. Now I see how you manage to stay out of trouble.”

“I’m accident prone,” Logan admitted with a humorless chuckle. It seemed ironic or something like that in that he had more serious injuries and yet he had bounced back from them like they were nothing. Now… He shook his head slightly not noticing the concerned frown that appeared on Carol’s face and said, “I’m not up to anything. I’m just trying to make it so I get out of this fucking thing and go looking for my best friend. I’m not rushing anything.”

Carol continued to look at Logan. He was planning something and she knew it. Yet she was astute enough to see that he wasn’t going to make a move until Hesh was better. As an officer she was obligated to inform Merrick and that extended to her being a doctor too but unofficially, she was rooting for them both to rally. She would help when she could. She believed Logan and he had no reason to lie. She nodded, “Okay then. As long as you do what the doctor orders.”

“And I’m trying hard not to complain,” Logan teased gently.

“And you’re doing a suspiciously good job. Hesh too,” Carol teased back. She sobered though as Logan started on his trek towards Hesh’s room, “Go easy on your brother today. He woke up a little feverish but I’m not worried. He’s recovering nicely.”

Logan shot a look at Carol at the mention of Hesh being feverish. “So…?”

“He’ll be fine. Like I said, I’m not worried. He was exhausted from yesterday.”

Logan relaxed a little. He made a note to scold his brother. Hesh was doing what he was supposed to but if he pushed too hard… He nodded his thanks and went into Hesh’s room and frowned. He was out a second later and calling down to Carol, “Did you schedule anything for Hesh today?”

“No,” Carol frowned as she turned to head back. “Why?”

“He’s not here.”

“Impossible. I was just there.” Carol was still frowning as she peeked in to find an unmade bed and no patient. She walked in and saw the IV had been pulled out and the end of the line was on the ground. She shook her head, “You Walker boys. Where could he have gone?”

Logan looked at the room. He was surprised that Hesh did what he did and pulled out the IV. He had to think though. His brother couldn’t have gotten far since Hesh still moved gingerly at times especially if he was having a bad day. He thought about it and came to a conclusion, “I think I know where he is. I’ll be back.”

“You need some help?”

“No I got it.” Logan waved at Carol while she started cleaning up. “I’ll get him back. Just don’t scold him when you do.”

“Only if he does something stupid like make his fever worse.” Carol looked at Logan with a look of understanding.

Reassured, Logan set off at a slowed pace just in case he caught up to his brother since he was probably ambling along. He was relieved no one was around to question what he was doing; it was like they were being ignored for the time being and that was fine with him. When he got closer, he was surprised that Hesh made it this far. He took a breath and opened the door.

He found his brother trying to load bullets into a clip for the Honey Badger. He was even dressed in a uniform and Logan wondered how he managed to do that given the state he was in and that he had seemed to spontaneously disappear from his room. He ambled up slowly to not startle his brother and teased, “Aren’t you getting a little ahead of the plan there big brother?”

“I’m on my feet aren’t I?” Hesh paused in what he was doing and looked at Logan. His fingers fumbled with the bullet and it clattered to the table. “Shit.”

Logan slowly picked it up and took the magazine from Hesh. He knew his brother wouldn’t protest. He noticed the faint line of sweat on Hesh’s forehead and the exhaustion that was apparent on his face. He replied in a low voice, “And I said when Carol gives the all clear. She hasn’t so…”

“Can’t leave her out there.”

“I know but you first and I’m still in this fucking thing. Can’t really shoot for shit like this,” Logan indicated to his broken arm. He watched as Hesh just sat there. It had to be frustrating for his brother; Hesh had always been one to bounce back. “Come on. Let’s get you back big brother. Carol’s not mad.”

Hesh nodded in silent agreement a bit reluctantly but he allowed Logan to help him back to the medical wing. He really didn’t know why he just decided to get up and come down here except the need to prep for a mission. The mission was to find Hawk. He figured he would get an early start so that Logan wouldn’t have to delay in gearing up. Everything was good except he felt unusually warm and he ached all over.

Logan would have put his arm around Hesh’s waist to support it but his arm was in a sling and it seemed that Hesh was doing that anyway pressing his right into his side. Logan was fine with being arm support. They could make it work and he could tell that Hesh was finding it in him to stay standing and make it on his own. Logan was just there in case. For the most part Hesh was working on his own.

They made it back to the room and that was when Hesh started to give out. The exhaustion was taking its toll but he was trying not to put weight on his brother but it was clear to Logan that Hesh was going to collapse soon and he knew that Hesh would be mortified if Carol helped. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the doc; it was more of a pride thing combined with feeling like shit from his injuries. Logan considered it hypersensitivity to things that wouldn’t have bothered him normally.

Logan thought it nice that Carol straightened things up and wasn’t present. He had to give her more credit than he had in the past. He made a beeline to the bed and murmured, “Come on you bonehead let’s get you back in bed.”

“Pain in my ass,” Hesh murmured as he released Logan’s shoulder to use his left to lower himself down. “I can still kick your ass.”

“Bring it on big brother,” Logan teased as he held out his left but not quite touching his brother. It was just in case Hesh actually did fall over. “When you’re not moving like an old man.”

“You know I don’t hit cripples,” Hesh retorted as he finally settled down on the bed. He gave a slight grin in Logan’s direction before trying to relax. He pressed his right against his abdomen since that seemed to be his bad side in terms of what hurt and what didn’t. His lip twitched from the soreness and he involuntarily let out a grunt. Broken ribs sucked and it didn’t help that his stomach had been bruised along with being shot.

Logan grinned even though he watched his brother’s movements with a careful eye. The attempt at humor was a major improvement in his opinion. He replied, “Oh yes you would.”

Before it could go further, Carol made her entrance. She took a look at the Walker boys and said, “You’ve improved Logan. Shall I try hiding your gear bag?”

Logan gave a scowl but couldn’t help but grin. It was a relief that she wasn’t upset. Then again that felt weird. He watched as Carol addressed Hesh as she strung up a fresh IV, “Well Hesh, I see you managed to find a change of clothes. Tired of scrubs already?”

“Felt like it,” Hesh offered as he watched Carol pick up his hand and prepped it to insert the IV. “Sorry about that.”

“No worries. You keep this up and I might be able to sign off on PT earlier than recommended,” Carol replied as she inserted the IV and made sure it was steady. She glanced at both Walkers but made it seem like her attention was devoted to the IV. “After all what do doctors know?” She gave a slight grin at them before leaving.

Logan waited until she had closed the door before saying with a slight grin, “Dude I think she likes you.”

“Shut up.” Hesh gave an annoyed look but there was a slight grin. At least something was looking up.


	3. Chapter 3

Rorke paced around with his arms across his chest. The hole in his chest ached like a bitch and his back wasn’t fairing so well either. That little shit of a Walker had good aim even when he was fucked up and he had given him enough to take him down. He thought the younger one had life. It seemed that he was wrong about both of them. It couldn’t be that they were Elias’ sons. No fucking way.

He looked down through the grating and saw nothing and frowned. What the fuck? He got down on his hands and knees and peered through. “What the fuck are you doing down there Little Charlie?”

He moved around until he finally spotted what he was looking for. The little pain in the ass was sitting where she had taken up residence a little over two weeks ago since she had woken up. The reason Rorke hadn’t been able to see her was because the uniform she had worn so proudly was now covered in dirt from the mud the ground produced. It provided the means of blending in and the fact that she was so still…

Rorke groused and shouted, “What are ya staring at? Trying to find your way to freedom?

She didn’t move or even acknowledge what Rorke was saying. It only served to make him angrier. He growled as he paced. Finally he motioned for one of the guards to open the grate. He jumped into the pit and strolled like it was a day in the park. He looked at the seated figure and took a good look at her.

She was sitting cross legged and her hands were resting on her knees. Her dark hair was in a messy braid that dangled down the length of her back just below her shoulder blades. Her skin was covered with dirt and she had a slight abrasion on her right brow but it was healing pretty well. Her olive toned skin seemed to glow even in her dirty state. She was looking forward but she was not seeing what was in front of her. Her eyes were closed.

Rorke started pacing in front of her trying to figure out what to do. He sudden jumped forward and landed in front of her trying to make a lot of noise. It didn’t do his injuries any wonders but he aimed to get her to at least look at him. Ever since he threw her down there, she didn’t acknowledge his presence of those of the guards. The food that had been prepared had been eaten but she was not reacting like she should. It had him frustrated. He crouched in front of her and peered at her. “You know your manners are not the best Little Charlie. You have any idea what I do to people who don’t show good manners?”

No movement was made from his prisoner. Not a muscle twitched. The only sounds were the guards whispering in Spanish that the boss had picked a crazy one. Others were saying that she was crazy and foolish. Rorke glanced up at them and then at his prisoner and said, “Come on now Little Charlie. I know and you know that you have manners to speak of. Listen to them. They don’t think that you’re a Ghost. That you’re insane.”

Rorke stood up to pace again in front of her. He couldn’t understand why she wasn’t moving. The first night she had walked around the perimeter of the pit. She looked around and up out at the sky. She tapped her fingers on her hand as she looked up like she was trying to figure out the way to escape. As far as he knew there was no escaping the pit unless he said to let her out. He knew because he watched her.

Rorke had never seen anyone move that gracefully. Even the few women he had over the last decade didn’t compare to the woman that just seemed to float on air. There was something about her that he couldn’t put his finger on. It was intoxicating.

The first time he saw her was in Caracas. He didn’t get a good look at first but when he saw her… She was standing there so defiant and the way she talked to the junior belonging to Elias… She looked like a Ghost.

Later when they met face to face and stood next to the younger one… He knew the younger son of Elias had that bit of fire he liked to see. He also saw that he was the kind of brat to do anything to please Daddy. Rorke had seen it all before. Junior was probably the favored one. He was older and probably considered perfect. The kid… always in the shadow. He would be easy to turn and he would have succeeded but then she came.

There was no mistaken she had trained under old man Charlie. That man knew how to fight and the way he handled himself with that tomahawk… It was like seeing his old friend again with Little Charlie. Rorke actually felt a little jealous that Charlie taught her when he was the one that asked him all the questions about what he knew. He should have seen it then that Charlie was only being polite and giving him attention like one gives a puppy that comes up to you.

He looked at her. She was still sitting there. She was well composed. Even when the kid and Merrick had been punching him, she just stared impassively… at least until he mentioned good old Charlie. Maybe that was the way to reach her. She did turn away and talked to Junior and he wondered what the hell they were talking about since she seemed ready to hit the little bastard. She didn’t and then stuck her beautiful face into his and dared to call him weak.

She had said the same thing in Vegas and looked up at him with such defiance. She showed contempt for him and his men and boy when she made his man think twice… He had been honest; he liked what she did. The truth was, he had never lied to her. He had a thought and he looked at her as he kneeled across from her. “You know Little Charlie, I would rather not do this. I would rather you come to me voluntarily.” He reached out and stroked her right cheek with the back of his right forefinger.

For the first time since he had jumped in, she opened her eyes. They were a snappy brown but there was a hint of red in the color. Actually there was more red in the brown to the point that they didn’t quite look like normal eye color; they mesmerized him. He grinned that she opened her eyes finally and watched as her eyes latched onto him. He continued to stroke her cheek and said, “I need you Little Charlie. You have something that will make things different.”

Her face was stern and impassive as she looked at him. Her eyes studied him and Rorke thought that she was trying to look into his soul. He had been caught the first time and it became his obsession to take her. He knew she was a fighter. Her stance, her walk… it all spoke of someone who knew what it truly meant to be a Ghost. Old man Charlie was the same way and that man would have been a hell of a Ghost but the bastard preferred his station.

Now Rorke had his protégé and she was definitely one. She did things like Charlie and yet some things were different. Oh he had been pleased when she attacked him in Vegas. He had been waiting for it when he spoke to her privately. He had to hand it to her that she was smart in terms of looking for the advantage. He did find it disappointing that she spit in his face; that was more like Junior or the kid. SO he did have to discipline her.

He continued to stroke her cheek and all she did was stare at him. It was starting to annoy him and he got the distinct feeling that she knew that and was going to do it no matter what. It was better to nip this in the bud. He said in a patronizing tone, “Now Little Charlie, you know acting this way isn’t going to help you.”

“Neither will complying with you,” she finally said as she looked at him.

Rorke traced his fingers down her face to grip her chin between his thumb and forefinger. He replied, “Better you to surrender than go through all this. Why make it hard on yourself?”

“If you have to ask that question then you truly know nothing,” she replied calmly. “Ignorance is a folly.”

“Or it can be bliss as the fucking saying goes.” Rorke peered into her face as his thumb released her chin but his finger was still underneath. He used it to move her head ever so slightly and examine her features. “What do you hold in ignorance?”

“And odd question. Most you have asked me are from a brash brigand,” she replied as she allowed him to move her face.

Rorke looked sharply into her eyes. There was no emotion in them but there was life. It frustrated him. He growled, “Why don’t you do what is asked?”

“Why would I do anything you ask? You are the one that captured me. Did you expect this to be easy?”

Rorke took in a breath and looked to the side. His finger was still under her chin. He looked at her, the snap of her eyes drew him in. He leaned forward until they were not too far apart. He couldn’t help but run the back of his finger under her chin and down the front of her throat. He took his time making it seductive.

He was surprised by the sudden pain in his wrist. He had forgotten Junior popped the vein in it. He looked down to find her hand applying pressure. It was starting to hurt like a mother fucker. He looked up and saw that she staring at him with that impassive face. He growled, “Don’t be going there Little Charlie. You may not like what you find.”

“And I say the same to you, Otaktay. Some things you will find are not tolerated and the consequences will be severe.”

“Is that a threat?” Rorke deliberately kept his finger on her throat and put a little bit of pressure. It irked him that she wasn’t even reacting to the pressure. Then again he liked the fact that she had a high threshold.  He applied a little pressure.

He didn’t expect her to retaliate with increased pressure on his wrist. He also felt pressure on his chest where the bullet hole was and it was excruciating. He was aware that his face was quivering from the sting and pain. He looked at her and her gaze had not wavered. She was looking at him and in a position so that their eyes locked. He applied a little more pressure on the hollow of her throat and he felt the muscles quiver underneath his finger and he felt a perverse pleasure that he caused it but the lack of respond was making him increasingly frustrated. “Fucking stop it Charlie,” he growled.

She didn’t stop. She held on as long as he did. Finally growing frustrated, he lashed out quickly and removed his finger and grabbed her by the shirt front to bring her close. He pulled her from her seated position and into his face. He glared at her impassive look, relieved that she was no longer holding his wrist or pressing on his chest wound, and said, “Fucking little shit. Just give in.”

“And be weak like you? I have more respect for myself,” she replied.

Rorke slammed her into him and gave her a good shake before throwing her. He watched as she landed on the ground with a dull thud. He stood up and walked over towards her. His breaths were coming out in heaves. He couldn’t control it as he shifted on his feet.

“Are you going to kick me? Kick the beast when it’s down?” She looked up at him with a blank look as she lifted her head at him.

Rorke looked at her sprawled on the ground. Her limbs were sinewy and perfectly toned. Even though she was wearing her uniform, he could see that perfect body moving under the fabric. Every muscle was tensed to spring if her were to try something. He was certain of that. She would risk it all… God dammit! What was it about her?

In the meantime, she had slowly got up but she wasn’t sitting. She looked up at him and said, “That look would make it easier to pity you. If it were to be given.”

That had Rorke get in her face and he pounced to land in front of her. He groused, “I don’t need your pity. In fact it is you who will need mercy if you continued to be the stubborn little shit you are.”

“I don’t give myself willingly.”

“Everyone breaks, Little Charlie.” Rorke stood up and walked over to where he was going to leave. He was let out but before he was out, he paused and looked down at her and added, “You will be mine one way or the other. You will help me hunt the Ghosts.” He was up and out before another word could be uttered.

He issued orders to bring the next meal with the special mixture sauce in Spanish, unaware that his prisoner could hear every damn word. He also didn’t know that she had sat up completely with a smile that could be considered dangerous. She turned her fingers to reveal something that she had taken off him. He never noticed her hand reaching in for it. He was good in not taking in the obvious like a gun but this was different. She glanced upwards as she heard the sounds of Spanish being spoken before scooting to where there was a blind spot in the camera and gently brushed away the leaves that covered the ground. She grinned as she revealed her treasure trove.

There was only one way to play this and that was to play along and buy time. This was a hunt yes. It was a hunt that would not result in the death of Ghosts. It was a hunt of a hunter versus a predator. Who would win? It was just beginning…

****

_The sea looked peaceful; you would never think that there was a war going on. The only sign of that was that the ship was a carrier. That really didn’t detract Hesh’s attention as he leaned against the railing and looked out at the waves as he heard them crash against the hull of the ship. He grinned when he felt her purposely bump his arm and he couldn’t help but tease her, “Thought you preferred the sub.”_

_“I hate fucking subs.”_

_Hesh chuckled at that. He knew all too well she had hated it and she didn’t say a word about her discomfort. She was ready to suffer than appear as a wimp. He glanced at her and her profile. Her skin seemed to glow in the afternoon sun as she looked forward. The loose tendrils of her dark hair blew back with the wind and her eyes just absorbed the images she was seeing. He murmured, “They’re not too bad… when you have the right company.”_

_She looked at him and her gaze softened. It was tempting to reach out and touch her but not in the open. What the hell. Hesh reached out slowly and caressed her check before leaning in. She kissed him first and he returned it, deepening it. When he pulled back and ran his fingers through her hair they were in his room. He looked at her, her eyes were soft and flickering with life. “Hawk,” he breathed._

_“Thečhíȟila, Shappa,” she said as she caressed his cheek before kissing it and then moved to his lips._

_He was surprised that he managed to say it, “Thečhíȟila, Hawk.” He made a humming sound into the nape of her neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands sought her hips. He breathed in her scent and said, “I’ll keep you safe.”_

_A searing and burning pain entered through him as a loud bang resounded. Hesh staggered and pressed a hand to his abdomen. It came away red and he ended up falling to his knees. When he looked up she had a bloom of red on her chest. She was on her hands and knees and heaving now. He gasped, “Hawk.”_

_“She’s mine, Junior,” that irritating Southern drawl entered._

_Hesh gasped as he looked at Rorke and glared. He got a backhand across the face and ended on his back. Rorke put a boot on his injury and pressed hard as he reached and grabbed the back of her vest. Hesh grunted as he felt like he was being crushed. Rorke seemed like a giant from where he was laying._

_“She’s mine and there’s nothing you can do about it.”_

_Hesh grunted as Rorke added pressure before releasing him and then started walking away dragging her. She tried to get free but she couldn’t. She looked at him and he saw it. There was accusation in her eyes. They simply said, “You promised to keep me safe and you didn’t. You failed.”_

_Hesh struggled to get up. He fell and reached forward and tried to follow. He couldn’t though. For every step he took it was like Rorke took three or four. The distance was becoming too great. Hesh reached out and called out, “Sequoia!”_

_Hesh lurched forward and it felt like he was falling into a black hole. He landed on his stomach and the pain was sharp and crippling. He looked up to see her nothing more than a speck away. He reached out as if that would help_

_You promised me. You promised I would be safe…_

_We’re gonna destroy the souls of the Ghosts…_

_Hawk!_

_HAWK!_

Hesh’s eyes shot open and looked around. The dull throb was from his ribs and abdomen and it was caused by his flailing limbs. He hissed at the sting on his hand and abruptly pulled it up. He saw a thin trail of blood coming from where his IV was inserted. That was the source of the stinging and only served to remind him that he was stuck here and he knew if he pulled it out again Carol wasn’t going to be so nice about it.

The pain was welcome. Any pain was really. It was less than what he deserved for everything that had happened. Hesh welcomed more of it as he sat up a little more quickly than he should have and slung his legs out of bed. He was still dressed in the uniform he wasn’t sure how he managed to get on in his tired state the day before. He did know why as he took a moment to catch his breath before heading towards the bathroom.

He scowled when he realized that he needed to take the damn IV with him. It was the reason why he pulled it out the last time. It just got in his way and he didn’t want it because Carol could inject whatever the hell she wanted into the line. He didn’t want the meds because they made him dream. Still he was following Logan’s lead on this one. He grumbled at the fact that Logan was right about this.

Gripping the pole and feeling put out and embarrassed he ambled towards the bathroom. He needed to wash away the evidence on his hand. Then again she was bound to notice. He groused, feeling very angry, hurt and he wanted to cause himself more pain. What was it to him? She was gone and it was his fault. The very person that made him feel whole had been taken and he was powerless to go after her. He switched on the light and hung on the sink as he felt the ship list wherever the hell they were. And who the hell thought it was a good idea to stick the Ghosts on this bucket?

Hesh heaved trying to steady his breathing from the huffing and puffing from his anger and self-loathing. The past week he had been doing what he was supposed to do and then doing a little more. He wanted out and was frustrated that things were going so slow. He had been careful not to take it out on Logan. His brother was only looking out for him and Hesh knew that he was hurting about this whole thing too; she was his best friend… but she was his everything.

Looking up, Hesh took in his haggard appearance. The bruises and abrasions to his face were pretty much healed and compared to Logan… well they were a tie. He was fortunate probably not to have a broken nose though he would take one. What was one more injury to his body? He shook his head slightly at the stubble as well as the growth of his hair. He had always done the close crew cut per regulation. Now it had started to grow. It was still short but now bristly.

Slowly he turned on the water and started rubbing the blood away and scowled at the needle sticking out of his hand and then noticed the scar. It was the scar from the shattered glass when they were getting intel on the missile. Idly he rubbed his left thumb over it and he could almost feel her holding it and being a pain in the ass because he said it was nothing. His breath shuddered when he remembered her holding his hand and tracing the scar.

_The little shit was right about scarring but I find it impressive._

She had been teasing him since he asked her about a strange looking scar on her right forearm. He hadn’t noticed it until just before the last engagement. She said that it was talon marks and her animal totem got her. He remembered it annoyed him because she refused to be serious about it and cracked jokes until she admitted she had been careless with an actual hawk. It was then she teased him with his Sioux name she gave him.

_You really are Shappa. I will have to teach Logan._

“No you don’t,” Hesh whispered as he ran a hand through his face. He winced when another spasm came. Those were a fucking bitch and interfered with his ability to eat solid foods even if they were soft. He didn’t fucking care that Carol explained he had suffered major trauma to his stomach. It was one more simple thing that he couldn’t do and it made him feel even more helpless.

He did what he always did and rode it out, pressing his right forearm against his abdomen. Something about the pressure helped a little. When it was finished, he glimpsed at the bandages wrapped around his abdomen and noticed the scars from Vegas and scowled at them like it would do anything for the way he was feeling.

He was tired, hurt and angry. The nightmare he just had was the same one he had before his ‘irrational’ decision to get out of bed and head down to the armory that was for the use of the team. Thanks to Logan’s need to chatter, he was able to create a mental layout of the ship and made it down there. Maybe not as fast as he would have liked but he did make it down there and in turn exhausting him. The first time the nightmare happened was when he was completely exhausted and it didn’t help that Carol gave him painkillers via the IV.

“Like fucking Lewis Carol,” Hesh muttered as he turned to the task of using the cool water to counteract the heat his body was radiating. He looked again at his reflection.

The cool air hit the water still on his face and it felt like the kisses she gave him on his cheek. He thought about the time he treated an injury on her face. His nose touched her cheek and he felt its softness. What stayed though was the softness of her kiss on his cheek. The cool softness that was completely different from anything he had ever heard of Echo Three. She gave that to him and he completely screwed that up and what was it all for?

_She’ll forgive you bro._

_I’m doing this for you because I love you._

Hesh stared at his face in the mirror hating every inch he was looking at. Maybe she might have forgiven him but… Everything he did was to protect her from Rorke. He had made a promise and it had gotten her captured. This was all on him. He was poison.

Looking at his hands, he found that he had been gripping the sink hard enough to make his knuckles red. He loosened them and looked back at the mirror. He stared long and hard, resisting the urge to punch in the glass. That would only send Carol over and probably delay her signing off on him training and he couldn’t afford it. He needed to get her back and simply tell her that he wasn’t good enough for her but she would have the choice. That was her right and he would take it because he had failed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thud._

Hesh shrugged his shoulders and opened his eyes in time to see Logan race up to the nearby tree and pull his hand axe free from the makeshift target. It had been two and a half months since he decided that he would follow Logan’s lead and work to find her. He watched as Logan fingered the handle after pulling it free. Keegan had given it back to him after finding it on one of their recon missions back on the beach. Hesh thought Logan was going to so what she did and throw it at the wall but he didn’t. Instead he started devoting training time with it.

Logan was glad to be out of the splint and sling. He didn’t waste time working on his arm to strengthen it. He was glad that Keegan found his hand axe. He thought he had lost it on the train but by some strange bit of luck, that man found it and returned it. He had also found hers along with something else. Logan took the latter and held onto it, not sure about what to do with it. He looked over at Hesh sitting underneath another tree leaning against the trunk with Riley. He saw him shift and start to wake. He walked up to his brother and said, “Sorry to wake you.”

Hesh gave a wave to indicate that it was no big deal. “Don’t worry about it,” he said and rubbed Riley’s ears. He stood up and slowly stretched his muscles.

Logan watched his brother with a careful eye. Even though Carol had given her okay, he knew his brother. Hesh wouldn’t be one to admit if he overdid it and was suffering the consequences. To Logan it seemed that his brother was on a mission to get well but make it a journey of misery. He knew that Hesh occasionally had a stomach muscle spasm that could get excruciating. He once heard his brother shift restlessly a couple of times at night in bed and trying to hide it.

They had done a pit run earlier with Riley. Hesh, as it seemed to Logan, was going through the motions like he was bored with the repetition but he put everything into it. He pushed himself hard just toeing the line with Carol’s recommendations. Then when she was satisfied for the day… It was like Hesh was on some sort of robotic routine or something. It was like he was trying to make himself exhausted. It certainly showed after this last run and Hesh sat against the tree with his gear and dozed off.

Hesh finished stretching and picked up his rifle from the run. It was loaded but with nonlethals. His pistol did have live ammo just in case though people would say he was being paranoid. It was because of his lack of vigilance they lost one of their own. Everywhere was suspect until that bastard was taken out. After all they thought they killed him and he had the scars for the proof of that assumption. He needed the rest though and he relaxed enough to do that since they had Riley and he knew Logan would keep an eye out.

Looking over at Logan he caught him staring and said, “I’m fine. Ready for another run?”

“Trying to beat me?” It was automatic for Logan to counter but he also wanted to get his brother to be who he was.

“You know I can kick your ass,” Hesh replied with a genuine teasing grin. He wondered why Logan always seemed to feel like he couldn’t joke with him anymore.

“Oh I’m better and you know it.” Logan couldn’t help but grin since Hesh’s was infectious. He could tell that he was in a teasing mood even though he was somber most of the time. He felt pleasure when Hesh’s arm wrapped around his neck in a headlock. He couldn’t help but grin.

“You think you’re better?” Hesh held Logan in his headlock. His expression was tired but he was grinning. He brought up his free hand and gave a hard ruffle to Logan’s hair. “What do you have to say about that?”

Logan felt his brother’s hand on his head. He swatted at Hesh’s hand to get it away but Hesh wasn’t letting him go. He looked like he was flailing his arms like a rookie. He managed to get a grip on Hesh’s arm and twist his way out of the headlock and bent Hesh forward with his arm back. “I say that you are getting soft old man.”

Hesh huffed a little before twisting his body and grabbing Logan and pulling him forward and laying him flat on his back. He then pounced on Logan and pinned him. “I’m an old man?”

“Oh yes.” Logan struggled to get an upper hand.

Hesh meanwhile managed to pin Logan’s arms to his chest after flipping him onto his back. He was grinning at his brother as he adjusted his grip to keep his brother from squirming. “Ready to give up little brother?”

“Not on your life, big brother,” Logan replied squirming trying to break free of his brother’s grip. He could see that Hesh was going to keep going. He didn’t mind and it looked like Hesh was having fun with it even if Logan sensed that his brother’s thoughts weren’t on everything. Still he would make the effort and get Hesh back to some semblance of the tough, strong and always a rock big brother he knew him to be. He managed wriggle enough to bring his legs up and pin Hesh’s arms as he wrapped them around his upper body and squeezed. “You’ll find I’m full of surprises.”

Hesh was indeed surprised by Logan’s move especially when he found that he couldn’t move his arms though he tried. They both ended up tugging on each other until they fell to the side and neither one was inclined to let go. Riley had trotted up and was barking or licking encouragement to both brothers. Their faces were full of drool and fur but neither was going to concede.

“I do have to admit that I have never met a more stubborn pair of brothers.”

Logan looked up blowing fur out of his face. He didn’t relinquish his grip though and said, “Hi Skye.”

Skye grinned at the Walker brothers writhing in a very bad contortionist act as she called Riley to her. The German Shepherd came up willingly and she gave him a scratch. She chuckled as both brothers were trying to get the other to let go and neither were succeeding. “Hi Hesh.”

“Skye,” Hesh grunted as he tried twisting but that only seemed to press them harder into the ground.

Skye kneeled and watched, amused at the whole thing. It was like the stories her mom told her about her and her cousin and how they used to race across the plains and the tricks they would pull on each other. Her mom looked up to Sequoia even though she was older, way older. It had Skye feel even more guilty about how she treated her cousin and even though they were able to forgive… she felt it wasn’t enough but she had to be strong.

The Ghost named Keegan told her what he knew and what happened when they were on the beach recovering the Walker boys. She found that Keegan had been keeping the identity of the one called Rorke from her and it was probably more for her protection; he told her more than he should have but she figured he had weighed his options and judged her character. To him he was taking a risk telling her things. Merrick certainly wasn’t happy about it but it worked out to some degree.

Merrick managed to pull strings and she was a part of the team in a sort of unofficial-official way meaning that she would fly him, Kick and Keegan on the recon missions and on occasion be asked to participate, which was fine since Owens was just as good a pilot as she was. So she had an excuse to be around the Ghosts while they tracked down where Rorke took Sequoia. She also spent time more with Logan since Hesh seemed inclined to be less sociable while enduring PT. He wasn’t rude or mean but he seemed occupied in his thoughts and for Skye it didn’t take a genius to figure it out. He was blaming himself because he deeply cared and she suspected was in love with her cousin.

Logan had managed to tell more about Rorke and what had happened. She encouraged him to talk about how he felt and what he was planning to do. He became reluctant about discussing anything like that. She understood though. When the time came she would do what she could to help. Right now she could be a friend to them both. That seemed to help with Logan who would occasionally joke with her like he did when they first met and a little bit with Hesh who seemed inclined to let her stick around because she would talk to him about nothing important and he listened, occasionally saying something that was usually what he picked up from his own training or what he learned from Sequoia.

She watched as the two brothers were on their sides and struggling. She grinned as she rubbed Riley’s ears, “Maybe one of you should concede.”

“No way. I’m winning this,” Logan said as she adjusted his grip and not really going anywhere.

“Pfft,” Hesh replied, “You only kick my ass because I let you.”

“I guess you think you’re fucking generous.”

“I’m a saint.”

Skye laughed at them as they groused at each other. She watched them roll on the ground a little while longer before saying, “Okay it’s a tie this time around. Please stop. You’re making me die of laughter here.”

Hesh immediately released Logan and rolled to a kneeling position. He said, “Don’t ever say that,” and stood up and started walking away.

Logan was on his back and propped himself up as he watched his brother walk away running a hand through the two month growth of hair in its bristly cut. He sighed as he watched Hesh walk back towards the pits.

“I’m sorry,” Skye said as she came to stand by Logan. She chewed her lower lip as she watched Hesh with a look of concern.

Logan stood up and brushed himself off, “No, don’t be. He’s… just sensitive.”

Skye looked at Logan and asked, “Has he talked to anyone?”

Logan knew what that meant. He had avoided pressuring Hesh into it since the first time someone suggested it. It had Carol scowling at everyone since Hesh ended up shouting at the intern and actually scared the crap out of him with the sort of equivalent of a tantrum. He even snapped at Carol when she brought it up saying that it was none of her damn business and that she should stick to physical injuries. He replied, “No.”

“He should.”

“Not the best idea. Merrick forced him into one session and Hesh was silent the entire time,” Logan explained as he sighed and picked up his gear. “Believe me Skye, when Hesh says no and is determined, you better be prepared for trench warfare. I just learned how to push the right buttons to get him to consider.”

“So can you do that here? He seems distracted.” Skye knew it was inadequate. She was no shrink but she could see that Hesh needed to talk to someone. If not Logan than someone he trusted enough to tell his worst fears or what had him so antsy.

“I’ve tried,” Logan admitted as he started walking in the direction Hesh had gone. He motioned for Riley to follow. “And to be honest I really don’t want to. I just remind him not to be too bad with other people.”

Skye frowned at that, “Why?”

Logan sighed. He never told anyone about his brother and his business. It wasn’t theirs to know. He only knew because he pestered Hesh enough to stop being a bonehead. He was content with letting others speculate. He stopped to run a hand through his hair that he decided to let grow out. It made him feel better about the scar on his brow. He felt a hand on his shoulder and nearly jumped.

“Your brother cares for my cousin, doesn’t he?”

“He loves her and… I can’t tell you it all Skye. It doesn’t feel right.”

Skye nodded at that. She could understand that much. “Don’t worry. I won’t pry but I do understand the why. I won’t say anything.”

Logan looked at Skye and asked, “Do you blame us?”

“No,” Skye said automatically and firmly. If it seemed odd, she didn’t say so. Instead she said, “As funny as it sounds, I think some of it is my fault on occasion because of the way I treated her. Guilt and regret can look the same. In the end it makes us realize the things we don’t appreciate until it is too late.”

Logan couldn’t help but smile at that. “ _That_ sounds like Hawk. I guess she did teach you a few things.”

Skye smiled in return, “I actually surprise myself with how much I remember.” She looked over to see Hesh head over to the pit. “Do you think your brother will talk to me alone?”

Logan looked over where his brother was at. He didn’t want things to get ugly but if Skye was anything like his best friend in terms of being tough with the shit they got dealt… He pursed his lips. It was worth a try. “It’s Hesh,” he admitted. “He usually is good about recognizing when he’s been an ass. What happened, he’s only done that when it references to what you just said. Doesn’t matter if it was in jest or not.”

“Good to know.”

“He’ll listen, Skye.”

“You don’t have to defend him, Logan,” Skye said looking at the younger Walker with understanding. “I understand it perfectly. If anything the way he is handling his grief, pain and guilt… that is something to be admired with our people though I suspect that means nothing to Tahatanskah since she looks for what is in the heart.”

“Tahat… what?”

Skye realized that she had said her cousin’s name in Sioux and Logan didn’t quite pick up on it. She repeated the name and explained it. She wondered what was going on behind those brown eyes as Logan thought about it. Then it seemed like a light bulb went off in his head. She noticed his eyes seem to flicker with a plan as he said, “I think I know how you can talk to Hesh.”

Skye frowned wondering what Logan was getting at. “What do you mean?”

“Trust me,” was all Logan said as he motioned for her to follow.

****

“I see you still haven’t signed the order.”

Carol looked up from her paperwork at the man who looked like he was trying to be polite but it was clear he was stressed out. She took in a look and then bent over her paperwork and asked, “Which do you refer to?”

“You know damn well which one,” Merrick replied. “I heard about the incident two days ago.”

“I did too and I warned the staff to keep their gossiping traps shut.” Carol finished catching up on the paperwork that she always put to the last minute. Even when she had her practice, she focused more on the doctoring than the paperwork. It was why Nina was the best secretary in the world and that was before ODIN. She made a notation and looked up saying, “And before you blow up at me, the answer is I won’t.”

Merrick looked at the older woman and wondered why the hell he even agreed to cut her orders to be here on the team as their medic. True he admitted that she was good at her job and brooked no nonsense from the team when they were injured but when it was turned against him… it was frustrating. He sighed trying to keep his temper and replied, “Doc, what happened two days ago wasn’t the first time. Before that Hesh nearly broke some private’s arm and that was during sparring.”

“Boys will be boys.”

“This isn’t funny Doc.”

“You’re damn right, sir,” Carol replied, not at all afraid to let her opinion be known. “It isn’t funny which is why I am not forcing it on him.”

“You know it is mandatory.”

“And you forcing the issue without my say so really put things for a twist.”

Merrick felt his face burn at that accusation, “Are you criticizing me for trying to make sure my men are okay?”

Carol looked up at the man. She was going to have to explain a few things and hopefully there would be a little understanding if not complete understanding. She closed the folder and put it away and stood up. She beckoned, “Care to take a walk sir? I want to show you something and we can talk without the busybodies.”

Merrick raised his brow at Carol. She had a way of making you do things that you normally would resist to doing. It was no wonder that Sequoia always seemed to laugh when he asked her to be the enforcer on the Liberator. He followed though and they started walking down the halls of the established rehab hospital base. The rest of the team was on their portable base the _Dakota._ The why and the how, he had questioned but never got a straight answer for.

They walked for a moment until they came to a view window. Carol stopped to take a look and leaned against the sill. Merrick paused and looked. He spotted Hesh prepping to start another run but was stopped by another not sure if it was a mistake. He didn’t know what it was with the women in Sequoia’s family or the people she associated with that had to get under his skin enough to be let in on a few things. He watched as the pilot, that was pretty good in a fight, talk to Hesh.

“Seems that socially things have improved,” Carol noted with a gentle tone. She then turned to look at Merrick who was watching. “Don’t think I haven’t been paying attention.”

Merrick looked at Carol and leaned against the sill, “Hard to tell since you signed off a week early on PT but not this.”

“I may have been a surgeon in a previous life but my calling was always towards GP and I didn’t necessarily agree with the impersonal nature of things,” Carol allowed. She gave a slight grin since she was recalling when her friend found out her little secret.

_I guess you’re not a little shit after all._

Merrick looked at Carol and asked, “Then why?”

“All med students are required to do a psych rotation and I have always had some ability to read people,” Carol said with a shrug of her shoulders. She knew that Merrick wanted a detailed answer. She said, “I know you thought it was crazy that I didn’t go harder on Hesh when he disappeared from the medical wing on two separate occasions but I have my reasons.”

“Can you enlighten me because I am inclined to think that he is being irrational and a little hotheaded with this considering he has shouted at all of us on one occasion.” Merrick crossed his arms over his shoulders and didn’t flinch when she did the same.

Carol gave a slow smile and pointed out, “And he was sorry for it afterwards which tells me that it isn’t a problem. He knows that his anger is misdirected and he tries to make up for it.”

“Doc you’re not a shrink.”

“But he is my patient until I say otherwise. Logan too.” Carol held her ground. She had done it multiple times and it was with a patient who insisted on getting back in the fight as soon as possible. She took a slight paused and then continued, “Physically they are both fine. Emotionally and mentally, they only have one thing on their minds and that is our mutual friend who is a pain in the ass.”

“Some would say that it is unhealthy.”

“Not really. I don’t see a problem. The fact that Hesh twice got up and went to the armory by himself and started loading mags… It’s mission oriented. Everything I’ve noticed the both of them doing is geared towards being fit to go out and find her.”

“Any sign of bolting?”

Carol wasn’t going to tell Merrick that was exactly what they were planning. She wasn’t stupid since she figured out that Logan was the man behind logistics and Hesh seemed to be in on it though from her end it seemed that Logan was carrying the load. On that note it seemed that Logan seemed uncomfortable at times with doing a few things like whatever he was planning. Because of that, she concluded that it was usually Hesh that took the lead. It was a major upheaval for both of them and Logan was trying as well as Hesh.

Looking at Merrick she replied, “They aren’t going to go off half-cocked if that is what you are asking.”

“But they would do something?”

“Maybe,” Carol offered with a shrug. She wasn’t going to give them away but if it became a problem then she would have a say. “If they felt like they weren’t going to get help from the rest of the team.”

“We’re doing what we can, Doc,” Merrick replied feeling frustrated. At least he knew why and that Carol was keeping an eye on things here. “It’s like the trail went cold. Kick and Keegan searched every inch of that damn beach.”

Carol knew the details and she suspected Logan did too. More likely he gave an abridged edition with Hesh but she noticed a couple of times when Logan seemed down and it had nothing to do with PT or anything else. She suspected he was spying on the ops. She replied, “I’m sure about that. Perhaps now you might consider more eyes on the mission?”

“Can you honestly say that they are ready?”

“The longer they are here without the goal in mind… Might end with Hesh disappearing and not to the armory. But that is the worst case scenario.”

“You are so comforting,” Merrick said in a fit of sarcasm as he ran a hand over his head. “Hawk is a pain in the ass but… We all miss her and…”

Carol made a soft hum in her throat. She knew that feeling though hers were more motherly towards her friend. If anyone knew that secret then the whole image of badass Echo Three would be shattered forever as the joke went. “Start of easy. Let them go with Riley. Who knows?”

“Don’t know if that will be possible. But I will consider it. I’m planning another recon based on what we have.”

“It’s a good chance.”

“I’ll consider it.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Isn’t this one for partners?”

Hesh looked up from what he was doing and saw Skye looking at him like a girl who was pretending to be interested but really wasn’t. It used to be cute but now it felt… irritating. He knew that she was only trying to get his attention though. He had noticed her waiting and she was prepared to wait but she was not very patient. He wanted her to go away simply because he knew he had been rude and he just didn’t want to be an ass further; more like cool down.

Seeing that she wasn’t going away, he replied, “Something like that. You’ve seen Logan? Is he sulking because I had him beat?”

“It was a tie,” Skye corrected. She leaned against the wooden wall that was the boundary of the pit, crossing her arms over her chest. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Hesh replied as he checked his ammo. He paused and sighed, “I’m sorry about earlier. Sometimes…”

“No excuses needed for me,” Skye interrupted with a hand of reassurance. “To be honest I need a bit of rudeness considering I was a brat and still considered one.”

Hesh paused in what he was doing, not sure if he heard right. The light flippant tone was so different from the strained ones everyone seemed to use around him. Hardly their fault since he had been short with everyone. He apologized for it afterwards since he knew he was being an ass with them. This was different. It was almost like what she would do. He personally though thought it was her way to look for an opening to get mad and stay mad in that way that made you want to squirm uncomfortably.

Looking at Skye, he knew it wasn’t her but he still put his rifle down and leaned against the wall. It was a casual conversation after all. He teased, “Are you sure it isn’t an annoying little shit?”

Skye grinned at that. She expected Hesh to hit hard and she heard the teasing tone. It also helped that her own cousin was the same way. She could understand more now. She replied, “I’ve been called that once or twice… By someone we both know.”

Hesh studied Skye, not sure if he wanted this to continue. For the most part he avoided talking about her with anyone save Logan. He had to otherwise he would be worse off than he was now. He would be a bigger ass. Besides this was Logan’s plan and he would help him when he could. He just couldn’t trust himself to take the lead like he usually would. It was unfair to his brother but… He started to straighten up. He should walk away from this.

Skye saw the reaction. Logan admitted that Hesh never talked about her outside their discussions. The reasoning behind it, she sensed fear and probably self-loathing. Logan wouldn’t tell her the whole story but she could take some guesses and he was right in that it had to come from Hesh. The first thing was to build trust and it had to be centered on a common thing. Hesh was going to walk away so she had to cut off his escape but not make it so he was a cornered animal. He was a wounded one and that kind could be unpredictable.

She saw Hesh starting to walk away and made her move. She was quick and managed to grasp his sleeve and was prepared for any retaliation as she said, “Hesh, don’t.”

“Go away please, Skye,” Hesh countered. He stopped when she grabbed his sleeve. When he turned it was clear that she was ready for anything including him striking at her. He may be an ass about a lot of things but he wouldn’t hit a woman because she was annoying or anything like that. So he went with what was more polite.

Skye didn’t back down. She was not the graceful and refined hunter as her cousin was. She was born that way. Yet she could still stand up as a warrior of her people. She held fast to Hesh’s sleeve and said, “I’ll go away but I want to talk to you… about Sequoia.”

“Please don’t,” Hesh muttered as he flinched at her name.

“Hesh.” Skye looked for a response. When she got one she did what Logan suggested and said, “David.”

Hesh turned towards Skye the moment he heard his name. It was like a weird trigger but hell Hesh wasn’t going to deny attention if it was serious enough to warrant the use of his given name. He saw the serious and slightly saddened expression. Did he really have to be an ass with everyone?

_Nah. It’s endearing when you stick your foot in your mouth._

Skye knew she had his attention. She watched as he seemed to relax in defeat. She adjusted her grip so that it was more gentle but she didn’t want him to run away before it was finished. She didn’t really like that he was so defeated and it occurred to her that he really was taking it harder than he was letting on. She had the suspicion Logan knew that too and was just trying to make it so that Hesh would get out of it by himself. Sometimes though, you needed to deliver a kick in the pants… even if that did sound corny to her ears. She asked, “Can you tell me why you don’t call her by name?”

“Not really except… that hearing it…” Hesh sighed after answering but was unable to finish. It sounded childish and he wasn’t comfortable saying why. “I’m not comfortable with saying why.”

“Would you tell Logan if he asked?”

“Maybe.”

“Would you tell her family especially if they had a good opinion of you?”

Hesh raised his brow at the question. It was the oddest one he heard. “You don’t know me, Skye. What makes you say that you have a good opinion of me?”

“Because she’s my cousin, stupid,” Skye replied with a slight smack to his upper arm. “I may be a brat but I know her.”

Hesh considered it for a moment and looked away. He focused something in the distance as if trying to decide what to say. Finally he said, “I don’t refer to her by name because… she is the best thing that ever happened to me and to hear it…”

“You think you failed her somehow,” Skye interrupted. She released his sleeve and adjusted her stance to look at him better. The silence told her a lot and she figured that Hesh was blaming himself; it was affirmation of her suspicions. The next question she asked knowing that it would be the point of no return, “Do you love her?”

Hesh turned to look sharply at Skye but it died before his head made a complete turn to face her. The look had him surprised but he masked it well as he looked at the girl. Logan knew of course but… “Yes. I love her… because of that I tried keeping her safe and she ended up getting taken. That bastard is going to try and destroy the good thing about her. It would kill her.”

Skye felt her heart go out to Hesh. No wonder he was so terse with people and sensitive to what was said to him. She gently patted his arm, going with the urging she felt and said a soothing phrase in Sioux. It seemed to help and Hesh looked downward as if trying to make sense of his thoughts. She then said, “Perhaps denying the name is denying that she is gone. When a member of our tribe leaves us and they give a gift of namesakes, the one receiving it takes care not to mention it until they are ready to assume the name. It prevents bad luck from happening.” Skye made a slight sound and added, “And that sucked. I was never good at explaining things.”

“It’s fine,” Hesh’s quiet tone came out. “I understand what you are trying to say. I just feel that by mentioning something of… Hawk that is good, I’m tainting it.” He stumbled over his words as he tried to convey his thoughts. “It is my fault Skye. Don’t try to convince me otherwise.” He looked at her a warning look that was laced with his other feelings mostly of sadness.

Skye took in the expression. She knew she had a way in. She could see why Logan was setting the pace as he was. He was a good man and not the implied ‘taint’ he made himself out to be. No doubt Sequoia saw the same thing. She nodded, “Fair enough that you say that but in all honesty I think you are wrong about a few things and mostly about what you haven’t said. I won’t press because I don’t think you trust me enough or are not comfortable with it and that is fine.”

“So what you’re going to be an annoying little shit?”

“Probably,” Skye replied in a playful tone. She watched as Hesh tried not to roll his eyes but his expression said that he was not going to fight her on this either. “I know you and your brother have your brother thing but if you want someone not that close… I am willing to listen. If you want.”

Hesh studied the girl and considered her words. He took a step back but didn’t walk away. For anyone who had observed previously, that was a major improvement. He looked around at nothing and nodded, “Okay. Just don’t push.”

“I’ll only push if you start the conversation and try to back out on me. I am not as nice as your brother and I play to win,” Skye replied indicating she was not afraid to make it into a scuffle like he did with Logan. She was warning him that she would push until he was down or conceded.

“Point taken,” Hesh replied as a humorous smile slowly appeared. “I don’t go easy either.”

“I look forward to it,” Skye replied meaning every word. She held out her hand and grinned when Hesh took it and shook on it. “And I promise that I won’t say anything… unless it becomes a problem. My discretion?”

“I know better than to argue with a Lakota Sioux,” Hesh agreed. He knew that Merrick had been the one on his case to talk to someone. He was right and being the stubborn ass he fought along the way until Skye came along. It was like how his Hawk got under her skin but it was very different from her but her touch was there. “Thank you, Skye.”

Skye nodded as she returned Hesh’s smile with her own. Now she could do what she had intended to do. She put her hand in her pocket and said, “I have something that I think might help if you let it.” She pulled out a medallion and held it up for him to see.

Hesh recognized it right away. His eyes widened slightly as he contemplated how it would have fallen off her dog tags. Then the question entered: would she deliberately leave something that meaningful to her behind? It was so small and it could easily have been lost.

_Sometimes a hunter can make his prey see one thing when he is doing something else…_

Was that even possible? Hesh didn’t think so since he was sure that she was passed out when that bastard Rorke slung her over his shoulders and carried her off. He started hearing Rorke’s taunts in his mind but pushed them back down as he focused on why it had fallen off. Could she had removed it and he didn’t notice it then? He never noticed when she grabbed Dad’s tags off his body and hid them on her person.

Skye watched his expression. Apparently he knew it belonged to Sequoia but it seemed that he was dealing with confusion. She explained, “Keegan found it on the beach. He knew it belonged to her, he wouldn’t say how he knew but…”

“Why did he give it to you?”

“He gave it to your brother,” Skye answered. She saw he was getting a little agitated but more by a confusion of thoughts. “Logan wasn’t sure how to tell you about it. He wasn’t sure if it was the right time to give it to you but he wanted to.” She then said softly, “I think he was afraid of how you’d react. He is trying to stay strong with whatever your goal is.”

 Hesh calmed down. He wasn’t upset with Logan. His brother was only looking out for him. Maybe she did leave it behind as a measure of hope. It didn’t make sense but it would have to be saved for scrutiny later. He looked at the medallion with the blue background and the flying eagle over it. He just couldn’t conceive why she would leave it behind if she chose to do that. “I know. I’m not mad it’s just that this means a lot to Hawk and she wouldn’t leave it behind unless she had to.”

“Perhaps. Maybe it is a reminder to you and Logan.”

“How is that?” Hesh frowned at Skye, not completely understanding.

“Tahatanskah was born a warrior. By our people she is considered kin of the eagle. She is of the eagle but not of it.” Skye knew that it would take effort for Hesh to understand what she was getting at. The sad truth was that he was an outsider and it was a hard concept to grasp as an outsider. “The eagle is the representative of all that is a warrior. Perhaps she is letting you both know that she won’t give in but go down fighting.”

The silence was a comfortable one. Skye knew it was time to let Hesh mull over things. She gave him an out saying, “Well I have to go. I have a transport in about an hour and preflight check. Think about it Hesh.” She gave him another pat and turned to leave Hesh looking at the medallion as Logan came walking up.

It was funny to hear Logan tease Hesh saying, “Don’t tell me you’re actually being like an old man.”

Hesh’s voice rang loud and clear, “Shut up you pain in the ass.”

****

_It’s been two months and not a whole lot of success. Merrick has been keeping me and Hesh out of ops while Hesh is recuperating and I guess I am counted in that too since I had a broken arm and a concussion and a broken nose. Still that doesn’t mean that we know nothing. One of the advantages of being the quiet one at times is that no one notices you. Merrick would be hopping mad if he knew but it is for a good cause. Me and Hesh need to know if we are going to rescue Hawk._

Logan looked up from his writing and glanced over where Hesh was asleep. He checked to make sure his brother was comfortable since he sort of anticipated a spasm attack since Hesh pushed so hard. He was concerned that Hesh was still having them two months after he was injured. He had asked Carol but she couldn’t give a definitive answer except that his abdominal injuries, particularly his stomach, had suffered severe trauma.

He couldn’t be angry at that even though he was tempted to be sarcastic and say that yeah he knew that. He watched as Rorke kicked his brother and broke his ribs and forced his gunshots to bleed out more. Of course he was also on the track to scold Hesh for moving too much anyway. No he couldn’t be angry at Hesh. He was angry with himself. He was lying on the ground and watching Rorke beat his brother with those kicks that he knew were hard. Hesh’s cries of pain still filled his ears on occasion when it was quiet.

Hesh was sleeping on his bunk and he looked okay to Logan. He was sleeping propped up even though he didn’t have to anymore but Logan suspected it helped a little when Hesh had a spasm. He had noticed that his brother did things to anticipate one especially when he knew he had been pushing it with the PT. Hesh didn’t like to feel vulnerable and he didn’t want to rely on people if he could do things for himself even if he was a little slower about it.

Logan noted how Hesh’s right was draped across his abdomen. It was how he moved when he was starting to get back on his feet but Logan suspected that it was more of a subconscious comfort from when she used to sleep in the same bed. Logan couldn’t help but twitch his lip because he always teased Hesh about being quiet when they were together. It was the cause for scuffles but Logan didn’t care. What they did was their business.

Looking down at what he had written, Logan thought about where they were going. It didn’t help that Hesh twice went AWOL while on recovery to head down to the armory and gear up or that he got irritated easily. Yet Carol hadn’t done anything like force a psych eval on his brother. She said that it wasn’t serious enough for that. So Logan continued to gain his intel except when they were shipped to this base. So he made do with pestering Skye about it and she was pretty nice about it but he had to work for it.

Surprisingly Carol helped out a little. True she made it possible so that Hesh wasn’t put on a restricted to base kind of thing but Logan never suspected that she would be good at getting info. She always had something for him in between Skye’s visits and always said that she was a doctor and should stick to it but always with a little smile. He knew that she was their advocate to getting them back onto missions.

_There was some news. Merrick is setting up another recon soon and it was hinted that me and Hesh would be going. I didn’t want to tell Hesh and get his hopes up. He’s already pushing himself. If he overdid it, Carol would most definitely have my head since I did say that we weren’t up to anything… A fat lie and she knows it._

It was true. Carol dropped the news to him after PT that Merrick might consider it. She said that he had been impressed with their progress and it seemed like a good time. Logan knew it was bullshit to some degree. Merrick knew about the wandering around incidents with Hesh and the fact his brother once broke an orderly’s nose in a fit of temper for which he apologized for afterwards. There was also the shouting as everyone except him.

Logan didn’t understand it but not once did Hesh actually shout at him. Maybe he had gotten terse but he never shouted at him. It had him wonder about what his brother was truly thinking. He knew Hesh used to do things deliberately to keep him on edge when he played a joke on him and occasionally he still did that. Logan though thought that he was biding his time before laying it out on him that it was his fault things were the way they were now; let him get comfortable and then pounce. It was certainly something he would do when they were sneaking up on each other.

It never occurred to Logan that Hesh never once blamed him for anything. There was no anger towards his brother because Hesh thought his brother suffered from his error in judgment and that it had nothing to do with him. Logan though thought the normalcy was a precursor to something that was more fitting. He certainly thought that way as he continued.

_I know that Hesh is getting anxious to go and I hope Merrick does give the go ahead. Carol has been pushing for it. I think that we are ready but I understand if Merrick is concerned about Hesh. The real test will be out in the field…_

“You’re still up?”

Logan looked up and saw Hesh looking at him with a curious expression. He shrugged, “Yeah. Not tired. You… okay?”

Hesh stared at Logan before adjusting his position. He replied, “I’m fine. Just not as tired as I thought.” He looked at what Logan was doing and teased, “Taking one off me and writing your memoirs?”

Logan took in his brother’s relaxed form. It could be deceiving since Hesh had gotten pretty good at hiding the more excruciating of spasms. Nothing wrong though and he replied, “Just strengthening my hand. You know I hated being in that damn sling.”

Hesh grinned as his right draped idly over his middle. His fingers were tapping a beat that he was familiar with and he found it comforting at times. He teased, “You looked ridiculous. Makes me wonder what you would do in a straightjacket.”

“Still kick your ass,” Logan replied with a grin. That was another thing about Hesh lately. He would take any reference to the injuries they sustained and if in the mood make a crude joke out of it. Logan was guilty of that himself and Skye reproved him for that.

“I bet you would little brother,” Hesh replied, meaning every word. “You’re good Logan. Better than me at some things.” He gave a smile at his brother as he continued to drum his fingers on his abdomen.

“Come on bro. You don’t mean that.”

“I do, Logan.” Hesh rotated his shoulders and took a breath. He stared up at the bottom of Logan’s bunk. “You’ve always been better.”

Logan was silent as he watched his brother stare up at nothing apparently deep in thought. “You shouldn’t think so low of yourself,” he ventured cautiously. He was cautious since it was similar to what Carol told him and Hesh nearly bit her head off for that.

“How do you think I should think of myself?” Hesh asked the question before turning his head to look at his brother. The words had been uttered without the anger that normally would come from it.

Logan was surprised at the tone. He half expected Hesh to snap at him, even shout at him. This was different. The tone was gentle but it had a hint of sadness or more likely self-loathing. Logan couldn’t exactly tell but it was vastly different from the tones used on other people. He saw that Hesh was waiting for an answer and with an uncharacteristic patience. Swallowing slightly, he replied, “That… you are good and… you will get her back.”

It was a rather awkward silence since Hesh was looking in Logan’s direction but not necessarily at him. Finally Hesh asked, “You think I can?”

“Yeah,” Logan answered automatically and how he usually would when Hesh was asking for a fairly obvious answer. He checked himself and ventured, “I mean you love her right? That’s why you’re being the pain in the ass for a change and working to get back out there, right?”

Hesh considered his brother’s words and from Logan’s standpoint it was one of those waiting for the other shoe to drop. It was actually something he did when he was into deep thinking. Seeing the same expression on Hesh was a little disconcerting and almost creepy. It was indicative that there was a lot to sort through emotionally and mentally and Logan wasn’t going to push unless it was necessary. It did make him want to squirm and inwardly he asked if he was that bad. It felt right to stay that way and it paid off when Hesh finally said, “You’re right… but you are still the pain in my ass little brother.”

It said a lot and Logan felt he could breathe easier and replied, “My calling big bro but you’re different and not nearly as cool as me.”

The boot sent halfheartedly his way that missed it’s mark by a mile had Logan laugh, “I’ve seen you shoot better than that.”

“I missed,” Hesh replied with a grin. “And that was your boot. You might want to be careful where you put them in the future.”

It was a warning that meant a prank. Logan narrowed his eyes, “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.” Hesh chuckled at his brother before adjusting his position to lay more on his right side. He settled and within a few minutes his breathing evened out.

Logan couldn’t help but grin but he was also apprehensive. They hadn’t really hit the root of everything but it was a start. No doubt Hesh would play with him and indicated that he was going to mess with his boots. It wasn’t too far what he would do to Hesh.

“Thanks Logan,” Hesh’s whisper broke the quiet. “And I miss her.”

Logan blinked as he watched his brother’s sleeping form. Hesh was still with him. He just needed help. “I do too, big brother. Always with you big brother.”

“Same here little brother.”

Logan remained still to let Hesh get back to sleep. He turned to write a little more. He really had picked up Hesh’s habit but it did help in some way and sorted out his thoughts. Closing it, he moved his boots to a hiding place before climbing up onto his bunk to sleep.

_I hope we go. Hesh misses her. I miss her. She is my best friend and maybe one day I might be able to call her sister. Either way first things first: we need to find her. I need to find her so that my big brother may start to forgive me…_


	6. Chapter 6

Harmony is considered when disparate sources learn to work together for the benefit of all. Such is the fragile nature of things like the human body. When it becomes threatened it does what it has to do in order to protect the whole and be rid of the threat. It is the way of things though sometimes you have to force disharmony in order to achieve a greater goal.

By the count of the moons, she could tell that she was going into her third month in the pit that had become jokingly home. She looked up at the sky and could tell that it was early morning. The night was starting to lose its cloak to welcome the sun. Soon she would give praise to the sun and then endure another meal that poorly disguised the poisons they tried to bring on her.

Her name was… She had a name that everyone knew her by, several actually. It was done to fit two worlds, one that was considered dying and the other who had a bunch of arrogant shits who thought they knew everything. There was one though that she carried proudly. She had it shortened for those of her adopted tribe to say but she still carried it with pride. Her true name was the one her father had given her and in the presence of Matoskah; the name she was born to.

She was a hunter, a warrior… the kin to the eagle. Few were ever able to claim that right she had been told. She had been told a lot of things. Most of it was in stories but they were all lessons. All were to teach her what she was. She was one to fight and fight she would. It was how she was taught; it was how she had been born to be. She would be what she had been taught and told she was. She would stay strong. She had to for her adopted tribe, her brothers… for him.

It had only been eight… or was it seven… nights but it was a natural thing. It felt like she had always belonged there by his side even when they barely knew each other; it felt right. His arms held her like she held him and he respected her virtue. Just being next to each other was enough and he was content with that but they held each other’s hearts.

He was a hunter like she was. He was her equal in every way. He was strong but she feared that her being here would hurt him worse than any physical injury dealt to him. She understood that now having the time to think about it. She understood why he made the choice to tether her wings and prevent her from following as she knew she would. Only one who was her equal would be able to look at her with the regret he did and kiss her with the silent request for forgiveness. She was not angry with him but worried.

She decided she had been careless. That was why she was there. She had been careless and allowed Otaktay to grab her and incapacitate her. But she was also a protector as she had been for those that had been in her care. It had extended to those that she fought alongside with. They were warriors and as brothers in arms you fought together. She had followed to protect her equal and his brother.

She had always followed what she had sensed. It was the nature of a hunter. It had kept her alive all the years she served. She served for honor and to protect others. It was her nature and her way. She had been careless but only because she loved. She loved him. For that alone she would stand strong. It was a secret that she had learned.

_Find the source of what you will fight for and let it be your strength… Love little Hawk. In the end, even when all looks like the end, love will be your power…_

She had been told that when she thought there was no caring in the world. It held great truth for the one who taught it to her. She had learned to see that through the subtleties that presented themselves to the world. It taught her that not everything is as it appeared and she had been told this too. As she had mulled over, she had been told many things.

_Everything is permitted, child. Truth is what it is but not always what it appears to be._

As she lay on her side, she looked up at the sky as it lightened into the early hours of morning. She played with her dog tags wondering if they had found what she had left behind. It wasn’t much but it was a promise that she would not give in and if she was close then she would go down fighting. She hoped he found it and had it and that it would bring some comfort.

_We are to know but we know nothing._

She had to smile wryly at that. It sounded enigmatic and in truth it was. It was handy when it came to certain practical means but now it was like a strange reminder. She knew she left something behind but she didn’t know if it had been found. So in the end, she knew nothing beyond what her actions carried. It spoke of consequences to actions. Some people tried to predict their actions and called it consideration while others had no care and continued through life. Here every action she did had a goal in mind.

“Are you awake yet, Little Charlie?”

She heard the voice and rolled her eyes slightly. She disliked that name but she would not give Otaktay the satisfaction of knowing who she was. Not at this time. There will come a time when he would know the hunter he tried to force into submission. When two hunters meet, neither would be the first to submit. His name for her was a blow to gain her submission. She had a name though.

“You better be awake, Little Charlie and you better eat this or you’ll wish I broke _your_ arm.”

There was another barb. She blinked as she slowly sat up and stretched languidly like a cat would. She recalled how her equal teased her when she stretched. His touch had sent a thrill down her spine. That was her counter. The other counter lay in the covered tray that had been placed on the ledge for her.

“Hurry up I don’t have all day.”

Slowly she stood up and stretched. Otaktay thought she would have it rough sleeping in the outdoors with the rain and mud. It was amusing on that note. She moved slowly and cautiously as she always did. She didn’t know what was planned or who was watching. Vigilance was called for. She reached the tray and took it off the platform that it had been resting on.

“Now you eat that.”

“Depends on if it tastes good, Otaktay,” she spoke her first words of the morning to him. She sauntered away to the corner that she had chosen and put the tray on the floor. She sat cross legged and stared at it.

“You’re a fucking pain in the ass but you’ll break. They always do. You’ll see, Little Charlie.”

She ignored him even though she heard the words. She had heard them before. Otaktay had broken that is known to be true. Yet he presumed what went for him would prove the same to her. He knew nothing beyond his own experiences. She knew her own experiences, strengths and weaknesses. She would die trying _not_ to break. She would prefer not to die since it was drastic but when you know nothing…

“Hurry up. I have plans for you.”

_The best thing is to make the hunter believe what he wants to see. The trick is to keep his eye on one thing while ignoring others._

She could do this. She always told herself this every morning as she awoke from the safe haven of dreams. That place she was always reluctant to leave since she was always with him, her Shappa. He will come for her; that she had no doubt along with Sungmanitu whom she teased with the name Laughing Pup. Until then she would have to be patient, be the hunter… make Otaktay see what he wanted to see while she kept up her plan. She looked at her meal and sighed. The things she had to do to make him see otherwise. She would do it though and she slowly reached for the tray and picked up what looked like meat.

“That’s it Little Charlie. This one is real special.”

She sat there and gently touched her piece of food to her lips and tasted. From up there it looked like she was eating. It had been the same and it was hard. She had to eat but she had to be wary. For her plan to work, she must deceive. It was painful since a couple of times she felt like begging for a knife and ending it but she remained strong. She knew it annoyed Otaktay with her lack of response so he tried minimizing her water. She was prepared.

_Pain is in your mind. If you are caught, you will be subject to it. Best to get it out of you…_

She shook her head at that but took care to not let it show. There were things that she knew that had to be protected. That was what she had been told. To protect what she knew at all costs. She dutifully took a small bite and chewed. It wasn’t one of those but there was still a ways to go but it will be done.  She took a bit of the sauce and tasted it. There is was.

“I ain’t got all day Little Charlie. Eat up. You’re getting too thin.”

It was true she was getting thin. She could still function though. She looked upwards and said in Sioux, “You are weak and pathetic and have not earned your place.”

“Keep talking Little Charlie. We all know that you say the same thing.”

_That is what you think._

She had called him other names, even ones that would have caused her people to laugh. They would have been proud. She had used the conversation as a distraction to hide the rest of what she sought. She did manage to take a little of it. She finished taking what else was not poisoned. She wasn’t always correct but for the most part she was. She left half on the tray and looked up defiantly at her captors and tossed the plate back up.

“You fucking little shit. You’re trying my patience.”

She stared defiantly at Otaktay. She felt her heartbeat and with it the sound of her people’s drums. She could hear the singing and knew that if they were there they would be dancing. She continued to stand. As she faced this hunter, she would not submit. She was a warrior and protector. She had a name. She was known by many as Sequoia Williams. Her true name was Tahatanskah.

****

“I don’t understand why the boss is persisting with this one.”

“I’d say just shoot her and let her rot in the jungle.”

“Boss says she’s special.”

“What about?”

Tahatanskah listened to the conversation and wondered how stupid these guys were. She understood Spanish perfectly. She was able to listen in on conversations and learn things. It certainly gave her a certain perspective on things on the outside. At least these two idiots’ babble was a change up from Otaktay’s chatter about how her adopted tribe left her to her fate.

He taunted her while she suffered through the pain from the day’s poison. He tried to tell her that her pain was a result of their mistake; that it was the fault of Shappa and Sungmanitu and the tribe that she was there. She remembered he used the same thing on her Laughing Pup.

Resentment was one of the major items she had been taught that would be used to break one. You fostered it, cultivated it until your prisoner believes everything you tell them. Then you used it as a basis to retrain and the prisoner becomes what you want them to be. It was powerful with those that felt everyone was at fault but themselves. Mistakes are never made and responsibility not taken. There was a talent to it though.

Matoskah had shared that there were techniques that had been perfected over the centuries. Knowledge was that way. You learned it and passed it down. The truth that is learnt is that everything is permitted. A lie could be a truth or the other way around. There were some things that she knew that were similar to what happened here. She would just have to remember her training. That was the only thing she had.

“I don’t think this one is going to break.”

Tahatanskah perked up and shifted slightly to hear better. She kept her position and listened. This was something new.

“Everyone does. The boss managed on two others before this one and the other that got away. It can be done.”

“I don’t think so. This one is different.”

“The bitch suffers the same…”

“But not the way the others did.”

There would have been more but a voice interrupted, “Well?”

Tahatanskah quickly shut her eyes to appear that she was sleeping and not listened. She heard him talking and the sound of the grate opening. There were multiple boot steps coming down. She wondered what it was this time since it was too early for the noon meal or was it past that? She was going to find out.

Rorke was growing impatient. They were on two months and maybe a week into the third. She should have been begging for relief or at least be writhing in pain as he did. This was unheard of. Even the two weaklings his men captured broke faster than this and he didn’t even half to get to the hard part of physical torture. He went straight into the mental and they broke like toothpicks. She though was different and it frustrated him so he was going to go with a different approach.

He instructed one of the locals that was serving the position more like a servant to fill a pitcher with water and to come with him. He had been restricting her water intake and he didn’t want her to get dehydrated though that was another way to go. No… he wanted her in a near perfect physical condition as possible. Dehydration would be a last resort.

He walked down with the servant following into the pit and stood in front of the huddled form that was sitting against the wall and appearing to be sleeping. He nudged her with his boot, “Rise and shine Little Charlie. The day ain’t over yet.”

Tahatanskah opened her eyes slowly even though she was fully awake and could easily spring on the man. She took the time to take in what was going on in the pit with her and outside it. It would annoy Rorke but that would bring some pleasure to this game of the hunt between them. Slowly she looked up at the man standing with one of the servants with a pitcher of water. Speaking in English this time, she asked, “What round is it today?” She gave a smile as she said it.

Rorke grabbed the pitcher and shoved the servant to get out. The cup that had been placed to accompany the pitcher fell to the ground and rolled away. He walked up to where she was now standing since it was expected of her. She conceded on some things but not all. He then said, “You get your water ration,” and shoved it at her. Some water splashed on the ground.

Tahatanskah held the pitcher in her hands and peered in it. Water was not really free to grab so she made do with other things. She was fine but… She looked up and asked, “No ice?”

Rorke gave a nasty looking smirk at her, “You really like trying to piss me off don’t ya Little Charlie?”

“Usually it is polite to add ice especially considering we are in the middle of a humid jungle,” she replied in a normal and straight tone. Had it been any other situation it would have been quite funny. Now it was just an annoyance.

Rorke eyed her with a grim expression. It was enough to melt lead for the weak hearted. He pointed a warning finger at her. “There’s no such thing as that. Now drink up before I make you.”

Tahatanskah held the pitcher in her hands. The water that sloshed out dribbled down the sides and fell on her hands. The urge to throw it was great but that was more like childish behavior. However at this point, was there any need to quibble? Then again it was also about calculating your odds. It was like the game of chess. You had to think three to more moves ahead and it took even greater skill to be able to predict what your opponent was going to do.

_I concede because you were going to win anyway._

_How do you know that Hawk?_

_Let me show you._

At that moment, Tahatanskah was thinking about the consequences of her decision to throw the jug at her opponent. She knew that it would be a tough fight and given the state she was in… there was the possibility that she might not make it and the result of that could impede her overall plan. That was the logic of things but it didn’t say anything about the part where it would just plain feel good to just hit something. She had to be smarter than that though.

Slowly she lifted the pitcher with her eyes on him. She didn’t trust him. She suspected he might have put poison in the water. She couldn’t well pretend since he was standing right in front of her though she could make the liquid touch her lips and she could ascertain for herself. Yet he expected her to drink up and right in front of him.

Rorke watched as she watched him while she lifted the pitcher. At least she was learning that she needed to cooperate if she was going to have it a little easier. He wanted her to willingly cooperate and do what he said. He kept the grin on his face as she slowly raised the pitcher to her lips. “Drink up Little Charlie. I hear tell the humidity’s a bitch this time of year.”

Tahatanskah kept her gaze on him as she heard that annoying southern drawl taunt her about the humidity. She was from the plains. She was now at the point where the pitcher was going to block her view. It was the chance to fight and flee or suffer the consequences.

_Patience is the greatest virtue you have my little Hawk. Use that to your advantage. It may be painful in some cases but through patience you will find your opening._

With a firm look of defiance, she tipped the pitcher up. She was unprepared for the sudden movement and was pinned against the wall. The pitcher was tipped up as her jaw was grabbed and pinched open. It was helped along by the lip of the pitcher wedged between her teeth. She couldn’t move very well since the body on top of her pinned her effectively. The most she could do was to give a hard scratch with her talon on the forearm that squeezed her jaw.

Rorke growled when he felt her nails dig into his skin but it was in pleasure. He loved it when she fought back and he knew she didn’t expect that from him. He pinned her down and tipped the pitcher to get the water into her mouth. When she scratched him, he grabbed her hair and forced the back of her head against the wall to stun her and it forced her mouth open a little more. It also put him in a position to pinch her nose with his free hand once she got a good sized gulp in there and with his forearm, forced her jaw shut to keep her from spitting it out.

When he was satisfied that she swallowed it he released her mouth and pushed her against the wall and watched her cough. He was grinning at her trying to catch her breath and said, “Didn’t expect that now Little Charlie?”

Tahatanskah coughed since some of the water went down the wrong way but most of it went down. It didn’t help that he had thrust her back to slam into the wall of her prison. She tried to bring her eyes up to meet his gaze but she was still coughing. She did manage to note that she had spilled blood when her talons raked on his forearm. They were deep and as well as should be since he pissed her off when he did what he did. She looked up and glared at him. How dare he do that!

Rorke saw the reddish brown eyes narrow in a glare. It was expected but he noticed the fiery rage that started to develop in her eyes. That was what he wanted but it would be to fight him. He wanted her to use it against the Ghosts. “Be pissed at me all you want Little Charlie. In the end you will find that this is better.”

Tahatanskah took a couple of deep breaths now that she wasn’t choking anymore. She then said, “There will be no satisfaction until I kill you.”

“Bold words Little Charlie. Charlie himself wouldn’t have said something like that without backing it up. Just a little kid trying to step into big shoes.” Rorke reached out and brushed a stray lock. He chuckled when she jerked away from his touch. He hadn’t had that in a while. “Now there’s that fire I like seeing in ya. Now be a good little Charlie and join us.”

“No.”

“You say that now…”

“I will not betray my tribe.”

Rorke raised his brow in amusement, “You think the Ghosts are your tribe?” He shook his finger to reprimand her, “That’s where you’re wrong. They aren’t your tribe. They were the ones that left you on that beach. They didn’t even come after you. You really think that those guys give a damn about you?”

“More than you think.”

“And where has that gotten you? You give everything you are and hell you tried to stop me from taking my other prize…”

“I did… stupid.”

“Now we’re name calling? Not very like you.”

“It is very much like me,” she replied with narrowed eyes. She blinked for a moment. Something wasn’t feeling right. She looked around in confusion before they lighted on him. “What did you do,” she demanded.

Rorke merely laughed at her. “What makes you think I did anything?” He watched she tried to stay on her feet. He only advanced as she tried to back away but she was pinned against the wall. He put his arms on the wall to give the illusion she was trapped. In a low voice he said, “I told you you’re mine Little Charlie. You’re mine and you will be most beautiful creation.”

Tahatanskah took a couple of breaths as her limbs felt a little heavy and she recognized the feelings of being chained. She felt her vision start to blur as she looked up. She growled as she came to a few realizations and launched herself forward and managed to clip Rorke on the jaw with her fist but she was thrown off balance and didn’t see the backhand that struck her across the face and she fell.

Rorke rubbed his jaw and looked at the blood from his split lip and then looked down at her. She couldn’t move very well but her hand was on the pitcher that had been dropped and miraculously not broken. He nudged it away and then kneeled to roll her over. He looked at her as she struggled to stay awake and grinned, “You are a fighter Little Charlie but when you wake up… you’ll be able to stretch those wings and be set free.”

He left leaving her on the ground. Tahatanskah blinked trying to stay awake but whatever it was took its hold. She felt the darkness come on and it swallowed her. She thought she heard him saying, “Have a few ‘good’ dreams cause the real nightmare will begin soon.”


	7. Chapter 7

_You’ll not only kill the Ghosts, you’ll kill their souls._

_Hawk… you mean so much to me._

_They left you to die._

_I love you…_

Tahatanskah opened her eyes slowly but she felt sluggish. Everything sounded warped as she blinked and sat up. He was standing there looking at her and amused that she was on the ground and he was standing up. Why was she on the ground? The memory was fuzzy. She stood up warily and slowly and almost fell over.

“Easy there, Little Charlie. Can’t have you walking around like a drunk.”

Tahatanskah felt hands around her and she recalled that it was a touch she abhorred. She pushed them away and fell back to lean against the wall. She rubbed her head trying to clear the cobwebs but her senses were so fuzzy. She said something in her people’s language and then repeated it in English, “What happened?”

Rorke watched as his little Charlie tried to make sense of her world. The drug in the water would help and it was already doing its work. He could see the confusion in her eyes that was not related to the whole waking up and not knowing how you got there. He knew she was experiencing sluggish senses and things not seeming as they were supposed to be. Now was time to start. “Nothing. Might be that concussion.”

Tahatanskah shook her head and frowned. That didn’t sound right to her ears. She hadn’t hit her head and if he had hit her, it was something easily shaken off. She narrowed her eyes but she had a hard time focusing.

Rorke saw that she was resisting. He really liked that. He liked that she took whatever he threw at her and fought it. It showed her true nature when she did that and he suspected she had more than what she had been showing. He continued, “Now I know you’ve been bored and you think I am a bastard for taking you from your friends but Little Charlie… I’m here to set you free.”

“Free?”

 Rorke mistook the question as one that was looking for a ray of hope. It didn’t occur to him that she was confused about the whole thing nor did it register that she was fighting the urge to be compliant about things. He said, “That’s right. I’m going to set you free. I know you’ve been wanting to get your hands on Feds.”

Tahatanskah managed to eye Rorke warily but she was still groggy and she didn’t like it at all. She blinked at him making it seem like she was trying to comprehend what he was saying. In truth she was trying to force clarity.

_There is only one way for an interrogator to know what it feels like to be interrogated and that is to experience it firsthand. You’ve all had POW training but…_

_Father, this tastes funny._

_Recognize the taste. What you are tasting generally means it is poisonous. Now spit._

“Come on Little Charlie. Since you’ve been good…” Rorke tried to coax her out.

Tahatanskah grew wary. She didn’t like the change in demeanor and backed away. She remembered this from her training. She knew what this was. She replied, “No.”

“I’m giving you freedom.”

She studied Rorke. The drug she had ingested was starting to take over. She was becoming sluggish again and everything sounded like it was reasonable. Yet it didn’t feel right. She blinked at Rorke unable to form a sentence at the moment. Instead she frowned like she wasn’t sure what she was going to do.

Rorke recognized the flitter of expressions. She was fighting but the drugs were working. She needed another round and he had it. He held out his hand and put another in his pocket. “Come with me Little Charlie,” he wheedled.

_If you are ever in doubt my little Hawk, play along with the enemy. Play along as far as you can. Sometimes the best way to learn about your enemy is to be their friend. Sometimes it comes with a cost…_

_Shappa, I hope you are all right. If you can’t come to me, I will come to you. I just hope that you can forgive me for what I must do…_

Tahatanskah looked at Rorke and swallowing the lump that welled in her throat, she blinked and let the drug hazed look take over. She reached out and took Rorke’s hand and allowed him to help her stand completely up. She allowed him to touch her in terms of dusting her off. She allowed herself to be led out of the pit and towards a compound building. She asked sleepily, “Freedom?”

Rorke glanced at her and nodded, “Freedom Little Charlie is in that building. First you must understand something. I am giving it to you. I am setting you free. I rescued you from those you called your friends. They want to keep you back.”

 _A load of horseshit_ , Tahatanskah thought to herself. She knew that the Ghosts were her adopted tribe. They were a team and they watched each other’s backs. They will come for her because of her and not because of what she knew that was hidden in her mind. It was what she had to protect but she knew that her captor knew that she trained under her father. He knew she knew a few tricks.

Rorke led her into a building and said, “Little Charlie. I need your help. A Fed infiltrated and tried to sabotage our facility.”

“A spy?” She hated to say it and she knew that Rorke was making it up. It was hard work trying to push back the drug induced haze. If anything she may start hallucinating or something. That meant she might be in trouble. God it was bringing back memories. She put a hand to her forehead and rubbed it in order to give her captor the impression he was looking for.

“Yes,” Rorke said as he stopped her before a door with a slide window. He opened it to reveal the ‘prisoner’.

Tahatanskah took a look in. It was then that she felt the prick on the back of her neck. It was too quick for her counter in her current state. Plus she knew that this was part of what was meant of playing with the enemy. She felt the liquid course into the vein she had been stuck with. She gasped at the sensation she felt as she pressed against the door for support.

“Consider it insurance Little Charlie. The initial dose was just the beginning. You resist too much. You need to relax and listen to what I am telling you,” Rorke said as he leaned in close to whisper into her ear. He took a moment to look at her hair and even though it was messy, it smelled nice. “I am going to give you the freedom you crave. I see it in you. You follow Charlie’s footsteps but you have the potential to take it beyond that. You yearn for it. So I am going to give you that chance and it is in there.”

Tahatanskah looked through the window at the ‘prisoner’ in the room. She started to feel the effects of the drugs running through her system. She blinked as her ears heard the Southern drawl that was almost like a crooning in her ear. She had been poisoned, given limited water and now she was being drugged. With what, she didn’t know but she had a general idea and it was leaving her in a highly suggestive state considering that some of the words she was hearing sounded like they were right or rather toying with the lock to a door that she had vowed to keep shut unless necessary.

_Everything is permitted my precious treasure and nothing is true… except what you make of it. What is true to you?_

She looked at the prisoner as Rorke said, “I want you to break him. Use whatever means that Charlie taught you.”

_Forgive me, Shappa._

She continued to look at the prisoner and slowly said while Rorke breathed on her neck, “If this man is one of them then he shall be crushed. Everything he knows will be ours.”

Rorke grinned at that. He patted her on the shoulder like she was a good child. “Yes Little Charlie. Do it for them. You want to get back to them right? Then help us.”

It sounded like the worst prattle ever but even she knew that it was pretty effective. She was also well aware of how people could be changed if you gave or took power away. She had studied the famous prison experiment and what happened there. Though dismissed in terms of scientific applicability due to the human rights issue… she had learned how to make use of such material as teaching material. The things her father taught her…

_What I teach you my dear daughter is for your own protection. Forgive me some day if you can but please understand that this is for you to live…_

_Please try to understand. I love you…_

She looked at Rorke and said, “I will do it but my way. This traitor must be taught.” Her words were slurry and hardly convincing but she was hoping that by sounding like the drugs were working, she could pull this off. An idea was coming to mind and she hoped that it might work.

Rorke grinned, “Alright. For your first yes.”

“My way,” she emphasized. She turned to look at Rorke and pointed hard into his chest deliberately seeking the area where his chest wound was and pushed. By giving the look of being drugged, it appeared as a lucky guess.

Rorke tried not to wince at the pressure she applied. He pushed open the door and grinned as she tried to walk in straight and actually succeeded and she looked like she was going to kick some ass. He closed the door and the window slide. He was tempted to watch but when he heard her speak… he decided to give a little. He turned to walk away but not before stopping to tell the two guards that they were to do anything she said even if it was to bend over and touch their toes.

Tahatanskah waited until she heard nothing to look at the prisoner whom she initially scared. She changed her tone and said in a low voice, “I am not going to hurt you.”

The ‘prisoner’ was the old man servant. It made her despise her captor all the more. She wasn’t going to hurt the old man and it was going to be a bitch to figure out if he could be trusted. He certainly was afraid and he said something back in his native language.

Tahatanskah saw that this was going to be difficult. She then repeated what she had said in Spanish hoping that it was going to click. She was going on the assumption that native peoples would end up learning more than their tribal language like the language of their colonizers. If it worked for the US then…

It was a relief when he responded in Spanish. She sighed and looked at the door. This was risky. She sensed that this was a test. Her paranoia raised the question of whether or not the old man was a plant to tell if she did what she said she would or not. Her mind raised possibilities and in a drug induced haze; she was getting a headache. She put a hand to her head to rub her aching temple. She blinked as she tried to relieve the pressure.

The old man said something in his tribal language and edged closer. He didn’t back away when he was almost face to face with her. He was staring at her and by that time she had lowered her hand slowly and looked at him. He said something in his tribal language and nodded in affirmation. He then said in Spanish, “You are the one.”

Tahatanskah looked at him with a raised brow and blinked. She replied in Spanish in a low voice, “I am not going to hurt you. I don’t want to be with that bastard and his men.” She sighed and looked away before looking back at the old man. She said, “I need to interrogate you but I won’t hurt you.”

“I know.” The old man nodded as he reached out and touched her temple and rubbed with his hand. “The wild bird must be set free. For this I will help you.”

****

“You have been a big disappointment Little Charlie.”

Tahatanskah pushed herself up and dusted herself off as she looked up defiantly at Rorke. She was back in the pit after a month of ‘freedom’. She replied, “Everything is permitted Otaktay. Nothing is true. That is the first lesson.”

Rorke kneeled above the edge of the pit. For the past month she had been cooperating. He had her on their side. In fact he had taken her on a couple of jobs. The last one, which was recently, they ran into the Ghosts. It was a four man team and they had brought the kid that he initially tried to take. Apparently they had gotten word that he was around and no doubt they were hunting him and decided to go on a chase. They had a job to do for the Federation to regroup since their heavy losses were the destruction of LOKI and everything was razed in the assault.

He still was on a primary objective and that was to hunt Ghosts. He was determined to complete that mission and kill them all or if he couldn’t, at least crush their soul. He would make them but a shell of what others thought they were. He would reveal who they truly were and he would have it done in the worst possible way. Little Charlie would do it and that was all because she knew how to do what he and the Federation barely tapped into and then some. He knew it because she was Charlie’s pupil. He would have taught her.

Their mission was to oversee a shipment of weapons to one of their outposts. It was tedious work but it served a dual purpose. Earlier in the month certain pieces of intel had been leaked. The Federation was trying to rebuild and there were rumors of a couple of scientists who had been working on a prototype of a weapon. Nothing elaborate like LOKI but it was considered a next generation in terms of assault guns. The goal was to capture them and Rorke was to head that endeavor.

It was a worthy mission since it would attract the attention of the Ghosts and after a month of convincing, he had the little hunter that willingly joined. He was pleased since she wasn’t another mindless drone like the others. No… she had a mind of her own and some of the things she came up with were more than he could have guessed with old man Charlie. She was also quite deadly and some of his men learned that the hard way.

In Rorke’s mind if you were stupid enough to mess with deadly beauty then you deserved the consequences. He had given orders that she wasn’t to be touched in any way that was related to having their way with her. She didn’t need that distraction and to take something like that would ruin his hard work. So he didn’t bat an eye when the two that tried… Well one ended up in the infirmary looking like he had been dragged behind a truck and a weak bladder having pissed in his pants and the other met his death swiftly and silently with a broken neck. It certainly taught the others a lesson when she gave that hard stare of hers.

The operation was a setup since they had information on the scientists but it appeared that they went into hiding so that was a bust but the Ghosts didn’t know that. So Rorke deferred to his Little Charlie for her input on setting up the trap. He told her that more than likely her favorite would be with them and he was in danger of becoming corrupted by their influence. He suggested that she rescue him and teach him the truth.

It was a perfect plan. Everything was going along smoothly and the Ghosts showed up like they were supposed to. It was hard to let them get deeper into the net and he had wanted to spring it when he was sure they had them. She said no. Then came that whole patience is a virtue shit and then something about a hunter reading everything and not just the prey; it was all babble to him but he was willing to follow. What he didn’t expect was what happened.

It went off as planned. There was a firefight and those were always fun. He had told her to specifically go after the kid and bring him to the group. Looking back on it now, he should have paid closer attention to the look in her eyes. He was more focused on the surprised looks of Keegan and Kick when they saw her shooting at them. Nothing like seeing what you once called friend now shooting at you. It was a personal victory. It went wrong after that.

Junior was not there with the group but there was a new guy. He looked just as surprised but he also seemed not surprised. That should have been another warning and he didn’t pay attention to it. The explosions went off as they should and she gave chase to track down the kid. She was doing what he asked her to do and she was under the impression that she was saving him from the enemy… or so he thought. He was in for a major surprise.

They had been separated but he found her looking at the kid and she said something along with a silent gesture. Rorke had no idea what she meant until she turned and gave him a hard kick to his midriff. That started a fight with their fists and her shouting something at him. It was like she was a crazy woman or her head finally snapped. It wasn’t until he managed to subdue her that she had done it on purpose. It was evident when the Ghosts made their escape with what they needed and she was grinning at him like a madman. It was then he knew. She had played him.

He brought her back to the compound and flung her into the pit which was where they were at now. He repeated his earlier statement, “I am very disappointed in you Little Charlie.”

Tahatanskah looked up at him and started pacing like a wild animal that was restless. Her gaze never left Rorke’s as she circled with a grin that was intended to be predatory. She replied, “And I am very disappointed in you.”

Rorke frowned in confusion. What game was she getting at? “Me?”

“Oh yes,” Tahatanskah replied, “Disappointed that you are good at hunting but it is only fit for game. It’s no wonder the Federation broke you. Weak and pathetic.”

“Consider your own actions Little Charlie,” Rorke retorted as he took in the predatory gaze that was in her eyes. She was taunting him to a fight. “You joined us.”

“Free will is a lot stronger than being beaten, drugged and isolated into submission. Tactics used by those who are weak and given a smidge of power over their betters,” she countered smoothly as she looked up. She then tsked at him in disappointed. “Would have thought you’d learn that much from me since you’ve seen my work,” she sneered. “But just as I expected.”

“You talk a pretty good game and you’re the one in the hole, princess.”

Tahatanskah smirked, “And what makes you think I can’t back up what I say? You saw what I did to that traitorous old man. Not to mention the pathetic loser you broke before me.” She crossed her arms over her chest as she paced the bottom of the pit. She gave him a challenging look. After a pause, she added, “Besides, how do you know that by letting them go a larger plan wasn’t in the works?” She raised her brow to force the issue.

Rorke narrowed his eyes at her. Could she have planned something and _not_ tell him. If that was the case, how did he know she wasn’t out for her own interests? Certainly she tried to kill him when he killed Elias and then on that damn beach… Did he foster that hatred and she was just biding her time until she could take over? He replied, “And how do I know that you aren’t saying that to get out of staying in that hole?”

“The hole doesn’t bother me. It was home for two months. I actually like it down here,” she countered with a grin. She paused in her pacing to take a good long stare at him. The look on his face had her chuckling. “Everything is permitted.”

“You keep saying that crap but what the hell does it mean?”

“You haven’t answered my first question yet,” she replied. She started to pace again in that slow and deliberate manner. “Let me make it simpler. Do you only see the turn and not the road after that?”

Rorke growled a bit. That was one thing he couldn’t break her of when he let her out. She loved using riddles and that sage crap that drove him crazy because he couldn’t tell what she meant. It drove the men crazy but for some reason they managed to follow orders. “Now what are you talking about?”

“Same thing I was when you threw me down here,” she replied. She made a face and added, “And you still are a rock head.”

“Name calling?”

“Take it as you like, Otaktay,” she replied with a shrug. She paced around glancing occasionally to make sure she didn’t run into anything but there was no need for that since she pretty much knew the place inside and out. “I’m not the one who can’t keep up.”

Rorke paused trying not to lose his temper. He really hated that she always made it seem like he was stupid or something. He looked at her and found that she was looking up at him with a smirk on her face. “Oh I can.”

“Prove it then.”

“Fine,” Rorke retorted. He then jumped down into the pit to land in front of her. He wasn’t surprised that she didn’t flinch. It was like she expected it. He continued, “I take it that you have something else going on in that brain of yours beautiful. You deliberately let the kid go…”

“So he’d go crying back to mama and bring the whole group it. It’s much more fun when you can toy with the whole group.” Tahatanskah shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal. She didn’t add that it was so he could tell them that she was fine. Of course things didn’t look too good since they caught a glimpse of her playing with Rorke. “Besides I prefer to make sure that everyone is watching when I start.”

Rorke studied her. She might have been telling the truth but that was too easy. Yet she had helped them along. He chuckled, “You’re good Little Charlie. You almost had me fooled but you and I both know the bottom line. You disobeyed orders.”

Tahatanskah narrowed her eyes. Play time was over now. “And I would do it again. I don’t belong to anyone Otaktay.” She got closer and made her intent clear as she glared, “I will never be yours.”

Rorke felt his lip quiver in anger. She had been playing him. In anger he struck out and gave her a hard backhand. He watched her head go to the side but she was still on her feet. She turned to look at him, her red-brown eyes flickering and for the briefest of moments he felt afraid but he didn’t back down. He noticed that blood was coming down her nose but it didn’t bother her. He said, “You’ve had your chance to join willingly. Now you will get the full treatment.”

“Let’s see if you’re any better with that,” she taunted as she watched him climb out.

Rorke got himself out of the pit before turning back to look down at her. He countered, “You’ll be sorry Little Charlie but I will have my way and you will hunt Ghosts for me. You’re staying down there and you will know what it is like to experience real pain.”

“I already have,” she retorted.

Rorke turned abruptly and took in her defiant pose. He didn’t want to have to do this but now he was going to. “You haven’t seen anything yet,” he replied as he walked away.

She waited until he was out of earshot before saying in Sioux, “We’ll see.” She then walked to a corner and started digging.


	8. Chapter 8

_Before Dad died, things seemed clear. I felt that I knew the people that I was fighting alongside with; I had their back and they had mine. After he died, that didn’t change. We still look out for each other. I look after Hesh as much as he has done and will always do for me. And Hawk?_

_They say she was turned and that they broke her. That is bullshit! I refuse to believe it even though I saw with my own eyes. I refuse because she sought me out. She could have killed me then and there but she didn’t. She let me go…_

Logan ran a hand through his locks as he stood between Hesh and Merrick who was standing with Kick and Keegan along with the new guy Harris. Hesh was pacing around agitated and trying not to get into a shouting match. The fact that he had been trying was a sign that he was not going off the deep end and he had proved that on the recon assignment they were on. It wasn’t his fault that a severe spasm combined with a couple of sleepless nights had him out of the last one and in his opinion it was a good thing too.

“You’re wrong Merrick,” Hesh was saying as he ran a hand through his hair that was short but not the close cut crew he had worn. “Hawk wouldn’t do that.”

“Hesh we saw it,” Kick said while Keegan remained in a thoughtful silence. “Hawk was there side by side with Rorke. She _fired_ at us.”

Hesh shook his head and muttered out loud, “A hunter can make his prey see one thing when he is doing something else. The trick is to keep the prey watching.”

Logan looked at his brother. He had heard this before from both Hesh and his best friend. She had said the same thing when she gave him his dad’s dog tag. At the time it seemed like an explanation she cooked up to make the gesture seem like it wasn’t much. Later, like now, he realized that it was something she could do when the occasion called for it. He glanced at the others and, aside from Harris, no one understood what Hesh was talking about.

It had become a habit with his older brother. He often quoted something under his breath that she would have said. He did that in front of Skye on her last visit and she responded like it was normal occurrence. Logan wasn’t going to question it and neither did Carol, who was still monitoring the abdominal spasms as they popped up and when Hesh allowed himself to be examined. In his mind it was a coping mechanism and some of those sayings were quite helpful. He ended up remembering a few things from the time he spent with his best friend. He was aware though that Hesh’s rambling could get him grounded and he’d be forced to see a shrink. So he stepped in, “Merrick, there is a possibility that maybe she was putting on a show for Rorke.”

Keegan still had a thoughtful look on his face while Kick and Merrick showed a more dubious expression. Logan wasn’t even going to try and weigh in with Harris since he didn’t know the guy well enough apart from appreciating the badass Echo Three. Merrick said, “Logan… we have the feed from the helmet cam. There’s no doubt about it…”

“And you’re wrong,” Hesh said looking up.

“Hesh,” Merrick warned.

Hesh went back to pacing but he wasn’t finished. He said, “She wouldn’t do it unless she had to.”

“And that is the point,” Merrick pointed out. “She had to do it because she was turned.”

“And that is bullshit,” Hesh countered. “She wouldn’t. No.”

“We saw it Hesh,” Kick pointed out. “Even Logan did.”

Hesh glanced at Logan and his brother shot him a look that said they would talk about it later but for now just to go with it. It took a lot of effort when Logan said, “I saw the same thing but… I still think that she was playing the part.”

It was more of a diplomatic solution the way how Logan worded it. Hesh calmed down just a little but that was in part to the fact that they were going to talk about it and Logan would rather tell Hesh in private and that also extended to Skye since she sort of invited herself on their plans. It was an interesting situation and it all boiled down to whether or not they could believe that their friend and teammate Hawk had been broken.

Logan glanced between the two groups and added, “I don’t think she turned.”

“And what proof do you have?” Merrick had to ask the question. He hated being the ‘bad guy’ but he was the CO now of the team and he _had_ to ask the questions even if it sounded ridiculous. He wanted to believe that she was fine.

“Does the fact that I’m still here any indicator?” Logan looked at the others. They all knew that Rorke had wanted him. It was pretty hard to forget Vegas and the fact that they had come knocking at Death’s door.

Merrick sighed, “That’s not really…”

“Enough for me,” Hesh said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He had stopped pacing but it was clear he was still a little agitated.

“It’s not enough. The point is we don’t know and until we have something definitive.”

Hesh said nothing but shifted on his feet before walking out of the room. It was grounds for disciplinary action since he wasn’t given leave but it was better than staying and starting another round of a shouting match. It was a lesser of two evils. So he left to find somewhere to vent on the rust bucket they were stuck on.

Logan said nothing but gave Riley a silent hand signal to follow. It wasn’t necessary since Riley seemed to be overly sensitive to Hesh’s moods and responded accordingly. He knew that this was far from over. He gave an apologetic look before going after Hesh leaving Merrick to shake his head at the whole thing. He didn’t see the pair down the hall heading in the direction of the Ghost’s war room as he turned in the most likely direction Hesh would have gone. He did bump into Skye along the way who asked, “Where’s the fire Logan?”

“Hesh.”

kye nodded in understanding, “Want some company. You know I don’t mind if he snaps at me.”

“He doesn’t snap at you. Maybe occasionally have an aggressive conversation,” Logan replied.

Skye gave a wry chuckle at that as she helped Logan with his search. “We have an agreement. That’s why.”

“Should’ve known,” Logan replied in a teasing manner. He then stopped and frowned and asked, “What are you doing here Skye? You’re only here for transport and no one’s leaving…”

Skye looked at Logan with a knowing look. He had enough to deal with and he was still alert enough to pick up on things on this ship. She wasn’t going to lie to him even though she had more or less been told to keep her mouth shut. Like that was an option. She replied, “I brought over a couple of… Let’s just say that they want to talk to you guys. I know one of them is a colonel and the other is a civvie.”

Logan thought about it for a moment. “Probably they want to send us out on an op.”

“Usual,” Skye offered with a shrug. She really didn’t know what they were after but she could tell it was big and it was seriously going to cause tension since it might mean holding off on ‘Hawk hunting’ as Logan referred to it. She knew that wouldn’t sit well with Hesh definitely and it wasn’t going to sit well with Logan either.

Logan was thoughtful about it and he considered the thoughts that Skye was entertaining with regards to the possibility that the search for his best friend was going to be put on hold. He knew Hesh wasn’t going to like that. He wouldn’t like it either and he couldn’t believe the beginning of a plan to actually go AWOL was in the works in his mind. The more he thought about it, the more he realized Hesh would do the same thing.

“There is no way of knowing unless you find out,” Skye pointed out interrupting Logan’s train of thought.

“Anything,” Skye replied with a smile. She liked Logan quite a bit. He was smart and had a quiet way about him that spoke to that as well as the ability to take charge. He also had a sense of humor that was not heavy handed like Hesh’s, she couldn’t fault him for that, but playful. It was funny since ten years ago, she would have written him off as a nerd and not have anything to do with him. It surprised her how much she had changed and it made her regret her actions then even more. She looked at him and asked, “You want me to go find out and if Merrick asks…”

“Can you?”

Skye took in the questioning look. She thought he almost looked like a cute puppy begging for attention. She knew he wasn’t being manipulative on purpose. She could see his anxiety that as most likely centered on his brother. She nodded and said softly, “No problem. I was told to report in anyway. Being unofficial/official has its perks.”

Logan felt relief and he smiled, “Thanks Skye. I’ll go find Hesh and try to get him to come back. You know…”

“He is trying and it’s not his fault that he wasn’t able to go on the last one,” Skye nodded in understanding. She turned to head to join the others. She paused and looked at Logan and added, “He’ll get it back. You’re doing fine.”

Logan never realized how much he needed to hear something like that and from someone other than Hesh. The last time he heard anything remotely like that was when he was last with his best friend. It was the day before they were going to launch the assault and she was showing him a move he could do with the hand axe. They started talking and she asked why he was always quiet. He gave her a whimsical answer but her expression said that she was being serious.

_Why are you always quiet, Sungmanitu?_

“Because I only say something if it is worth saying,” Logan muttered to himself with a wry smile.

_No… You are quiet and you end up seeing what others don’t. It is a good thing._

“And why is that?” Logan knew he was probably looking crazy walking through the corridors of the ship looking for Hesh. Still he couldn’t help but replay that conversation in his mind and responding. “Most people think it’s bad.”

_It’s not bad for you. It is bad for others because they only see the surface. They don’t see what lies beneath. Like a pond or a lagoon. You can’t see if there are rocks or other things underneath unless you wade in to take a look._

“And what do you see, Hawk?”

_The Laughing Pup that can be Sungmanitu._

Logan felt better after the whole thing with the others. It had to be said even though they didn’t want to think about it or even acknowledge it. It hurt to think that his best friend might have turned against him but deep down he knew that she wouldn’t give in. She would rather die than be a pawn under Rorke’s command. Before that, she would make life a living hell for the Fed bastards.

He continued his search going to the places Hesh might have gone when he needed a moment. He was actually surprised that Hesh managed to get that far in a short amount of time. Then again there was that head start. Logan was worried that his brother might be doing something rash and even took a peek on the deck to make sure he wasn’t trying to steal Skye’s chopper.

He eventually found Hesh and it was the last place he would think to look. He found Hesh in the infirmary sitting in a corner and trying hard not to make any noise but it was obvious he had been looking for Carol. Riley was sitting next to him and he was hugging the dog with his left. Logan knew what that meant. His brother was having a real bad spasm.

Logan approached after touching the vial of painkillers that Carol suggested he hold onto just in case in his pocket. He would offer but not force it on Hesh. He sat down on his brother’s right and noted the shudder in his shoulders. Tentatively he reached and rubbed the back of Hesh’s shoulders to let him know he was there and was surprised that Hesh didn’t push him away. He must be in real pain.

“I… over… overdid it,” Hesh’s voice sounded in heaves. He paused a moment to grit his teeth and take a deep breath. “It’s… it’s not true…”

“I know,” Logan replied as he continued to rub his hand across Hesh’s shoulders. Riley was giving a high pitched whine. “It’s okay Riley,” he said and reached over to give a rub to his ears. He turned his attention back to Hesh who seemed to be calming down. “I know big bro.”

“Hawk wouldn’t… let… anything happen…”

“It’s okay Hesh,” Logan interrupted. He wanted his brother to concentrate on getting through the spasm. “I just want you to listen. I didn’t tell Merrick everything.” He paused to make sure that Hesh was listening even though he was working through his pain. He was tempted to offer a pain killer but decided against it since Hesh seemed to be doing okay even though he was still in pain. He continued, “Hawk… did shoot in the direction of us but… it wasn’t at us. At least I don’t think so.”

“She… she…”

Logan patted Hesh’s back to signal him to be quiet. “I know she isn’t with Rorke. I just couldn’t say it since… Doesn’t matter. Anyway I know because she chased me during our exfil and stopped me. She said ‘Tech… techni…”

“Thečhíȟila,” Hesh grunted.

“That’s it. She said ‘Thečhíȟila’. Then she said it again but that time ‘Thečhíȟila Shappa.’” Logan stumbled as he tried to sound out the Sioux words. He was surprised that Hesh had managed to even say the word properly. He felt his brother shift but not from pain but from something else; he knew what she had said.

 “Knew… it.”

Logan looked at his brother. The sweat on his forehead stood out but he wasn’t hunched over as much as before. He nodded and added, “She did a gesture but I don’t know what it means. I think Skye may know but it’s true bro… she is still her if you know what I mean.”

Hesh didn’t say anything but nodded. He hugged Riley and rubbed him around the neck. The throbbing was dying down and he was able to breathe easier. He followed Logan’s encouragement on breathing while thinking about what he had been told. Together they just sat there as he finished riding out the spasm that began in ops.

****

“You can’t be serious, sir.”

“This is a serious situation, Captain.”

Merrick looked at the colonel that came in with the civilian. At first he thought it was going to be a request for an op that would detract from looking for the pain in the ass that he missed. If that was the case, then it was seriously going to increase the tension that was already thick because of the argument over whether or not she had been turned. Merrick himself didn’t want to believe that and he was certain the others didn’t either.

He didn’t foresee the revelation made by their visitor. He addressed him proper and inquired about a potential op but that wasn’t the case. He looked at the colonel and said, “There has to be a mistake, sir.”

Colonel Deke Slayton looked at the commanding officer of the famous Ghost unit. He could see how the confusion could arise but in all honesty, he expected them to be somewhat aware. His old friend used to go on ops with them and the last one twelve years ago was supposed to be the big catch. Then again it was like his old friend to not tell them everything but just give the basics. It was what made him a good solo operative a couple of times.

Looking at Merrick he replied, “It is no mistake. Your missing team member is one of my interrogators. I would have thought Captain Walker would have made that clear when he brought her on the team.”

Merrick didn’t say what went through his mind but he offered, “Perhaps he didn’t know the extent of previous services.” It was probably the most polite while reigning in his temper against implied incompetence.

“Highly unlikely,” the civilian said clutching the folio she had been carrying. “There are strict protocols when it comes to our interrogators. And we want to know what happened and it is best…”

The glare that was forming didn’t have a chance to form on Merrick’s face when he noticed Logan walking in followed by Hesh with Riley. Merrick shot a look at Logan and got a silent reply. He then looked at Hesh who had calmed down but he looked a little pale like he was sick. He didn’t say anything about that but glanced at the other Ghosts that were there including Carol and Skye.

Colonel Slayton had noticed the discrete entrance that occurred. He asked, “Are they the ones?”

Merrick said, “Yes.”

Logan and Hesh looked at the group that had assembled. Logan knew that Hesh was in no mood to be answering questions or asking them. He would have sounded terse and without the context… So he asked, “Is something going on?”

Before Merrick could speak, Colonel Slayton asked, “Were you in the company of one of my interrogators when they were taken four/five months ago?”

Logan gave a slight frown at the question. Hesh in the meantime was not trying to get involved. He had just gotten over the worst spasm he ever had and he still felt a little queasy. He felt embarrassed when he let Carol sidle up like it was nothing and gave a silent query. He glanced at Logan who took the lead and replied, “I don’t know what you are talking about. Five months ago we were part of the assault on the Federation launch facility.”

Logan didn’t go into detail since he wasn’t sure what was going on and judging by the fact that the one asking him the question was a colonel; the guy should have had access to the field reports. He was very wary about the whole thing and he was concerned about his brother. Hesh was not up for an inquisition at the moment. He was just glad that Carol had sidled up and was giving a once over. It would certainly help until she could give a full examination.

Colonel Slayton looked at the two Walkers. He could tell they knew something but one wasn’t really looking at anyone and the other was standing between him and everyone else. He said, “You were in the company of one on my interrogators and to make a long story short… you essentially let her get taken.”

“That is uncalled for,” Merrick interjected.

Logan glanced at Hesh to make sure he wasn’t going to overreact. The compliance he was exhibiting was worrisome but sort of expected since he was exhausted and it was showing. He looked back at the colonel and said, “We were never introduced to an interrogator.” When he said it, he had the sneaking suspicion at what was being hinted at.

“That is where you are wrong,” the colonel said. He then turned towards Merrick and added, “And after what I heard…”

“What is going on?” Logan wanted to clarify a few things and get Hesh out of there as soon as possible.

Colonel Slayton looked at Logan. He liked that the younger Walker was being direct. The look the elder was shooting at him… It was clear he knew something. He looked back at Logan and said, “You lost my interrogator and I want her back though this latest report has me wondering what the hell is going on.”

Logan would have said something but he felt the brush on his arm from Hesh. He looked to see that his brother had straightened up and was looking at the colonel full on. It was gutsy on his part but Logan felt a little bit of gladness. He saw the old part of his brother emerging in that posture. He was surprised when Hesh said in response, “Does it have something to do with Charles Williams and something called Freefall?”

Colonel Slayton said nothing but looked at Hesh. Everyone else was looking on in silence. He asked, “How do you even know about that?”

Hesh blinked before speaking, “You’d be surprised with what often hides in plain sight, sir.” He stressed the sir a little bit. It was mostly from his exhaustion that was making him a little testy and his abdomen still had a dull ache. “What is Freefall?”

“That’s classified.”

It was Merrick who spoke up, “And that is not acceptable.”

“You don’t have the clearance…”

“But you came here demanding a sitrep on a situation that we are trying to figure out,” Merrick pointed out. The whole thing that Hesh spilled was new to him and he made a mental note to ask about it later. “I think considering you are claiming that one of my missing men is one of yours… I think we should know.”

It would have been a stare off. The tension was starting to build and while the colonel and Merrick were staring at each other, Carol managed to maneuver things around so Hesh could lean against a desk while looking he was still standing. She had noticed his appearance and kept an eye on it. This was getting way out of hand in her opinion.

The civilian who was with the colonel managed to break the stare off by saying, “Colonel, the captain does have a point. The reassignment wasn’t even part of the project anyway.”

The colonel looked at his companion with a raised brow. He then glanced at the room of faces and noted the expressions. He gave a slight nod and then turned towards Merrick, “Alright Captain. What I am about to tell you is to remain in this room.”


	9. Chapter 9

_I know there is something written or said about a person thinking they know somebody but don’t. I don’t like saying it but it almost sounds true with regards to Hawk. I mean we only knew her for a few weeks and before that by reputation. But…_

_I don’t know what to think. And it is mostly about what Hawk had to go through. I never would have thought that she would go through all that and learn to be a specialized interrogator. What is more surprising is that Hesh seems to know or at least he wasn’t surprised by it. It’s having me start to wonder if he is not really okay._

Logan sighed silently as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was waiting while Hesh was getting checked out by Carol. It gave him time to mull things over. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that they probably should have been more attentive. The most obvious was what she did to get Ramos to talk. The sad thing was, it was brushed off but still talked about and toted up to the fact that she had a tomahawk and knew how to use it.

It was a surprise to hear that his best friend had gone through the Freefall program and was considered one of the best interrogators in the American forces. Sure he knew that she learned things from her dad and it was obvious that Rorke picked up on it. It was the reason why she was gone and not him though he was certain that if he had the chance, Rorke would have taken him.

Colonel Slayton told them that Freefall was a program designed to train highly specialized interrogators. It was designed for select individuals to train them in the art of interrogation and how to adapt to a situation. It sounded like the bullshit that was fed to the public about a superstar soldier or something like that. There was a lot that they weren’t being told and the funny thing was that Hesh was the one that remained calm about the whole thing considering…

Logan started to wonder if Hesh was really okay and if Carol was turning a blind eye. In the beginning his brother was very down and willing to go through his own private hell in terms of torturing himself with the PT and pain. It was like Hesh saw it as a punishment. Now hearing this… it was like his brother was a whole different person. He was willing to concede that Hesh was getting over the most excruciating of spasms he had since being released from the infirmary. So there was some leeway since he did give his brother a pain pill before they joined in but… Logan stared at the ground thinking about everything.

“Trying to stare the floor into submission?”

Logan looked up to see Keegan looking at him. He straightened up and said, “Just thinking.” He glanced to see if anyone was around and asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Just checking to see how Hesh is doing. He didn’t look good coming into that meeting,” Keegan replied. He shuffled on his feet.

“He’s fine,” Logan replied a bit defensive. He straightened up and squared his shoulders. “You know Carol is a bossy one.”

Keegan said nothing about Logan’s sudden defensive posture. He wasn’t going to push too hard. It had been obvious the moment Hesh left the room earlier that something was wrong. While everyone was talking and trying their best not to shout at each other, he had been observing the Walker boys. He suspected that their compliance with a lot of things was a cover for the fact that they were coming up with a plan to look for Hawk.

Logan relaxed a little, feeling bad about his terseness but he didn’t want Hesh to get sidelined because of this latest incident. It wasn’t his brother’s fault that he couldn’t go on the last one because he had a minor one and Harris had gotten in a lucky punch during a sparring session. Hesh could handle himself but to keep him behind…

“I get it Logan,” Keegan said quietly. “I’m not going to say anything. I know how hard you both have been pushing to get out there.”

“Hesh can handle himself,” Logan allowed.

Keegan held up his hand, “You don’t need to explain. I get it and I tried to convince Merrick on the last one.”

“Do you think… Rorke turned her?”

It sounded like a password just by asking that question. In a way it was reassuring to the person asking even if it wasn’t the one they wanted to hear. Keegan could understand Logan’s position and he knew Hesh’s very well and didn’t need an explanation why. He didn’t think she would turn. She wasn’t like that and he suspected she would fight every step of the way. He looked at Logan and said, “Not in a million years, kid.”

“And you’re not saying that because it makes sense with all…” Logan gestured soundlessly to refer to what they had just learned.

“Pfft,” Keegan snorted. True it did make sense now but he knew Hawk better than that. “No way kid,” he said with confidence. “We both know that even without this she wouldn’t give in.” He sobered and studied Logan, “You okay?”

“I’m fine. It’s just… just things that don’t make much sense.” Logan shrugged his shoulder and looked at the door of the infirmary. What the hell was Carol doing? He looked back at Keegan, “Just a lot to process.”

Keegan took the time to study Logan. The kid had been taking the reins on things since they had been injured. He had been trying to bolster his brother and get him standing again, dealing with his own issues and probably trying to plan something that would involve going off with Hesh back into the jungle to look for Hawk. The kid looked out of his element but he was holding up well. “Same here,” he agreed.

At that moment Carol came out and eyed the two soldiers together. She glanced at Logan for his approval since Keegan was there. Logan was grateful that she was being circumspect with a lot of things especially with regards to Hesh’s condition. Logan looked at Keegan and the look he got from the man was one that was reassuring and he felt that maybe he could shift some burden but he would keep control. He looked at Carol and asked, “How’s Hesh?”

“Fine,” Carol replied, successfully interpreting the cues Logan was giving her. “Just a little exhausted and too much excitement. Nothing a good night’s sleep wouldn’t do.” She looked mostly at Keegan and said, “I hope that future outbursts like that will be avoided in the future?”

Keegan looked at Carol. He had never understood the relationship between her and their friend considering that they swore at each other like sailors but they respected each other. Then there was the fact that Carol was the scariest thing to come across when it concerned the medical side of things. Of course it made her a perfect Ghost but the team was inclined to think otherwise. He replied, “I’ll relay that to Merrick though I think he is in the same mindset.”

“Good since I hate a disrupted routine,” Carol emphasized with a stern look. “It can set back hard work greatly.”

“I agree. I’ll go let Merrick know sitrep,” Keegan replied with an understanding look.

“Thanks Keegan,” Logan replied as he watched Keegan give a respectful nod to Carol before heading back to ops. He took a breath and teased Carol, “You still have more bite than bark, Carol.”

“What can I say, I care about my patients. Hesh may be recalcitrant but you are an adorable puppy,” she teased back.

“Not you too,” Logan groaned. “Hawk always called me a puppy. Made me feel like I was six years old again.”

“Nah. Sequoia was just saying you’re adorable. And if I’m not mistaken you made the same assessment about yourself,” Carol dropped with a knowing look. She gave a slight smile at that as she watched Logan scowl slightly at that.

“I was trying to get out of trouble,” he pouted.

“And how often does that work,” Carol replied smiling and trying not to laugh at Logan’s face. She took a breath and continued, “Hesh is doing okay, Logan. But it was a really bad one and I would like to keep him overnight just to make sure.”

“Did he agree to it?”

“Surprisingly yes,” Carol replied with a slight frown. She looked at Logan and noted the worried expression and added, “More likely he is exhausted and isn’t going to argue with you or me. Anyone else he might.”

Logan relaxed a little but it didn’t relieve his worry. He shook his head, his dirt blonde locks shaking with his movement. “I don’t understand Carol. Why is he still having these spasms? I thought he would have…”

Carol shrugged her shoulders. She had her suspicions about things but how much Logan would understand was a guess. She replied, “Well abdominal trauma like your brother’s… it varies. Some patients I’ve had they were fine. Some… occasionally pain was still felt.”

“And Hesh?”

“You want my opinion?”

Logan was taken aback by that. Why wouldn’t he? He nodded, “Always.”

Carol sighed, “This is my opinion but… I think that with your brother… part of it is induced by the fact that…”

“He still blames himself for this,” Logan offered with a slight shake of his head. “That and he misses her. You think that maybe it would have been better if he had gone with us and saw her?”

“Honestly, no,” Carol replied, “but that is at first blush. You and your brother have proven me wrong at times and have surprised me. Maybe it would have been good or it could’ve been bad. There is no way to tell but… after this there is no way…” She shook her head slightly at that. She looked around to make sure no one was listening before speaking in a low voice, “If you and Hesh are planning something, you better start making final plans now.”

“You don’t think that…”

Carol looked at Logan with a firm look, “I know the team doesn’t believe that she turned. It just has to be said and no way around that. But apparently higher up doesn’t see it that way. Better if you bring her in. Just my thoughts.”

Logan looked at her and narrowed his eyes at her, “You’ve had to do this before.”

Carol sighed at that and nodded, “Echo Team wasn’t just a team to sweep the Wall. Part of what we did was to recon and to retrieve missing men. Some did betray us and some were Feds that infiltrated. They were executed on the spot.”

Logan looked at Carol as she looked down not particularly proud to reveal that. He pressed, “And how did you…” He paused and realized, “Hawk interrogated them didn’t she?”

“It’s what she did as Echo Three. It was her job per the team’s assignment by Captain Elias Walker,” Carol replied feeling like shit. “It was not something she was… is particularly proud of. Basic standard stuff but if it came to what was described…”

Logan looked away and thought about things. He sighed and wondered if Hesh had come to similar conclusions. If that was the case… was this latest one a result of… Too many questions were going through his mind and he knew that some had to be answered by Hesh. This though, he could understand why his best friend wouldn’t say anything. True they had all pointed a gun at their enemy and fired but it must have hit hard when it turned out that who they were supposed to trust, wasn’t who they said they were. He breathed, “She would do what she had to do Carol.”

“I know and that’s what scares me.” Carol felt her lip tremble as she sighed. “I’ve known Sequoia for five years and I’ve always been concerned when we were given another seek and interrogate mission. I always suspected that there were things she knew how to do that she wouldn’t hesitate to use if she didn’t think the team could handle it but I also think she was torn with it. Just hearing about this… I don’t know what to think.”

“Maybe it’s a question best answered by Hawk,” Logan replied looking up at Carol. “I don’t think she is a cold blooded killer. No. I think she is a survivor which was why she let me go telling me to tell Hesh she loved him.” He paused a moment and then added, “I think she may have gone through Freefall but she is who she is because she is a good person and I have to believe that is why she won’t give in.”

Carol took in the determination that lined Logan’s face. This had been hard on him too and he was trying to be the strong one. She was proud of him like a parent would be of their child. He was a quiet man in general but he had what it took. Maybe Hesh saw that too which was why he was sort of hanging back but she wasn’t going to discount what he was going through in terms of feelings. It was something that he was eventually going to have to work through and it seemed he was doing well with his brother as support.

Looking at Logan she nodded, “And I want to believe that too Logan. Sequoia saved me five years ago before I was made Echo Four. I never forgot about it and…” She made a slight gesture with her head.

“We’ll get her back, Carol. I know we will.”

“Do what you have to do,” Carol said. She wasn’t going to say yes or no. It was going to be their choice and thing to do. She took a breath and looked around, “Well, I have to do inventory since that was pushed back. Hesh is in there and I set up a cot for you.” She gave a slight smile before heading back in to do her inventory.

Logan took a couple of breaths before going in. He found Hesh sitting on the bed with his legs crossed at the ankles. He looked like he was annoyed at having to be there but he was resigning himself to the judgment of Carol. Logan could see though that he was putting on a show. He could his brother was exhausted from getting through the spasm and then the briefing. He also knew that Hesh hadn’t been sleeping well the last couple of nights so that added to it. He teased his brother, “Hey ugly.”

Hesh gave a mild scowl and replied, “Speak for yourself.”

“I can because I’m adorable,” Logan countered with a grin and realizing Carol’s point. Well to hell with it. He gave his brother a gentle punch to his shoulder and asked, “You doing okay?”

“Good as I can,” Hesh replied with more honesty than he had ever since Logan or others asked how he was feeling. He shifted on the bed and rested his right over his abdomen. His shifting allowed for Riley to jump up. He rubbed the dog with his left and said he was a good boy. “I just… I don’t believe it and after what you told me…”

“I get you big bro,” Logan replied in understanding. He took in his brother’s appearance. There was some psych stuff that said a change in appearance can signal something wrong. True his brother let his hair grow out so that it sort of looked like what he used to style it before ODIN but just shorter and it looked bristly. He didn’t think his brother was nuts but he knew he was troubled.

There was the hard part to ask about and Logan wasn’t sure how to do it. In the end he went with how his best friend would. She preferred blunt since there was less chance of being misunderstood. He began, “Hey Hesh… about earlier…”

“You mean how do I know about Freefall?” Hesh looked at his brother with an expression that was almost sheepish.

“That crossed my mind since you didn’t blow up about it like I would expect you to,” Logan replied with a slightly raised brow. His confusion showed on his face as he looked at his brother and asked, “So what gives Hesh?”

Hesh looked down at Riley whose head was in his lap. He petted the dog’s head with his left and thought about what to say. He was going to have to come clean some time but he was still trying to process things himself with regards to details. He understood now why she had been reluctant to say much but the fact she told him at all…

_Hesh looked at her and asked, “What’s wrong Hawk?” He shifted on the bed so he could get a better look without appearing lazy._

_“Just thinking. I had another dream.”_

_Hesh sat up a little more while encouraging her to stay where she was with her head resting on his chest. He asked, “Rorke again?”_

_Yes,” she replied. After a pause she continued, “I dreamed that he found out… that he knew about what I know. About what I am good at.”_

_He hadn’t answered but waited for her to continue. He was rewarded when she said, “There are things that I know that… make what I did to Ramos look like it was a party trick.”_

Hesh looked at his brother and said, “Hawk told me that she was an interrogator. I learned more about her dad when we were on the Liberator in my spare time. I asked and she answered.” Hesh looked Logan in the eye and said, “She told me about Freefall… as much as she could.”

It made sense to Logan why his brother didn’t react the way he thought he would. She would tell Hesh about her life because she wouldn’t want secrets between them. Logan though was curious about Hesh’s thoughts and asked, “And?”

Hesh sighed before he spoke, “I believed her but a part of me didn’t want to think it to be true. I thought that way because of what I knew about her then and still do. Just hearing it from the colonel… it was confirming everything and… There really wasn’t any other way for me to react.” He gave a dry chuckle, “And now I understand why she would look at me the way she did.”

“Are you angry?”

Hesh looked at Logan like he was talking crazy. Where did his brother get that idea? “At her? No. I am angry at myself. Angry that I am a selfish jerk.” He moved suddenly to get out of the bed. He started for the door and paused to mutter, “It was my selfishness that got us in this mess little brother. I’m sorry.”

Logan sighed as he watched Hesh start to go. He made it over and put a hand on his brother’s shoulder to stop him from leaving. He looked at Hesh and said, “You aren’t selfish because you love her and she loves you. You believed she wouldn’t turn and she didn’t. We know that. The team knows that.”

“I held her against her will Logan and I’m sorry I got you involved with that. I know you never had too many friends and…” Hesh shook his head since there were no words to really say how sorry he was. “I’m sorry for ruining that.”

Logan felt his breath hitch listening to his brother’s confession. He watched as his brother opened the door. “Wha…”

“Don’t worry Logan. I’ll make this right. It’s not like I’m going be able to do much considering my health problems.”

Logan realized his big brother was back and probably was always there but he was so broken. He sighed and said, “You are a real bonehead Hesh.” He waited until his brother was looking at him and then he continued, “Yeah sure it was a bad choice to do what we did but we were doing what we thought was right. We wanted to protect a person that meant a lot to us and maybe we were motivated in part because we had just lost Dad.”

Hesh paused and turned to fully face his brother. He blinked but didn’t say a word. Logan needed to say his piece.

Logan for his part was surprised that Hesh wasn’t protesting but he realized his brother was giving him the floor. Now was his chance to tell him everything. He took a breath and continued, “The fact is that what happened with that is done… and she forgave us; she forgave you because of what she told me.” He sighed, “If anything I should be the one for saying I’m sorry. I was awake bro when Rorke got her. I could have done something; I should have done something. So… it’s my fault and you don’t need to keep up the suspense.”

Hesh frowned in confusion as to what Logan was saying. It then occurred to him that Logan thought… He raised his brow at Logan and asked, “You think I’m pissed at you?”

“I would be.”

Logan looked at his brother and noted the expression. He didn’t know what to make of it and he wondered if his brother was going to do something. He was startled when he was grabbed into a headlock and he felt his brother ruffle his hair saying, “For the smart one you sure are stupid little brother.”

Logan waved his arms since Hesh wasn’t letting him go anytime soon. “Hesh…”

“I’m not mad at you,” Hesh said still holding onto his brother. He had a firm grip but it wasn’t hard. If he had intended to hurt his brother, the grip would have been very different and he was showing Logan that. “I thought Rorke killed you. From where I was at, I thought he shot you in the head. I thought you were dead.” He twisted so that Logan was bent over and he was bent over him. He leaned in and whispered, “I never blamed you Logan. Not once.”

Logan heard his brother’s words and felt the ruffling of his hair. He twisted and grabbed his brother’s limbs. He managed to get a good grip and push himself free. He stood looking at his brother and found himself looking into the old Hesh.

“I never blamed you Logan,” Hesh repeated slightly shaking his head. He gave a slight shrug of his shoulders to rotate them. “Ever since you could follow me around, you’ve always followed my lead. Every time we got into trouble, it was on me and rightly so. I know you’ve been shouldering everything lately and… you’re doing a good job. I mean it. Thank you.”

Logan looked at his brother. His brother wasn’t angry with him. It shouldn’t have been a surprise but it was. He looked into his brother’s pine green eyes and noted the sincerity in them. He felt relief from the burden that he didn’t realize he had been holding. He nodded and said, “Glad you’re back big brother.”

Hesh gave a chuckle, “I don’t think I’m completely there but I’m here for you little brother.”

Logan didn’t believe that his brother wasn’t completely there but he was grateful that he was on board. It was a start though. He nodded, “Same here big brother.” He let the silence hang in the air as he held his brother’s gaze.

Hesh looked at his younger brother. He owed him a lot. Taking a breath and feeling better than he had these past few months he said, “Think it’s time little brother?”

Logan understood exactly what he meant and replied, “More than likely.”


	10. Chapter 10

“May I have a word?”

Hesh shouldered the bag he was carrying over his shoulder as he looked to see who was talking to him. He recognized her as the civilian who was accompanying the colonel. They had been on the _Dakota_ for a week so far. To Hesh is seemed like the colonel was trying Merrick’s patience and his was running a little short too. He chose to ignore her and continue walking.

“Excuse me.”

Hesh paused and turned to face the woman. He said, “No I don’t want to talk to you. I am busy.” He turned to continue walking. He needed to get this gear to ops.

“Well I want to talk to you,” the woman said as she caught up with Hesh. She put a hand on him and grabbed his arm.

It was automatic for Hesh to push her away. He whirled fast and flung her off his arm. He didn’t raise a hand to her though. In his mind the shove was enough to warn her off. He did narrow his eyes at the civilian and said, “Don’t do that again. Anyone else will be less than generous.”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take,” she replied with an equally hard and narrow look. “I need to know a few things.”

“You have access to the field reports,” Hesh replied before turning to walk away. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with this. They were close to doing the unthinkable but with things the way they were, he and Logan would have no choice. “Read them.”

“There is only so much a field report can give. I want to know more about Sergeant Williams’ interactions.” The civilian followed Hesh and managed to keep up despite the fact that she had never been on a battleship before and she had a heck of a time keeping her footing.

“First off it’s Lieutenant Williams. If you want to get anywhere, keep up on ranks,” Hesh said as he continued walking. He had to lose her if he was going to get this gear to Logan. “Now go away.”

The civilian grunted in disapproval but continued to follow Hesh, “I will if you just talk to me.” She almost ran into him when he stopped and turned abruptly. She looked up at the stern expression and said, “I just want to know a few things about Lt. Williams.”

“I’m not a gossip line or whatever the hell you call it,” Hesh replied. He adjusted the gear bag and stood there looking at the civilian. “And I don’t talk to just anyone.”

The civilian then said, “Will you talk to me? I’m Dr. Linda Ashford, Chief Psychiatrist of the Freefall project.”

“Not interested,” Hesh said as he turned around to leave. “I don’t want to talk to you people.”

“How do you know about Freefall?”

“Leave me alone.”

“Freefall is considered highly classified,” Ashford replied grabbing Hesh’s uniform sleeve. She was taking a risk but her evaluation of him based on what she had seen so far told her that the elder Walker, while prone to bits of temper was deliberate about it meaning that he could control it and channel it through the channels he wanted it to be. She also ascertained that he wouldn’t hit a woman unless it was evident of a threat. “There was no way you would have been able to access it even if it was hidden in plain sight.”

“You’d be surprised if you know where to look.”

“No because not even those selected were privy to full details. Not everyone was treated the same.”

Hesh paused to think about it. His immediate concern was getting rid of her but there was the possibility of gaining some insight. During the week, he considered the possibility that there might be things he and Logan would need to know when they found her. Still he would have to be wary and not reveal too much. He said, “And like I said before, you’d be surprised at what you find hiding in plain sight.”

Ashford sighed trying not to become frustrated. She was fast discovering that Hesh, when he got his back up, could dig in and not budge when he chose to be stubborn. “I am trying to help you out.”

“More like help yourself,” Hesh corrected.

“Believe it or not I care about the interrogators that passed through Freefall,” Ashford countered with a stern look. She could tell Hesh wasn’t intimidated by it. “I may have cared more than Command did and I had to. We do what we can to anticipate what can happen…”

“I know. Like POW training you put them through something similar but have your trainees interrogated,” Hesh countered. He gave an annoyed look at Ashford signaling that he was losing his patience with her.

Ashford saw it too and realized she had a limited window before he shut down completely. “Then you should know that there was more to it. They really were subject to interrogation and it wasn’t treated as training,” she added. She took in his expression and continued, “Why do you think I was placed in charge of mental health?”

“Why then?”

Ashford was astute enough to realize that Hesh was giving her a chance to explain. He may be polite about it but she could tell he was interested. Maybe he didn’t know everything. She said, “Understand that those selected had to go through a rigorous check and what might indicate good results before the program might not necessarily turn out the way we want them.”

“So you’re saying that our teammate may not be all there,” Hesh put it bluntly. He was being courteous with the doctor.

“With Lt. Williams, there are a few things I think you should be aware of.”

“And why are you telling me this? This is something that should be told to my CO.” Hesh gave a look to remind Ashford that there was a chain of command that had to be followed. He added, “So if there is nothing else then go away.”

“I’m telling you because I believe you know more than what was revealed in the field report and what you and your brother gave when the colonel questioned you,” Ashford said trying to keep him from leaving. “I believe you can tell me exactly what the lieutenant was doing, expressing… any little detail.”

“You want those answers, read the interview transcripts,” Hesh countered firmly indicating that he wasn’t going to satisfy her curiosity.

Ashford narrowed her eyes and said, “I did and I still believe you are withholding something.” She gave a look over and added, “But I can see that you are not cooperative with that.”

“Protocol.”

“Then screw it because I want more than anything for an old friend’s daughter to come back more or less intact than be branded a traitor. I know that your team is planning something.”

“Speculation,” Hesh countered to shut her up about that. As far as things were, there was the possibility of an op to go back in and search within the last known radius of his Hawk’s being sighted. It was in the planning stages. He and Logan were planning their own search and they were going the extra mile to be careful. He took control and asked, “What do you mean by old friend?”

“Colonel Charles Williams was a close friend and colleague. He developed Freefall in order to have a group of interrogators that would be able to go the extra mile to break someone. It was a test program and he was the one that recommended it be disbanded when he saw the results,” Ashford explained. She watched Hesh’s reaction and was met with a bland look. She had no idea what he was thinking but she had his attention at least. So she continued, “He thought that it would cause the men to forget who they were. He said something along the lines that men who lose who they are will be lost forever or something like that.”

“Obviously they didn’t quit,” Hesh muttered more out of disgust.

“The military saw the potential. After ODIN and apparently Command was aware of the one called Rorke, they wanted all possible means of having an edge,” Ashford replied. She could understand Hesh’s disgust. “I was kept on since I was part of the original project. I monitored the trainees in the conditions they were put through and I was interested in the lieutenant in question.”

“Covered guilt with scientific interest?”

Ashford noted the sneer and sarcasm. She didn’t blame him for his attitude. She brushed it aside and continued, “I did what I could to make sure that they were still people. Lt. Williams was different.” She sounded like she was being defensive and calmed herself to continue, “It was clear to me that she had already had some training in this and was able to withstand even torture very well.”

“Doesn’t surprise me,” Hesh replied. He figured out already that what Charles Williams couldn’t or wouldn’t teach the ‘test subjects’ he taught to his daughter. “Your old friend did invent the program,” he added with a shrug.

“True… but I noticed that when she was in front of an interrogator or was one herself, the whole process became something of a game to her,” Ashford countered. “It was like she lived for the challenge and then when put through the survival…” She shook her head like she couldn’t understand it but she showed concern. “I am concerned that when you find her, she may not be what you knew her to be. I have seen it.”

Hesh pondered her words and then said, “Then you should report your concerns to Merrick. He is in charge. Now if you don’t have anything else to pester me with, I am busy.” He adjusted the bag on his shoulder to show that he meant what he said.

Ashford knew that her time was up. In all honesty she didn’t expect Hesh to warm up to her even though she had been on their ship for a week. She had said her piece and hoped that part of it if not all would stick in his mind. She got the feeling that today would be the day that they would be given the long face. She may only be a civvie but she had worked around the military for many years and knew how they operated, at least most of them. She looked at Hesh and nodded, “I just want you to know what I have noticed.”

Hesh looked at Ashford and made a move to leave but thought about it and paused. He asked, “Is there something that you can’t or won’t say?”

Ashford looked at Hesh at he peered at her with an intensive stare. He was being serious in his line of questioning and she had to admit that the way he was staring was how some of Freefall’s interrogators looked. _He_ would have been a good candidate. She could tell though that he was being fairly courteous and she didn’t want to wear out her welcome with that. She replied, “I can’t say it as an official thing but…”

“It’s one of those things that is none of my business unless Command says it is,” Hesh said matter of fact. “So are you wasting my time?”

“No,” Ashford replied liking the way Hesh was taking the situation. He definitely would have made a good candidate and no doubt he would succeed. She looked at him and said, “I am here to give you a heads up so to speak. Colonel Slayton has been talking to Command and more than likely it will be authorized that Lt. Williams is to be brought in… like a prisoner.”

Hesh studied Ashford as if trying to determine if she was lying or not. He got the feeling that she wasn’t since she claimed friendship with Charles Williams, knew Sequoia and tried to convince him that she cared about the soldiers that went through Freefall. Finally he replied in a firm tone, “Hawk is not a traitor.”

“You know that and I know that and I am willing to stake it that your team knows it but Command is not sure,” Ashford replied with a firm tone but it was softened on account of her age and gender. “You do understand that Freefall interrogators…”

“They are the best and if the Federation turns one… then there is a problem,” Hesh finished since he had put that together a while back. “Hawk is no traitor.”

“No but the fact that there is visual proof that she was in the company of the traitor Rorke…”

“She’s not.” Hesh glanced around before leaning in close and lowering his voice, “There is one thing about Hawk you should know and that is she knows how to play.” He stood back and looked at Ashford for a moment before saying, “If it is better to bring in a lost soldier by someone they trust, then Merrick will say it is when he hears it.” He turned and walked down the hall.

Ashford watched Hesh leave. To her, his behavior was not consistent with what she had read on the field reports. Being in charge of screening candidates, she had resources available and utilized them. Also with this latest turn of events, she read up on the Walker boys and the rest of the Ghosts. Her conclusions had her wondering but she couldn’t help but smirk and mutter, “Alright you bastard. Bring her back.”

****

_Something’s up and it isn’t good. No one is saying anything but we aren’t idiots. The first clue was the presence of the colonel and his assistant. The second clue… well I don’t know if it is one but the civvie pestering every single member of the team and me and Hesh especially… I get the feeling that those higher up are no longer going to treat this as an SAR but a manhunt._

_I hate the fact that the helmet cam Keegan was wearing caught her shooting in his direction. I hate the fact that I was there to see it but I don’t hate the fact knowing that she is alive and fighting. When I saw her being carried off I feared that Rorke would kill her. At that time I was thinking physically but after Hesh’s confession… I understand what I was thinking._

_Hawk is nothing what they say. Yeah I heard what goes on with Freefall. This past week Hesh mentioned bits and pieces. He’s doing okay but… he’s like his old self when he’s determined but it’s different. What if Rorke’s goal to take her and have her destroy the souls of the Ghosts… what if it was by taking her and making us think the worst case that was what he meant? It sounds like Hesh’s occasional muttering of a hunter making the prey see what they want them to see or something like that. It sounds paranoid but I can’t help but think that and given that Hesh… he’s not cold because he has a part of his old self there but more like hard. It’s hard to describe but it has me wondering._

_I’m not going to be a naïve idiot. Things have changed. I know I have and so has Hesh. Maybe it started when Dad died but even then... I don’t know but it was my idea to plan this and Hesh is the one following. It used to be the other way around. Our world has gone to shits pretty much and we want it back…_

Logan looked up from the notes he was writing from all the intel he had been gathering and what he remembered on the ops he and Hesh had gone on. The gathering was easy but the making sense of it was another thing and could be difficult because you had to decide what was the most likely. Antofagasta was within the area of the assault. It was easier if they had a map but that would have raised suspicions. This had to be kept on the down low and it was hard enough that there were brass around in the form of the colonel that had everyone ready to take a swing at him.

One of the more annoying things was to undergo the ‘interview’ since he and Hesh were the last people to see Sequoia. The team was asked about their relationship with her and what happened when she first joined them. Logan himself was circumspect about what he said. There were some things that were considered private like her relationship with Hesh. He was worried that Hesh would get himself locked into the brig for anything he might say but his brother was still walking around and he noticed that the civvie had been watching him ever since.

Logan sensed danger the moment she tried to catch him alone and he warned Hesh about it. They did whatever they could to not be caught with her but he figured that she would go after Hesh because his brother wouldn’t hit a woman unless it was in self-defense or sparring. Hesh said he would take care of it if it came to that. That he didn’t doubt but given that Hesh was not quite there…

Sighing Logan devoted his time to notes when the door opened. He put his hand to the notebook to hide his notes and turned to look. He scowled slightly, “Skye, can’t you be more like Hawk and try to scare the crap out of me?”

Skye closed the door to the quarters that Hesh and Logan shared and approached the younger Walker with a slight grin and said, “Tahatanskah couldn’t scare you Logan. To Hesh definitely and this because she likes him.”

Logan chuckled at that since he remembered how Hesh jumped when Sequoia startled him. “She would do it because she knows how to push buttons,” he said. He sobered quickly and looked down at his hands.

“Logan?”

Logan looked at Skye and noted her expression and replied, “Just thinking.”

Skye could guess what he meant and said, “Don’t think about Freefall.” She paused a moment and added, “My cousin always had a way of reading people. She could tell when a person was trustworthy or traitorous and it was part of that six sense she had that had kept her out of trouble.”

“Didn’t seem to work. Sometimes I wish that either me or Hesh kept her from looking at Rorke when we had him,” Logan said as he shook his head. His locks shook with his head. It was still within regulations but it was reflective of how much he had changed the past five or six months. “She looked right into his eyes and called him weak and pathetic and she said she would willingly throw him off the plane.”

Skye knew that this was hard on them all. Even she was surprised to hear about her cousin being part of that program. She sighed and then gave a slight smile, “And she let me fall out of a tree when I was a girl.”

“She let you fall out of a tree?”

“Well she was trying to teach me that even if I fell, I had to get up and that pretty much was the point; getting back up even though I fell down. Never forgot it,” she said. She gave a gentle nudge on Logan’s shoulder and added, “It’s something that you and your brother are very good at. Tells me what good men you are.”

Logan glanced at Skye and gave a slight smile. He tapped his pencil on the notebook on the desk. “Well let’s see what good men we are trying to get our…” He cleared his throat to indicate what he meant.

Skye sobered quickly and said, “That is what I want to talk to you about. I’ve been hanging around and I know that Ashford has been following you and Hesh around.”

“That her name?”

Skye gave a playful punch on Logan’s shoulder. She narrowed her eyes pretending to be mad but she wasn’t. It was worth it to see Logan’s smile. “You know her name.”

“I know,” Logan replied with a smile. He felt it get bigger when she smiled back. She had a way of getting him to smile and he had a hard believing that she was a brat ten years ago. He sobered and asked, “So what’s the news Skye?”

“I overheard a conversation with Merrick and the colonel. An op is in the works but…”

Logan watched as Skye’s face became very sober. It didn’t take much to figure out that it wasn’t a good thing. He said, “They’re going after Hawk but like she’s a prisoner. Son of a bitch.”

“The camera feed was very convincing. From what I was able to hear, Ashford along with the colonel were trying to convince the possibility that Tahatanskah didn’t turn. Ashford is very confident about it.” Skye paused as she studied Logan. He was deep into thought about something. She could see it as he stared at the wall he was facing and his eyes flickered like they were doing the thinking for him.

He didn’t move as Hesh entered the room quietly with a gear bag. Skye looked at Hesh and he motioned that it was nothing to worry about and he went to empty the bag and take inventory. Skye raised her brow and watched as Logan started scribbling like mad and Hesh checked the handguns he had pulled. She raised her brow, “Am I missing something.”

“We expected this,” Logan said as he scribbled. He looked at Hesh, “Any problems?”

“Ashford followed me again,” Hesh replied. He looked at Skye and then tossed her a PS225 before turning back to his work. “Said that the colonel is to send out a catch the prisoner detail,” he added.

“I overheard that between Merrick and the colonel,” Skye said as she checked the handgun. She looked at it and held the gun wondering what she was supposed to do with it though it was pretty much obvious with what they were doing. “The order comes from Command. They want Tahatanskah rescued but as a prisoner until it is proven otherwise.” She paused and looked at the Walker boys. She had long suspected that they were planning something but to see them in action… “They are sending in another Tier One team.”

It was enough to have both look up at her. Hesh put down the 45 he had been working with. Seeing it gave the faintest bit of pain in his abdomen but he brushed it off; it was phantom pain that was easily forgotten. He looked at Logan and got a head nod. At that signal he left their room quietly and without a word.

Skye watched the whole scene and raised her brow, “I am missing something aren’t I?” She put the gun on the table.

“Hesh is getting a confirmation. He is higher ranked so his presence won’t be out of place,” Logan said as he finished his notes. “Now the sighting was…” He murmured to himself as he narrowed it down to a list of possibilities.

“So you’re planning on going.”

“That was always the plan, Skye. Ever since the day we were forced to leave Hawk behind,” Logan said as he looked up and gave a whistle to Riley.

Riley came up eager to please and his doggy grin got bigger as Logan fitted his equipment on. He was ready to go. Logan put his equipment on and checked the sync up link to make sure it was working and muttered that Riley was a good boy. He continued, “We’ve been keeping tabs on Merrick’s recon missions and making our own search radius.”

“Any ideas?”

“A few. Skye, we’re gonna need to borrow your helicopter,” Logan said. He gave her an apologetic look. “And we’re gonna have to make it so…”

“Fat chance, Logan,” Skye replied giving him the look. When he failed to respond, she added, “Because I’m going with you guys.”


	11. Chapter 11

****_It was raining hard and the soil was saturated, creating mud. It felt cold even though the tropics made the jungle feel hot and humid. The mud was sticky and clingy but that didn’t matter. That night was the night. It was time to make Otaktay see how wrong he really was. He would see._

_Patience was the key. It always was even in the middle of all the pain and the anger and everything else. That and keeping a goal which ultimately was when you struck at your enemy. She had patience and plenty of it though it never seemed like it even to her Shappa. It was how a hunter hunted though._

_Time was the ally and she had bought her time as she hoarded what she had been given. It wasn’t much but it would help. Every time she hoarded, she was reminded of what she had learned as a girl from her father. Then what she pickpocketed off Otaktay… that would have him wondering._

_She picked the lock to her cage with ease having the means to do it. There were the guards to worry about but it was dark and raining. It was a fat chance they would see her and they were idiots anyway. She got the lock undone and waited until she got a chance to get out._

_She grabbed the first guard from behind and covered his mouth with her mud covered hands. She heard the muffled shrieks as she gave a deft twist. The snap told her that she had broken the neck. She felt the body go limp in her arms as the guard collapsed in death. She kneeled to look at the dead body with a blank expression before methodically stripping the guard of his weapons and gear._

_The next step was to move on through the compound and head for the river. The river was the clear way of escape. If it appeared that she drowned then she would be free. Then she would be able to return to her tribe. Crouching low, she surveyed her surroundings before recounting the steps that she had memorized once she had been let out._

_It didn’t take long for them to realize that she was not where she was supposed to. She had already killed three of the guards after her initial breakout. Time to act fast. She ran a hand over her face and ended up smearing mud over her face as the rain continued to pour and pulled out the gun that she had taken from the guard. She moved on to the next checkpoint._

_The commands in Spanish were coming all over the place as she slunk through the shadows. She could tell that they were over by the pit and were shouting. They were wondering where she was and how she managed to get out. Her features twitched as she headed towards the gate. They were distracted so she had a chance and she took it using the shadows and her environment as she had been taught._

_She was through the gate and had gone several meters when it became evident that she wasn’t completely free. Standing between her and the river was him. She had landed in the mud in a crouched position and slowly stood up as the rain began to pour. She looked at the hunter who was a predator._

_“Did you think that it would be that easy Little Charlie?”_

_She replied, “Since when has it been easy for you?”_

_Otaktay chuckled, “I knew you were just like Charlie. He would have escaped like you did.” He put his hands on his hips and shuffled in his stance. “Did you know that I asked… almost begged for him to teach me what he knew. You know what he said?”_

_“That you were weak and pathetic,” she answered readily. While it was old, she knew that it would never fail to get a rise out of him. Whatever reasons her father had, they died with him and they were his own._

_Otaktay’s eyes narrowed as the lightning crashed above. He pointed menacingly at her, “You have no idea what you are talking about. You think that I am weak for breaking? I saw the light Little Charlie. I thought you did too. I mean where are your friends? They think that you shot at them. You can’t go back now.”_

_At that moment there was a bunch of noise and the shouts of Spanish. They both looked in the direction it was coming from. She knew that she had to get past Otaktay and to the river. The river was her chance of escape. After that, she would do what it took to get back to them… to him. Otaktay was looking at her and he said, “They’re looking for you Little Charlie. Come back with me and the punishment will be less severe. Or you can fight your way out. Your choice.”_

_“At least you learned one important thing,” she said. She backed into a fighting stance, ready to fight tooth and nail to the river._

_Otaktay sighed in resignation, “I did warn you Little Charlie. Even if you do escape, what hope will there be for you? You’ll be branded a traitor.” He backed into a fighting stance but his hands were lowered as if to give her another chance._

_“That is what you think.”_

_“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”_

_They fought like two hunters. They punched and kicked and used what they could get their hands on to use as a weapon. It changed when Otaktay pulled a knife and took a swipe at her. It took every bit she knew how to steer clear of it. She looked like an excited animal as she stayed low to the ground and bounced around. She had to get to the river._

_Otaktay launched another attack and she managed to move but the searing burn on her left had her pause. He had managed to nick her and it was bleeding. It wasn’t bad; that she was certain of. It would slow her down considerably but it wasn’t that serious. Besides there was a saying about wounded animals. She looked at Otaktay and took a couple of breaths. She could make a run for it._

_He noticed her injury and the blood was on the blade. “Did I nick you? I warned you.”_

_“So you did,” she replied as she straightened up. The injury stung like crazy but she ignored it as she looked at him. “But I don’t intend to be your prisoner.”_

_“No choice in that,” Otaktay replied. He gave a shrill whistle and shouted in Spanish._

_She was already gone and heading towards the river as she remembered from everything she had heard from the old man. She heard the shouts coming from behind along with Otaktay’s voice taunting her. He was getting closer so she went faster. She had to when they began to shoot at her._

_At one point she fell and slid down a hillside in the mud. She must have hit a couple of things since she was a little sore but she was on her feet and running. A shot rang out and she heard Otaktay shouting at them not to kill her. That was not that great of a comfort that he still wanted her alive since she knew what it meant to be alive under his command. She got to her feet and hopped/hobbled towards the river to get her footing._

_The river was just ahead. All she had to do was run and take a leap and after that… Well she had to trust that things would go well. It was a high drop though as she peered over the edge at the running water below. She pressed a hand to her side and noted that her injury was still bleeding and thought of another time where she had been forced to do what she was about to do. Whether or not it was irony or just déjà vu she didn’t care. She sighed but was immediately brought to attention when she heard rustling in the brush. She turned to face who found her._

_“There’s no way out of here alive if you keep going Little Charlie,” Otaktay said as he emerged from the jungle. He looked at her with that stupid grin of his, like he caught the canary as the expression went. “When are you going to realize that there is no way you are going to win?” He took a couple of steps forward._

_She took a step back as if the movement would keep the distance between them. It certainly caused him to pause since she was so close to the edge. She knew that there would be challenges along the way but she would do what she had to do. Her father had taught her that there was always one more thing she could do to get out of a situation. It was a matter of finding it._

It is not enough to know how to hunt for survival. To survive merely means to satisfy basic needs. When you are hunted my little Hawk it will not be for just your very existence but for your soul.

_Otaktay advanced again saying, “Come back with me Little Charlie. You know that I have never lied to you. I promised you could be set free.” He held out his hand to beckon her to come back. He held out the other since the patrol was coming. He didn’t want them shooting her._

Only you can decide if you want to surrender…

_She knew that she wasn’t going to surrender. She couldn’t because deep down, she knew what she perceived as truth. They didn’t abandon her. He didn’t abandon her._

_“Come on. Don’t make me want to kill you.”_

_That made her decision. She took a step back as she eyed Otaktay and then his men slowly. She held her ground in a strong stance. It was weakness if you slouched and it wasn’t an injury that made you do it. She had seen old men with crooked backs stand straight and tall and proud. She looked at Otaktay and her gaze was clear and bright. The rain was pounding on the leaves of the trees. It was like it was cleansing everything before and leaving a path to the next step._

_She looked at Otaktay. She knew then that even if she escaped and managed to return, this would never be over. He would come after her again and for Sungmanitu. She hadn’t forgotten that he had wanted them both and no doubt if he had been able to, he would have taken them both off that beach. This wasn’t going to be over. He was a predator and she was the hunter. There was only one way that this would truly end._

_“I mean it. Come back to me Little Charlie. Be my little hawk.”_

_She looked at Otaktay sharply. Whether or not it was a coincidence, one thing was for certain: she was_ not _his. She said, “Before this ends I will kill you.”_

_“You may try but you are already dead Little Charlie. You are dead to those that were once your friends.”_

_“Death is not the end Otaktay,” she said. “Even the dead can make life a living hell. I will hound you and before it is over you will know what it means to be a Ghost.”_

_Otaktay narrowed his own eyes at her, “Bold words Little Charlie but you seem to forget that there is one way out.”_

_“Death is a fickle thing,” she said as she stared at the man. She looked at the patrol and then said, “Just be sure to tell your men that they should fear what they can’t see.”_

_Before Otaktay could say anything, she abruptly turned and pushed off from the edge, jumping into the roaring river below. She had fallen from heights before and into the water. She felt the water as it enveloped her into darkness…_

Tahatanskah opened her eyes and looked around. Her body felt drenched in sweat but it was difficult to tell since she felt cold and clammy all over and probably from the humidity. It had been the same since she had woken up from the fever the elder said she had been suffering when she had been fished out of the river nearly a week ago. She dreamed about that moment up until she jumped into the river to escape from the one who essentially played his part into the events of now.

She thought she was dead when she hadn’t been able to get to the shore when she was further downriver. The river was a powerful thing and if it wanted its tribute, it would have it. It seemed though that fate was to be kind to her. She did manage to get to the shore and she had been found by a local tribe of native peoples. She had been unconscious when they found her and they could have killed her. It was evident she was American since she was still wearing her old uniform but they didn’t. Instead they brought her here to their village.

Tahatanskah sat up and reached for her uniform shirt and put it over the tank top that the village had found for her. It had been cleaned and repaired to the best of an elderly woman’s ability and it was still in pretty decent shape. Her uniform trousers had been switched out for a pair of cargo pants though she still had the other ones. She just happened to like the cargo pants and managed to convey that even though the language barrier proved to be a major difficulty since her Spanish was good but theirs was elementary at best.

She had been given a hut to stay in and she was left alone for the most part even though there were a few younger men that looked at her like an oddity that was interesting. Pulling on her boots and lacing them up, she watched through the open door of her hut at the signs of life in the village. People were bustling about their business whether it was cooking, tending children, repairing or hunting; everyone had a place and purpose. As far as they were concerned, she didn’t really have a purpose except to gain her strength so she could leave… at least that was her thoughts.

She was out of the hut and looking around as she put the weapons she managed to ask for on a belt for her to carry. She would have preferred a gun but they were not likely to get something like that unless she figured out a way. It didn’t matter anyway. She could remember what she had learned as a girl and that was a good as a place as any to start with as she had for the past five days. She walked towards the edge of the village and glanced around before taking off into the jungle. Before she did though, she looked around. Something was off about that day; like something was going to happen. It was on her mind as she took off on a jog, aware that she was being followed by the younger children who took an interest in her.

****

“What you are proposing is risky. This could spell doom on us all.”

“It already has since we have been forced to do the Federation’s bidding since they took over. I am proof of that.” Cezar looked up at the elder that was considered the leader of their village and willfully showed the scars.

Jaime looked at the younger like he would a younger sibling even though they were pretty much older men and roughly the same age. He replied, “And did you not have some help with that?”

Cezar looked at his friend and in many things his brother and replied, “And as I explained, it was to buy her freedom.” He sighed as he paused and then looked at his friend, “She did not wish to harm me. She remembered what I have done for her. Most wouldn’t.”

A noise caught their attention and it turned out to be the younger children squealing. They were running with laughter through the village. They were followed by the return of their visitor. She was panting but not like she was out of breath. She had her hands on her hips as she took in deep breaths and paced in a circle, not looking at anyone in particular before walking over to a semi private area and began practicing hand to hand.

Jaime looked at their visitor and then at Cezar and said, “She is not one of us.”

“But she has no reason to like the Federation,” Cezar pointed out. He sighed as thought about what to say next. He knew that this was risky. So far she had shown no inclination to betray them. Then again she showed a similar look to the man she escaped from so he could see the concern ad where it was coming from. “This one is different from the others.”

“She is a soldier and with those from the north. Her concern lies with the Federation. Why would she care about us and how we are affected?”

Cesar would have answered but a cry rose out. A patrol was coming. He looked at Jaime and received a nod. He had to hide their visitor. He ran over to where she was training and apparently she knew something was up since she was looking in the direction of the shouting. She didn’t understand the tribal language or Portuguese but she understood Spanish and he knew that language and said, “Come, my friend. We must hide you.”

“Is it the Federation?” She didn’t move but asked her question with a firm look but it wasn’t intimidating. It was a look of someone who wanted to know what they were getting involved.

Cezar didn’t want her in the open but something told him that she wasn’t going to budge unless he answered her query. He replied, “It is a patrol. We must hide you.”

“How many?”

Cezar couldn’t believe she was asking this. He grabbed her by her wrist and tugged her towards the place they had hid her previously when she was unconscious. Most didn’t go there and the patrols didn’t when they came by. They were under the impression that it was a swamp. He motioned for her to stay there and he would have gone but she pulled him down.

As it turned out, she had been watching all the while and she noticed that Cezar was in danger of being seen. She pulled him down and held a finger to her lips to indicate that he was to be quiet while she squatted to peer through the brush that was hiding them. She grew very still and watched, the only thing moving were her eyes and the fact that she was breathing. It was enough to make Cezar wonder more about her and he was reminded when he had been assigned to be her food and water servant before she got him out.

The patrol came in like they usually did but their leader was with them. He was saying that he needed several young people who would have the honor of serving. He was taking extra because this village had slighted him by a few of their members. Cezar held his breath as he glanced between their visitor, who was still as a rock while her eyes blazed with a fire in them, and the village. He held his breath and watched as young girls were being selected.

It took their visitor grabbing his arm and holding him in place when his young granddaughter was selected. He saw the lecherous look the leader had and she was only thirteen! He protested at his visitor restraining him but all he got was, “You’re of no use if you get yourself killed.”

“She is only thirteen,” he replied in a heated whisper. “Do you know what they do to girls that young?”

“I am aware of it,” she replied as she peered through the brush and studied everything. “If I hadn’t escaped… that would have happened to me.” Slowly she adjusted her position and prepared to spring into a sprint. “That is the only way to the city correct?”

“Yes. What…?”

“Come on.” She got to her feet and started running.

The patrol left in their vehicles with the villagers protesting. The women were mostly wailing that their daughters were being taken. The men that tried to move forward were shot. A few were killed much to the laughter of the Federation soldiers. They were laughing but the wails of the people sounded the loudest in the jungle.

As the villagers were in shock and anger, their visitor ran past them, stopping only to pick up things that may be useful as a weapon. They watched as she ran into the jungle chasing after the trucks. Not too far behind was Cezar, trying to keep up and doing remarkably well for someone who was in their fiftieth year. Jaime watched in surprise and three of the younger men took off following before he gave the order to stay back. In his mind, they were outnumbered and those soldiers had guns. They had already lost good men. They didn’t need to lose more but he could offer the prayers he had learned as a child for the visitor.

“What are you doing?” Cezar heaved as he caught up to the visitor. She was kneeling and peering over a ridge. He could hear the roaring of engines. How could they have gotten ahead?

“Going to retrieve the girls,” she said as she looked to the left and right before pulling out a few things that might help. She held a spear ready to use it when they were joined by two others. She merely stared since they started speaking in Portuguese.

Cezar had to do the translation saying that they had come to help and they would do what she said. She looked at him like he was crazy. He looked to the boys and said something in Portuguese to appease them. He would just have to tell them if she decided to use their help or not. “What is the plan?”

She looked through the brush and replied, “The plan is for you to distract them. Throw rocks or something. Cause them to stop.”

“And then what?”

“Just wait here,” she said as she moved to head into the jungle. She looked at Cezar and said, “In five to ten minutes you need to have something in place. Get those boys to help you.” She then turned and disappeared into the foliage.

“Doesn’t stay too long does she,” one of the boys murmured having not been able to follow the conversation.

Cezar said, “If you learned to listen then you would know.” He looked at the boys and said, “We need to make a roadblock.

It became a sit back and watch when the trucks stopped because of the roadblock. The soldiers grumbled because they would have to move the debris out of the way. The leader barked orders to clear the road and got out to supervise leaving the truck with the girls only with their guards sitting inside with them. No one noticed the figure slinking through the brush with a narrowed and intense look. Even Cezar couldn’t find her until he caught sight of her killing one guard who had left to go take a piss.

He had a hard time following their visitor since she slunk between the vehicles. He did catch one glimpse of her snapping the neck of another soldier and taking his weapon along with anything else that was on his person. The next thing he knew were the girls climbing out of the truck while she motioned them to move and head back towards the village. Cezar motioned for the boys to go meet the girls and go with them. He was going to wait for their visitor who apparently wasn’t finished but when he searched, he couldn’t find her and he began to panic.

It got worse when they road was finally clear and those that hadn’t been on guard duty were returning to the trucks. He worried that they were going to head back to the village when they started shouting that the girls were gone. It was followed by that very truck exploding. The remaining soldiers that weren’t dead were shouting orders for formation. There was exchange of fire as Cezar watched them shoot into the foliage after a couple of soldiers were shot dead.

The second truck exploded and those that were writhing on the ground in pain were shot dead from the jungle. Cezar watched wide eyed as they were all cut down until two remained: the leader and the one next to him. The leader looked around and shouted, “What are you waiting for?! Here I am!”

A shot rang out and the soldier next to him slumped over dead and there was blood splatter on the leader’s face. The leader shouted out, “You missed!”

Another shot rang out and hit near the leader’s boot. It had come close.  A few more popped out and the leader shouted, “Coward!” He then turned and headed down the road in the direction of his base. He was long gone when the visitor came out. There was foliage clinging to her person and her and her face was smeared with dirt. She was holding one of the guns and looking in the direction the leader had gone. Cezar managed to climb down and join her to find out if she was okay. All she said was, “I will help you with them.”


	12. Chapter 12

The humidity was awful but such was the thing when it came to places that were near the tropics. Hesh wiped the sweat off his forehead as he waited for Logan and Harris to get back. He looked at Skye who was looking like she was waiting for the bus or something and couldn’t help but give a slight chuckle. Skye looked at him and said, “That sounds nice.”

Hesh stopped his pacing and looked at Skye and replied, “Now you’re teasing.”

“No. It’s nice. You should do it more often.”

Hesh shot Skye a look that said that she was being a pain in the ass. It had been a back and forth ever since they got to the beachhead that he and Logan had washed up on. It was a side trip but it was also out of the way since they wanted to avoid being spotted by the other Tier One team since technically they weren’t supposed to be on this mission.

He and Logan had everything planned out down to even commandeering Skye’s helicopter and making it so that it wouldn’t bring too hard a repercussion on the team. They would be the ones that would get the punishment since they were the ones going AWOL. Skye invited herself along and Hesh ended up teasing Logan about not being able to resist a pretty girl. They ended up scuffling for that and it left Hesh a bit irritable to the point that Skye asked him who the fucking pilot was.

It was going to be the three of them and Hesh was waiting on any news that would affect their timetable… Not that they had one. They ended up getting lucky. They were lucky because they were actually given clearance but it was not openly acknowledged. A lot of ‘I don’t know what you are talking about’ was going around.

It was Merrick who gave them the go ahead and in not so many words. Hesh had gone to find out information playing on his role as a field commander and sticking his hand in the pot so to speak. Merrick walked up to him and asked, “How are you feeling Hesh?”

Hesh had known what he was referring to. Merrick was no fool and it was Carol’s obligation as the medical officer to report the health statuses of the team. He had put a lot of effort into not getting pissed off with her when he was grounded for the last op. With his worst one when they viewed the feed would not have gone unnoticed no matter how much he disguised it with a different behavior. He replied, “Fine.”

“Good because I would hate to have to orchestrate an op a man short.” Merrick looked at Hesh with a serious expression but there was a lot behind them.

“So we’re going out?”

“The Federation may have been crippled but they are still going strong. They are regrouping,” Merrick replied and gave a slight indication that he was just giving the company line. “Everyone is needed to hold the lines. We have the advantage so we need to take it.”

“Agreed,” Hesh replied a bit cautiously. He and Logan knew that while they had been keeping their plans under wraps, it was no secret that everyone on the team wanted to get back out as soon as possible to find their lost teammate. It wasn’t a secret that he and his brother were the obvious candidates and their suspicious compliant behavior had been a beacon for something going on. He ventured, “So where are we heading?”

“Back to the beach… where we found you. It’s a starting point,” Merrick replied. He waited until Hesh was full on looking at him before continuing, “The mission is to scout for Federation outposts but we are also to keep an eye out for anyone that has been MIA… like a pain in the ass.”

That was the cue that they were going ‘Hawk hunting’ as Logan put it. Hesh nodded and started to leave the room. He was called to a halt by Merrick who said, “There is another doing the same thing. They don’t play too well with others.”

Hesh relayed everything to Logan and they made their final plans to deploy, bringing in Skye since she was determined to fly them in or at least have her chopper get them in. It would have been the three of them but Harris decided to go along and Kick, Keegan and Neptune were going to be dropped in a different area to start their search. So they would have two teams on the ground and that gave some good odds against the team that Command had sent in.

Now they were actually back where it all began in terms of his love being taken. They had found the nearby coastal city that was near that beach. Logan and Harris had gone to inquire a few things since their Spanish was better than his and Hesh didn’t feel like he could ask questions without jumping the gun on a few things and possibly compromise the group. Looking at Skye who was sitting on a boulder, he turned to look at the waves lapping at the shore. His lip twitched when he heard Riley give a slight whine and he knelt to pet the dog. With Riley around, if and when they found her, the dog would be able to pick up her scent.

“Do you wish you could have done things different?”

Hesh twisted to look at Skye. How could she ask that? Of course he wished it. He replied a little terse, “All the damn time.” He turned and continued to look out at the ocean. It was like watching a high definition replay. He could see the boulder where Logan had propped him up to give him first aid. He could see Rorke beating the crap out of both of them. “I wish I didn’t do what I did… to her. To Hawk.”

Skye watched as Hesh continued to kneel by the dog. She heard the German Shepherd give a slight whine. Studying Hesh’s form, she noted that he was virtually still, like he was caught in a trance or something; it was similar to how her cousin would wait patiently no matter what the occasion was. She asked, “What did you do?”

“I put her in a cage.” Hesh was well aware that he wasn’t making too much sense. He explained, “I kept her from being on the train with us. I restrained her, refused to let her come.” He twisted to look at Skye and said, “Hawk is not meant to be caged.”

Skye watched as Hesh turned back and stood up. He went back to pacing while in thought. She checked her watch to do a time check. Their transport was to be secured from a small town and they were to move forward. Her attention was turned back to Hesh. She noticed the tomahawk that was hanging from his belt.

Before they had deployed, Keegan had pulled Hesh aside to talk to him. Skye hadn’t been privy to that discussion but Hesh had come back with the tomahawk and with a thoughtful expression. Whatever the elder Ghost said to the younger one made some sort of impact. She also suspected that Keegan knew that they would more likely be the ones to find her cousin. Occasionally she caught him rubbing his fingers over the head of the weapon thoughtfully. Logan had a similar weapon and she had seen him work with it when they were recuperating.

“She wouldn’t be here,” Hesh was saying as he looked around. “Rorke would have taken her out of here.”

“It’s a place to start,” she offered knowing that he was right. “Besides we want to get in before it occurs to the other team that there are others doing the same thing.”

“I know,” Hesh replied looking at Skye. He sighed and looked down and added, “We’re pretty much on our own.”

Skye would have said something but the sound of a jeep coming up caught her attention. She had her hands ready on her rifle and Hesh did the same. Riley was alert and looking in the direction of the road. He gave a bark and started forward. It was Logan and Harris.

Hesh lowered his weapon but still held it ready to bring up. He teased Logan, “You’re late.”

“Bite me,” Logan replied with a slight grin. “Had a little issue with Feds. Nothing too big but we should get moving.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Hesh said as he climbed in beside Logan. Riley was between him and Logan and Skye and Harris were in the back. “We’re good.”

Logan started the jeep and gunned the engine down the coastal road. He glanced at Hesh and then said, “Contact said that our best bet is the airstrip in Antofagasta. We should be able to find something to get us to Venezuela.”

“Good. We have the money,” Hesh replied. “Of course if it doesn’t work…”

“Yep and the kind of thing I’d like to avoid.”

“You and me both.”

“What are you two talking about? Why are we going to Venezuela when we’re here?” Harris peered at the brothers as they talked in the front. He noted that their conversation was very clipped. They didn’t need to elaborate on the details like they would with others. He was aware that they had mission parameters and voiced them, “We’re supposed to scout and mop up here.”

The Walkers shared a look. Harris was the new guy and in their view, the issue of trust was a crucial one and that needed to be earned. To get it on a mission that was essentially under the cover of a larger plan and not actually sanctioned… It was another story and one they weren’t sure about him even though he had been identified with Echo Three’s team. It was Logan that came to the decision and he gave Hesh the nod. Hesh then said, “That is what Command is having the other teams do.”

Harris looked at Hesh when he turned in his seat to look at him. He understood now what they were up to. He nodded and replied, “I see. Then maybe it will be a good idea if me and Logan do all the talking since our Spanish is better.”

“No problems there,” Logan replied since Hesh had begun studying their intel.

The drive had been silent. Hesh had studied Logan’s compilation that they had kept hidden from everyone. His lip twitched in pride at his little brother’s thought processes. Venezuela was their best bet since the most recent sightings had been there. The last on had been in a seaside city called Maracaibo. The mission that Logan and Kick and Keegan went on was to a small dock that was shipping some sort of chemicals.

The latest intel that was indicative the Federation was trying another approach was that they had scientists working on some sort of explosive or weapon that could be given to a foot soldier. Apparently since their pride and joy aka LOKI was dismantled, they were going to go a different route and work smaller. What the actual plans were still had yet to bear fruit so that was what they were to find out while they were Hawk hunting.

Hesh absently scratched Riley’s head as he studied Logan’s notes. He had read them before and a hundred times before that while they were making last minute plans. He knew every word on the page so what he was doing was redundant. It was also his way of keeping bay the anxiety of what they might find if and when they finally found her.

He didn’t tell Logan but before they left, Ashford sought him out again. Apparently she was able to pick out her best chances. From his view, it was picking out the weakest link. He could admit that he was the obvious one; his feelings were worn on his sleeve even though he had tried to hide them. Most people associated them with guilt and he didn’t try to dissuade them of that since he did feel guilty. No matter what people said… he was to blame.

Ashford again warned him about Sequoia not being who she was. He wanted to just ignore the woman or tell her to go away but she had to go and grab his arm. That time he didn’t get ‘huffy’ about it. He could she was being serious with the look on her face. He took the time to listen.

Ashford said that the whole thing about Sequoia seeing captivity as a game was for real. She hinted that certain liberties were taken and sort of implied that there were things done that were too dark to contemplate. She talked riddles, as it seemed to Hesh, until he demanded that she stop it. It was then that she said that Sequoia’s case when she went through Freefall was unique. She said that she was skilled at talking but not telling and had a profound ability to read people to the point where she could convince them of their worst fears if needed to. She also told him that Sequoia was not easy to intimidate.

It was nothing new to Hesh in most things. Still he could understand why Ashford told him. He had been in hostage situation before, watched his dad die… he got it that things like that could change a person. Sighing he looked up and nudged Logan’s arm and gave a look. When Logan nodded, he passed the stack of notes to Skye with a warning that she wasn’t to lose them or there would be hell to pay. Skye merely said, “Yeah and we’ll see who comes out on top.”

****

“Who is the fucking pilot here? Me or you?”

Logan backed away with a slight grin on his face as he kept his hands raised in the surrender position. He was sitting in the co-pilot seat of the plane they managed to get. The how was a mystery since they really didn’t have friends until they received a letter signed L. Ash along with the missive that if they broke it, they were screwed.

Logan immediately teased Hesh saying, “Looks like the doc took a liking to you big bro.”

“Fuck you,” Hesh retorted, not amused.

They had a ride to Venezuela and the clearance to go. The problem was currently in the cockpit. Logan was trying to be ‘helpful’ and ended up annoying Skye. Hesh decided to break it up and said, “Hey, save it for another time. Skye get this thing in the air and don’t mind the pain in the ass. It’s a gift of his.”

“I may be a pain in the ass but you’re a bonehead,” Logan retorted.

Skye actually was glad the brothers were getting along but this was getting out of hand. “Alright, shut up and let me do my thing or I’ll string all three of you outside and you’ll feel a _real_ takeoff.”

“What did I do?” Harris had stayed out of it by sitting next to Riley. Now it seemed that he was getting punished for it.

“You’re here that’s why,” Skye said as she slipped on the headphones and did her preflight check. “The only one that is cute and adorable here is Riley.”

Riley barked in agreement as he panted happily. He accepted the scratch from Hesh who wasn’t put out by the threat. He had learned his lesson on the chopper on the way there. He leaned back and commented, “At least I know who shares my opinion.”

“The opinion of a squash head,” Logan muttered loudly while Skye chuckled.

“Says the pup,” Hesh countered with a grin. He caught Skye’s backward glance and gave her a wink. He was well aware how much she liked his brother and he knew his little brother. It took him away from his own thoughts.

Nothing more was said as Skye maneuvered their ride out of the small city and headed north to Venezuela. Hesh watched in amusement when Logan suggested he take over and give Skye a break. She ended up slapping his hand for that one. He looked at Riley who was looking at him like he was supposed to break it up. He rubbed the dog’s ears.

“So what do you intend to do when we get to Venezuela?”

Hesh looked up to see Harris sitting across from him. He glanced over at Logan and Skye. They were busy flying and Logan knew better than to interfere unless it was necessary and would ask about it later. He studied the corporal and replied, “Follow orders. Find Hawk.”

“And then what?” Harris had been quiet the entire time he had been assigned to the Ghosts. He was brought on by recommendation of Carol the medic since they were short and he agreed. When it was obvious that Hesh and Logan were going to be fine, he started keeping an eye on them but mostly Hesh. Now he was curious about their intentions. It was obvious they had been planning something for quite some time.

Hesh studied Harris. He picked up that something was up behind the questioning. He figured it had to do with when they first met. After all Logan knocked him out and he tied Sequoia up and she knew Harris when she commanded her own unit. He could understand the feeling but he wasn’t sure about liking where this might go. He replied, “Bring her back.”

“And if she refuses?”

It was an odd question but Hesh answered, “I will understand.”

“So you’re not going to tie her up again?”

“That was a mistake,” Hesh admitted. “I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Letting her come wouldn’t have hurt,” Harris countered, not noticing the narrowed look that Hesh was getting.

“Not if it involved things that could have done worse than kill her.” Hesh adjusted his position while continuing to pet Riley. It was a controlled movement and anyone who knew Hesh knew he was working on keeping his temper.

“Better than what you did.”

“Not really.”

“It was at the time.” Hesh looked at nothing and then glanced over to see Logan looking at him with the headphones on. His little brother was listening and assessing the situation and would come in if he needed him. Hesh hadn’t gotten into a fight with anyone lately with his short temper and more likely Logan was thinking that effort was going to get thrown out the window. He looked back at Harris and stared at him full on. “At the time the only options were to leave her behind or… what I did. I chose the lesser of two evils.”

“Still could have let her come. That would have been better. Less of a chance of her getting pissed at you.” Harris was aware he was sounding gruff but he didn’t understand this guy or his brother. If they were his old CO’s friends, they should have known better than to do what they did. Then they wouldn’t be in this mess.

“As I said, there were things going on at the time that would have done worse than kill her.”

“Sounds like a poor excuse to me.”

“Think what you like. I’ve done it enough…” Hesh shuffled a bit trying to get comfortable. He added, “And still regret it.”

Harris looked at Hesh as he maneuvered to get comfortable. He hadn’t stopped petting the dog and dismissed it as a means of calming the animal down. He didn’t consider that it was the other way around. He wasn’t satisfied completely and he was well aware that he was holding a dislike for Hesh. The elder Walker was more likely to blame since he observed that when he gave an order Logan followed. He would work with him but that didn’t mean he had to like him. He was there to find his old friend and do whatever it was that they were supposed to do.

Logan had been observing from his position and quietly watched what was going on. He figured Harris would still be pissed about what he did to him to prevent him from what Hesh did to his friend. It made sense since they were supposed to be on the same side and to have a fellow soldier knock you out… Then again Hesh would do the same thing to him. Logan could understand the feeling though and figured that Harris wanted to find out what Hesh’s intentions were.

He had been concerned when Hesh started petting Riley in a controlled manner that was deliberate. His brother was trying not to work himself up into a temper but he could also see the guilt that flashed for the briefest of moments in his older brother’s eyes. He hoped that this wasn’t going to cause problems on this since technically they were to stay in Chile with their bullshit orders.

“You worry too much.”

Logan turned away and back to the instrument panel he was sitting in front of and found Skye looking at him. He replied, “Kind of have to.”

“Why?”

Logan didn’t say anything at first but checked on his brother and found that he was making himself comfortable. He was wary since Harris looked ready to tackle Hesh while he was drifting off. He looked back at Skye and replied with a shrug, “He’s my brother and he’s always worried about me.”

“Fair enough,” Skye replied. She knew this and she knew other things.

Logan turned and narrowed his eyes at her. He saw the sort of innocent look on her face and said, “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“That,” he countered as he pointed at her face. “The whole innocent thing.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Skye countered, thoroughly amused at Logan’s ability to catch her intentions. She was also amused that he could look like a complete child even though he was a grown man. “I merely said that…”

“Don’t go there,” Logan countered. His eyes were still narrowed but he caught the playful expression on her face. God she was as bad as her cousin but the difference was she was more obvious about it. Sequoia had the maddening ability to make you squirm until you screamed out like a madman and had everyone look at you like you were nuts. His gaze softened a little as he added, “Because I can see you coming.”

“Really?” Skye raised her brow at that.

“You’re good… but Hawk is better.” Logan gave a slight smile and turned to looking absently at the control panel. He really didn’t know anything about flying and only made a fuss to tease Skye. He still liked her. Just with everything going on they hadn’t had much opportunity to talk. At least until she started coming by where they were recovering and later Merrick found an excuse to keep her on the _Dakota_.

Skye shrugged like it was nothing. She looked at her own instrument panel and replied, “Well I did go ‘white man’ on her. So I didn’t practice as much.”

She looked when Logan said nothing. He was staring out at the sky and he appeared to be deep in thought. It was quiet in the back and she stole a look to make sure that they weren’t killing each other or already did the deed. It was fine so far since Hesh was dozing but no doubt that man would jump to defend himself if needed and Harris was pretty much sulking. That was how it looked to her.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen, Skye,” Logan said absently as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was useless as a pilot anyway. “When we do find Hawk… what she will say. She was pissed with what we did.”

“I don’t think it matters now,” Skye offered softly after thinking about her response. She could remember a story her mother told her once but she doubted that either Walker would take it well. They might not understand the meaning behind it. She continued, “She would have understood.”

“Hope you’re right… for Hesh’s sake.”

“Yours too.”


	13. Chapter 13

Nighttime fell fast in the jungle. It cast its shadows on everything and the predators that came out at night had the advantage. It was perfect for the hunt; it was the hunt to bring out the predator. It helped that the storm season was in full effect and the rain was pouring nice and thick to add to the cover. Only the more daring and determined hunters would be out on a night like this.

The village was a stronghold of the Federation. It was supplying goods and ‘services’ for them and the people were almost broken in spirit. It was easy to exploit it and hundreds of other villages like it. They were in the jungle and a considerable distance from the nearest city or sizeable town; it was perfect for getting things that weren’t obtained in legal means as well as other things that no one would raise a fuss about.

This particular village was part of a plantation of some sort. The owners or the patron were long gone but the main house was still there and in pretty good shape. In fact it was one of the reasons why the Federation used it and from the looks of things a fort type structure. The village remained intact more or less and ended up trading one set of masters for another… much like the others that they had come across.

This one though was a doozy. A large shipment of guns and supply was coming this way. It would be a blow to the one that was the primary. It would also free the village and one more step in gaining attention.

“Are you sure about this?”

The boy that was watching through a pair of binoculars looked up at his friend and said, “It’ll be fine Paulo. Nobody knows we’re here.”

“But we were told that we couldn’t come on this one.”

“Don’t be such a baby. We’re more than capable of coming along.”

“But this one is really dangerous. _She_ said so,” Paulo said looking out at the layout of the village below from their hiding spot. He shuffled on his feet uneasily. “I really don’t think that we should be here.” He brushed the rain from his face even though there was rain pouring down. It was more of a nervous reaction to the fact that they were not where they were supposed to be and was worried about getting into trouble.

“Relax. It’s not like we’re going to actually go free the people,” the other said looking annoyed. “We’re just going to watch and see what happens. No one really knows what she does when she does this. Don’t you want to see?”

“I do but when I am told I can,” Paulo replied. “Come on Guillermo we should go.”

Guillermo snorted, “Don’t be such a baby.”

A rustling caught their attention and they both froze. A pair of boys they didn’t know stumbled out along with Cezar and he looked grumpy. He growled, “Paulo, Guillermo, what are you two doing here?”

“We wanted to see,” Guillermo replied knowing that to lie wouldn’t do anyone any good.

“We did too,” the two strange boys commented. “We heard the stories.”

Cezar growled a little. “This is no place for boys. Get back to camp you two and take these two rascals with you.”

“But we were waiting to see La Fantasma Muerta,” Paulo said in a fit of bravery. “Is it true that she will come, Cezar?”

Cezar shook his head. It was already a week, maybe more and the stories were still spreading. It all started with the girls that had been rescued. They told the story along with the two boys that helped and it spread. It was added to when the convoy of weapons for the Federation was taken over and the weapons stolen and it grew from the other villages that were liberated from Federation control. True followers flocked to join the Dead Ghost.

Looking at the boys and the two that he had caught sneaking in to watch instead of hiding with their mothers, Cezar could see that they had a case of hero worship and in truth… he believed too. He lifted his sleeve even though it was difficult to see with the pouring rain, “Someone thinks she will.”

The boys looked at the tattoo and scar that was on his forearm. They had heard the story of Cezar sacrificing himself to save their hero and her helping him in return. It was true. They were excited but their thoughts were interrupted by Cezar, his gentle yet firm tones rumbling, “Paulo, Guillermo, you know what the Federation did to your mother and father. Go back to camp and take these two with you. Now.”

Paulo and Guillermo would have protested but they knew better than to argue with Cezar. He may be old but he still packed a punch when he delivered a punishment. They nodded and looked at the two boys who reluctantly followed them. They dashed through the jungle to head for the road when an explosion rang out and shouts in Spanish were occurring. There was also the sound of gunfire. They stopped to go and take a look.

The main house was still standing and there soldiers running around and looking for the source of the explosions that littered the main courtyard with debris and what was left of the cargo that was there. The captain of unit was shouting orders at a pair of his men when they were taken out by shots. Suddenly there appeared a figure in black.

The boys crouched on the ledge where they were and watched as the figure ran by. They started smacking each other and pointing as she stood tall and looked at the group advancing towards her. The captain was shouting for them to take her prisoner. They had barely blinked when she jumped away and charged them. The soldiers went down as she passed them with quick speed. She was like a blur and the pouring rain made it impossible to see what she was doing.

There was a clang going off somewhere and more soldiers started to appear and they were aiming at the figure in black. The four boys looked around and picked up what they could and hurled them at the nearest soldier. It wouldn’t have hurt them but provided a good distraction and it did. They turned to look where it was coming from, not noticing something roll in their direction before it exploded.

The captain was beside himself. He was shouting orders but there was confusion everywhere as the people started coming in and ganging up on the soldiers that remained. They were shouting and grabbing the guns. The captain looked ready to start shooting at the people himself until he was pushed from behind on the balcony of the second story of the main house. He landed with a hard thud on the ground as lightning crashed.

It was a woman. That much was clear but she was not like any woman he had seen.  She stood tall and dressed in black like a soldier would but she didn’t have all the equipment one would have. Her face he couldn’t get details for it was painted black like the night sky. He only saw the difference when the lightning struck and he could make out the streaks of what looked like white… or was it red. That didn’t matter since she advanced slowly and in her hand was a weapon that looked deadly but it wasn’t what had him in shock.

They say that a man’s could be glimpsed through the eyes. This was no man though but a woman and the eyes she bore were not those of a man. In normal light they would have appeared darker but there was the reddish tint coming through the brown in her irises. It was like looking at the devil or something. He swore in Spanish as she said perfectly, “Se podría asesinar a personas inocentes sólo para capturarme?”

The captain looked at her. Who was this demon that spoke his tongue? He replied, “Sólo para matar al diablo!”

The woman looked like she was pleased with the answer. It was hard to tell since her face was all black. The captain could just imagine. There was also something else in those eyes as he looked up at her. They were not human for certain. They looked more like those of a wild animal, a predator going in for the kill.

The woman looked at him and then swooped to kneel in front of him and had a look about her face that was curious but could turn deadly in an instant. He tried to reach for a weapon but she grabbed his hand and held it fast to the ground as she brought her weapon down, the blade perfectly between his fingers. His eyes were on hers as she peered at him and said, “Sea un mensajero.” She then switched to English, “The hunter will be hunted.”

The captain looked wide eyed as she repeated it. He would remember it since it appeared that she would cut off his manhood or kill him if he didn’t get it all. She stood up holding her weapon in her right. She pointed it at him and said, “Tell Rorke that. Let Otaktay know that he is being hunted.”

He watched as she turned and leapt off the balcony to below. The captain scrambled to his knees and to his feet to look over. He saw her running along the ledge that lines the windows on the first level. The people were overrunning the compound. The only thing that he could do was to escape but he wasn’t going to do it without a fight. He shouted in Spanish for whoever was there to shoot the woman and he threatened death.

Gunfire erupted and those that were defenseless like the peasants below scattered, trying to protect themselves from the debris and any stray bullets. It was returned from the jungle by those protecting the woman who was firing a weapon herself.

“Capitan, we can’t stay here. They have breached the armory and everything,” one of the captain’s underlings said as he ran in. “No one is coming.”

The captain looked around. They were overrun and the people down there knew it. They were chanting something. It was the name that he had heard in the reports that had been sent. He had dismissed it as childish nonsense since it was improbable. He was concerned that the resistance that was sprouting up was getting too powerful. They didn’t need to have turmoil within their ranks if they were to deliver another blow to the north.

That was then and this was now. He looked out at the pouring rain and with the fire making the waves of heat he saw her. She was standing on the ledge and looking at him. She pointed at him as a silent warning. The lightning flashed and then she was gone. The captain blinked as he was being torn away from the balcony since the peasants were starting to throw stones at him or whatever they found. That wasn’t possible.

He shook his head as he was led to the jeep that would get them out of there. He hated to run but in this case he had no choice and he had a message to bring. He didn’t know if he would be believed or not. After all…

“Who was that sir?”

The captain was silent for a moment ignoring his lieutenant. He contemplated since he couldn’t get those eyes out of his mind. Finally he said, “La Fantasma Muerta.”

“Que?”

“That was a sign of our doom.”

The lieutenant said nothing but continued to drive through the mud. It would be several hours before they would reach a more fortified and equipped fort. That was just an outpost. He had no idea how the boss was going to take the news. That was one more outpost overthrown by the resistance and they were the ones spreading ghost stories. There was no such thing as the dead ghost. It was just a story. “It is one outpost. We can get it back.”

“No. She won’t let it happen. She will come,” the captain said. He had contempt for the woman but he was also afraid. He had scolded an angry woman once or twice before. This was different. They would not be getting that outpost back. He murmured, “La Fantasma Muerta.”

****

“More have joined,” Cezar pointed out as he walked through the jungle. He was swinging a stick around and had a rifle on his back. The rifle was a precaution and a necessity. He looked around for his companion through the brush.

“As they should. It is their freedom they fight for,” the response came from the brush.

Cezar looked in the direction of the voice and said, “The raid last night has given the means of supplying the ranks.”

“As I said they would. In order to carry out larger plans the little things must be taken care of.” Cezar’s companion came out of the brush holding a piece of fruit in their hand.

Cezar watched as she took a sniff and then a bite. Even though she was not overly familiar with the land, she knew how to act in order to be able to survive. He didn’t see that at first until she woke up in his village and started looking around with observation. She was of a tribe, that much he could determine, but it was not of here. She was also a soldier and they were taught to survive. He replied, “Your presence has brought much hope to the village and those around us. Many flock to our banner. You give hope.”

Tahatanskah looked at Cezar. Her face was streaked with dirt. It was like the paint she had used didn’t wash away completely. Then again she was always on the move in the jungle, exploring when she wasn’t busy with scouting or training the next few in basic arms and ammunition so they could teach the others. It was like she was a wild person that came out only when her help was needed and for the most part that is what it looked it.

To Cezar that assessment bothered him. She offered to help with their oppression but it seemed like they were taking advantage of it. Where was the benefit to her? He was brought out of his thoughts when she said, “I didn’t promise anything to them. I give my help and the rest is up to you.”

“Then what is it that you want el halcón?”

“Nothing except to find my way home.”

“And where is that?”

“I… don’t know.” Tahatanskah had started walking and was looking around. She hadn’t wanted to reveal her true intentions. If she did that then they would want to help and she couldn’t allow that. They helped her, saved her life fair enough but she wasn’t going to bring her troubles to them since she already did when she escaped. This was payment. She muttered to herself in Sioux, “Shappa you are chaska…”

Cezar frowned as he listened to her speak. She occasionally spoke in that language that was not familiar to him. Some of the words he figured were names and there was one that she spoke of often with another name just as much. He could only guess that the first was someone very important to her and judging by the way she would get a little sad he was willing to guess her husband.

Tahatanskah was aware that she was rambling and stopped. She only did it when she really allowed herself to feel the loneliness she was feeling. She missed her laughing pup and the others. Mostly she missed her love. She didn’t know if he was all right since the last time she saw him he was in pain and in danger of bleeding out.

“We can help you. All you have to do is ask.”

Tahatanskah looked at Cezar. The man was basically her translator and go between with regards to her and the villages. He helped out in numerous ways especially when she came close to making a cultural mistake that would have been fatal. She owed him her life since he risked his to allow her some freedom under Otaktay’s care. She owed him much but she couldn’t ask it of him. She replied, “I could but I can’t. What I must do… it has to be done by me.”

“A large burden you carry if you feel you must take it alone.”

“It is one that I’ve had since I was born and I didn’t know of it until… recent.”

They walked through the jungle some more. They weren’t in too much danger since the ‘rebel camp’ was hidden in the jungles of Venezuela. The where exactly was a bit hard to pin down. It was why she really couldn’t leave as of yet. She wasn’t sure of the direction and she was still trying to match local names for nationally recognized ones. It sucked that she couldn’t speak Portuguese but her Spanish was tolerable and she was able to communicate. Mostly hand signs worked too and it added an air of mysteriousness to her default behaviors of survival.

Cezar watched his friend. He could call her that though she would probably say that she shouldn’t be called a friend. He said, “When you were a prisoner you seemed to thrive on the suggestion that someone would come for you.”

“I did.”

“Do you still?”

Tahatanskah paused in their walk and looked at her friend. She raised her brow even though her gaze was almost bland and replied, “It is a hope of mine even though I am not certain he will be able to come.”

“He?”

Tahatanskah paused realizing that she had revealed that part of herself that she kept a secret. While she knew that Cezar wouldn’t reveal her secret unless it was necessary, she didn’t want too many to know. Otaktay knew of her relationship to Matoskah and his sons and she didn’t want him to have any more ammunition to use though she was certain about the fact that he had witnessed all of their behaviors on the beach. She knew though that she couldn’t evade otherwise Cezar would give her the look; the same look that Matoskah gave her a couple of times. She replied, “Shappa. He is…”

“Husband?”

“No.” She searched for the right way to describe it. True they both told each other that they loved each other though she wasn’t sure how much that applied. She wasn’t angry for what he did; she long forgave him for that. She wasn’t sure if he was alive and if he was, would his feelings have changed? She finally decided on, “Novio.” She gave the Spanish word for boyfriend but implied sweetheart.

Cezar was puzzled at her hesitancy and he didn’t really buy the sweetheart description but he wasn’t going to press too hard on it. It was obvious she cared for him and if this Shappa cared enough for her, he would be looking for her. He replied, “Why aren’t you certain?”

Tahatanskah swallowed a bit as she remembered that day. She answered, “It was the day we destroyed the Federation weapon in space. He and his brother were injured. His were the worst and Otaktay would have killed him and I found them and… tried to save them.” She turned to look in no particular direction. “I was taken. Now I’m here.”

“But you don’t know.”

“It is why I have hope.”

Cezar took a moment and studied the pensive look on her face. There was more to it and it probably had to do with her time at that place. She wasn’t going to talk about it though and he was going to follow the wisdom of not saying anything more of it except, “Then God willing he will come and you can find peace.”

“I just want to survive and live,” she replied with a slight smile. “And try and save a soul from being condemned.”

“You refused to torture those you deemed innocent.”

“And you told me to give you that,” she countered as she pointed to the scars on Cezar’s forearms. “So I’m on the way to damnation. I am just glad that Sungmanitu didn’t share the same fate as me. The best I can do is just go after the one that torments your people because of me.”

“You are not a burden el halcón,” Cezar replied with sincerity. “Without you, we would never have gotten the courage to do what we are doing. Consider this redemption.” He gave a slight smile.

Tahatanskah couldn’t help but smile with Cezar. He was right and it made her feel better. She gave a hum of a chuckle and turned to head back to camp. She took a different route to see if Cezar paid attention. She didn’t doubt it but she liked to test the man and she tested herself. They made it back with her chuckling and Cezar muttering in Portuguese about her damned tests. The walk made her feel better and she felt even better when the gaggle of children ran up to her.

They were orphans or young boys who were in training. They stayed in the camp since they weren’t really a part of any village. They all had their chores but they always had a chance to talk to the Fantasma Muerta and she would tease them and play with them like a joke. It was then that one of the men said that they had something.

The tent where meetings were held was where all plans were made. Tahatanskah looked at the informant while Cezar patiently translated everything.  She listened and asked her questions accordingly. When she was finished, she thanked the informant who smiled sheepishly and backed out to head back to his post. She put a hand to her chin and started thinking.

“I know that look,” Cezar said once the informant was gone. “You have a plan already in the works.” He gave a knowing look in the direction of his friend and a slight smile. It was the same way every time.

“Not really,” Tahatanskah replied with a slight knowing grin. She started walking out of the tent and through the camp. Drills and other chores were going on. In the span of a week the first recruits from the village that rescued her learned how to handle the guns she collected from the first couple of jobs.

“What are you thinking my friend?”

“That we’re moving camp and heading in the direction or Maracaibo,” Tahatanskah replied. She looked at Cezar and added, “The Federation is planning something big to recoup losses from the satellite destruction. There’s a reason why they have been pressing on the villages and moving supplies through. There is an expected shipment at a midsize town there.”

Cezar nodded knowing what that meant. “I’ll have the camp pulled and I assume that you’ll be scouting ahead?”

“You know me well my friend,” she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: Se podría asesinar a personas inocentes sólo para capturarme? (You would murder innocent people just to capture me?); Sólo para matar al diablo! (Only to kill a devil!); Sea un mensajero. (Be a messenger) Spanish. All translations are approximate.


	14. Chapter 14

_The trail led to Venezuela, the same general area where it all began for us. Actually the trail led us to a seaport city called Maracaibo. It is nothing like Caracas but it is pro-Fed which makes it difficult for us. We stick out like a sore thumb since Hesh’s Spanish is like a tourist and Skye can’t get away with just being a pretty face. It takes effort to keep a low profile._

_Surprisingly Hesh has been good about it even though he glares at Harris. Whatever they talked about on the plane didn’t sit well with either of them. Two people who care about Hawk in different ways and seeing the situation as if they are being attacked for their decisions. Hawk sure knows how to pick them though I think she hit gold with Hesh and I don’t say that because he’s my brother._

_I admit that I expected Hesh to get impatient about finding her. He has been waiting, training and working on getting in shape to set out and find her for so long… I half expected him to pitch a fit when we had to get the plane to get over here. But he hasn’t. I want to ask since I know my brother. He is not the most patient guy in the world and his temper is like a squash head HESH round. It… it does worry me and I sort of want to put the blame on Ashford._

_Skye said not to worry about it but I think that Ashford got into Hesh’s head because he is emotionally vulnerable even though he hides it as best as he can. It’s not a secret that Ashford knows about Hawk and I’m still reeling that she went through Freefall. However the doc helped out by getting us a plane in Chile and having it ready. I guess it pays to have friends in high places. Then again when the daughter of one of the most skilled interrogators and is damned good herself is captured and is dangerously close to being labeled a traitor because of some damned camera footage… yeah you need a few well-placed friends._

_I still maintain that Hawk hasn’t turned. Hesh most definitely believes it. Skye believes it… the whole team does otherwise we wouldn’t be on this don’t ask, don’t tell mission. I admit that having Merrick’s support is good but… it would have been better if it were just Hesh and me. Then it would be on us and the team wouldn’t have to take a hit. It probably would mean that we would be dishonorably discharged but in the end we would have her back._

_I once asked before when I started taking a leaf outta Hesh’s book and writing my thoughts down the question of how far we would go to get the world that we knew back. For me and my brother, like the pact we made about Rorke… we are going all the way. I know that sounds stupid since look at what we are in now when we decided to go after Rorke. Yet me and Hesh will do whatever we have to do to get her back._ I _will do whatever it takes because of what she did for me. She took my place and even though she was knocked out, she would have gone willingly. She would make it so that I would be her definition of safe. For that, I love my best friend and I will get her back… if only to have Hesh smile again…_

The location was different but the humidity was still the same. It was storm season in the jungles and it seemed that they were doomed to feel the effects of it. It was no comfort that the city was a seaside one and that adage about a different kind of weather being near the ocean didn’t really fly. The place was hardly one to get touristy with anyway.

Hesh looked at the street like he was bored while he waited with Logan at the café. There were a lot of people that seemed nervous but there were also those that strutted around boldly. They learned that the city was full of people that would rat you out if they suspected you of being from the north. There was also unrest within that seaside city.

The first night they were there, they thought their side had launched a sneak attack when a bomb exploded. All four of them were on their feet and waving their guns around, checking to make sure that there were no intruders. With the eruption of gunfire and where it was coming from, they were able to determine that it was unrest in the city. That certainly put a twist on their mission since it seemed that the Federation was having problems at home even though they maintained tight control of the city.

They did strictly recon since to be caught carrying a large weapon and be in full battle gear was not necessarily the best idea until they had a plan. It was strange going around in clothes that should have belonged to a tourist and blending in as best as they could. For the most part people thought that they were from some other Fed nation but of European stock. It helped that Logan and Harris could speak Spanish fluently enough. Skye knew some French and the locals thought her to be from Haiti. Hesh surprised everyone with a few choice German phrases. Logan ended up teasing him later saying, “I had no idea you had a head for languages… squash head.”

Hesh gave a punch to his brother’s shoulder and retorted, “You’re not a genius in everything you pain in the ass.”

“Nope, just brilliant.”

Logan looked at his brother as they waited for Skye and Harris to report in. Riley was by their feet and looking bored but even they knew the dog was alert. They had learned quickly not to trust anyone. True it was hard to take information at face value but by not relying on anyone local too much, it kept them off the radar and the questions they asked anyway were the kinds a tourist would ask but the answers gave them what they needed. Looking at Hesh, Logan thought his brother was bored at first but he knew Hesh was watching and looking for the slightest sign of anything that could go wrong.

“It’s been over an hour,” Hesh commented as he took a sip of the tea that was better than the water.

Logan glanced at his watch. “I know.”

Hesh glanced at Logan, “Should we…?”

“Give them a couple of minutes,” Logan replied after making a decision. “They’ll be here.” He looked around and gave the impression that he was bored with the whole thing.

Hesh nodded in agreement. Normally he would be making the decisions like these but ever since that day… he couldn’t do it. He let Logan take the lead and followed him. He just wanted to get her back but he was astute enough to realize that they needed a plan and Logan was the best with them. It also allowed him to observe and he noticed that his little brother was behaving like a shy schoolboy around Skye even though they joked sometimes. He offered, “We took longer than expected when we were up. We’re going for careful little brother.”

“I know,” Logan replied. The whole thing had him on edge. They knew that there was resistance to the Federation. The people were resentful and they wanted the war to end.

The first night they were in Maracaibo, they got caught in the middle of a fight between those loyal to the Federation and the group that called themselves El Libertad. Both sides had been so busy fighting with each other that no one paid any attention as they slipped past everyone. It was the way things were and it wouldn’t have surprised any of them if the cartels had a part in this though it was probably beneficial for them to go with the Federation.

Hesh looked at Logan and sighed. He said, “They’ll be all right. Harris… a worse pain in the ass than you and Skye… She’s a tough one.”

“You know you sound like a sap trying to make me feel better.”

“Working?”

“Supposed to be my job,” Logan said with a slight grin. In a way it was his job and what he had been doing since Hesh woke up on the _Dakota_. He made his response sound a little like a pout.

“Pain in my ass,” Hesh countered with a grin. “Things I do for you…”

“Don’t even go there big bro.”

Hesh looked at Logan and noticed the warning look but it was halfhearted. He replied, “Oh I think that I should considering I took more heat for your antics.”

“And you were the genius behind them,” Logan countered. He was pleased that Hesh had started being his old self. He knew that it was more of relieving his anxiety but there was genuine affection as a brother in there. “So you’re to blame.”

“Then I suppose that one time behind the locker rooms with what’s her name…”

“Doesn’t count.”

“Yes it does.”

“Squash head.”

“Pain in my ass. Not to mention adorable.”

They stared at each other like they were going to get into a fight right then and there. The only sound that erupted was Riley giving a low moan and they couldn’t resist breaking out into chuckles. Logan had scowled slightly when Hesh called him adorable and in the manner he did when trying to get out of trouble because he skipped out on checkups with Carol or something similar. He said, “At least I don’t get my foot stuck in my mouth.”

“Yes you do.” Hesh looked at Logan with a knowing look. “You’re just cute and adorable with it.” He was laying it on thick but it was the least he could do since Logan did it for him. Hesh was just sorry that they were both whipped because the girls they picked probably could make them cry if they wanted to. He learned his lesson with Skye and was amused when Logan repeated that mistake.

“Now you are the one talking shit,” Logan countered, “Mr. I Aced German and Forgot to Mention it.”

Hesh said nothing but gave a smug smile about it. He knew that Logan wouldn’t have much ammunition if he didn’t say anything in reply. Yeah maybe he kept the fact he knew one language other than English well enough a secret but he was allowed his secrets and it was no secret Logan was a brain. He chuckled as he turned just as Skye and Harris were making their way back. He then said, “Seems like we’re gonna have to pick it up another time baby bro.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“You are.”

“Dumbass.”

“Very mature.”

Hesh accepted the punch to his shoulder. Logan was grinning too as he gave a punch that wasn’t too hard and not too soft on his brother’s shoulder. It relieved some tension and actually diverted attention away from them. They were viewed as tourists or even brothers arguing over things that were trivial but could be disastrous.

“Glad to see someone is enjoying themselves,” Skye said with a grin as she walked up.

“Nah. Just reminding little bro here who the awesome one is,” Hesh countered before Logan could say anything.

“Who said you were awesome,” Logan interjected.

“You did,” Skye teased Logan.

“Fine you all gain up on me,” Logan replied looking exasperated when he really wasn’t. He looked at the pair that returned and asked, “So find out anything new?”

Harris looked at Skye and then reported, “Same thing about the two groups fighting each other. However, there are rumors that the Federation is attempting to try something else in light of their failure at the beach.”

“Mostly the talk is about a weapon but they are a bit hesitant to move forward,” Skye added as she looked at the brothers. “The problem is that there is a third group causing problems with the outposts in the Amazon. Villages are turning against them and bases are being destroyed, weapons confiscated. The strange thing is that the reports all say the same thing and I don’t know if you’re gonna believe it or…”

“What?” Both Walkers looked at Skye with a look that urged her to continue with her report.

Seeing the look, she replied, “That the attacks are done by one person. They say that it is a ghost or devil or something. They call it La Fantasma Muerta.”

****

_“You know that this is not proper behavior.”_

_Hesh looked at Hawk as she grinned up at him with that mischievous glint in her eye. He was holding her hands and had just broken the kiss he gave her. He couldn’t help but grin back and replied, “Must be because I’m not civilized.” He was teasing her._

_“You are a caveman,” she replied teasing and accepted the kiss he leaned in to give her. She allowed him to deepen it. She felt his hand reach up to caress and cradle her face._

_Hesh chuckled as he pulled away as he pressed his forehead to hers. They were in his and Logan’s room so there wasn’t really too much of a danger of getting noticed. He studied her and was happy she was happy. He replied, “One that sticks his foot into things.”_

_“Your most endearing quality,” she replied with a smile as she rubbed her free hand on his arm._

_Hesh lowered his hand from her face and grasped her hand and began rubbing his thumb over her skin. He rubbed the hollow on her wrist, applying a little bit of pressure. His hand slid to lift her wrist towards his lips to kiss it when he noticed the scar on her forearm. His interest shifted and his hand slipped so he could thumb it gently._

_It was like someone had dug their nails into her skin. It wasn’t too noticeable unless you were looking. He peered at it and traced the scars. “What happened?”_

_Hawk looked at the scars and blinked. Her expression was soft and solemn. “Carelessness with my totem.”_

_Hesh looked at her trying to judge how serious she was or if it was another one of those expressions that she used. “Seriously?” He didn’t mean to sound firm but he wasn’t sure how to indicate he was being serious. She may have worked through with what happened in Vegas but he didn’t have to be a jerk about it._

_She was understanding as always though and replied with a nod, “Carelessness with my kin.” She took a step back from his grasp and reached for her tags, or so he thought. Instead he pulled out a pendant. It was silver with a blue background and a silver eagle over it. “Lakota believe our kin is the eagle. We hold them in high regard. I am a hawk, also kin if not exact. I was careless with Kayla. She reminded me.”_

_Hesh?_

_Hesh looked at Hawk. “So it was from a hawk or eagle,” he stated more than questioned._

_“We are alike but different. I forgot that.”_

Hesh…

Hesh blinked as he looked up to see Logan looking down at him. He looked back to the pendant he was staring at. Great. Looking back up he asked, “What do you need Logan?”

“Just making sure you don’t starve yourself,” Logan replied as he handed a dish over with what was to pass as food for camping. He glanced around and then kneeled to add in a low voice, “And to see if you’re okay.”

Hesh dropped the pendant to where it hung around his neck with his tags and accepted what Logan handed to him. “I’m fine.”

Logan was still kneeling and studying his brother. They had a long drive, crash and run from Maracaibo that day. They decided to follow up and chase the lead about the Fantasma Muerta even though it sounded more like a ghost story. Skye and Harris had doubts about it but Hesh believed that it was their lost teammate and Logan believed too. It was probably a fool’s dream but… Besides some of what was described sounded like her.

They managed to find a vehicle and start driving but with their luck it seemed the Federation and El Libertad were at it again. They were perceived as the enemy, fired upon and they were forced to abandon their vehicle and proceed on foot to where their ghost was last seen. That meant trekking and camping. Logan was concerned since that while Hesh had recovered pretty much and could handle it… he was still vulnerable in terms of getting a bad spasm. It was enough to put him out of commission and Carol was risking a lot by keeping him in the field…

“Seriously your cooking needs improvement little bro,” Hesh said as he tasted their ‘food’.

Logan grinned and replied, “Like you’re any better.” He sobered though and continued his line of questioning, “Seriously though… you sure you can handle the trek?”

Hesh looked at Logan and shook his head while giving a firm gaze. He understood where Logan was coming from but he needed to do this. “I can do it. We’ve had worse when Dad was teaching us. You remember when you twisted your knee so bad I had to carry you out?”

“Yeah,” Logan replied with a slight nod of remembrance. He looked at his brother, “I just think that this is a little different. But I’m with you. Just remember that if you need help… just ask.”

“I know,” Hesh replied quietly. He observed Skye as she scratched Riley on his ears. He chuckled, “Scratch whore.”

Logan looked over to see Riley and couldn’t help but chuckle in agreement. He then said softly, “Then again Hawk never gave him scratches and he’s her devoted slave.”

“She likes dogs,” Hesh replied taking another bite. It wasn’t the greatest thing and he had worse before. “Seems like her cousin does too. No wonder she likes you… laughing pup.”

Logan shot his brother a look and would have punched him but that would have sent the food flying if Hesh didn’t have a grip and it could lead to more aggressive forms of letting off steam. Instead he said, “Hey I’m not the one with the Sioux baby name Shappa.”

“At least it’s more intimidating in English,” Hesh countered. He couldn’t resist, “Cute and adorable laughing pup.” He grinned as he took pleasure at the scowl that was on his younger brother’s face. He took another bite of the slop that was called food and dutifully chewed and swallowed. He added, “I think that’s why Skye hangs around you.”

“She doesn’t hang around me,” Logan retorted. He twisted so he was seated next to his brother. “She is the one that follows me.”

“Sounds like somebody’s ego is getting too big,” Hesh murmured as he took a sip of water from the canteen. He sighed as he looked from Skye to his brother who was looking at her. He said, “Seriously, don’t be stupid like me little bro and don’t think too much on the timing. It wasn’t great with me and Hawk but… You take what you can.”

Logan looked at his brother as he finished his meal and stood up to go to the small river to rinse it off. He turned to look at Skye who seemed to be looking up at the sky for answers to some unspoken question as she absently scratched Riley’s ears. Harris was bedding down for the night and the fire was high enough for warmth but low enough to avoid being seen… not that it would be easy to in the jungle. He thought about what Hesh said.

He didn’t think that he was that noticeable in things. Sure Hawk knew because he asked her about Skye’s availability and they were cousins. They would talk. He thought his brother was too caught up in his own romance to bother noticing but it seemed that he did. Now his big brother was playing the role he did for him.

Hesh came back and tossed his dish with the other equipment and came back to his spot with his rifle across his knees, prepared to take watch. They were lucky to get their equipment out there. At least they were somewhat prepared. Hesh checked and then said, “So you gonna talk to her?”

“And get on her bad side? No way,” Logan replied.

“Skye doesn’t have a bad side. Just a pain in the ass side,” Hesh corrected with a grin. At Logan’s look he explained, “I got the same treatment when we first shipped out. It’s nothing like Hawk.” He straightened up and positioned his body for first watch. “You should get some sleep. I got first watch.”

“Taking your licks first?”

“Can’t sleep now. Not tired enough.”

It was a lie and Logan could see right through it. Hesh did look tired and was doing a good show not to let it affect the way how things were run. He wasn’t going to press though since he had a pretty good idea why Hesh wanted to take first watch and make himself exhausted to fall asleep. He didn’t want to have dreams or nightmares since they often were worse than his feelings of self-doubt and loathing. Logan knew because a couple of times he had caught Hesh up late at night either writing, doing something and he once field stripped his guns and put them back together. He was so quiet about it that no one suspected anything.

“Ask her stay over. Maybe you’ll get lucky.”

“Hey,” Logan gave in a friendly warning, knowing that Hesh did that on purpose to get him out of his thinking mode. “I don’t talk like that about you and Hawk.”

“Because I would kick your ass.”

“And I can do the same.”

“I’d like to see you try little brother.”

Logan made a rude sound and caused Hesh to chuckle as the elder Walker stood back up and began to patrol. Logan watched his brother leave to check their perimeter and then turned to the others. Definitely his and Hesh’s roles were reversed. He hoped that this would pan out since he didn’t want to disappoint Hesh further. He pulled out his field journal and opened it to where he left the pencil and began to write.

_As a soldier we are told to go wherever we are ordered to go and we do it. So far that has worked out and sometimes adaption is done along the way but the objective is achieved. Now it seems that we are winging it but we still have our orders: go in and bring home Hawk and bring her before the other team finds her._

_I don’t know why but it seems that this mission has perked up Hesh more but he still is the one that follows. It’s like we switched roles somewhere along the way. I honestly don’t know what to do at times and find myself looking to him to see if he would give anything even if it was stupid. It has worked but… This is depressing. I know Hesh will be complete when he finds her._

_We are chasing a ghost story but deep down, Hesh and me know it’s her. It has to be. No other person would piss the Federation off this much and Rorke too. We heard that he has a manhunt while trying to get the latest Fed op off the ground. The manhunt isn’t going to work I think if it is her. He needs a ‘Hawk hunt’ and that is different._

_I don’t know if we are on the right track but… it’s what we have and Merrick knows what the hell is going on here. Is it coincidence that people are rising up? Maybe it has something to do with this Fantasma Muerta… The Dead Ghost…_


	15. Chapter 15

“Are you sure that was what she said?”

“Si. She said that you were to be hunted.” The captain looked at his superior wary of what might happen. He knew that the boss’ temperament was not as predictable. He had heard the rumors.

They said that the boss was once part of the best teams that their enemy to the north had; he was a Ghost. Then they broke him and while he was on their side… he wasn’t completely there. That was what some of them said in the least. What the captain knew was that the boss had a streak about him that was best to be wary about. He had seen men die for mere infractions. He had heard about the one soldier that was killed for pointing a gun at his prize pet.

Rorke paced as he thought about what he had been told. It had been nearly two to three weeks since he ‘lost’ his little Charlie. She was willing to die. In fact he was sure that she was dead. They couldn’t find the body but he assumed that she was dead. He thought he had an advantage since he had video recordings of her interactions with their men. Yet there were something wrong each and every time. True that they were fearful of him but… something was missing.

Then the raids that started in the villages in the damned jungle. The peasants were revolting and it just added to the trouble that was going on in the cities. There was one movement called El Libertad that was causing problems. The trouble was that they knew military strategy and they could blend in with the Federation troops and they were the most successful in sabotaging the various shipments or other orders given.

It was one of the reasons why he set up that trap with Little Charlie. The rumor had it that there was going to be a sort of attack on the port. So to keep up pretenses they made it seem like the shipment was going down and the cargo would be their men and they would capture the rebels. It certainly was a big surprise when it turned out to be the Ghosts. Then the disappointments began with Little Charlie and then she escaped.

Now he was hearing about his biggest outpost being overtaken and by none other than a fucking ghost story. He looked at the captain and asked, “Are you sure it was a woman that you saw telling you this?”

“Si,” the captain replied, “But she was not really a woman.”

“What do you mean by that?” Rorke was willing to have a little patience and listen to this nonsense. He had nothing better to do.

“It was a woman but… she was not… human. It was like she was… a ghost.”

Had it been any other situation, it would have been hilarious. As of now it was a matter of life and death for the captain. He may have just signed his own death warrant and he looked very nervous about the whole thing. Rorke on the other hand was curious, amused and fucking pissed off. He replied, “There are no such things as ghosts. There haven’t been for a long time.”

“Sir,” one of the aides by the name of Mateo interjected. He was risking his own head getting blown off but he felt that this was a risk well worth taking. “There have been rumors about this same woman leading the locals against us.”

“A ghost story? You too Mateo?”

“Sir,” the captain interceded, “She was real. It was that her face was not real because it was. It was that it was not real.”

“So what the hell did it look like?” Rorke was getting a little impatient. He was curious since he had seen her face painted before but it looked like it was dirty. The paint had washed off and left streaks.

“Like she was a ghost. It was black and white and there were streaks of red. It was like she craved the blood of men.” The captain was well aware he was sounding like a madman but how else was he to describe what he had seen. “She would appear in one place and then she would be gone and appear in another.”

Rorke listened to the rambling. With no doubt about it the man was talking about her, his Little Charlie. He listened to more rambling and he almost wanted to laugh since his captain and apparently most of his men were afraid of her. What was it about her that… He was going to have to hunt her down and either kill her or bring her back. The former was the easiest since it would be done and over with but the latter would bring him the other one that he wanted.

Now that he had time to think about it, Little Charlie interfered in him taking the kid. She distracted him and put herself in the spotlight. It was so familiar… just like Charlie would have done. The bastard should have done it the day that Elias let him go. _He_ should have done more than hang back but Elias stopped him. That bastard Elias stopped him from doing what he did best and for what? Well Charlie was good at his job and he would have trained Little Charlie.

They wanted him to destroy the Ghosts and he would. He would do that but first he needed to get her back. He needed to hunt down and capture his Little Charlie and then turn it up and break her but still have her say yes of her own free will. Then they will hunt the Ghosts and destroy their very soul. Satisfied that he knew what to do, he said in a whisper to Mateo, “Take this idiot out and shoot him.”

Mateo nodded and issued an order in Spanish to one of his men. They operated in code and he looked at the captain with slight pity that was hidden under a bland mask. He wasn’t going to argue with the boss since the man knew a few ways that terrified the regulars. He started walking with Rorke since it was evident that he wasn’t completely free from any further instructions. He put his hands behind his back and said, “There is credence to what he was saying, sir.”

“I know.”

“Then why kill him. He could lead us to the escaped prisoner.” Mateo knew that he was risking much by pointing out the obvious. No doubt that Rorke had considered this. So really he was just wasting his breath on this but still… “If you want the prisoner back, it would be a stepping point to coordinate where she will strike next.”

“True,” Rorke admitted as he walked. He was amused at Mateo reminding him the obvious. The man was doing his job but he noticed how wary he was. He liked Mateo since the looks meant that the man was observant. He may be able to do a few things that he missed. “But I have the initial reports. What do I need him for anyway? It’s not like he’s top notch.”

Mateo had to concede on that point. Most of the commanding officers in charge of the outposts were not the sharpest tools in the shed though a few did have enough sense to take charge when it was called for. It seemed though that the current arrangement was what was biting them in the ass. He replied, “Indeed since his was not the only one. It may have been the first but…”

“Little Charlie is going to make life a living hell. She has a vague idea of Operation Wolfsbane.” Rorke shook his head in trying to figure out what her next move would be. “She _will_ try to interfere and learn more.”

“How about set a trap with the lure of information?”

It was a valid suggestion but one that would probably fail. Rorke countered, “It could work if she weren’t stupid. No, she would come up with something else.”

To Mateo it sounded like Rorke was paranoid over the escaped prisoner who caught a lucky break. Then again she escaped by hoarding things. So maybe the boss wasn’t too far off on this one. He replied, “Then perhaps someone should be hunting her.”

Rorke nodded, “That is the plan though I think the most effective would be to go after what would get her to come.” He stopped to look at Mateo who was giving him a questioning look. He explained, “There is one thing I learned from Charlie and while I am sure that Little Charlie knows it too, it is first reaction. In order to draw out someone you want, your prey out, you lure them. You find the right kind of bait and you dangle it out there.”

Mateo was well aware of that concept. They tried that with El Libertad and ended up with… “We did try that and got them.”

“True but it was an unexpected thing yet I figured they would be looking for her. They need her.” At the look that Mateo was giving him Rorke looked around before explaining, “What she knows is valuable and they will do anything to get her back. Though I think that is screwed since they have evidence of her shooting at them.”

“They will be sending in a team to capture her,” Mateo replied nodding. “We can use that…”

“But it is better that we have more on our end. It will cause her to make a mistake.”

Mateo thought about it and saw that it was a good plan. He nodded in agreement. The prisoner had been causing problems and he was well aware of the reports that had been coming in. It was his job and sometimes he wondered why he was kept around since the boss seemed to know everything and did what he had to do. “So we conduct a manhunt and put pressure. What about the rebels? As far as we can tell, El Libertad and the riff raff have not united. It seems like they are unaware the other exists. It wouldn’t be wise to let them unite.”

“Of course not so figure out a way Mateo. Also since we are dealing with Little Charlie, we’re gonna need something or someone to draw her out.”

“Any idea who?” It was a legitimate question. Who could they use to lure out their target? One or the people that rallied under her? Would that be enough?

Rorke thought about it, “Junior and the kid. They are the only ones that she will respond to. The kid was at the docks so Junior will be around too.”

“It won’t be easy.”

“Oh it is.” Rorke turned to explain a little, “You see, we don’t have to work too hard. We could just make it so that others would do the work for us.”

Mateo nodded in understanding. “Then I will do what I can to have it so they are chased into our hands. How certain are you that they will come?”

“Like I said: they want her back.”

Mateo nodded, “I will have your orders carried out. Anything else with regards to Wolfsbane?”

Rorke shook his head, “No but I need you to make sure the pressure is kept up. The more these rebels think she is there to save them, the more pressure we put on her. It will force her out.”

“It will be done.” Mateo saluted and left when he was given leave to follow his orders.

Rorke stayed where he was and looked into the jungle. It wasn’t anything exciting since it was the most boring thing imaginable. Still it was a distraction as he thought about what he was going to do. His main mission was to target the Ghosts and eliminate them; hunt them down and destroy them. Anything else was secondary and he would be in charge of what he did for the Federation. So his focus would be on getting her back.

_We are to know and yet we don’t know Otaktay._

He felt his lip twitch as he remembered one of her bits of nonsense. She never responded the way he wanted her too. Perhaps by getting Elias’ sons and giving them special treatment as before, he would get what he wanted from her. What he did to them would break her down. She would come out of hiding. Then he would show these pansies that there was no such thing as ghost stories. He would have defeated the fantasma muerta.

_Before this is over I will kill you. Tell your men to be afraid of what should be dead._

_No Little Charlie. You’ll find that there are worse things than you. Let’s see if you’re willing to risk everything._

****

Taking a mission into a fucking jungle was not a step up from sweeping the wall. It never was. Sweeping the wall, while boring, had its perks since occasionally you got to venture into No Man’s Land. His team actually had to go in and retrieve missing personnel and they brought back intel. It certainly earned some praises back at Command. He couldn’t say much for the competition.

He was good at his job. He had been told so by his superiors and he wouldn’t have been placed in charge if he couldn’t handle it. Up until then Charlie Squad was the best around. They even were the first ones on the ground when it came to big ops. Then came the competition.

It was a logical and tactically sound decision when he left Charlie Five behind with the wounded man. They needed to push forward and they couldn’t do it while lugging a wounded man and an otherwise occupied medic. He told them to stay behind and that they would be back and he gave the order to move out. It was good tactics. Even the older officers knew it; a commendation came from one of the highly thought of Captain Elias Walker.

When he received the orders, he was surprised at what he had seen. It was like any other mission when it came to retrieving missing personnel but this time it was different. He checked to make sure the name was correct and it was verified. It was almost a perverse pleasure to be sent in for this one and it made the fact that he was going into the fucking jungle seem less of a chore. He was looking forward to this and it gave him a certain satisfaction.

Things changed the day that Echo Squad came into the picture and the last five years of building his reputation fell. This was going to be a pleasure. He relished the fact that he was bringing in someone he had loathed from day one and it looked like the tables were going to be turned. He adjusted his rifle and signaled to his team before starting forward. They had been dropped in on the last known sighting and were now making their way forward.

He was aware that there was another team doing the same thing but their prerogative was different and pretty much off the books. They were looking to bring back a lost friend. He was looking to bring back a prisoner and he would gladly do it. He looked ahead as he fingered the scar on the back of his hand. _Seems the tables have turned Echo Bitch. The pet has become the scourge and I will find you before your friends do._

****

“Ever get the feeling that you’re going in circles?”

Logan looked at Skye as she gave him a slight grin and couldn’t help but return it with one of his own. He sobered though and replied softly, “Not before this.”

Skye studied his expression and nodded, “Meaning that you’ve never been put in a leadership position before.”

“Something like that,” Logan replied. He didn’t quite know how to explain it and he wondered if Skye would. True he learned from his best friend that her people lived together, played together and studied together since from the time they were kids but it seemed different. Finally he said, “Just that most of my confidence came from Hesh. Yeah he led and I followed but it was different… It’s hard to voice. All I know is that ever since that day, it’s like Hesh is either afraid or unsure and I don’t know what to do about it.”

Skye thought about it for a moment as they walked through the jungle. They were pretty much lost but knew that there was a village around somewhere. They had gotten turned around since El Libertad and the Federation was going at each other like crazy. Hesh and Harris were up ahead, scouting to make sure the way was clear.

It had been quiet for the most part since it was the jungle and more likely you can pass within ten feet of someone you were looking for and end up not seeing them. There was also a village out in this direction that had a sighting of the fantasma muerta. Skye often went down memory lane and remembering the camping trips that she had been on where she learned basic survival from her family. Her brothers took to it but she remembered, and she still was, being annoyed because she got dirty. It was ironic because she didn’t mind when she played grease monkey on the cars or her chopper. She chuckled and elicited a look from Logan.

“What’s so funny?” Logan raised his brow and wondered if this was a Hawk moment or a Skye moment. He could get Hawk switching from one mood to another instantly simply to be funny or annoying if it suited her. He had yet to discover what made Skye tick since it was clear that while the two were similar they were also very different.

“Just laughing at irony,” Skye admitted. She sighed and explained, “I don’t like to get dirty. I didn’t like camping overmuch but I would willingly jump in to fix a bad carburetor or fine tune my baby.” She looked at Logan and added, “Much like you can lead but from behind the scenes.”

“It’s not like that at all,” Logan replied feeling a little put out at that suggestion. “Hesh did come up with crazy ideas when we were kids but so did I and when things went wrong… he always took the blame. Even when I owned up to my part he did.” He was aware his voice got a little terse and looked away to calm himself down. “He’s always bounced back when something failed and he learned from it. _This_ is different.”

“And you’re doing the best you can. You know your brother better than anyone except for maybe Tahatanskah. I could imagine it being the same if it had been you instead of her.”

“No way,” Logan dismissed the idea quickly. “He’d be like a worried bastard. He always was even when I scrapped my knee learning to ride a bike.”

Skye shot Logan a look. She didn’t believe it for a moment. True she got to know Hesh during his worst but she could tell he was quick to defend and protect his little brother. One of his citations that didn’t make it into Carol’s notes was when he punched an aide in the nose for saying something about Logan and what happened there.  “You honestly think that shit will fly? I thought you were more observant than that Sungmanitu.”

Logan stopped and stared at Skye. The fact that she was calling him by the Sioux name her cousin had given him meant that he annoyed her. He was annoyed too and replied, “Yeah I do. I’m his brother. Hawk is… his.” He ended up spluttering slightly. “It’s different.”

“Bullshit,” Skye countered. She knew it was going below the belt but she had to get her point across. She continued, “What did Hesh do when he saw you being dragged away?”

Logan glared at Skye. He gritted his teeth and looked away. A small growl escaped because he knew what she was getting at. He heard Hesh’s cries that day for him and for her. He knew Hesh had been freaked out of his mind when he had been stabbed when they learned their dad was a Ghost. He had been hysterical when he came back from his mission with Keegan. He pointed at her and groused, “That was a low blow.”

“And it’s the truth. You know that. Why do you insist that you’re not important to him?” Skye felt her voice rise slightly and her eyes narrowed into a dangerous look.

“Because it is my fault as much as it is his and stubborn bastard doesn’t see that,” Logan spat out gesturing wildly into the jungle. “I agreed to it and warned him and went through it. It hurts me as much as him.” He paused to take a couple of breaths since he had been talking pretty fast. He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t you dare apologize, Sungmanitu,” Skye replied with a firm look. “You have nothing to be sorry about.” She released the breath she had been holding and sighed. “Perhaps he sees it and it feels like the worst failure possible because he loves you both.”

“Stupid bonehead,” Logan muttered after a pregnant pause. He looked up to see Skye looking at him with a clear gaze. “He’s always tried to protect me since we were kids. It took him until high school to finally stop babying me like a little kid. It’s why I enjoyed it when Hawk kicked my ass thoroughly even though she was going crazy on the sub.”

Skye looked at the younger Walker. She came to the conclusion that both brothers had a lot they wanted to say to each other but couldn’t find the words or wouldn’t. She couldn’t resist chuckling at the fact that Logan liked getting his ass kicked by her cousin and when she was in an agitated state. She replied, “I suppose the bruises were impressive?”

Logan broke into a chuckle. He was partially forgiven if not entirely. He replied, “Never been prouder. Medic said it was a wonder I didn’t have something broken.” He looked down and then back up, his gaze softened, “I do want to apologize Skye. I do feel guilty and yet Hesh… He doesn’t blame me at all.”

“It’s something he has to work out,” she offered with a shrug. She blew a puff of air out to move a lock of her hair out of her face. She was startled when Logan tentatively reached out and moved it to behind her ear.

“It was in the way,” he offered with a shrug, “And you’ve been puffing it up the last five minutes.” He cleared his throat and looked away and started forward. By now Hesh and Harris were probably half a city block ahead and Logan prayed they weren’t killing each other. The death glares had been increasing since they began this trek.

Skye blinked at Logan’s action. She didn’t expect it and it thoroughly startled her. She noticed that Logan seemed a little embarrassed. She needed time to process it but her immediate reaction was that she liked it. Maybe she should get him annoyed more often; she had been trying to draw him out but being circumspect out of respect for what was going on. She was willing to go with being a friend to him like she was to his brother.

She trotted to catch up and immediately heard Riley barking and shouts. She heard Logan demanding someone stop what they were doing followed by grunts and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. She brushed aside brush to find Harris showering blows onto Hesh and in the worst location possible.

Logan was on the ground having gotten an elbow to the face and he was shouting at Harris to stop. Hesh was trying to defend himself from the last of the blows. Skye did the only thing she thought would help and that was actually march up and shove them both apart while giving more of a slap than a punch to Harris and glaring at him.

“Hesh?”

Skye turned to see Hesh walking away in an almost jerking movement. Logan was trying to follow along with Riley. She gave a glare at Harris before following. She had Logan in sight when an explosion hit nearby and the sounds of Spanish filled the air.


	16. Chapter 16

Hesh knew it wasn’t a good idea to wander too far from the group but he didn’t want anyone to see him. He didn’t want any help though he took that one back mentally. He wanted his brother Logan but he was still operating on his adrenaline and the flight instinct was taking hold and with good reason.

He collapsed into a brush and steadied himself on his hands and knees gritting his teeth. The pain was agonizing and he mentally blamed himself for this. He shouldn’t have snapped at Harris like he did. He should have just kept to scouting and looking for signs of the stupid village they were looking for; basically ignore the fact that Harris was pissed at him and goading him. Instead he caved into Harris’ goading and ended up arguing in which he shoved Harris roughly and the man returned fire by tackling him.

He knew Harris harbored a grudge against him and probably Logan for what they did that day to him and to Hawk. Hesh tried to keep the focus on him and off of his little brother since Logan was the one that put Harris in the chokehold. It was better that detail was ignored and besides, _he_ was the one that was in charge at the time. It was only logical. Hesh had told himself that nothing could punish him as much as he was doing to himself.

It started out more like wrestling but it graduated to fists. Hesh couldn’t remember who threw the first punch but he was sure that he threw a few. It had been a long time since he got into an all-out fight that was more of a brawl. There were no rules since Harris used everything in his arsenal by punching and kicking and he kept up. Hesh fought hard feeling the need to let everything out and Harris had the same idea.

Harris ended coming out on top by placing a very hard and well-placed kick to his side just under the ribs. Hesh had turned to avoid the brunt of the blow but it caught him good and it triggered a spasm. The dull throb from the initial impact grew to excruciating pain but Hesh couldn’t back down since Harris had sensed he gained an advantage and began wailing on him with his fists, trying to aim for the same spot. A couple times he succeeded and Hesh felt like he was going to be sick.

Self-defense was a major thing both he and Logan had learned growing up. In fact he taught his little brother to stand up for himself since Logan was a perfect target for bullies. Hesh always had the role of defender but as they got older they both realized that they had to be able to do enough to protect themselves since it was a possibility that neither could be around to help. When he was clipped by a Federation round was such a time since he and Logan had split up and he had been caught in an ambush… one that was more opportunistic than planned. Getting his ass kicked by Harris was more of a statement of what he was.

Hesh heaved as he looked at the ground. The pain grew too much and he couldn’t help but vomit. Immediately he felt embarrassed and was glad no one was around though he could hear Logan calling out to him. He heaved again and leaned forward on his forearms to try and gain some measure of support. At least that was the last of the heaving and he took gulping breaths but his abdomen still ached. He felt he could face his brother and slowly began to get to his feet.

It was a surprise and more of a cursing at his own stupidity to find himself facing the business end of a gun and a Federation soldier, he thought, glaring at him. Since he was at a slight disadvantage, Hesh stood up slowly but painfully aware that his body was quaking and he looked like he was in shock or something but he managed to stand up and assume a strong stance. He held his hands up to indicate that he wasn’t going to attack but he did manage a glare.

The guy who looked like a Fed eyed Hesh with suspicion and kept his rifle leveled at him. Hesh merely stared back though he would have liked to have sit or lie down and hidden from people while he rode this one out. He heard Logan shouting for him and he noticed the guy glance in the direction it was coming from and took a chance. He grabbed the barrel of the rifle to sling it aside and delivered a punch to the guy’s face.

It worked but it was a scuffle to get free. Hesh got a hard one to the back of his shoulder with the butt of the rifle and it was a wonder it didn’t dislocate. He countered with a kick to the knees and the bastard was down but the rifle was still in his hands and it was pointed at Hesh. He would have been shot had it not been for the sudden explosions that occurred. Hesh took the opportunity to kick at the bastard and steal his rifle and picked up his and took off in the direction of the noise… where Logan was.

Call it big brother instincts or foolishness but for Hesh it was unacceptable to not try and help his little brother. He ran towards the noise in the general direction he had come in and came across a few Fed soldiers that were part of a larger group. Without hesitation, Hesh took them out and pushed forward, ignoring the throb that was being a persistent bastard. He didn’t realize that he had gotten turned around and actually passed within twenty feet of his brother but he couldn’t see him. Instead he met up with more Fed soldiers that were shouting in Spanish… something about capturing them alive or something.

Hesh had no idea where he was and was pretty much lost. There was still heavy gunfire but it had grown faint. It was mingled in with the sounds of the jungle and brought to mind those action movies where one person gets lost in the jungle. Hesh murmured to himself as he looked around, “I know this part. The dumbass that gets lost ends up buying the farm first.”

Hesh tried to find the way back to the road. That would at least put him in the right direction. He moved slowly and carefully, still hearing gunfire and explosions and he hoped that Logan was okay. It felt like he screwed up this as well… and they weren’t going to have much in the way of support. He passed by a clearing and heard the shot before it hit the back of his left shoulder.

He spun around and looked for the culprit, narrowly missing another hit. The telltale signs of debris flying where the round hit indicated as such. Even with a now bad shoulder, Hesh took up a defensive position and looked around for the target while taking cover. As he turned, he was tackled by a heavy body and Spanish filled his ear. He twisted to try and throw the guy off but he was pinned and he didn’t have his rifle.

The familiar scrapping sound of a knife urged Hesh into defensive mode and he used his upper body strength to hold the knife at bay. He gritted his teeth since his shoulder was throbbing. His abdomen was throbbing and the extra weight wasn’t helping but he wasn’t going to get a knife into his gut to add to it and he pushed but the knife kept getting closer. Hesh could almost feel the tip touch his chest.

Suddenly the weight was gone as the Fed was tackled by something. Hesh rolled over to see none other than Riley snapping the neck of the Fed. “Riley,” he choked out as he coughed.

Being on the ground it was like his body was giving out. His adrenaline rush was quitting on him but he tried to get up. Instead Hesh ended up on his back and breathing heavily. He heard Riley’s whines and caught the whiff of dog breath in his face. He reached up and scratched the dog’s ears. “Good boy,” he murmured.

Riley watched as his handler dropped his hand to the ground. He whined some more, trying to get a response out of Hesh. He nosed him in the places that would elicit a response but Hesh had blacked out. Riley made a moaning sound as he paced around. He knew Hesh was alive but he didn’t like that he wasn’t moving. He wouldn’t leave him though and paced around the body, stopping only when Hesh moved and cracked his eyes and ended up earning a scratch and a ‘good boy’. It worried the dog as the day passed into late afternoon and there was no sign of his other owner Logan. He whined as he continued to pace.

Hesh heard Riley and felt bad that he was making the dog anxious. He did manage to crack open his eyes and pet Riley. He took a deep breath even though his shoulder and abdomen were throbbing and tried to move but he just couldn’t. He didn’t bat an eye when Riley gave a low growl to indicate someone was coming and they weren’t a friendly.

Reaching up and grabbing Riley’s collar out of habit, Hesh murmured, “Easy Riley.” He slowly pulled out his pistol and held it ready.

There was some rustling of the brush and Hesh blinked blearily. He tried to control his breathing as what looked like another patrol passed. He held his breath as they passed by, apparently not seeing him. He didn’t notice that one did and was aiming at him until Riley jerked free and tried to tackle the guy but was kicked away. Hesh rolled to fire but saw the Fed go down by someone landing on his shoulders and hard.

He blinked as their hands wrapped around the Fed’s head and gave a deft twist. He could hear the bones break and watched as the head was dropped. Hesh didn’t know if this one was a friendly or a foe and held his pistol ready but his exhaustion was overwhelming and his arm drooped. Then the gun slipped and fell to the ground.

The stranger turned at the sound to look at Hesh. He blinked at the sight of the painted face. It was all black with white and red streaks. It was… Was it? Hesh frowned trying to make sense of it and groped for his gun but agitated his shoulder injury. He did manage to scramble to a seated position but he was so off balance that he slipped and hit his head on the ground and laid where he had fallen after coughing for a bit.

The stranger took a step forward and kneeled. They didn’t flinch when Riley got back up and trotted up to them with a slight whine. There was a moan of recognition and the dog put his paw on their shoulder before trotting over to Hesh and whining as if to ask for help. The stranger obliged by following but walking while crouched. It was an odd walk but it was what it was. They looked at Hesh with a look before grabbing the straps of Hesh’s vest and hauling him up.

Hesh lost track of time and it felt like a long stretch when he opened his eyes and looked up to find that he was staring at was what unmistakably the ceiling of a tent. He started to panic, thinking that he had been captured and tried to sit up but winced from the soreness and when he put weight on his bad shoulder, he buckled. His body felt hot and he could feel the sweat dripping down and erroneously thought it was the humidity. He ended up flopping back down and blowing puffs of air.

A noise distracted him and he turned his head to see the one who took out that Fed. He knew it was them because of the stance. They were doing something but he couldn’t tell since their back was to him. He just watched and noticed the long braid trailing down their back. He was confused suddenly.

The stranger turned to the side and muttered something soothing. Hesh felt his eyes widened slightly since he knew the sound of Sioux better than anyone outside of the Ghosts. He started making a sound but was instantly hushed when he heard her voice. How could that be? She was captured by Rorke and she was seen with him…

His mind tried to make sense of it. He didn’t notice his companion get closer holding a small bowl. He then heard, “Drink this.”

Looking up… Hesh didn’t know if it was real or not. He couldn’t help but let out, “Hawk.” Then he passed out.

****

Logan was sure he was going in the right direction since he had Riley in his sights. He knew that Hesh had taken off mainly to hide from revealing that he still got bad spasms. He understood how it could be perceived as weakness and prayed that his older brother wouldn’t have gone too far but given the fact that Harris had hit him pretty hard and right there…

He was the first to come upon his brother and Harris going at it like a pair of bulls. If there was one thing that Logan wished to have changed, it would have been putting Skye or himself with Harris rather than have it be Hesh and Harris on this scout run. He knew that something passed between them and it had to do with what he and Hesh had done that day. Why Harris wasn’t equally pissed at him was beyond him but he suspected that Hesh, being the big brother that he was, took the heat for everything.

It was logical in that respect since Hesh was the field commander for the Ghosts. But Logan wanted his licks too since he went all in with it. Plus he felt guilty that his best friend took his place. At the moment though that was moot since he had his brother and a guy that knew Hawk fighting and Hesh was getting a beating and from the looks of it Harris had found an opening and was going to use everything he had to take advantage.

Logan had managed to get in between them and tried to shove them away but got an elbow to the face and he ended up falling on his ass. His nose was bleeding from the impact but it wasn’t broken. It had to take Skye to separate them and by then Hesh started stumbling away and surprisingly at a super-fast pace. Riley was behind and in his sight but it was clear that they had gone further into the jungle than they should have. His brother must be hurting bad… and he had the painkillers.

“Hesh? Where are you?” Logan looked around and then down at Riley. “Riley, find.”

The dog barked and took off into the jungle and Logan followed. They didn’t get very far when a shot rang out. Logan immediately dropped into a defensive position and shouted, “Riley, find Hesh! Stay with him!”

Logan heard the bark but concentrated on the gunfire that started. He heard voices. Mostly it was a mixture of Spanish and some other language… maybe Portuguese. He looked around for Skye and Harris and nearly jumped when an explosion rang out. Dammit and Hesh was out there alone.

Logan started moving and ended up running into Skye and Harris who asked, “Who the hell are these guys?’

The shouts were not Spanish but Logan heard ‘El Libertad’ being shouted. There were also shouts in Spanish. He murmured, “Looks like we’ve got another fight going on.”

“Great,” Harris muttered. “And we’re not on the road.”

“And whose fault is that,” Skye said with a glare at Harris.

Harris returned it with one of his own, “Think you can do better with a bastard?”

“Hey!” Logan glared at the pair of them. Now was not the time for this even though he wanted to punch Harris a good one. “Shut up both of you. Right now we gotta find Hesh and get out of the way. We’ve got a village to find.”

“And how to do you propose we find him?” Harris was pushing it being sarcastic. “And your dog is gone.”

“Riley will find Hesh and he’ll have Riley sniff us out.”

“Brilliant.”

Logan shot a hard look at Harris and said, “Hey, I get it that you’re pissed since we didn’t have a chance to talk but you shouldn’t have goaded my brother.” He turned away and looked in the direction that Riley had gone. That would be their best bet. He muttered softly, “Besides Hesh needs Riley more.”

Skye watched as Logan took point and moved in the direction that Riley had gone. She had heard the last part and figured that it was bad for Hesh. She didn’t like that the elder Walker was in a bad position and alone and while it was a comfort the dog would find him… She glanced back and narrowed her eyes at Harris while holding up her rifle. She didn’t know the whole story but if Harris goaded Hesh…

Logan looked ahead and kept his eyes peeled for any signs of an enemy. With the shots, gunfire and explosions, it was hard to tell where both sides were. It certainly didn’t help when he heard more voices but with a different language. He tried not to panic but instead fell back on his training.

_You’ll always be my little brother, Logan. But… you do have to be able to look after yourself when I can’t._

_Finally you admit that I’m not a kid. You really are a bonehead, Hesh._

_Pain in my ass._

Logan knew he could take care of himself should he and Hesh ever be separated. Granted the whole mission with Keegan wasn’t exactly a great example of that, Logan knew that if push came to shove… he could do what he had to and make it. While Dad had taught him and Hesh a lot, Hesh taught him how to get along without him since they were almost always seen together.

The first instance was a new kid that was a general bully and he hated Logan for some reason. Logan never pestered Hesh about it or mentioned it but took care of it by himself. Hesh only got to see the end product and in the end… Logan blinked as he pushed the memory aside. He could do this and he had been since they had been found.

With three sets of languages being shouted, they were isolated. They did run into a large patrol of Feds and it was a mad scramble to get to cover once the bullets started firing. They had a couple of close calls and flying bits of bark stung their faces but the trees were fairly good cover against the enemy fire. It delayed them seriously and by the time they were able to push forward, they lost sight of the direction in which Riley had taken and they had seen no sign of Hesh.

It was a worry that Hesh might have been shot or killed and was out there but Logan had faith that his brother would stay out of trouble. Hesh may be a stubborn ass about things but he knew when to fallback and regroup when he was in over his head. He only hoped that Riley was there and evening the odds against them.

The Feds were everywhere it seemed and they were going to run out of ammo if they didn’t get out of there. Logan pulled out his pistol and shot at a Fed that was coming up behind Skye before being jumped himself. He twisted and struggled since the bastard was trying to strangle him or bring him to the ground so he did the best thing possible and that was to run backwards into a tree.

Logan heard the guy grunt and felt eth grip loosen. It was enough and instant reaction to grab his hand axe. It was a sense of feeling disjointed but what Logan practiced he put to use and with accuracy and his guy was dead. It allowed him to pick up his pistol and with his left used it to block and shoot while using the hand axe to slice the Feds they were surrounded with.

A pile of seven to ten bodies later, Logan was able to take a breath and shake the blood from his hand axe with a twist of his wrist before putting it back on his belt. He looked around as he put his pistol back in its holster and picked up his dropped rifle. “Come on,” he said after pausing to listen.

They trekked through, Skye and Harris following Logan, and it looked like they were heading in the direction of the road. More likely they took the direct route and didn’t know it. They were almost there when they came across a group that was definitely not Federation but they had guns and some looked military grade indicating that they were probably stolen.

Logan knew that they didn’t have enough ammo to fight back since he noticed more had come. They were outnumbered and if they fired, they would be dead within a matter of seconds. He looked at the group pointing the guns at them and then at Skye and Harris and lowered his weapon slowly and held up his hands. Skye and Harris followed suit while the leader barked at them in a language they didn’t understand.

Logan knew he had to say something. He hoped that this guy knew a bit of Spanish. So he said, “Soy un americano.”

That seemed to spark a response as they were immediately disarmed and held at gunpoint. Harris couldn’t help but mutter, “Nice. They don’t like Spanish. Probably think we are Fed.” He shifted his gaze over the group.

Logan made a slight head movement like he was getting a kink out of his neck but he was still keeping an eye on the leader. He replied, “Gotta start somewhere unless you have an idea of what the hell they are talking about.”

“Americano,” voices started murmuring.

“Desarmá-los. Vamos,” the leader said.

Logan felt his hand axe being taken from him and the murmurs about it. He couldn’t resist and protested, “Hey.”

The gun pointed in his face didn’t speak as much as when Skye gripped his elbow to indicate he should drop it. Skye understood the reaction. She knew where he learned how to handle the weapon. There was more sentimental value to it. Still it wouldn’t do them good if he got himself killed. She whispered, “Sungmanitu.”

Logan stopped his protests even though he was annoyed that it was gone. He hoped he would get it back and said in English to the offender, “I want it back. Don’t lose it.”

The order to march was given again and Logan, Skye and Harris found themselves being marched through the jungle as prisoners. They weren’t roughly treated but they weren’t babied either as they stumbled through the jungle while their captors moved with ease. Logan looked around to see if he could find any sign of Hesh, hoping that maybe his brother discovered their predicament. It wasn’t to be the case this time.

They didn’t have to go far but with all the debris of the forest floor it felt like it. Logan found himself being separated from the others and pushed forward by the guy who pointed the rifle in his face. He looked at the group around him wondering what the hell was going on. He then noticed that the group straightened up slightly and he turned to find the source of it.

The man was Hesh’s height but more powerfully built. To Logan he looked like he might have been a wrestler once upon a time. The guy certainly was buff and it seemed odd since they were in the middle of the jungle and he looked like he lived there… maybe… given how comfortable he was with his surroundings. He raised his brow and looked at him but didn’t say anything.

The leader looked at Logan like he was a pipsqueak; the expression was one of amusement. He looked at Skye and Harris who were being held back by his men. The girl he rather liked since she was good looking and not doubt she knew how to fight; he could tell. The other was like any other but there seemed to be other things buried there. Looking back at Logan he said in perfect English, “So you are an American?”

Logan blinked and glanced around. He was suspicious of everything but he wasn’t going to make things worse. He nodded, “Yes.”

The leader looked at Logan. He liked what he saw in the young one and it was clear that he was the leader. Perhaps this could be a sign. “What is your business here?”

Logan blinked as he stared back at the man. It was clear that this man wanted information and was studying them. There was something else at work here. At least that was what his instincts were telling him. He looked over and saw that the guy who took his ax was playing with it. He pointed and said, “Hey. That’s mine.”

The leader blinked and looked over. He barked an order and the soldier reluctantly handed it over. There was still blood on the blade but his interest was in how Logan took it back and put it where it belonged. He narrowed his eyes questioningly and asked, “Are you with the rebels of the jungle?”

“No.”

“Then why do you have one of their own’s weapon?”

Logan looked at the guy with a narrowed look, “Because it is mine. It was given to me. What do you want?”

“I want to know if you know who fantasma muerta is,” the leader replied.

“Why? So you can hunt them down?”

“Don’t you realize we are on the same side?”

Logan said nothing to that. That remained to be seen. His expression though conveyed his thoughts. It turned out that he didn’t have to say anything for the leader said, “You are looking for the Dead Ghost. We are too because we wish to join them.”

“Do it the old fashioned way. Look.”

“We are and you will be our guests. Welcome to El Libertad.”


	17. Chapter 17

It was the sounds of morning that caused Hesh to wake up. He squinted at the light and looked upwards to find that he was in a tent… somebody’s tent. He made a slight grunt as he lifted his head to look around rubbing his head. Through the entrance he could see people milling about through the slit but no one came near his.

A slight whine caught his attention and he turned to see Riley on his left. The dog was lying down and watching him with that mournful expression that had gotten him many an extra biscuit from the guys at Fort Santa Monica. Reaching over but not fully sitting up yet, he reached over and rubbed the dog’s ears, “I guess they liked you huh boy?”

Riley made a slight moan as he panted. He lifted his fore paw and put it on Hesh’s outstretched arm. It was awkward but it was okay. Hesh merely chuckled as he lay on his back to stare up at the roof of the tent. Sighing, he slowly made the effort to sit up.

It wasn’t too bad even though his muscles felt a little sore. His shoulder ached and when he reached over to feel it, he felt the bandage and the dull throbbing. He didn’t feel sick and his abdomen felt okay. He went over and did a checklist of his person before attempting to get to his feet and crawl out of the tent.

He found that most of equipment was still there except for his guns. _Figures_. But they didn’t find the tomahawk he stashed in his pack. That was good since he wasn’t too confident in being able to get across that it wasn’t his but hers. His Kevlar vest was gone though why had him baffled a bit unless it was classed the same way as his guns.

Looking around he could tell that this tent was pretty spacey and concluded that it belonged to someone high up on the food chain wherever he was. The stuff was mostly utilitarian like the sturdy cases to house equipment for transport, a lantern for nights… stuff to use mostly. There was an odd collection of jars filled with stuff and Hesh didn’t want to begin guessing at that. The pallet he was sitting on was fairly large… like two people could fit on it.

Adjusting his position, Hesh reached for his boots to put on and lace up. It was slow going since his shoulder throbbed but he got them on and beckoned Riley to follow him as he crawled out of the tent. He was in some sort of camp and from the looks of things, a militaristic one. He noticed a few men dressed like the pictures of the guerillas he saw in his high school textbook once patrolling and going about some business. There were women around but most were concerned with keeping the camp functioning and there were a few children around but they were practicing drills.

He felt out of place and that was the plain and simple truth but he was also at these people’s mercy. They had his guns and if he tried to leave… good luck to that. Still, Hesh went with first instinct and that was to observe and gather what he could about where he was at. Maybe he might be able to find his guns and the rest of his gear and leave. He motioned to Riley to follow and started a cursory exploration of the camp.

He was not given much of any attention for the most part and he didn’t know whether or not that was a good thing or a bad thing. By ignoring him, then he could get into things and get what he needed and leave while making sure he wasn’t watched. The downside was that they could be pretending to ignore him and were pretty much watching his every move. It was the latter he was willing to go with since he occasionally caught a glance. The one thing that was a constant was Riley.

Riley stayed beside him and by observing the dog, Hesh could say that they meant him no harm; they weren’t a threat. If it had been an enemy Riley would have torn their throat out or snapped the neck with his jaws. As it were, things were indicating that this camp was a friendly.

The stares increased as he walked around looking lost and Riley just trotting along happily. Hesh noticed that the camp looked like a whole village with the amount of people there. Yet the kids that were around were older… maybe the youngest he saw was ten give or take. He also noticed that the women were older like grandmothers or aunts that you tolerated the sticky kisses from. He also noticed that a couple of older men, one probably his Dad’s age if he was still alive and one probably his own age, looking at him and talking to each other.

Hesh felt his throat convulse when they didn’t bother to hide that they were studying him. It was probably ridiculous to think that they were plotting to kill him. The younger one certainly seemed to be looking at him like he was a threat. Logically that was sound to think since for the most part anyone here in the camp could decide to attack. He didn’t panic though but merely stared back. He couldn’t hear and even if he did, he wouldn’t understand what they were saying. He knew that they definitely weren’t speaking Spanish; nothing the people he heard talking when he walked by indicated as such.

Hesh sighed as he looked around and then turned to find the old man standing close and looking at him. He blinked since he didn’t know what to do about that or what to say. He looked up and saw the younger one glaring at him. It was then he heard the older man say in Spanish, “How are you feeling today?”

Hesh stared at the older man. He picked up that he was being asked a question but his Spanish was lousy and regretted that he didn’t pick it up better. He didn’t say anything but looked at the old man.

“How are you feeling?” The question was asked again. This time it was in English.

“I’m okay,” Hesh replied automatically as he looked around and still found the younger one glaring daggers at him. It was then he realized that the old man spoke English and his gaze shot to stare at the old man. He asked, “You speak English?”

“A little. El Halcon helps with that,” the old man replied as he studied Hesh. He seemed amused and yet pleased at how Hesh was acting. He held out his hand and offered, “I am Cezar.”

Hesh looked at the proffered hand for a moment before gripping it himself. He gave his name, “Hesh.”

“Interesting name for an American,” Cezar replied. He looked at Hesh and asked, “You feel better today, yes?”

“I’m okay,” Hesh replied. He couldn’t resist rubbing his injured shoulder only because the bandage was itchy. He learned that you didn’t scratch but rubbed to take away the itch. “Just itchy.”

“Good. El Halcon will be pleased,” Cezar allowed. He carefully scrutinized Hesh’s appearance for any questions that may be asked later. “We were worried. The fever was persistent.”

“Fever?” Hesh couldn’t recall having a fever. In fact he was under the assumption that he had passed out for the night.

“You had a bad fever when you were brought in. El Halcon was worried. The gunshot wound was minor but…”

Hesh made a clearing sound with his throat. No doubt they would have figured out about his abdominal problems. He didn’t want to discuss it since it was something he couldn’t more or less control completely. Probably he threw up while he was semi-conscious or something. “Yeah um…” He wasn’t sure about what to say.

“The bruises were rather extensive but no lasting damage,” Cezar said more to put the younger man at ease. “Besides you’re young. You bounce back as the expression goes.” His lip twitched when Hesh’s twitched slightly in the direction of a grin. “Now that you are all right, perhaps you may explain why you an American is here?”

Hesh looked around as if to search for an answer. He would have had one when Riley suddenly gave a bark just as a couple of dogs ran past. He took off after them. Hesh didn’t think but followed since Riley was charging blindly into the jungle at the edge of the camp. “Riley. Riley, heel.”

Riley ignored the command as he followed the dogs into the jungle. Hesh had no choice but to follow and it wasn’t like he would let Riley wander around by himself. The experience in Vegas was a nasty reminder and he didn’t want Riley hurt again. He called, “Riley.”

Riley made a high pitched whine but it wasn’t one that signaled distress. It was one that signaled recognition. Did that mean Riley found Logan and the others? Hesh was determined to find out. He needed to know that his little brother was okay. He followed Riley thinking the dog may have finally decided to forget his training. “Riley.”

Coming up a slight rise that the dogs Hesh followed, determined to get Riley to slow down. Not used to the terrain, he ended up catching his foot and stumbled. The action caused him to fall and he slid down the other side. He attempted to slow his rate of descent by flailing his limbs to try and grab something or at least not be falling down too fast that he would cause serious injury to his person. It almost worked.

He ended up rolled the last fourth of the way down and ended up sprawled on his back and feeling like a total idiot. It was like being a rookie back in boot camp. He must have been out of it. He sighed almost angrily but he wasn’t too mad when Riley came up with a new friend. Riley nosed Hesh near his temple letting the snot stick. The other dog merely sniffed as if trying to determine if Hesh was really a good guy.

Hesh sat up and extended his arm to allow the dog to sniff. It was probably foolish but it was a start to getting an animal to trust you. You had to let it take a whiff and get used to your scent; let it determine if you are to be friend or foe. When the dog didn’t bite but rather turned away and headed into the brush, Hesh breathed a little easier. But he groaned when Riley barked at him and turned to follow the dog. “Riley,” he grumbled in a low voice.

It was not the best in terms of tactics when Hesh crashed through the brush. He ended up stumbling to a stop when he realized that Riley led him to a person. He stood still, recognizing from behind that it was the same person that jumped that Fed that almost killed him. He shifted slightly but kept his limbs at an angle to indicate that he had nothing in terms of a weapon.

The stranger had been kneeling and petting a puppy that was licking their hand. Hesh watched as the stranger wiped their hand and slowly stood up. He said, “I apologize for intruding. I was trying to get my dog.”

The stranger turned to face him. Hesh felt his breath take a sharp intake of air. He hadn’t been dreaming or hallucinating at all. He stared wide eyed as the stranger faced him fully with a pensive and intensive look. It was like the eyes were trying to determine if he was real or not. He dared not breathe lest this was just a very elaborate hallucination. His throat convulsed and his body twitched, wanting to move.

The stranger walked slowly with the graceful stride that was attributed to them until they were directly in front of Hesh. He looked into their eyes and felt his throat quiver even more. He wasn’t sure if he should say something or not. He didn’t have to.

Slowly a hand reached up and touched him on his cheek in a gesture he knew well. He held still feeling that it was right. If he moved… The hand moved across his cheek, feeling the stubble, tracing the very faint lines of old scars; it traced the features of his face before reaching for his hair and gently ran its fingers through it.

Hesh couldn’t hold back anymore and slowly reached out to the other’s face with his hand. He paused only once to gauge the reaction and finding it favorable he touched the cheek with the back of his finger and stroked it towards the hair and felt the strands between his fingers. Looking at the face he finally said the first thing that came to mind, “Thečhíȟila… Sequoia.”

“Thečhíȟila… David.”

It was enough and both parties came together in a hug, Hesh felt the breath he had been holding release and the air flew into his lungs with a wave of relief and happiness. He had found her. She was alive. He pressed her to his body and placed a kiss to her temple. He murmured incoherently as he hugged her until she pulled back. The next thing Hesh felt was her lips pressing against his and he caved in to it, deepening it. Hawk was alive and he was there holding her.

****

Some people think talking is overrated and five months earlier, Hesh would have agreed. With most people he felt obligated to talk. With Sequoia, he wasn’t. They had always reveled in each other’s silence. It was comforting. It still was but with everything that had happened, there was room to have a little unease.

Hesh leaned against the tree that he had sat against and rested his head gently on Sequoia’s while she leaned against him watching the puppy she had been petting earlier play with Riley and the other one. His arm was wrapped around her, not willing to let her go. He wasn’t sure of what to say and there was a lot to say between them. He went with the easiest, “I missed you, Hawk.”

“I missed you,” Sequoia replied and she took in a deep breath of contentment. She felt Hesh’s head resting on top of hers and admitted that this was very real. “I was worried about you and Logan… with what happened.”

Hesh looked ahead at nothing and then replied, “Carol took care of us.”

“Fucking little shit with a scalpel,” Sequoia murmured with a slight smile on her face. She knew that Carol would come through. She closed her eyes and added, “I’m glad you’re okay. It was hard not knowing but… I knew you and Logan were alive even though it was bad.”

“It was… hard for us. For me.” Hesh paused, not sure if he should say anything more. Her silence though prompted him to continue, “I wanted to go the moment I was awake but… as it was I would have keeled over the moment I left the infirmary. And I was reminded that you might not like that.”

“If you are referring to being pissed over stupidity then you’d be right. But it’s all right.” Sequoia wrapped her left around Hesh’s abdomen gently. “It’s okay.”

“Hawk…” Hesh shifted slightly to accommodate the new position that Sequoia had taken.

Hesh was silenced with a kiss to his cheek. He turned to look at her and she said, “I forgave you the moment I chose to follow.” The hand that had been across his abdomen had moved to touch the side of his face. Her reddish brown eyes looked into his pine green ones. Her mouth twisted into a gentle smile before she continued, “I was angry because you tricked me and did what you did but I understand why you did it.”

“I thought I was protecting you,” Hesh replied as he gently grasped the hand on his face and held it in his own. His fingers stroked her hand, feeling the contours of her hand, feeling the faint calluses and scars. He could feel the bones of her hands with his fingertips. “I… made a promise… to Dad and myself. That was a bust.”

“Why do you say that?”

Hesh looked at her. He wasn’t sure if he should say anything. The last thing that he wanted was pity. He knew she would be the last person to give it but how much had her captivity changed things? That was probably what Ashford was talking about when she pestered him. He thought that she was picking on him because he was emotionally vulnerable and in a position to convince to do what Command wanted.

Sequoia though picked up on his hesitation and sat up so she was sitting on her knees and heels. Her hands were on her thighs as she peered at him, frowning when he turned his head away. She reached out and with her fingers splayed across his cheek, she gently brought his head to face her. When she had his gaze she said, “You did protect me.”

Hesh was confused by that and countered with, “Hawk… I failed to do that. I promised to keep you safe and… He took you.” He felt ashamed that his voice was cutting out and he sounded pathetic. The last time he did that was when Carol treated him.

Sequoia continued to stroke Hesh’s cheek. “There are many ways to protect someone, Shappa,” she said softly. She smiled at him as she ran the back of her finger on his cheek. “You did what you promised. Maybe not physically but… My faith in you and Logan coming for me. My love for you and your love for me…”

Hesh grasped her hand that was on his cheek and engulfed it in his. He sat up more to and grasped the other one. To hear that from her… She even said that she forgave him for what he did. His throat convulsed as a weight lifted off his shoulders but he still felt that this could have been avoided.

“I interfered by choice, Shappa,” Sequoia said after the pause. She looked down at the ground to think about what to say about that. It was hard because she had talked to herself when she had been alone in the pit and what she would say. Looking up she saw that Hesh was looking at her expectantly. She explained, “I couldn’t let you and Logan do whatever you planned to do. I just… had a feeling that something was going to happen.”

Hesh looked at her. She was looking at nothing in particular. It became clear to him, “You came and made it so that he would take you and not Logan.”

“I would have preferred that no one was taken,” she replied as she sat back on her heels. She removed her hands from his grasp and put them in her lap. “I… meant what I said about Rorke earning the right to hunt me.” She looked away and pursed her lips. “It was stupid… but I wanted him to leave Logan alone… and you alone.”

Hesh blinked and took in her expression. Her admission hit deep. They both loved each other enough to do something like that. He couldn’t be upset with her and she wasn’t upset with him. He reached for her hands again and held them knowing full well she could do whatever she wanted to get away. He held on to indicate that he didn’t want her to run. He tugged gently to pull her closer until he pulled her into an embrace. “It was hard to wait as long we did and it killed me to think about… what you went through.”

Sequoia fell into the embrace and relished the familiar warmth she had missed. She was relieved that Hesh was alive and here in front of her. She had been worried when she found him in the jungle looking like something beat the crap out of him to the point that he vomited. The gunshot to the shoulder was minor but the fever and his twitches of pain were something else. But here he was; he was a stubborn ass. She sat back and said, “And yet with everything… I am glad that you waited to come here.” She then paused and gave a slight grin and added, “Because I would have kicked your ass if you turned up a mess.”

Hesh couldn’t help but chuckle at that. It came like choked laughter. “Logan said the same thing when I woke up. Did you find him?”

Sequoia shook her head, “No.”

Hesh sighed. He couldn’t panic. Logan knew what to do. He would find a way. He said, “Logan knows how to survive. Dad taught us both.”

Sequoia saw that he was trying not to panic. She recalled when Logan came back injured from his mission with Keegan. It seemed that something changed along the way. She could sense it but she wouldn’t push it now. Instead she put her hands on his shoulders and said, “We will look for him.”

“Skye and Harris are with him.”

Sequoia couldn’t help but smile and she replied, “Then I _know_ things will be okay. Logan will find a way and Skye will keep him out of trouble. Harris… backup.” She chuckled slightly thinking about the four of them together. She nodded, “It will be okay. We will find them.”

Hesh nodded after a moment’s pause. He looked at her. Her face was streaked with dirt and a couple of strands of hair were loose. There didn’t seem to be anything that could have happened physically like scars from cuts and punches. It was just her. Reaching out, he hooked a loose lock of her hair and moved it so it was hooked behind her ear, not resisting running the back of his finger on her cheek.

It was bold for her but she didn’t care. Sequoia leaned forwards and placed a kiss on his lips. Hesh responded by returning it and capturing her bottom lip as a gentle way of keeping her there.  His hands snaked towards her waist and settled on her hips and pulled her towards him as he deepened the kiss. He felt no resistance even when she was in a position of straddling his waist and continued to kiss her.

Sequoia accepted his kisses and allowed him to pull her closer. She was well aware she was straddling his waist by the time they both broke apart for air. It was bordering to taboo in terms of Lakota virtue but she pretty much started trampling on it when they started sharing a bed before this and when she stayed by him the three days he was drifting in and out of consciousness.

“I missed you,” Hesh breathed as he held her close. “So much.”

“I missed you,” she whispered back.

Hesh kissed her cheek and let the tip of his nose brush her skin. He took in her scent and the smoothness of her skin. He felt her kiss on his cheek. He wished that they could stay there longer but it seemed that they weren’t to get that wish. A sound from Riley and the other dog caught their attention and Hesh reluctantly released her hips to allow her to stand. He got to his feet taking the proffered hand but didn’t release it when he was standing.

Sequoia didn’t mind when he didn’t let go. She didn’t want him to and she smiled when his fingers wrapped around hers. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and she intertwined their fingers. She turned when she saw one of the young boys who was a runner for the camp and he said something in Spanish. She replied and waited until he went back before saying, “I have to get back. I am needed to help in…” She wasn’t sure how to explain.

“Are you with El Libertad?” Hesh figured he would ask. At least he would get some idea of what was going on.

“No,” Sequoia responded as she led the way back to the camp. She hadn’t released his hand and ended up tightening her grip slightly. “I… I am helping Cezar and his village along with a few others. Just getting rid of Fed presence.” She stopped and sighed and turned so she was facing Hesh. “I owe them a lot. They risked their wellbeing to keep me from getting captured.”

“I understand,” Hesh replied. He truly did. It also explained why she didn’t find a means to call in.

Sequoia looked at him deciding on how she was going to tell him the other reason she was still there and hadn’t called in. The personal fear that she would be rejected because of what happened when she was supposed to be the lackey for Rorke was a side note. Her other reason was more along the borderline crazy. Still he had a right to know why she stayed and was still going to stay. Taking a breath she added, “And… I am hunting.”

Hesh didn’t need a detailed explanation for that. His expression became serious as he looked at her. “Rorke?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I know his kind, Shappa,” she replied using his Sioux name. It was a comfort to use it and it put into context what she saw when she was Rorke’s prisoner. “He is a hunter too but a predator and they are the dangerous kind. Him especially.”

“Because he won’t stop until his mission is completed,” Hesh said with an understanding nod as he recited the basics of what a Ghost did. Dad had said the same thing when he told Rorke’s story. There was more to it and it had to do with her and his brother. He remembered clearly what Rorke said about destroying their souls. He looked at her and said, “Then I guess we better find Logan and make a plan.”


	18. Chapter 18

_Trust is the backbone of being on a team. The Ghosts showed that. Me and Hesh saw it when we went back home to do recon for Dad. It inspired us. The thing about trust with strangers is that it is built over time. It is easy to lose when it is broken and the hardest thing to earn. It is kind of ironic since in the military you are supposed to watch the back of the man next to you and he is supposed to watch yours otherwise you were dead._

_When it comes to being asked for your trust by a stranger… it is a whole other picture. Tomas, the leader of his band of El Libertad says that we are alike. I don’t know what the fuck he means by that but I do know that the possible bullshit he likes to say is that we are on the same side._

Logan looked up from his journal and towards the main part of the camp or rather where Tomas, the leader of his group of El Libertad was gathered with his subordinates. He wasn’t even sure how their structure was so he was going with generic terms for general reference. So far they had been the ‘guests’ of this guy for nearly a week and it was rather a confusing time.

Tomas said they were alike. Logan was concerned with finding his brother and then finding Hawk, which he was certain Tomas was looking for. Actually he and Hesh guessed that the ghost story of the jungle was their Hawk based upon the details that they had pieced together of those stories. It was automatic to assume that there would be danger to Hawk since Tomas was searching for her or rather la Fantasma Muerta. So Logan held out against helping them by making the stipulation of finding his brother.

It was a gamble but a reasonable one since he really didn’t know how his brother was doing. The last he saw Hesh was him walking into the jungle to hide his pain from everyone else. He didn’t know if Hesh was still in pain and he was the one holding the painkillers. The small source of comfort was that Riley was out there and more than likely the dog found his brother. Besides Hesh knew how to survive in the wild just as well as he did. They were soldiers and they had been trained by the best and that was their dad.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about Hesh.”

Logan looked up to see Skye sitting across from him at their ‘camp’. When they were ‘rescued’ they were essentially kept like prisoners but they had more liberties than most prisoners. They were allowed to roam the camp but they couldn’t leave and their weapons were pretty much taken… except for the hand axe. Tomas seemed to understand the sentimental value that it had to Logan and it wasn’t like Logan was going to be able to get them out with just that; they were vastly outnumbered. So they bore with it.

Logan looked at her and gave a slight smile, “You always seem to know, Skye.”

“Only because you care so much,” Skye teased. She smiled as she sighed, “I’ve been trying to get in nice but they seem to see right through the act.”

“Doesn’t surprise me,” Logan replied, “The conditions I set put us at a standstill. They don’t get help unless they help us find him but they can easily turn it around. I really suck at this.”

“No you don’t.”

“Don’t be a brown nose, Skye. This is…” Logan motioned with his hand and shook his head slightly. He sighed. He knew that he was doing what he could but he couldn’t help but think that Hesh was better.

Skye said nothing but stretched out and pulled out some cording that she had been working with. She braided a few more bits trying to make a strong enough rope. For what use it would be for… she wasn’t sure but it paid to be prepared. After a moment she said, “A responsible leader works with what he has available but he also needs a little bit ingenuity and a bit of faith.” She looked at the scar on her palm and gave a slight smile. “A person may fall but it whether or not they choose to get back up that makes all the difference.”

Logan looked up at Skye. She was giving him a gentle smile and he couldn’t help but give one in return. He was doing what he could. Sighing he replied, “Well let’s see if my gamble pays off.”

“I’d consider it even trade,” Skye corrected as she went about her work. She had been wary of the whole situation even though this group El Libertad was friendly enough so far. Her seemingly lackadaisical manner and being absorbed in busy work was a cover for the watchful look she had over things. “You both are looking for someone but one has the advantage. Better you play until the status quo changes.”

“Sounds like a load of shit to me.”

Skye looked up and replied, “Perhaps it is because you don’t fall into the positive category.”

Harris made a slight sound as he shrugged off the guard that escorted him before sitting down. He looked at her with a glare, “Only calling it like it is. If anything we should be looking for a means of getting out of here.”

“And go where?” Logan had rubbed the bridge of his nose the moment Harris started in on their conversation. It seemed that his best friend’s old comrade needed a bit of an attitude adjustment. He just needed to find the right time to do it. He looked at Harris and said, “We have a man out there still and it seems that Tomas is looking for what we are looking for.”

“Oh yeah your plan seems to work out real nice,” Harris retorted.

“Better than anything else,” Logan replied firmly and with a narrowed look. He looked Harris in the eye and added, “Unless you have anything better.” When Harris didn’t respond, Logan said, “That’s what I thought. I let you get away with whatever the shit you have with my brother but we’re still soldiers here. So act like it.”

Harris replied in a calm tone but it had his agitation in his voice, “And how much was of that when you knocked me unconscious?”

Logan gritted his teeth and tried hard not to overreact. He stood up and moved over to where Harris was sitting. Standing in front of him, Logan replied, “That was a decision made to keep a friend from harm. At the time it was the only choice that was best. We didn’t know you except by what we saw between you and Hawk. If you want an apology then I’ll give you one but for now either put up or shut up.” He looked at the man with a firm look.

Harris said nothing at first but stood up to look at Logan in the eye. After a pause he said, “You are not worthy of being her friend.” He had said it in a voice only Logan would be able to hear before walking away.

“Where are you going?” Skye knew Harris had said something but she didn’t know just what. What she knew was that he was walking away and it had to do with whatever shit happened before now.

“Going to one of the few places we can go just to be away from this sorry shit,” Harris retorted.

Skye would have said something but Logan’s hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked at him but he was watching the direction Harris had gone in. He said, “Let him go Skye. It’s between him, me and Hesh.” He paused a moment before saying, “He won’t be a problem… because of Hawk he will do his job.”

“You seem to have a lot of confidence in that,” Skye replied as she turned to look at Logan.

Logan felt like he was out of his league in this. True he had managed to stand up and keep order within the ranks but that didn’t mean a whole lot. Hesh didn’t count because they were brothers and they had each other’s backs but it was different since their usual roles were switched. Harris was following because he deferred to rank. Skye… “Why do you follow me?”

Skye peered at him with a puzzled look. “Why do you ask me such a thing?”

Logan looked at her. He didn’t want to hurt her feelings but... It was better he explain though. He just wished that his best friend was there to give him some advice. Finally he sighed and replied, “I… don’t know if I am doing any of this shit right. I don’t want to be mean but I can’t help but doubt you following me because of orders or because…” He gestured around and growled in frustration. He sat back down and ran a hand through his hair before putting his journal back on his lap.

Skye stared at him. He was trying so hard to lead and she got the impression that he was walking in his brother’s shadow in that realm. She didn’t really blame him for thinking that. She didn’t know Harris’ reason beyond it being orders. Hesh was obvious and her… Getting up, she walked over to sit beside him. He was running his hand through his hair and it seemed to help soothe his agitation. She felt awkward doing this since she was certain her cousin could do better. Finally she said, “You know… one of the Lakota virtues is respect. The virtues are highly regarded since they exemplify the epitome of our people. Most virtues are shown through example.”

Logan continued to rub his head. He looked at Skye and noticed the awkward look she was giving. He asked, “And what do you see, Skye?”

“That you are trying to fit into a role that you can do but never had much of a chance to do,” she replied with an honest look in her face. “And you are working with what you have.”

Logan couldn’t help but smile at her. “Learn that from Hawk?”

Skye smiled in return, “A little of it and mostly from what I learned these last ten years.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Logan, the only way you will lose your self-doubt is to trust in yourself. What I say won’t matter. It ultimately is what you think.”

Logan took in her words as his eyes locked onto her doe brown ones. They were like Hawk’s eyes except hers were more reddish. Skye’s eyes looked more doe like even though she was similar like his best friend. They were full of sincerity though and she had a point. Even Hesh pointed out that he was capable of much and even better than him. Logan didn’t believe that part since he knew Hesh was the best. He nodded, “I understand. Thanks Skye.”

“I’m your friend right?”

Logan blinked as she asked that. He knew what he wanted but he had to wonder about timing. He could hear his brother giving him advice. Being bold he leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. He let it linger before pulling back and looked at her. He shocked her certainly since she wasn’t sure how to react to that. He decided to let her think about it and smiled and stood up to go walking and clear his own head about what he had done.

There wasn’t much to see in the camp and he couldn’t leave without an escort so he stayed within the camp and circling it. He ran a hand through his locks and thought about what he had done. He really liked Skye and he wanted her to know it but there were other things going on. He had a promise to keep and that was to bring Hawk back. He was nuts for kissing her.

“There you are.”

Logan paused and looked to see Tomas approaching him. What did the bastard want now? He stood there silently not saying anything. They had a deal and things weren’t going to change any time soon.

Tomas looked at Logan who was looking at him with a stern expression. They had been at a standstill for a week but he had kept his word in looking for the lost soldier. He kept an eye out and listened for rumors of the soldier’s lost brother. He had to admire that the soldier was keeping his word too. Perhaps now they would both get what they wanted.

Logan saw that Tomas’ silence was the prompt for him to answer. He replied, “Our agreement still stands.”

“Indeed,” Tomas replied. “Perhaps we will both achieve a goal. There is a Federation convoy coming through tomorrow. We are going to attack it and you will be with us.”

“I am not one of your men.”

“But you are in my camp and under my rules. You will be with the direct advance. We move out in the morning to intercept.” Tomas turned to walk away. He paused only to turn and throw back, “Perhaps you may find what you seek.” He then turned to leave Logan staring at him.

****

Nighttime fell fast, Hesh observed. They had packed up camp and moved it that day. He was surprised at the amount of distance they gained. Now they had pitched camp and things were pretty much like how he found them the moment he woke up. He still got a nasty look from one of the camp soldiers but for the most part he was treated with politeness and he returned it by helping out.

As it turned out a Federation convoy was coming through. It would be a big hit and would be able to arm more who flocked to the banner of La Fantasma Muerta. Hesh figured out who that person was but decided not to comment on it. It would be something to discuss later. He did manage to relay what El Libertad was and what they were doing.

“After the convoy, we’ll explore El Libertad,” Cezar said as he walked Hesh towards the tents. “If they are for ending Federation presence, then they might be an ally.”

“It could help but…” Hesh groped for words to say.

“We know El Halcon needs to return. She has given much to us.” Cezar understood. He knew that Hesh’s appearance meant that her friends were looking for her. She would need to return but she was hesitant. Perhaps the young man he was walking with would be able to make her see. “Do not let them forget the good she has done here.”

Hesh looked at Cezar. He nodded, “We will tell them.”

Cezar nodded and then motioned to the larger tent. At Hesh’s hesitation he said, “As far as everyone knows you belong to her. There is no need to be awkward.” He patted Hesh’s shoulder and then turned to head to the other tents leaving the younger man standing there.

Hesh paused a moment and looked at the tent. He sighed a bit before walking towards the tent. The last thing he needed was giving the wrong impression to people especially about her. His only other option was to camp outside but he heard that the temperature was going to drop significantly and he knew that there were not going to be people willing to share a fire with him. He had noticed the looks and didn’t blame them.

Opening the flap he saw that Riley was in there looking at him like he was an idiot for staying out there. He was with the other dog who was looking at him with a bored expression and was curled up by Riley. It looked like a mutt version of Riley. There was no one else in the tent and Hesh wondered if she was doing her hospitality thing. The stuff inside was hers and he had his gear minus the guns in there. His Kevlar vest had been repaired.

Not knowing what to do, Hesh just sat on the pallet that was serving as a bed. He crossed his legs and rested his arms on his knees and stared ahead. He did reach over and give Riley an ear rub. He had no idea how things were going to work out since technically he and Logan were supposed to bring her home before the other Tier One team did. Then there was letting Kick and Keegan know and then Merrick and the others.

He almost jumped when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders that started massaging them. It was followed by a gentle chuckle and a soft voice saying, “Now I know I am not _that_ good at scaring you. And you don’t scare easily.”

Hesh relaxed as the massage loosened the knot between his shoulders and it felt like a weight was being lifted off his shoulders. He turned to see Sequoia looking at him with a softened expression. “You’re good at the quiet thing,” he replied.

Sequoia smiled as she continued to massage his shoulders. “Old habits, Shappa.” She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment. Her hands stopped and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Are you okay?”

Hesh reached up and touched her hands. “I’m okay Hawk. Really.”

“And the fact that you are wondering about the delay in getting back home and how it looks like didn’t cross your mind,” she replied in a gentle matter of fact tone. She let Hesh touch and caress her hands but kept her arms around him. She sighed, “Hesh… I know that by now you would have seen the helmet cam footage of what I did. I know Command would have and to be honest I’m glad that they sent the Ghosts.”

Hesh sighed at that. “Command didn’t send us,” he admitted as he lowered his hands. He turned his body so that he and Sequoia were facing each other. It felt empty without her arms wrapped around him but he picked up her hands and held them in his. “They… sent another Tier One team and… they are ordered to bring you in like a prisoner.”

Sequoia looked at Hesh. She suspected that was what would happen. She sighed and looked down at their hands and adjusted her fingers around his. “Merrick is disobeying orders?” She raised her brow at that. “The old man is a stickler for them.”

“Actually… it was Colonel Slayton from Freefall,” Hesh corrected. He studied her reaction. He knew that she had been a part of that. He was almost afraid to ask if there was more than what they had talked about previously. “He said you were one of his interrogators. Are you still with Freefall?”

Sequoia looked at Hesh and held onto his hands. She never expected the colonel to come to her rescue. “It wasn’t the colonel, David,” she replied softly. At his expression she explained, “It was Ashford.”

“Doc Ashford?”

Sequoia nodded, “Ashford is the real brains behind Freefall… along with my father.” She looked down as she recalled when she was treated to the whole truth.

_It was a beautiful day outside. It made you think that there wasn’t a war going on. It wasn’t the sentiment inside the room that was the training box. Sequoia looked at Ashford with a narrowed look and her arms crossed over her chest. Ashford looked at her and said, “I don’t have anything else to say since you found out.”_

_“Then why wasn’t it disbanded?”_

_“What do you think happened? I had to pull serious clout to put you in the same league as the other recruits. No one knows more than I that Charles taught you everything you know and it is not what he wanted the military to get their hands on. That came out wrong.”_

_“Yeah it did. Tell me, did you throw in that little surprise during the exercise?”_

Sequoia took a breath and said, “She was chief of the psych evals. She had to be since what my father developed could be heavy on the mind. All candidates were carefully monitored and if they showed signs of problems, they were removed.”

“I read on that and the colonel gave that,” Hesh replied. He removed a hand and started reaching out to touch her face. His fingers brushed her cheeks and then cupped it. His thumb rubbed her cheek and the temple.

Sequoia closed her eyes taking in Hesh’s touch. She nodded slightly and continued, “Ashford and my father worked together and they agreed to end things. After ODIN, the military picked it up. Ashford recruited me when I joined up. She made every effort to keep me from being noticed by brass because…”

“You got the full course and everyone else…” Hesh looked away and thought about his conversations with Ashford. It then occurred to him that the doctor was trying to give him what the colonel couldn’t because he didn’t know. “Hawk… what do you know?”

“What I needed to survive,” she replied as she lowered her hands to her lap. She looked at nothing in particular. “My father taught me how to defend myself because of what he did. He did what he had to do… just like yours. The curse of having a parent in Special Forces doing… whatever.” She stood up and walked away. She folded her arms across her chest and shook her head. “Command has every right to think I turned.”

Hesh followed her. It wasn’t her fault. He didn’t know what her father did while she was a girl but if it was serious, he would have done what he had to doing order to protect her. Hell he and Logan never knew about their dad until recently. He went with impulse and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him and rested his head on her shoulder. He whispered, “I never thought you did, Sequoia. I still love you.”

Sequoia listened to her name roll off of Hesh’s tongue, hearing the sincerity in his words. He knew about her messed up life and he still loved her. It had been one of her fears she harbored when she made the choice to play along with Rorke’s game on her terms. She still had to ask, “Even with what you’ve seen me do?”

“Even I know better than to piss you off,” Hesh replied. He continued to hold her in his arms and breathed in her scent. He sighed gently as he felt her adjust to his grip and seek comfort with him. “We’re soldiers Hawk. There are some things to expect from it and to be honest… the way you fight, the way you do things… it’s what attracts me to you.”

“So making a Fed piss in his pants caught your attention?”

Hesh chuckled at that, “Maybe a little. I was more annoyed that you disappeared and reappeared when you did.” He hugged her and gave a kiss to her temple. “But it grew on me especially when Merrick told you to have fun.”

Sequoia was quiet for a moment as she thought about what Hesh said. He did have a point in that they were soldiers. There were some things expected but she was concerned. Hesh didn’t understand that what she learned in terms of withstanding torture and then applying it to others without making it seem like torture… She was concerned that he didn’t understand the implications behind it. Or maybe he did and yet he still loved her.

Hesh waited patiently in the silence. He was worried that she wasn’t saying anything. He knew there were things that couldn’t be talked about unless she wanted to and he was prepared to live to that. To be honest he didn’t know what she went through under Rorke’s clutches and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know; to know what she had to do to be given the freedom she needed to let Logan know that she was still her. Still he could understand why she had her apprehensions and why she wasn’t sure how he would feel about her. Deep down he loved her and that wasn’t going to change.

Sequoia took in the warmth of the embrace. It was going to be a long road but she could sense the truth. He loved her still. One day she would tell him what she had done. She regretted it and Cezar still said it was worth it. She turned around to look at Hesh and tentatively put her hands on his chest. She felt his hands slide to rest on the swell of her hips as she looked up into his pine green eyes. She said, “This won’t be over until the hunter is hunted.”

Hesh looked into her reddish brown ones. They were serious in the expression but full of emotion. He nodded, “Then… I’ll help you. It was something I should have done from the start.”

“Don’t start Shappa,” Sequoia replied as she reached up and stroked his cheek and then ran her fingers through his hair, taking in that he had let it grow out. It was still regulation length but… she liked it. “Your biggest strength is that you care. It is why I love you. And… I am grateful.”

Hesh looked at her and gently took her lips with his own. “I love you, Hawk.” It said everything he couldn’t say.

“I love you,” she whispered and kissed him back.


	19. Chapter 19

“How many?”

“At least twenty.” Harris lowered the binoculars and rested them on the mound of dirt he was perched on. He glanced at Logan who was peering at the convoy. “Think they can pull it off?”

Logan peered through his binoculars. He looked at the line of vehicles and the soldiers marching. It looked like they were transporting something and towards what could be a supply convoy. It certainly looked like one but he had an off feeling about it. He glanced at the checkpoints that had been set up for El Libertad and replied, “They can. If they are anything like what we encountered at Maracaibo then it should be good.”

“And what about helping them find what they want?” Harris looked at Logan. He had cooled off his temper. He was still miffed that they were even in this situation since he was loyal to his old squad leader.

“Same person we’re looking for,” Logan replied looking at Harris to make sure that he wasn’t being an ass. “If we find them… we’ll just make it so that it is more to our advantage. Especially if it is Hawk.”

“You sure about that?”

“No but… the rumors sound like her.” Logan turned to look back at the convoy. He had apprehensions about what they were going to do but since it is kicking a good one to the Federation that didn’t make it so bad. The problem was the fact they were working with people they didn’t know. “And if Hesh is out there… he would have found her.”

Harris merely murmured something unintelligible and went back to looking at the convoy. They were coming to the check point. “They’re almost there.”

Logan looked through his binoculars and then called on his radio, “You in position Eagle? Target is coming on your station.” His eyes twitch to take in the whole scene, glad that Harris was actually cooperating.

_Copy that. We’re in position._

_On your go, American._

Logan rolled his eyes at being called an American. True he was but the manner in which it was delivered irked him. He heard Harris sigh and muttered something about kicking his ass on the go or something like that. Logan gave a slight pat of agreement on Harris’ shoulder. While he was grateful for Harris’ help, he wasn’t too willing to forgive his goading of Hesh and quite possibly making him suffer another spasm out there alone.

Harris looked at Logan and saw the look. Maybe he did overstep by goading Hesh but he was angry at what they did. Mostly it was towards Hesh since he was no idiot in guessing that Hesh had a thing for his old commander. He thought it was shitty of him. That was pushed aside. He would stand by Logan so they could get out of this. He nodded and said, “On your go.”

Logan looked through his binoculars and said, “You’re good to go Skye. Begin the ambush.”

_Roger that._

Logan tapped Harris and they made their way down to where they were going to go after the rear guard. They were joined by a small group of El Libertad. Logan tried not to wince at the fact that the guns they had belonged in museums or were badly maintained ones that it was a wonder they didn’t blow up in their hands. More likely they were farmers or country people and the most violent they got was going after vermin eating their crops.

He couldn’t deny that they had been successful. They certainly succeeded in pissing off the Federation. It seemed that the years of war grew old on the people. He wasn’t about to throw out their help since they knew the jungles better than he did and there was that saying ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend’ though that could cut both ways. It was a risk he was taking but it was the best he could do. Looking at the group he signaled them to be ready.

The convoy came to a stop and it was right next to them. The only thing that separated them was the brush. The last time Logan could recall being that close and sneaking up and making the kill was well with Riley when he synced up with the dog. His muscles were tense as he held up his hand while peering through. He was really close to a Fed and it looked like they were nervous about stopping. Up ahead was Tomas with his group and their job was to try and make it painless as possible in terms of surrendering.

The rapid Spanish was almost too fast for Logan to keep up but he was getting the feeling that something wasn’t right about this. He peered through the brush and watched the vehicles. It was supposed to be a supply convoy but… A shot rang out and it was followed by others. Logan’s group started firing before he gave the order. It was then that he saw that they had been set up. He called out, “Ambush!”

The convoy came to life with the soldiers that were playing the role of supplies and they took up position and fired. El Libertad started firing back but their element of surprise was broken. Logan saw that because they didn’t really have a good back up plan, they were going to be cut to ribbons. He called through his radio, “Skye, you there?”

_I’m here. We’ve been set up._

“I know.” Logan dove behind a dirt mound to get some covered and was followed by Harris covering his flank. He fired a few shots to take out the guy firing at them. “Listen, these guys don’t know what to do. They are used to laying the ambush and having the upper hand. We need to give an edge.”

“And how do you propose that?” Harris popped off a few rounds as a Fed that ran past them. “There’s three of us that know tactics. We need more.”

_Not if we use what we have. I still have my shooters._

Logan peered over towards the small ridge where Skye had been camped out. He ducked when a round came too close for comfort. He said, “Skye, look for the officers and technical. Take those out first.”

_Copy that._

Logan put his radio aside and tapped Harris, “Hey, we need to provide cover for the guys closest to the convoy to pull back.”

Harris looked at Logan, “What do you have in mind?”

The gunfire got thicker and a peek had them see Tomas leading a few of his men to cover. Logan gave a shrug and said, “Well looks like he got that covered.”

“We need to pull back, Logan. The Federation has the high ground. Best bet is to draw them into the jungle,” Harris replied as he looked at the situation. If they stayed there much longer they would be cut down and that was something that he would rather avoid. “Tell Tomas he needs to pull back; make for the jungle.”

Logan nodded, “Right.” His Spanish was better and since he was the leader of their group, Tomas was more likely to be receptive to his suggestions. He keyed his radio and called to Tomas in Spanish, relaying what they needed to do.

_I will not be accused of being a coward!_

“Don’t be stupid,” Logan countered, well aware that he might be overstepping his boundaries. Still he knew when to fight and when to retreat. He had learned from Hesh and that man was terrible when it came to pride on the line… at least the old Hesh. “If you don’t pull back to where you have an advantage, your guys will be cut down.”

_What is your plan?_

“Pull back into the jungle. If the Feds aren’t that good at moving through, you can pick them off,” Logan replied giving a slight roll of his eyes.

_And who’s to say that you won’t take the opportunity to run?_

Harris shot Logan a look stating that this guy was good and annoying. In all fairness he did have a right to be concerned. Logan, Skye and Harris were Tomas’ leverage if there were any problem s of getting La Fantasma Muerta to cooperate. Logan didn’t like that tactic since if they were wrong, then there was no reason for them to be alive. It was one of the many things that Logan had considered when he made his bargain.

Logan knew that if they were going to make any headway, one of them had to give a little. Then the rest followed. He replied, “We’re here aren’t we? We’ll help provide cover.”

“We will?” Harris looked at Logan like he was crazy. Yeah he would follow the younger Walker’s lead and if Hesh got his act together, he would follow him since he was the senior officer. “Are you…”

Logan cut Harris off and repeated, “We’ll provide cover.”

There was a pause. It was enough to have Logan wonder if Tomas had been taken out. Finally they heard, _Get my men out and I will let you go._

The response they heard was baffling but it was something. Logan confirmed what he heard and then relayed what the plan was to Skye. Looking Harris, they shared a look and came out of their cover and started relaying orders to whoever they came across in El Libertad to pull back and wait for the Federation to make it to the jungle. It was a wonder how they were ever able to do it since there were some that were scared and others were trying to get out and there was gunfire all over the place.

Logan and Harris ended up separated and Logan found himself on a swell facing the Feds that were trying to advance. He took aim with his gun and popped off a few rounds, taking out a few of the soldiers while some of El Libertad was running past him. Some actually stopped and did what he was doing. Talk about inspiration he figured.

He couldn’t stay long though since he was too exposed and urged some of the men to move further into the jungle. He was stuck with a guy who looked like he was twelve, and that was being sarcastic since he looked younger than what he probably was. The kid had fallen and Logan grabbed the back of his shirt and hauled him to his feet just as the ground exploded with debris. It was followed by an explosion from an RPG and bits of tree flew up. Logan looked back, “Fuck, they have RPGs.”

The kid was scared and putting on a brave face.  “We can still get them,” he said.

To Logan it sounded like when he and Hesh were kids and they would make statements like that. Then they tried their ‘brilliant’ idea and it usually crashed and burned. They had been lucky so many times over then. He shook his head, “You need to make sure El Libertad falls back. If you are going to have a chance you need to get into the jungle and use that. Go.” He pushed the kid to move.

They pulled back with Logan and Harris turning around to return fire. It seemed to work but the surprise waiting for them in the jungle was unexpected. Logan was still with the kid when he came across a seven man squad that was coming up their flank. Logan recognized him from the camp and they were pointing guns at them!

“What are you doing Jorge?” The kid looked bewildered too. He didn’t even bring up his rifle and it was a good thing too since they probably would have shot them.

“We finally isolated the one that the boss wants,” Jorge said as he cast a mean look at Logan.

Logan ignored the sputtering from the kid. He knew what Jorge meant. This guy was a mole or Tomas played them or something. This guy specifically was working for Rorke… and they were there to get him. He wasn’t going to show fear though even though the thing he dreaded the most was there waiting to devour him. He narrowed his eyes and said, “You can tell Rorke to fuck himself. I’m not going.”

“You will if you don’t want an innocent’s blood on your hands,” Jorge said as he pointed his gun at the kid. “And it would be a shame if El Libertad dies a painful death… not really.”

Logan knew he wasn’t going to let the kid be killed for something he wasn’t involved in. But he wasn’t going to go willingly either. His best friend had to be incapacitated before being taken from him. Thinking about it made him pissed. Rorke killed his Dad, took his best friend and nearly shattered his brother. He was not going to be taken so easily. “Leave the kid alone.”

“Can’t do it. Unfortunately he followed you when you ran. Can’t have a witness.” Jorge raised his gun up and aimed to make a kill.

Logan felt his muscles tense. He could make a move for it He risked getting shot and killed or bet upside the head but he wasn’t going to let a kid be killed because of him. He couldn’t live with that. He looked around trying to find an opening when his face was hit by a spray of blood. Logan blinked and looked to see one of Jorge’s men fall and another. Then something burst out of the brush and grabbed Jorge’s arm and started wrenching hard. Logan blinked when it was followed by someone jumping down from the trees.

****

“I thought you were fast.”

“I am but this is…”

Sequoia gave a hum of a chuckle as she glanced at Hesh running beside her as they ran through the jungle. She teased him by leaping over a very large root like it was nothing and called him an old man. She chuckled when he growled at that.

The morning greeted them early and for once she wasn’t out to see it. Instead she was curled up by Hesh on her pallet where they had fallen asleep the night before. It had been soothing to hear his heartbeat again and she basked in the warmth. He did the same when she shifted and he held her tighter. It really wasn’t a dream since he was there.

Eventually they got up and geared up to meet the convoy they were to raid. Ambush points were to be set up to thin the numbers. It was the usual routine for their group. This time though it felt different. She sensed that maybe something was going to happen but she wasn’t sure if it was good or bad as she applied her war paint.

Hesh had picked up on it and asked if she was okay. She told him that she had a feeling. She had made it seem like a joke but he saw it as a cover for the apprehension that crossed her features. Time with Rorke may have hardened some things but others not so much. Cezar seemed to as well and relayed to the group that they were to watch each other’s backs before they set out. Now they were in the middle of the jungle and Hesh was wondering what her part of the plan was since all Cezar said was that it was whatever she did.

Riley panted happily, eager for the run and seemed to grin even bigger when Ash, the other dog sidled up and gave her own bark. In an overall sense, Hesh felt better than he had in months. He wasn’t sure about this whole thing of getting involved with a rebellion or insurrection or whatever Logan would call it but he was certain in standing by Sequoia. He knew that if the other team caught up to them, he would do what it took to keep her with him.

Sequoia looked at Hesh and noted that he looked better than when she found him. It had her wondering how things really had been. She wondered about the others. Was that what it meant when Rorke wanted her to destroy the souls of the Ghosts? It was a nagging thought that she wanted to address but she wasn’t sure how that would play out. She squatted on the swell she had stopped on and hid behind the brush but was able to see the road from there.

Ash sidled up to her and gave a low growl. Sequoia rubbed the dog’s head, “Yeah I got that feeling too girl.”

“Got that feeling Hawk?” Hesh kneeled beside her and Riley was looking alert. “Riley’s got something.”

Sequoia looked at Riley, her eyes narrowing slightly. She then looked in the direction of Riley’s gaze. He was looking at a patch of brush but… “Something’s not right here,” she muttered. She looked around when an explosion sounded. “That doesn’t sound good,” she said as she grabbed Ash’s collar.

“Where did that come from?” Hesh looked around. They were ahead of the convoy.

A crash through the brush caught Sequoia’s attention and she looked up to see one of the boys that liked tagging along. Since that one rainy night, she suggested that they be used as runners. She nodded, “Raul.”

“It’s El Libertad. They were going to ambush but the Federation…” Raul was panting.

“So they are being ambushed,” Hesh ascertained. He looked at Sequoia and saw that she was looking in the direction. “What do you wanna do Hawk?”

“Tell Cezar to lay an ambush for the ambushers,” Sequoia replied looking in the direction the shots were being fired. She adjusted her feet and was ready to spring away. “If they are El Libertad… we should make them our guests.”

Raul nodded the moment he caught the look in her eye. Everyone knew to obey that look and took off. Sequoia looked back to survey. Hesh asked, “Sequoia?”

“Somehow I get the feeling that this was a trap set for El Libertad or for me. Hard to tell since this El Libertad started up right when I started causing trouble,” she replied. She hummed a little bit before looking at Hesh and asked, “Do you still want to help?”

“I’m not leaving you.”

It held more meaning that could be said at the moment. Sequoia knew that it would have to take their side throwing him in the brig for him to leave her. And even then he would put up a fight. He was that stubborn and she loved him for it. She gave a nod of acceptance and said, “Then we go. If we are going to get Rorke… we need a prisoner.”

That was obvious and Hesh nodded and followed her and they followed the dogs. It definitely was a firefight the moment they got closer. They passed by bodies, men running; there was quite a bit of chaos so they were ignored for the most part. The dogs were helpful but it was Riley that gave them a clue as to what was up ahead.

Riley had picked up the scent of someone dear and familiar. They followed it to find Logan and a kid surrounded by men. Hesh was seized instantly with the desire to charge in and protect his little brother. It was like a switch had been turned on inside and his old behaviors and habits were starting to make themselves be known. He resisted though and murmured, “Easy Riley.”

Sequoia had her hand on Ash. The mutt she acquired because it wouldn’t leave her alone. It followed and actually defended her from one of the beasts in the jungle and was her protector when in camp. There were a few men who were lechers and tried to get cute with her but they were wary of Ash especially after the first time. Since then it went with her almost everywhere, even on the raids and she proved to be a pretty good dog.

“He’s going to shoot them,” Hesh said, looking at her.

Sequoia looked at the situation that was losing its window of opportunity. They had to thin the ranks and she had an idea. She looked at Hesh and asked, “Remember Caracas? Our first?”

If anyone else had been listening, they would have thought she was talking about an intimate time together since there was nothing in the question to clarify. Sequoia didn’t need to since Hesh knew what she was referring to. He nodded and pulled her tomahawk from his belt and held it out, “You might want this.”

Sequoia looked at the weapon that she hadn’t seen since that day on the beach when Rorke flung it away. It was not a time to get sappy over it since it triggered the ‘how romantic’ feelings since it was Hesh that brought it to her; it was more effective than candy or flowers, and neither of those were appealing to ‘woo’ her. Still it said a lot and she looked him in the eye and found the gentleness in there mixed in with the eagerness to help Logan.

Like greeting an old friend, she took the tomahawk into her hand and twirled it a bit in her hand. It felt like ages since she held it but it was all familiar. She looked at Hesh and said softly, “Thank you.”

Hesh nodded even though it was tempting to kiss her. He didn’t since they had a fight on their hands and like her, he knew when to work and when to play as the adage went. Instead he put his hand on hers briefly and indicated she was to lead on.

Sequoia nodded and directed Hesh where to set up to take out the enemy with his rifle. She motioned for the dogs to follow and moved through the brush to get closer. She found the root of one of the trees to go high and the dogs would go low. She crept along in a crouch; she was high enough not to be noticed and not too high that she would hurt herself when she got down.

She was over the group and she made a motion behind her. When the first went down, Riley and Ash ran in taking down two. Riley killed his but Ash took down the leader in a grip that could turn deadly. Sequoia leapt down while Hesh was firing and took out the remaining tangos with her tomahawk and pistol. When she was finished, she twirled her tomahawk and put it back on her belt. Turning she gazed at Logan who was looking at her like a wide eyed child. She grinned, saying, “I see you’re still a laughing pup, Logan.”

Logan stuttered a bit and managed to get out, “Hawk? Is it really you?”

Sequoia was still smiling as Hesh came out of the brush. She walked up to Logan and peered at him, knowing that she looked a sight with the war paint on like how she used. Yeah he looked like he saw a ghost. She smiled and picked up a hand and ruffled Logan’s hair since he grew his out like Hesh did. “That real enough for you?”

Hesh was chuckling at the look on his little brother’s face. He did manage to ask, “You okay Logan?”

“I’m fine Hesh… after I was stuck in a camp for nearly a week worrying about you,” Logan spat. He wasn’t angry but everything he had pent up was being released. “Where the hell were you?”

Hesh was well aware that Logan was just venting. He wished his little brother didn’t keep it all bottled in so much. Then again he exploded; they were polar opposites. He patted his brother’s shoulder in a reassuring manner and Sequoia said, “He was with me. I found him when my friends were raiding the Feds. I looked for you and anyone else but…”

“I’m not mad,” Logan countered while trying not to look so petulant and trying not to sound like it. “Just relieved. We weren’t sure our hunch would play out but… I’m just glad you’re alive. Are you okay Hawk?”

Sequoia was glad to see Logan, the laughing pup as she called him. He had a way of making a dark day brighter. Now that both Walkers were there, a weight was lifted off her shoulders. “I’m okay now,” she said. She smiled at the boys.

“Oh very touching,” a voice interrupted in thick sarcasm. “Can you get mushy later and get this fucking mutt off of me?”

The three soldiers turned to look at the Fed on the ground being held in place by the two dogs and the grip was tight. A single word and they could tear him apart. There was also the boy who was looking wide eyed mostly at Sequoia as she approached the Fed and kneeled with calm and deliberate movements and stared. She said, “I might. But I want something from you.”


	20. Chapter 20

Merrick stood looking at the reports he had gotten in. He was concerned. Keegan and Kick had reported in a couple of times. Hesh and Logan were long overdue and he wondered if they had run into trouble. Where they went, it was a nasty stroll down memory lane since they started where Hawk had been abducted and in the heart of Federation territory.

When he stepped into Elias’ place, he never thought that it would come to this. It was supposed to be a major offensive that would cripple the Federation and hopefully lead to the end of this war. Instead of celebrating victory, he got tragedy. Well he didn’t have to be too dramatic about it but it was a blow in losing Hawk to Rorke and then the months of waiting and recon gathering to find any trace of her.

He didn’t believe that she turned like the rest of the team. He may have called her a pain in the ass and she could be many things but there was one thing he knew she was not. She was not a traitor. He was no expert on Sioux traditions but he knew her father Charles and he knew her… once they called their truce. Turning against her own is the last thing she would do.

 He saw the feed like everyone else but he was in agreement with Logan. She was pointing it in their direction but not at them. He shook his head wondering what she was thinking when she did that. Perhaps she was doing it to get close to Rorke and kill him. That was what Logan and Hesh were going to do after they completed their mission.

_Revenge is a dish that is best served cold._

It was chilling to think that quote was pretty accurate. He didn’t blame them at all. They all mourned Elias’ death. Hell the bastard made it seem like she was dead until she barged in and got herself caught. That had Merrick pause as he thought about their time in Vegas. He frowned as he replayed what he remembered.

Since she had been able to escape, she should have gotten out and called for backup but she didn’t. The absurd thought that she wanted to be caught crossed his mind and while absurd it bothered him greatly. It was dangerous territory that he was venturing into since it also gave implications of conspiracy and the like. It was the kind of doubt that would amuse that bastard Rorke and he would feed on it and use it to poison everyone and make them doubt. Would that be an example of what Hesh and Logan said about destroying the souls of Ghosts?

“The last time I saw someone concentrate that hard it was a stubborn Ghost trying to overdo it.”

Merrick turned to see Carol walk in. He replied, “Yeah well you’re off the mark. What the hell are you doing here?”

Carol looked at the computer Merrick had been staring at and then at the other things in the room. “I was bored since I don’t have patients and I can only count bandages so many times,” she replied with slight sarcasm in her voice. She looked at the man who was trying hard to hide his frustration and worry and added, “How is the search for Sequoia?”

Merrick found it oddly strange that Carol would refer to Hawk by her given name. Everyone else referred to her as Hawk and Skye occasionally called her some name in her native language. He looked up at her and then back at the screen he was looking at and replied, “Take your pick.”

“Alright. Kick and Keegan?”

“Nothing.”

“Logan and Hesh?”

“Lost contact the moment they left Maracaibo,” Merrick laid out in a clinical manner. It hid his irritation but it came out when he added, “And I just got word from the colonel that the team sent to find the ‘prisoner’ is somewhere in Venezuela now.”

“So… you’re thinking that Hesh and Logan may have met up with them?” Carol leaned on  the counter. “That they may be prisoners themselves?”

“God fucking hope not,” Merrick muttered. He ran a hand over his head. “Fucking pain in my ass.”

Carol couldn’t help but chuckle in agreement, “I agree with you there about her but… you care about her just like everyone else and you know as well as me that she would rather die than be what has been suggested.” She looked away and sighed at nothing in particular. “I know.”

Merrick made a sound and went over his report. He looked at it a hundred times and he knew that worrying wasn’t going to make things better. If anything it would guarantee indigestion and a trip to Carol’s domain. He sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest like a petulant child would and sighed. Finally he said, “Funny thing is that we didn’t know Hawk for very long but she became a part of the team. Did you know that she hit me and gave me a black eye the first time that we met? And we were there to save their asses.”

“I can imagine. She broke the nose of a CO of another squad when he tried to get fresh with her,” Carol replied with a chuckle. “Of course it didn’t help that he swung first and that was after he called her a bitch and she called him something… I can’t remember.”

Merrick couldn’t help but chuckle. What he knew of Hawk was that she could get under the skin once she picked up a certain weakness or quirk that annoyed someone. He had noticed that more between her and Hesh and he had been concerned when he noticed that things seemed to get serious between them. He had been suspicious when they started getting along and the three of them hung around together. And then Elias dying…

He recalled when she drank with him and then threw the tomahawk into the wall. He and Keegan couldn’t get the damn thing out and then she gave a slight tug… He snorted at the memory but then, at the time, it was like being reassured. It was his first time in the pilot’s seat since Elias was gone and she went out of her way to express confidence in his ability.

_You’re not Elias, Merrick and I don’t expect you to be. I expect you to be you._

 “I expect you to be you,” Merrick murmured to himself.

“Excuse me?” Carol frowned puzzled at what Merrick was saying.

Merrick realized that he had been talking out loud. He straightened up and answered, “Just reminded of something.”

Carol suspected it was something her friend said to the man but she wasn’t going to press. Things were the way they were; it was a lesson she learned a long time ago when she first started out with Echo Team. Whatever it was put Merrick in a thoughtful mood. This whole thing had been hard on everyone especially learning something about a teammate that they never really considered. She said, “Well at least we are doing something about it, right?”

“I suppose,” Merrick allowed. He frowned a bit and then turned to look at Carol and asked, “Do you think Hawk…?”

“Professional or personal?”

“Both,” Merrick answered, understanding what she meant. He was a bit stubborn to admit it but he found himself relying on Carol’s opinion especially when he considered sending Hesh out on this. He hadn’t failed to notice that Hesh looked queasy during that meeting after coming back with Logan and a thorough pestering of Carol and a mild pulling of rank had him learn that the elder Walker still had pain spasms. It had been the sticking point.

Carol had told him what he wanted to know. She also told him that it could make things worse if Hesh didn’t go out. Physically he was fit and ready to go; she gave him the clear. She explained that the spasms were residual of his trauma and sometimes they never went away. While most doctors would have said no to him going, she encouraged it and pointed out that finding their friend and teammate was a driving force for both Walkers. The mission to find her was what drove them and to take it away would produce negative effects.

She was well aware how being too obsessed with the mission could bring as well. Yet she had been insistent that wouldn’t be the case. Merrick considered and went with her advice. He did notice that Hesh perked up when the go was given. So there was no reason to doubt her. He looked at her and added, “What do you think happened to her?”

“From the experience of when she would recon and capture traitors and interrogate them…” Carol wasn’t sure how to go about this without giving a negative opinion of her friend. But then again the team wouldn’t appreciate her sugar coating things. She continued, “She was good. She was calm collected… not much would faze her. Even in normal conversation if she stared at you, you didn’t know what she was thinking.”

“Yeah I get that but…”

Carol nodded, “I don’t know about this Freefall thing but… I know Sequoia. She may be tough and I have seen her take a serious injury and keep on going, but she is still a person.” She noticed the look on Merrick’s face like he was going to be disappointed. She continued, “But from what you said about this Rorke and how she reacted… I think she will put up a fight in her own way. I would be concerned though about him. If he is obsessed with her and with Logan…”

“I know and I feel like I made a mistake sending Logan into the lion’s den,” Merrick replied as he sat back in his chair and mused. Even though he wasn’t a fan of the colonel, he had spoken to Ashford and now he needed Carol’s opinion. He then looked up at Carol, “What would you have done?”

Carol sensed that there was more to the question and knew that he was looking for a serious response. She thought for a moment and then replied, “Well, it is a risk sending Logan in, knowing that this Rorke is still out there and the fact that he already got his hands on Sequoia… It would be considered a huge risk.”

“Then I shouldn’t have.”

“Not saying that,” Carol countered. She found that her tone had taken one of someone who was trying to explain and being patient about it. Sequoia called it her hell side manner as a joke. “Everything has its risks but… going off on what has happened and sneaking a peek at operations files… The Walker boys have a good chance and I am confident that Logan will keep out of trouble.”

“Are you always this optimistic?”

“Only going by what is observed,” Carol replied with a smirk. “That and having to deal with a pain in the ass that caused more trouble in my med bay than out in the field.”

Merrick laughed at that. It was the same with Hesh and Logan though Hesh was more vocal. At least that was what he had heard. He was entertained when he practically ordered Sequoia to escort him to the infirmary and gave permission to do any and all means. He nodded, “I get your point. I just can’t help but worry that Hawk will not be as we knew her.”

“Any sort of trauma changes a person,” Carol admitted, “The trick is whether or not to let it influence in a debilitating or strengthening way. For Sequoia… I think the latter will occur. She has a few things worth fighting for.”

“So you don’t think that she wanted to get captured?”

“That might have been the case if she were still with Freefall,” a new voice interrupted.

Merrick and Carol turned to see Dr. Ashford standing in the doorway. Merrick narrowed his eyes at the sight. He knew what she had been doing before he sent the team out. He was well aware she targeted Hesh especially and for what reasons… He could guess but it still irked him. He said, “And what the fuck does that mean?”

“Haven’t you done enough?” Carol straightened up and glared at Ashford.

“I fear I haven’t done enough to warn you people,” Ashford replied walking in.

“If you mean hinting at what we’ll find…”

“Exactly,” Ashford replied, interrupting Merrick. She had caught the last part and didn’t care that she had been shamelessly eavesdropping. She had stayed on and monitored what the Walker boys were doing. She had figured they had better odds of finding Echo Three. Coming to stand in front of Carol and Merrick she continued, “If she was still with the program… she would have purposely got herself caught and then endure whatever the target dished out in order to get the opportunity to kill him.”

“Bullshit,” Carol said, “Sequoia is not like that.”

“And thank God for that even though she is more like Charles once she sinks her teeth into a mission,” Ashford countered. She had their attention and she knew they were concerned. “Look… I don’t think she turned. But if you want an answer to your question, the answer is that if she were a normal recruit for Freefall, then yes. Like the Ghosts, they are dedicated to doing whatever it takes. Freefall was originally an interrogation program but there were some who saw the advantages of making it a program to train soldiers to withstand torture.”

“And Hawk?” Merrick narrowed his eyes at Ashford.

“The prototype… courtesy of Charles Williams.” Ashford looked down as she took a breath and continued, “But nothing like what the current program uses.”

“No shit because Charles was an interrogator.”

“And he taught his daughter how to protect herself because of what he had done,” Ashford said as she pulled out a file. She put it on the table. “Charles Williams was more than an interrogator for the army.” She opened the file and tapped on the career chronology.

Merrick and Carol leaned forward and took a peek. It was Merrick who looked at Ashford. There was a question in his gaze and for once Ashford felt free from her obligations to tell the truth.

****

“You know that you won’t be able to stop the Federation. We’re on the rise again.”

Sequoia rolled her eyes as she led the way through the jungle. She knew that Logan and Hesh were probably pushing the prisoner on the back to keep him moving and to vent. She paid attention to Ash and Riley as they trotted ahead to make sure that there were no more Feds in the vicinity since there was always the chance of a survivor or two.

“LOKI was destroyed and we crippled you,” Logan said more because he was giving in the impulse to say something. He was also upset because of the kid that almost got killed because of him. He shot a glance at Hesh when his older brother put a reassuring pat on his shoulder silently in understanding.

Jorge chuckled at the response even though he was looking forward. He replied as he turned to look at Logan, “But there is still you. The boss really wants to get his hands on you. Wants to see if you can withstand what the puta here did.”

Hesh resisted the urge to hit the bastard. He had heard what Sequoia had been willing to tell him the night before. It was hardly intimate talk but that was not how their relationship was; he remembered when she had her nightmares and he had his before this. Still it was hard to hear the woman he loved being called derogatory names.

Logan was equally pissed. He hated hearing his best friend being called that and he hated the feeling that was creeping up his spine. Ever since being held hostage in Vegas and knowing that Rorke wanted him alive and the man trying to carrying him off… He had been afraid. He was afraid of what Rorke wanted from him and what he wanted to do and a small part of him was afraid that he wasn’t as strong as his brother and dad had told him previously.

Jorge knew he was striking a nerve. He laughed at the looks he was getting and looked ahead at Sequoia who was waiting on a swell for them to catch up. He said, “Yeah you know how to work it, puta. Boss let you out after you agreed to work with him. Bet you warmed his bed at night. Anything for an advantage.”

Sequoia stared at Jorge. Her expression was devoid of all emotion as she walked up to Jorge. She noticed how Hesh and Logan were trying not to overreact and the kid was nervous about the whole thing. She knew this trick well. She looked at Jorge like he was an interesting thing and not a person, her eyes scanning him and noted how the prisoner was staring defiantly at her. She said in a low voice, “And what would you know about anything? I’m sure that it has something to tell about what I want to know.”

Jorge glared at her. “I’m not saying anything.”

“Oh you will,” Sequoia replied with a slight smile. She glanced at Hesh and Logan and then turned to continue on. “Besides I’m not the one you should be worried about. It’s them.” She pointed to her right.

At that moment Cezar appeared flanked by Tomas along with their men looking ready to kill. Sequoia gave the prisoner a slight smile and stepped aside saying to Cezar, “Well looks like something may be gotten out of this.”

“He’s ours. Our raid. Our prisoner,” Tomas spat out.

Normally Hesh and Logan would have protested but oddly they felt it best to be quiet. They wouldn’t lie down like an obedient dog but they were willing to let Sequoia take the lead and Hesh, Logan knew, would spring to her defense if he perceived a serious threat. The fact that he hadn’t meant that he knew one of these guys as a potential ally. As a friend, that was up for debate.

Cezar said, “And we came to your aid while we were planning our own raid. It seems though that a trap had been laid. You should be grateful.”

Tomas looked miffed at that but he was grateful. If it hadn’t been for his previously obtained prisoner’s idea to retreat to an area of advantage, he would have lost more. He did manage to give a grunt and say, “We are grateful for that but we need every advantage we can get if we are to make a stand against the Federation.”

Sequoia let Cezar and Tomas drone on and watched with curiosity as to how it would play out. Plus it wasn’t her place anyway. She had made it clear that she was not their leader but it seemed that the village that rescued her had other ideas. Unfortunately her standing aside wasn’t going to go unnoticed. Cezar looked at her and said, “Indeed. El Halcon, have you to say anything about the prisoner?”

Sequoia stifled a groan. She really didn’t want to get into this. She said, “He’s both yours. Find out what you need from him. He won’t talk to me.”

“Like I want to talk to you,” Jorge spoke.

Tomas gave him a punch across the jaw, “And you are a traitor. You will die a traitor’s death.”

“And how many do you think have infiltrated your ranks? Have you even looked at the puta?”

Sequoia didn’t flinch even though it put her and the others in a precarious position. Cezar she trusted since he knew her story. He was the one that practically almost hit her to get her to strike at him. As for the rest of his village, it was up to them and if he alone stood by her… Then there was Hesh, Logan and of course whoever they brought with them; she couldn’t let them get hurt.

Cezar knew where this was going and said, “You are nothing more than scum. How many of them are with you?”

Jorge looked at the group. Even though his hands were tied he still managed to look smug about the whole thing. He huffed, “We’re everywhere. You really think the Federation will let you peasants revolt? Hah!”

“They can rest assured that at least there are five less to worry about,” Sequoia replied in a low tone. She raised her brow at Jorge to remind him of what he had been spared from. “So I suggest that you just tell them.”

“I won’t betray them,” Jorge replied. He didn’t care that Tomas hit him across the face. He wouldn’t betray them but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t spread a little bit of animosity. “But I do know that they won’t stop coming. After all you have something they want.” He gave a sly look in the direction of the group.

“And what is that,” Tomas demanded. He raised his fist intent on finishing the interrogation right then and there.

“Let’s just say that we will keep attacking your forces and destroying the resistance because you harbor a fugitive,” Jorge dropped, “Actually two and now that both are here…”

It was tempting for both Walkers and Sequoia to react to that. Yet they didn’t. They were vastly outnumbered. Sequoia knew it was a risk but better to come out on top than have the truth be tainted with lies. She stepped forward and said, “And you seek to spread animosity against those that are enemies of the Federation?” She looked at Tomas’ group and said, “As one who escaped from the hands of the Federation, I bear you no ill will El Libertad.”

Tomas blinked at Sequoia as she stood forward. This was the one he was looking for. He was certain of it. The rumors were true in that one had been a prisoner and escaped. That was the ghost of the jungle. It had to be.

Jorge kept a smug look. He saw the look of surprise on Tomas’ face. No doubt he would be outraged. Then El Libertad would be on their side and it would only make this much easier to get her and the younger one back. He smugly said, “You would say that considering that you used whatever you could to escape.”

“Maybe so and the proper term is hoarding,” Sequoia replied still standing defiant.

“You are the one who escaped?”

Sequoia looked at Tomas who was looking at her like she was a strange creature. She raised her brow warily and replied, “Yes.” There was no point in denying it. One way or the other it would get out and if she was given a chance to run, she would take it along with those who found her.

“Then… then you… then you are La Fantasma Muerta,” Tomas spluttered.

Sequoia stared at Tomas. Logan blinked. It appeared their theory was correct. He looked to Hesh for confirmation and got it by the way his brother stood there. He looked back at his friend as she looked at Tomas with that look she gave that was a cross between impassive and forward. She said, “It is what I have heard the people call me.”

Tomas looked at her. He had thought to find a man by that name but instead found a woman. It certainly was not what he expected but this was what he had told the others would be a means of victory. If she was willing… He replied, “Then I come seeking your help. I beg of it.” He had taken a few steps forward and grabbed her hand in desperation.

Sequoia blinked at that and sensed Hesh’s ire rise. She knew he could get over protective and jealous. She hadn’t forgotten the incident on the sub and half expected him to lunge at the man. He didn’t but she could sense he wasn’t happy about it. This was going to be complicated.

“What?!”


	21. Chapter 21

“So you are the ghost story that we heard?” Logan looked at his best friend while their group sat around the campfire. He gave a slight grin as he watched her lean into Hesh automatically.

They had made it back to the campsite where the men that Sequoia had been helping with were setting up and picking through what they managed to salvage. Tomas had brought in his men and didn’t even flinch when they were fiercely interrogated. He seemed agreeable and willing to do anything in order to gain the trust of his friend. That was going to be a feat in of itself considering she had a wary streak a mile wide.

Sequoia was walking through the camp when Logan caught up with her. The others were sitting around the campfire. Skye was anxious to know about Hesh since she had been worried and Harris was… She saw it as a macho guy thing that needed to be worked out. She turned to look at Logan and was rather pleased at his being forward but noted he was a bit nervous about it. She replied, “That is what I hear the boys tell about me.”

Logan gave a slight roll of his eyes, “Come on Hawk. There is only one person I know of that can scare Feds and pretty much be like a modern folk hero.”

“And you know that because of what I told you,” Sequoia pointed out. At the look Logan was giving her she sighed and relented, “Fine. Yes I am the ghost story you hear… and it wasn’t my idea.”

“Never thought it was,” Logan countered. He shuffled on his feet and looked at his best friend, “Me and Hesh thought it might be you because of the way it described you.”

“You know me,” Sequoia replied with a smile.

“Hesh was the most adamant… and the most… broken about everything.” Logan knew it was hardly the time or the place but even if his brother and best friend talked… his brother would skirt around it a little. “And I thought he was going to hate me.”

“For what?” Sequoia frowned at that since she found that hard to believe. “Why would Hesh hate you?”

“Because I was awake and could have done something and I didn’t.” Logan hoped that she wouldn’t ask him to elaborate because he wasn’t sure if he could.

“And that is why you are still a pup to me,” Sequoia teased gently while reaching out to give Logan a hair ruffle. She smiled and added, “I know Shappa doesn’t hate you; he’s still pissed with himself and I am guessing you guys talked about it?”

“We did but… the truth is Hawk, we both weren’t sure how you’d take it. I know you were spitting mad when we left you behind and I remembered something you said about resentment with Rorke and… We didn’t know if you’d survive because you hated us.” Logan looked down as he said it feeling like an ass but it was the truth. While he and Hesh never really voiced it, they were both concerned that she would resent everything that had happened.

Sequoia studied Logan and recalled when she talked to Hesh. It really had bothered them and they both acknowledged that they would deserve it but it was like they wanted to be on par with thoughts and feelings; nothing was left unsaid or undone and that it was what it was. She had told Hesh the truth and he was okay and now she needed to tell the youngest. She replied, “I was livid at how you tricked me but… I understood why you did it and… I wasn’t angry at you. I was angry at Rorke and I chose to follow.” She paused and sighed looking at nothing in particular and then back at Logan and said, “I chose to be there and it was for you and Hesh; call it looking out for you Logan. I wanted Rorke to leave you both alone.”

“Even if that meant taking my place?”

“He was going to come back for you no matter what,” Sequoia replied after a thought. She recalled when Rorke taunted her and how she would be the one to create her own company. She hadn’t forgotten what happened in Vegas; she didn’t think that any of the Ghosts would forget that. She hadn’t meant to sound blunt but it was the truth. She tried to soften it a little and continued, “He wanted us both, Logan and… I think by taking me first…”

“I remember. Something about destroying the souls of the Ghosts,” Logan replied. He looked at Sequoia. “They think that you turned.”

“I know. Hesh told me and I figured that would be the case when I fired at you.” Sequoia gave a slight shrug and sighed, “I guess Keegan’s helmet cam caught everything huh?”

“To the point where they sent a team to capture you.” Logan was certain she had heard this before from Hesh more likely since she found him in the jungle. “Hawk… we need to get you back and in our custody.”

“And I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

Sequoia gave Logan a look. He knew what she meant. He merely wanted her to say it. Finally he said, “Because you want to get Rorke. Hawk… while me and Hesh would like nothing more than to get that bastard along with everyone else on the team… I’d rather make it so that you aren’t a criminal.”

“I know. It is why I can’t ask you to help me with what I intend to do,” Sequoia replied with a slow blink. She gave a slight sigh, “I can’t ask you, Hesh, Skye or Harris to help. To do so would give the impression that you collaborated with the prisoner and I would not have that on my conscience. You are my laughing pup and Hesh… I love you both.”

Logan looked at his best friend and studied her. He wanted to know what happened to her and he wanted her to pick up and come home. Yet deep down, he knew she was right. He could see that even though she was limited because she was wanted, she was still free enough to go after Rorke. Sighing he said, “Well I know Hesh said he would help you. I don’t have to witness it. I know how he feels about you.”

“Are you certain of that?” Sequoia couldn’t resist teasing Logan. Her mouth curled into a gentle smile, reflecting her happiness that both Walkers were alive and well and that the team hadn’t given up on her.

“Please,” Logan scoffed, “I’m the one that saw how much he liked you and that was _way_ before the bonehead even realized that he did like you.” He grinned at her but he added in a serious tone, “I do mean it Hawk. I know Hesh will help you and I’m not about to let him have all the fun and I know Skye will agree. What about Harris?”

“Choice is his as it is all of yours,” Sequoia offered with a shrug. That was how it was. She preferred to give a choice if it was available. Of course she understood the necessity of orders and carried those out but… she believed that every man had a choice, even when he was ordered to do something that wasn’t going to be understood as readily as anything else by those that didn’t have to fight. It was what she was telling Logan.

“Okay then. Well I’ll let him know but I get the feeling I know what it is,” Logan replied with a nod. “I know Merrick will want to go for it and Kick and Keegan.”

“I know you have to report in,” Sequoia said with a nod, acknowledging the unofficial support of the Ghosts. They were a team after all. “In the morning, you can make a call.”

Logan gave a slight smile and replied, “It’ll be okay Hawk. We’re Ghosts remember? We take care of our own.”

Sequoia couldn’t help but smile. It was one of the reasons why she teased Logan and called him her laughing pup. His enthusiasm was infectious and you really did think that you could succeed. It fit with his Lakota name Sungmanitu. While it was simple, it spoke a lot about his character. It was a characteristic of both Walkers; wolves were brothers. They hunted together and they defended their own ruthlessly from attack. They nursed the sick and injured and watched the pups; it was very much like a family.

Looking at Logan, she couldn’t help but smile at him. She put a hand on his shoulder in understanding but was surprised when he pulled her into a hug. She couldn’t recall either of them being that affectionate but… She understood and she wanted to as well. She returned the hug and replied, “Ghosts stick together, right?”

“Roger that,” Logan said after breaking the hug.

They chatted a little bit more before heading back to the group and chatted. Sequoia was treated to everyone offering their support. It felt like it was before the whole business with Rorke and where they were now. That sense of comradeship eased tensions that had been built up over the past five or six months. Even Hesh and Harris seemed to get over whatever it was that had them looking at each other like they wanted to kill each other.

Sitting next to Hesh and leaning against his body, Sequoia said, “With the interrogation, we should be able to get something about what it going on. Since the Federation’s plan to finish it with LOKI went to shit, they are on to something else.”

“Don’t you have a clue?” Harris asked the question in his blunt manner. “Forgive me but certainly you would have heard something.”

“True and I got some things but not all,” Sequoia allowed. She knew she kept Harris around for a reason when Echo Team was together. He wasn’t a bootlicker and could tell it like it was. Sometimes it rankled but in the end it was appreciated. She continued after shifting slightly to silently let Hesh know that it was okay, “The op where you guys saw me was a trap but a cover for a shipment of goods. What it is I don’t know but… Rorke had a way of telling but not telling. He mentioned that it was weak compared to what he was trying to do with me. I am assuming it is a weapon of sorts and from what I observed… it requires someone with scientific background.”

“So we’re looking at chemical warfare?”

It was an honest question. Sequoia looked at her listeners and replied, “It sounds like it. I just…” She shook her head and looked at nothing in particular, leaning into Hesh when he put his arm around her.

Logan mused on it for a bit before saying, “Well first thing is that we should report in.”

Hesh was in agreement, “We should. Hawk, do you have…”

“Comm tent but I know where we can get a better signal,” she replied with a slight smile. She was still looking at nothing and thinking about things but still managed to say, “We got a couple of days before Cezar wants to pull out. They’ll probably head back to the village.”

Logan acknowledged it and made a mental note. Merrick was probably wondering if they had been killed or captured but they all knew the risks going in with this. Still it wasn’t fair to the older man to keep him worrying and Kick and Keegan were out there wondering too. He looked at the others and they seemed agreeable to the whole thing. He said, “Then I guess it’s settled. First thing first is to inform Merrick of our status. We’ll just be circumspect.”

Sequoia was quiet as the others discussed things. She thought about things now that she was found. She even thought of things that had been plaguing her ever since she had made the choice to play with Rorke while she was his prisoner. She had wondered quite a bit and there were a few things that she hadn’t said. Perhaps it was wrong but they were things that were tied into what she had to go through to get that much. It put her in such deep thought that she was quiet except to give a comment here and there.

The only one to have noticed was Hesh and he waited until they were in her tent to come out and say, “There is more isn’t there?” He absently ran his fingers against her arm as she rested her head on his abdomen. His other arm was propped under his head as he looked at her. He sensed that there was more to what she had said and shrewdly guessed that it had something to do with what happened. If she said yes and elaborated, he would know and if it was where she didn’t want to go in terms of conversation, he wouldn’t press. He was relying though on her sense of compassion to inform the others what was going on.

Sequoia knew that someone would pick up on it. She knew that it would be Hesh though Logan was certain to pick up on it. She didn’t expect anything less from him. Adjusting her arm that had been wrapped around his abdomen, she replied, “Yes… and it came at great cost.”

****

The night was clear and the moon was out. Rorke was pacing with his arms crossed over his chest. He was pissed that the convoy ambush didn’t go as planned. It had been set up to get his little Charlie back. After hearing everything that he had heard from the rumors, he knew that the ‘dead ghost’ was his little Charlie. Only she was able to pull off the insurrection in the jungle; he had seen how she got out of Vegas and what she had done since then.

Rorke couldn’t help but grin as he thought about what he had seen. He knew what she was capable of and had witnessed it firsthand. Of course it occurred to him that she had been playing him while he had granted her freedom in his compound… but it was after she escaped. He had to hand it to her that she was clever but he knew that he had some effect on her. There was no way she would have been able to escape without a little bit of what he had given her.

_So Little Charlie… How is your newfound freedom faring? Are you remembering what you had to go through?_

_Before this ends I will kill you._

“You may try my Little Charlie but will you have what it takes?” Rorke looked up at the night sky to study the sky. There was something about it that made him thoughtful especially about her.

His little Charlie was a fighter. He was certain of it the first time he saw her. He didn’t know she was a woman at the time. Funny how camo paint worked. At any rate, when he first saw her standing there with the sons of Elias and Keegan, he knew there was something different about her. With her he noticed it right away but with Elias’ youngest, he saw it a bit later. Either way, both were what he was looking for though he did have a preference for Little Charlie.

_I’m here for a job and not to entertain you._

“Yeah sure, Charlie. You were hiding something the day you were assigned to us,” Rorke mused as he paced the balcony. He rubbed his chest since occasionally it still ached. “You were good. Too good. You knew how to get what you wanted.”

_I just know how to ask._

“And you trained Little Charlie to be just like you. Infuriating woman but I like that fire in her.”

When Rorke first met Charles Williams, he wasn’t a colonel then but some green looking lieutenant. The man was hardly that though as it was proven when they went out to track and capture their man. It took a while but Charles managed to get leads when nothing else worked. Rorke always wondered how he was able to do it but the man never indulged and it frustrated him.

It certainly frustrated him when he noticed Charles and Elias chatting with each other like they knew each other from a ways back. Then again it seemed that the other members of the team developed rapport with the man far more easily than he did. And even when he gained the trust of Charles, Rorke sensed that they man held back. In some respects it was for good reason but to Rorke it felt like the man didn’t trust him.

Rorke tried to dig up a few things on Charles after the whole incident and when he was finally freed by the Federation. He found the man had made it up the ranks to top brass and worked with those in charge of the tier one teams. It had Rorke thinking of means of getting even with that bastard that he admired. And then there came Little Charlie.

Ten years had come and gone and there she was. She was tall and magnificent. There was something in her posture that spoke of pride and fire. He liked the way that she looked at him in the eye without fear when he let himself get captured. True she knew how to push buttons but that was all because of Charlie’s good work. In fact he was pissed when she called him weak but he also admired the fact that she was able to do that. In a twisted way, he reveled in the fact that he loved her for it.

It had been a process getting to her and actually having his hands on her. Vegas, he got to put her in the position for her to realize that there was a high chance of her being killed. Of course he wasn’t going to do that since she was that valuable. Still it was fun to watch her reaction and how he blew away two of his men to make a point. And it certainly had an impact on Elias and his boys. Junior was spitting mad. The squirt was also mad but more reserved about it and Elias, he was just an irritant and the one who let go. He hated the man and gave him what he deserved.

Rorke turned to pace the balcony while looking at the jungle. He could say that he let her go on purpose but she drew her battle lines in the sand and she was determined to fight him. Well he would accept her challenge. After all she said he had to earn the right to hunt her.

“Boss, the convoy was attacked. El Libertad…”

Rorke turned to face the underling and said, “No. It was her.”

“But Boss, we have the footage…”

“Try again you idiot. It is her.” Rorke turned to look out at the jungle. He knew it was her. It may have El Libertad written on it but her hand was in it. She would find a way to put her hand in it. He knew she wanted to hunt him. She was drawn to him as he was to her.

He took a moment and put his gloved hands on the railing. He leaned with his hands for support. He grinned knowing that his Little Charlie was going to be hard put to do anything. He asked, “And the team?”

“They entered the jungle at the last known coordinates. You were right in that they would start where the feed came.”

Rorke couldn’t help but chuckle. He hadn’t failed to notice that Keegan and the younger Walker both had helmet cams. What they saw was going to be difficult to explain. He knew Merrick would want to get to her first but there had been no activity from the Ghosts. It seemed that they were going to abandon their comrade like they abandoned him. Then again if the younger Walker saw her, he probably went rogue and with his older brother. That was something they would do and would be the reason why they didn’t find anything on the Ghosts.

“So are we still going through with it?”

Rorke turned to look at his man, “Of course Mateo. This is a hunt after all and she gave the challenge.”

Mateo looked at Rorke with a wary expression. Ever since it had been revealed that the escaped prisoner was the dead ghost, the boss had been obsessed with hunting her. It wasn’t a simple matter of capturing her. He got the impression that the man wanted to do more to the bitch; like it was part of the rebuilding process. “What do you intend to do?”

“Let’s just say that we have a way of finding her,” Rorke replied as he started pacing. A grin appeared on his face as he thought about what he had in mind. True that the Federation had their own plans and he did what he needed to do but he was going to play and they were going to let him.

He knew that little Charlie wasn’t going to leave until she made good on her promise to try an kill him. He actually would love to see her try. It actually put a thrill into his spine and if he had to, he would play dirty just to get her to move and do what he needed her to do.

“You mean the mole? Won’t she just kill him?”

“Nah. She’s too much like Charlie. She’ll interrogate him and she won’t even know that we are tracking her as she does it.” Rorke couldn’t help but grin at the thought. “You have the tracker ready?”

Mateo cleared his throat. He knew the plan but really? It seemed like this was a game to the boss. It was like he wanted to toy with the target. He replied, “It’s operational but you know there is a chance that they killed him and took a different one prisoner.”

“Always a possibility which is why I made sure that there was one that would definitely get caught.” Rorke looked at his man and noticed the look on his face. These simpletons just didn’t get it. He sighed, “I know there is a risk but I know Little Charlie. She won’t kill all of them especially if she wants information.”

“So they all have it?”

“Now you’re talking.”

Mateo was willing to accept that but he still wasn’t sure. “It sounds like you are playing a game with her.

“It is a game you idiot,” Rorke retorted. He glared at his right hand man. Mateo was smarter than most but he was still an idiot. “It is more than a game. It is a hunt. She knows it and I know it. This is all about destroying those bastards.”

“You mean the Ghosts.”

“Them and every bastard they work for,” Rorke replied. He turned to pace the balcony some more. Ever since he had his eyes on her and then later the pipsqueak, he had been developing a plan for the other side to realize that no one was safe from being broken. “It’s not enough to destroy a man.”

“What else is there?” Mateo couldn’t help but ask as he checked his radio. He was hearing reports about things going as they were supposed to. “The men are ready to move out. Command actually gave you what you wanted.”

“Good. We’ll leave tonight. Get before I kill you.”

Mateo left with a slight roll of his eyes. He had heard that threat before. Rorke used it on him every other day and it usually meant that he wanted some form of privacy. He left and went to give the order to be ready to pull out. He didn’t doubt that the boss could get the job done but it just seemed too elaborate for him especially since it was one girl that just seemed to have a knack for resisting traditional means of interrogation.

Rorke watched his man leave. They wouldn’t get it. The Walker boys seemed to get it but she did the most and that was because she was Charlie’s protégé. He murmured to himself, “It is more than a game. It is a hunt and one I am to win and then I will show you Charlie that I would have been worth the time and effort.” He chuckled as he looked up into the sky, “Elias, if you’re up there, know that your little Charlie is making a fine Ghost. I’ll have her soul yet and you’ll see what it means to be a Ghost.”


	22. Chapter 22

“He’s not talking.”

“Well that was to be expected,” Sequoia said as she looked around.

They had made it back to the village after securing the prisoner. It had been a welcome to the men from the village since there were families waiting for their loved ones. Sequoia got right to business by making sure the prisoner was secured. As she had promised, the prisoner didn’t have to worry about her but the villagers and El Libertad’s men. She left him in their hands.

It had been two days of interrogation and there was no sign of the prisoner breaking. Sequoia waited around with Hesh, Riley and Ash for company to see what they were going to do next. Logan had made the call to Merrick that they found her in the jungle once they arrived in the village since it was located near one of the old haciendas that had been liberated from Federation control. There were others but this one was the one that was current.

Merrick had been relieved that she had been found and it touched her that the old man actually had been worried. He tried to blow it off saying that it was because of her that he was down some of his best men. It was clear though that there was some relief but he didn’t seem too happy when she said that she couldn’t go back just yet.

It was a little bit nerve wracking since she expected the man to order either Logan or Hesh to place her under arrest. She maintained an impassive gaze when he said that he understood and said something that it would be difficult to pull out since they were about a few days into the jungle and in the heart of Federation territory. They could rendezvous with Kick and Keegan at a rally point but it was going to take some time.

Merrick didn’t waste time telling off Logan and Hesh that they needed to rally with Keegan and Kick since they were about to be joined up with another team and it wouldn’t do for people to wander around aimlessly. He mentioned that the time frame may need to move up or something like that. In any case it was a coded reminder that there was another team out there that was to bring her back and in chains. It meant that there wasn’t a lot of time left for her to do this.

Being the responsible leader, Merrick made it clear that their prerogative was to bring back their missing teammate. They would go after Rorke later. However, even that man understood that it wouldn’t be over until the man was stopped. He had Ajax killed and he killed Elias and would have killed everyone else if he did it himself. Sequoia knew that she was putting Merrick in a difficult position which was why she offered a way out for them all so her choice wouldn’t come back on them.

Of course it had Hesh upset even though he had given his word to help her. She just wanted him to be sure of his choice and the consequences that would come with it. The same went to Harris, Skye and Logan; she wanted them to have an informed decision. It put everyone on tensions and she ended up hiding from them, including Hesh and she knew it was cowardice. Ash was her only company while she watched the village and El Libertad interrogate their suspect.

It was about halfway through the first day when Hesh found her with Riley and firmly sat beside her in the tree she was watching from. The dogs were on the ground waiting for any orders they may receive. Sequoia looked over at Hesh as he leaned against the trunk of the tree while adjusting his position on the branch with his expression fixed in a stubborn look that almost looked pissed. She said, “Stubborn ass.”

Hesh looked back at her and replied, “I have to be. Because the person I love insists on doing things alone after everything.”

Sequoia sighed since she heard the hurt in his voice. “I’m sorry, Shappa.”

“What’s wrong Hawk? You can tell me you know.”

Sequoia sighed, “I know. But…”

“We made our choice. Merrick backs us up but you know he has to be official,” Hesh pointed out. He watched as she looked towards the building where their prisoner was. “Me and Logan are not leaving you. And you know your cousin and Harris.”

“I know. And I know that you also came here to tell me something.”

Hesh sighed. He knew that she wouldn’t miss much. In all honesty he had bene glad that El Libertad and the village took over interrogating the prisoner. He actually was worried at what she would have to do if she were to interrogate the bastard herself. She implied a little bit before they went to sleep at night and his mind filled in the rest with what he had dug up on Freefall. Still he couldn’t hold back what he knew and said, “He’s not talking.”

“I expected as much,” she replied after a brief moment. She looked down at her hands and sighed, “I guess Cezar asked you to find me?”

“No. No one asked, Hawk.” Hesh looked down at the ground at the camp of the village. He didn’t come to find her for that. “I came because I wanted to be with you. It just… happened to coincide with the fact that he is not talking.”

Sequoia sighed. She knew that Hesh wouldn’t even consider being the one to approach her and ask her to try her methods. She sidled over to sit next to him on the branch. She turned to sit cross legged but ended up dangling a leg down. “I know you wouldn’t. I am sorry Hesh. It’s just that, the only thing that hurts worse than being made to appear that I am a traitor is dragging down good men, especially one that I love, down with me and they didn’t have to.”

“But we chose to and… we did think about it and we can live with it.” Hesh reached for her hand and held it in his. He rubbed his fingers over it to feel the contours and the bones underneath the skin. He gently began to massage her palm. “We all know that Rorke needs to go down. He’s dangerous.”

“I know.”

They sat there for a few minutes until Cezar came and asked her for her help. Sequoia sighed and looked at Hesh. He had no idea what she was going to do but… he would back her. He squeezed her hand gently, “Just don’t lose yourself.”

Sequoia nodded, taking in the full implication of that. She squeezed his in return and called down that she would help. She jumped out of the tree with ease, much like how she did when she was a little girl. She landed in a crouch position and stood up slowly. She was followed by Hesh, who managed to land on both feet. He paused to rub both Riley and Ash on the ears.

Cezar was rather reluctant to even ask her but he led Sequoia to where they were interrogating the prisoner. He said, “He refuses to talk. He wants to talk to you though.”

“I’m hardly important,” Sequoia offered automatically. In her mind she went over scenarios that were not going to head into the realm of torture. That was one line she wasn’t willing to cross unless there was no alternative but she liked to think that there was.

“He only wants to talk to you, my friend. For some reason he thinks that you are the one that will listen.”

“I’ll listen but whether or not it will allow for a favorable action on him… that’s another story.” Sequoia paused on the outside of the shack that served as their version of the box.

Tomas was waiting outside. “He’s not saying anything. He infiltrated my ranks and I want to know why.”

“The most obvious is because you are a true threat to the Federation. The key was to break you down so that you would be fighting within and leave you open to be overwhelmed,” Hesh offered. “The best way to bring down a threat is to make members turn on each other.”

Tomas looked at Hesh. He had seen the younger Walker at work. The older one was a mystery to him. He couldn’t figure him out and mostly it was because his mannerism, his posture indicated leadership but he hardly was giving that impression. He found it odd but he was willing to work with it.

“I agree,” Sequoia replied. “Well I guess I’ll go talk to him.”

“You are sure?”

Sequoia looked at Cezar and then at Tomas. “Sometimes it’s not about denial but giving what he wants. From there it is about playing it your way.” She glanced around and then her gaze lighted on Hesh. “Maybe agree to disagree.”

Hesh caught her gaze and held it. He nodded, knowing that she was intending to play this guy and probably saying a few things that she didn’t mean. He was okay with that because he knew her. “Sounds right,” he said.

Sequoia took that as her cue and nodded at the others before going in. She had Ash stay with Hesh and Riley since she didn’t want distractions and she was certain Jorge didn’t want to be on the business end of her bite. Both dogs had left a big impression. She pulled her pistol out of her belt and handed it over to Hesh. It gave her the opportunity to silently thank him for his understanding and he returned it by grasping his hand with hers.

The ‘box’ was rather primitive but effective. There were only the bare essentials so to speak meaning their prisoner was tied to a chair. It was like something out of those old movies but the reality was that those things still were done. And it was scary to go through. She remembered when she had to sit through interrogation. She was supposed to be a prisoner that was captured by the Federation and she was being interrogated for secrets.

The restrictions were limited in terms of physical torture. After all you didn’t want a maimed interrogator since they had to be soldiers too. Also the mental torture was something that needed to be carefully monitored. Being tricked into thinking you were going to die or undergo the worst possible thing was hard on the mind. Ashford had been worried about her after that one since it was hard on her and the other trainee.

_There are means of making a man falter and it doesn’t rely on physical punishment little Hawk. I only tell you this because there are those that succeed in making men suffer because they are stronger._

Sequoia walked into the room and started pacing slowly. She kept her gaze on the prisoner, looking at him with a straight look. She had been taught how to hunt after all. It was what she did especially when the rumors of traitors swept through the Wall.

_You may meet these men someday my precious treasure. They will show no mercy because they believe that by strength alone they can achieve victory._

Sequoia took her time observing the prisoner. He returned the look and mocked, “So you’re trying to find my good side.”

_What they really are… they are cowards. True strength is not just physical or sheer numbers. It is the ability to use your mind, to see what so many overlook and use that against them. The worst weapon is one that comes from the self._

Sequoia let her gaze drift over the prisoner. Her reddish brown eyes looked over him like she was inspecting a horse or even the guns that had been taken in raids. She didn’t show any expression. It was like when her team would bring her the traitors they found. It made most people uneasy since they couldn’t tell what she was thinking.

_Shield yourself my little Hawk. Do not let them see your true face. For just as you can use their own against them, they can do the same to you. You need to be able to see when you are being deceived._

Sequoia watched as the prisoner squirmed a little from her gaze. She had stopped her pacing and pulled the makeshift chair that had been left there from the last interrogator, probably Tomas. She sat it upright and slowly sat in it like she was going to eat at a table. She watched the prisoner and his movements. She could tell that he was unsure of what to think about the whole situation. More likely he expected her to walk in and they would converse.

_You think you will earn your freedom just sitting there Little Charlie? Then prepare for disappointment._

“I heard that you wished to speak with me,” Sequoia began as she adjusted her position. “If that is the case, then out with it.”

Jorge looked at Sequoia, not sure about what her game was. He had been told that she was able to withstand most things thrown at her verbally. At least he would buy some time. He looked at her, “Where to begin then? Would you like to hear about my repressed childhood?”

“If you wish to waste my time, then I will go.” Sequoia made to get up.

Jorge thought she was bluffing but when she got to the door, he sighed, “Wait. Wait. I’ll talk.”

“You will,” she said more of an affirmation. “You will.”

****

“You’re looking a little lost there, Logan.”

Logan blinked as he heard Skye’s voice enter his thoughts. He looked over as he adjusted his grip on his gun. He was on a patrol just to make sure that things were okay around the village. It was something to do and he really didn’t want to be under the scrutiny of the people. Besides Kick and Keegan were on their way down.

Seeing that he had been rude he said, “Just thinking and too much as usual.” He gave a crooked smile at that to show he was fine. “You doing okay Skye?”

“I’m fine. I’m the fucking pilot after all and I’m fucking bored,” she replied, not afraid to use vulgar language in front of the Walkers. She had heard her cousin use such but only sparingly and even then she still was more reserved despite other things. She sighed, “Logan, is there something wrong?”

“Being more blunt than usual. Makes me wonder if you are yourself,’ Logan teased, well aware that he couldn’t keep that game up for long. He sighed as he continued to walk the path they had taken. “Just thinking. Now that Merrick knows we found Hawk, it won’t be long before Command finds out and directs the other team to us. Either that or… Rorke finds us first and…”

“You’re concerned that he will find you and Hawk first.”

“How can I not be?” Logan paused to look at Skye. He thought about what he was going to say since what he knew… It was personal in most respects but it was something that most of the Ghosts knew about. “You weren’t there Skye but I was there and heard as plain as day that he wanted me and Hawk.”

“Isn’t it not a hard blow if you can take one of your enemy, and turn them?” Skye looked at Logan and waited for an answer. It probably was mean to press but in all fairness he opened the door to this. She knew like everyone else that they were on borrowed time now since they found her cousin. Once Command was informed, then they would be ordered to bring her back and treat her like a prisoner.

“True but… Rorke had his eye on me and Hawk for a time and probably on Hawk a little bit longer.” Logan ran a hand through his hair and looked around. “I noticed when we captured Rorke at a Fed platform after our Caracas gig. The way he looked at her and then on the plane… I thought Hawk was someone else then. I can’t describe it but it was like two people that are the same but opposite ends found each other. It sounds weird I know…”

“You mean like when two hunters meet,” Skye said as she started playing with her hands.

“I don’t know what that means.” Logan shook his head at that. He had no idea what Skye was talking about. “All I know is that whatever happened then… that’s what made Rorke fixate on her and me. Then when we were prisoners in Vegas, the order was given that me and Hawk were to be taken alive.”

“Do you think that Rorke knows about her father?”

“He knows Colonel Charles Williams but… I don’t think he made the connection,” Logan replied after thinking for a moment. He then looked at Skye and added, “But I wouldn’t put it past him to figure it out. He’s been a step ahead of us since we joined the Ghosts. Yet he calls her Little Charlie like she’s a protégé but not family.”

“It’s not much but maybe that is all that is needed,” Skye offered. “As long as he doesn’t think of her as her father’s daughter… And I think it would have gone a lot worse if he had known.” She didn’t have to spell it out since she knew that Logan would understand. While it was on occasion annoying, sometimes it was better to not discuss the events that had happened. “What I am sure on is that I am glad she escaped.”

“Same here.” Logan shuffled on his feet and started walking again. He didn’t have to look to know that Skye was still following him. She was like a shadow but it was reassuring in her own way and it helped. “I’d hate to think of having to come up with a plan to break her out… and I’m glad that Hesh didn’t see her when I did.”

“Why? You said yourself that she fired towards you, not at you and that she let you go after she caught you. She let you go to give everyone a message.” Skye frowned at Logan a little, wondering what was going through his head. “Why Logan?”

“Because… he wouldn’t have understood why at the time I think. And he would have been confused at seeing her… looking cold and like nothing mattered. I know it was an act but at that moment… I’m just glad he sees her now free. I’m just upset that this shit is going on.”

Skye was silent, wondering what Logan meant. He had been in thought when she found him so he could have gone back on that route. She discovered he was pretty smart and in that quiet way of his. It was no wonder her cousin teased him the way she did and they were close like siblings. She was finally to get her reward for her patience when Logan said, “They’re gonna ask Hawk to interrogate the prisoner.”

Skye nodded once it was clear. She hated being the reasonable one at times but she learned once she joined the army and started her flying training that you had to have a cool head even under pressure. “She is an interrogator Logan. She was trained for it and from my understanding it was her job when she was stationed at Fort Santa Monica.”

“I know that. But it isn’t right. Why they hell is she helping these people?” Logan started pacing angrily. At least they weren’t near the villagers since his outburst was bound to insult someone. “I get it because Cezar and his people hid her from Rorke after she escaped but…”

“Are you angry because she doesn’t want to leave, angry at the interrogation or angry at something you’ve done?”

Logan spun on his heel ready to say something harsh to Skye. His finger was raised to gesture but he stopped himself. He motioned with his hand like he was going to make a point and his mouth opened but no sound came out. He had a few choice words to say but decided it was unfair to unleash it on Skye. He closed his mouth and turned around and started walking away. He didn’t want to deal with this now.

Skye wasn’t going to go down that way. She would prefer to crash and burn just as long as it was the right thing to do. She followed Logan, her feet working twice as hard to keep up. “Logan. Logan wait.”

“Not now, Skye.”

“Yes now.” Skye stumbled through the brush and managed to leap and grab Logan. Having trained like her cousin and then improving in the army, she knew the dangers of grabbing someone that was trained to react to a threat was not a good thing. She was prepared for it and it came as a surprise when Logan merely turned but his muscles were tensed enough to strike if necessary. It gave her the motivation to continue, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Logan shook her off and turned away. He didn’t leave though. He put his hands on his hips and let his gun hang from the strap.

“It’s not nothing. Don’t try that with me.” Skye paused and then tentatively reached up and squeezed his shoulder gently. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Logan replied lowering his head the moment he felt her hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her and in doing so, he reached up and picked up her hand and held it in his. “I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at myself. I used to think that I knew more about Hawk than my brother and for the most part I did. It’s what made it fun when he stuck his foot in it.” He started rubbing her hand and felt the surprising smoothness of her skin despite the calluses from training and being a pilot. “Then learning what she used to be before we met… It stung and the more I think about it, the more I realize she was telling me but not telling me.”

Skye was silent as Logan continued on. She was trying to focus on his words more since he was actually holding her hand and touching it that way. She liked the feeling and tried to convince herself that it was a means of him telling her what was on his mind. She didn’t blame him really.

Logan knew that what he was saying was a jumble of everything that had happened the past few months. His brother had told him that he bottled things up too much. Maybe he did because when he let it out, it was an explosion that was almost like a raging fire that Hesh’s temper tantrums took and it ended up surprising people. He was angry with himself because Hawk had told him what she did but in a way that didn’t come out and say it.

_Sweeping the wall… it was routine but sometimes it meant getting dirty to protect the civilians. At least I had a good team._

Logan continued to hold Skye’s hands. It probably wasn’t a good idea but he really did like her. He was attracted to her and she didn’t make it any easier when she was persistent in being the voice of reason. He nearly came undone when she touched him the way she did on his shoulder. At least this way he wouldn’t take advantage of her. “I’m just…”

It was surprise when Skye stepped forward and brushed her lips against his. It was soft and gentle and Logan had no problem accepting it. He returned it with one of his own and was surprised at how receptive she was of it. She broke it first though and cleared her throat looking away, “I’m sorry. I just… I followed because even though there is a sort of ‘happy ending’ there still are problems and then…”

“It’s okay Skye.” Logan chewed his lip and looked away. He felt his cheeks flush. “I shouldn’t have done that but… I liked it and I’ve been wanting to ask you out…” He cut himself off once he realized what he said. _Oh fuck, what did I do? I can’t be doing this._

“Really?”

Logan felt his ears turn red. He didn’t need to see them in a mirror. He felt the blush and knew that he was caught. “Um… Look. Skye, you uh…” He released her hands and took a step back. His teasing Hesh about his girl problems was coming back on him.

Skye felt her own blush creep up. It really was an awkward moment. But she didn’t regret it and she hoped Logan didn’t either. She had liked him the moment she met him and wondered if he would ask her out. It was disheartening though to be the grownup here as she reached out and grasped his forearm saying, “It’s okay Logan. I liked it too and… I was wondering if you would ask. I guess time got away from us right?”

Logan didn’t resist her grasp and looked at her smile as he heard what she said. He nodded, “I guess. Maybe when we bring Hawk home?” He shrugged.

Skye nodded in agreement as she smiled. The moment wasn’t to last long when an explosion sounded. They looked around as people began shouting. What the hell?


	23. Chapter 23

Sequoia sat across from the prisoner. She had been her usual when it started out nice and easy in interrogation. It was a little sped up since they were running out of time. She hadn’t gotten physical since Tomas had already done that. Besides she knew that physical torture only did so much in certain situations. She remembered the last one and it was to a traitor.

_You were caught trying to give secrets to the Federation. You know that falls under treason._

_You can go ahead and kill me since I would be a dead man anyway._

_That is very true but you want to know something? I’m not going to kill you. At least not yet. Maybe not ever. After all it isn’t every day that someone is brave and clever enough to commit treason on things._

_Please kill me._

_I don’t think so. Perhaps we’ll just have a conversation…_

That was exactly what they were having now. It was merely a conversation between her and the prisoner Jorge. Mostly she had been quiet and let Jorge say anything that came to mind that was like an insult of sorts. She had learned to let it brush over her and she made her observations. It had gone on for about a couple of minutes when she decided to lean forward and asked, “So you wanted to tell me something?”

Jorge looked at her wondering what was going on in her head. She hadn’t reacted too much and in fact looked like she had no feelings even though he had seen something on her face. He had been warned though. Still he would do as he was ordered. Leaning back in his seat, he replied, “I said I wanted to talk to you. A nice change from the bad cop routine as you Americans say.”

 _If only you knew._ Sequoia kept her thoughts to herself and continued their conversation, “What do you have to say? I prefer my time isn’t wasted. Who sent you to infiltrate El Libertad?”

“You know the answer to that so why are you persisting in asking me that?”

“Maybe I want to hear you say it. It’s a quirk of mine.” Sequoia kept a blank expression as she studied the prisoner. It was going to be a long conversation probably but she might be able to get to the bottom of things. “So who sent you?”

“The Federation of course,” Jorge replied teasing her. “But if you want to be specific, I’ll tell you that this was orchestrated by Rorke. Yes, the American who betrayed you.” He had used mocking tones hoping to get a rise out of her.

Sequoia wasn’t impressed. Few of her prisoners had ever surprised her. It was the supposed friends and definitely friends that did that on some level. Besides she had been trained in being on the receiving end of interrogation and torture. The interrogation her father taught her and the torture… that was something that came with Freefall. She merely raised her brow at Jorge at that. “I’m not surprised if that was reaction you wanted. I know Rorke betrayed us.”

“How much do you really know?”

“Plenty, if that is where you want the conversation to go.”

Jorge shifted in his seat as he struggled against the ropes. He kind of liked talking to her and thought her to be pretty good. “So you do know that Rorke is rather pissed that you escaped.”

“Nothing new to me.” Sequoia shrugged her shoulders as she crossed her arms over her chest. She studied the prisoner some more. “So why don’t you tell me something new? Like what he is up to.”

“You should know since you were and still are his favorite pet. Last I heard… he misses you.”

Sequoia merely stared at Jorge. She wasn’t going to discount that. Rorke had been pretty… she couldn’t really say it and she wasn’t going to give the prisoner the satisfaction of knowing. “Well I don’t miss him. Now tell me what he is up to and maybe this will go in your favor.”

“Highly unlikely. If you let me go I’m a dead man. He doesn’t tolerate failure and he doesn’t like it when his favorite Little Charlie is fucked with. Instant death with that.” Jorge stomped his foot on the ground. The movement made the chair legs thump onto the ground.

The sound brought back memories to Sequoia. She remembered Vegas when she was Rorke’s prisoner and he spoke to her. He tried to convince her to join him then and when one of his goons got too friendly, he put a bullet in his brain. She looked at Jorge and got the feeling that he had been told a few things. That would imply that he was planted in there when his team was to infiltrate El Libertad knowing that she would seek them out once she got wind of what they were doing. Most would say that it was highly improbable but given the experience that she had with the man… it wasn’t too far of a stretch.

“You know it was all about how great that we had a student of someone named Charlie. It was all Rorke could ever talk about.” Jorge stared at Sequoia but he wasn’t getting anything from her. “Kept saying that this Charlie was the best and that he was a specialist. He could do things that would make your government cringe but of course you know that.”

Sequoia made her lip twitch slightly like he was being ludicrous. She knew though that it was anything but that. Ashford told her as much and she learned the same thing; she requested it of Ashford when she went through Freefall. It was one of the few things she wasn’t even sure if she wanted to tell Hesh about; that she asked for it. It sort of made her seem like she was… She had no way to describe it but it was ugly. So she played with it, “Yeah right. I had basic POW training like most others. That and a bunch of luck on ops so… I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Lying bitch.”

“Whose the bitch because I’d say that it is you right about now.”

“I haven’t told you anything.”

Sequoia nodded in a mocking manner. “Really because…” Her expression became very serious and she began describing things about Jorge and a few other things. Her most revealing secret had him widen his eyes, “And you have a profound hatred of Rorke based upon how you say his name”

“Wow. You are good.”

“Oh I’m just getting started. What is up with the shipment classified as Lab Rats?” Sequoia had leaned forward in her seat. She smiled sweetly at that. It was one of the more annoying aspects of her interrogation techniques. “I mean I know that the job that I was in charge of was a shipment of certain chemicals and the like and I did catch a peek of a special manifest.” She stood up and started pacing around and put her hands on Jorge.

Jorge tensed when she touching him on the shoulders in an overtly friendly manner. He wasn’t sure what was going on that had her being so friendly. He had heard stories of her interrogating the old man when Rorke first let her out. It was brutal from what he heard. This was a complete opposite. “You’re not getting anything out of me.”

“I understand,” Sequoia replied in a resigned manner. “After all you probably don’t know anything. Just an underling with details on this mission… which is to find me.”

“I know plenty,” Jorge spat back as he tried to shake her free from his shoulders. How dare she insinuate that he wasn’t important! “Rorke knew that you would seek out El Libertad. You’re the kind that follows the whole enemy of my enemy is my friend.”

“But you should know that cuts both ways in the end.” Sequoia released the shoulders of Jorge and started pacing in a slow and nearly seductive manner. “Everyone has an enemy somewhere.”

“You would betray the very people that rescued you, saved your life?”

“The only thing I care about is my squad. Now that I have them, why would I need to use the help of these people?” She shrugged her shoulders, well aware that they were listening. She had to admit that it was ballsy of her to do that. She didn’t know how well Tomas would take to her implying that she was willing to use his group and then lose them. He didn’t come barging in so… “One thing that Rorke taught me was that people are expendable… Like you.”

“Not me. I’m valuable.”

“Really?” Sequoia circled slowly until she was in front of Jorge. She slowly began to play with the edges of his uniform. She put her face close like she was going to kiss him but more along the lines of being attracted to him. She then backed away making the rejection clear, “No you’re not. He wouldn’t waste time with you.” She took a step backwards and gave a clear sign of rejection. “You’re not even worth this conversation. There is nothing you could tell us that we don’t already know.”

“Like you know anything.”

“Destabilization within the Federation… A problem there and one obvious since the fall of LOKI,” Sequoia counted off on her fingers. “The fact that Rorke is going mad by an obsession… Not at all good confidence. Operation Lab Rats was slowed by the Ghosts…”

“You contributed to that. You betrayed us,” Jorge spat out. He gave a slightly feral grin and added, “Of course the things you did beforehand… You sure that your friends know?”

“We are trained to survive. Even you should know that POW training is now a near requirement. Too bad Rorke was such a weakling and he let the Fed break him down.” Sequoia shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal. She had yet to tell anyone, even Hesh what she had done. Cesar knew since he was her first victim but she made it possible so that it looked like he died at her hand and then he escaped. “I merely played to him.”

“Nah,” Jorge replied shaking his head. “I heard the stories and I saw you. You weren’t afraid to punish soldiers who didn’t do what you wanted.” He leaned forward to draw her in. “What does it feel like shooting someone for making a simple mistake? Killing them in cold blood?”

Sequoia studied the captured Fed. If only he knew what she knew. Then he wouldn’t be so cocky with his assertions. She looked at him like he was an interesting specimen in a specimen jar. “Those that I killed are ones who deserved it. But are you certain you saw what you really saw?”

“I know my eyes. You were even ready to kill me before making me a prisoner.”

“Actually that was a couple of Special Ops dogs that know how to kill.”

“Don’t bullshit me. You want me dead. You want him dead. Deep down you want to be the one that pulls the trigger.” Jorge nodded and grinned at Sequoia. “Cause you see, you are a killer. Rorke… heh… he knows you because you are exactly like him. You are a killer; it’s why you survive. It’s why you came after him on the beach. Why couldn’t you just let things go?”

It was tempting to get angry at the prisoner but Sequoia knew that it would get her anywhere. Intimidation only worked so far on soldiers. They were all trained for it; that was why it was called boot. They broke you down and built you up. You understood the life. Of course they were people too. Sometimes they were full of emotion.

_There will always be someone trying to make you break. If they want to, they will and only if you let them, little Hawk._

_True hunters though never submit._

Sequoia stared at the prisoner for a time. She had killed but only because she had to. Before she was made a Ghost, her last op at the Wall was tracking down a traitor, finding out what he knew and then dealing with it. She dealt with it. Looking at the prisoner she replied, “If you really knew me then you would know that I wouldn’t leave a teammate behind. Maybe that’s why I’m better than Rorke.”

It was presumptuous but it helped. Jorge replied, “You’re just a sentimental wad. What Rorke sees in you… only a Ghost. Obsessed with someone named Charlie and what he knew. Said you knew what he was talking about and what you showed… He can’t wait to get his prizes back.”

“Not if we stop him first.”

“Right. Lab Rats.” Jorge chuckled at that. “You know what I’ll tell you what he’s up to but I doubt you’d be able to do anything.” He leaned back in his seat and shifted slightly. “Let’s just say that the Federation wants a speedy end as much as you. Sometimes you have to use a bigger explosion… suck out the oxygen and snuff the flame. In this case, the scientists are the key. People can have adverse reactions to things.”

Sequoia studied the prisoner. There was no reason to lie and she had suspected it from the beginning. Rorke had given her access when he shouldn’t have. The thing was now she was wary of the why. She remembered how they got their info on where he was… She heard something outside but it sounded like drills were going on.

Jorge was grinning and he started chuckling, “Of course there are more things that the Federation wants, especially Rorke. He wants you back but he’s looking to find something else that got away. And I think he is pretty close.”

Sequoia would have said something but the noise outside caught her attention. She went to the windows and took a look outside. She could hear gunshots and people screaming. She heard soldiers shouting orders and the men from the camp shouting.

“You’re not the only one that he wants back.”

Sequoia turned and looked at Jorge just as Tomas and Cesar came in followed by Hesh. She grabbed Jorge hard and pried open his mouth and found a tracker embedded on his teeth. “Shit, he’s got a tracker.” She pried it out and crushed it.

“Too late. The thing is can you live with knowing what you’ve brought down,” Jorge replied with a grin. “He’ll win one way or another.”

****

It was mortar fire and very effective in not only scaring the people that didn’t have a weapon but killing people too. Logan looked around as he ran back towards the camp. He had his rifle ready but with all the chaos coming, it was hard to tell whether or not who to shoot at. He did manage to bump into the kid that he had helped earlier and asked, “What’s happened?”

“The Federation found us,” the kid said trying not to tremble. “How, I don’t know and I don’t know what to do.”

Logan looked around. The first thing they would have to do is get the women and children out. They didn’t have the means to fight with and even though it sounded cliché, it was still the right thing to do. He was going to tell the kid what to do when shouts were heard. Some of it was in Portuguese and some in Spanish. What he heard in Spanish was for the people to make for the trees. At least that was what he thought he heard.

“Fall back to the rally point!”

Logan turned to see Sequoia come running out carrying probably an M4 along with the sniper rifle. She motioned behind her and began firing on what clearly was the Federation. Logan ran up to her, “Hawk, what’s going on?”

“Fed,” Sequoia replied taking a shot. “Prisoner had a tracker.”

“Fuck,” Logan replied. He turned into a soldier and asked, “Orders?”

“We need to get the village out. The militia and Tomas’ men will help hold the line.” Sequoia looked at Logan and gave a shrug, “Kind of made Cesar promise to work something out once I said I would help.”

“Figures,” Logan countered with a slight smile. “You always like a backup plan.”

“In our line of work, you need one,” Sequoia replied as she brought up her gun and took a couple of shots. “Logan, we got the line. You and Hesh need to help direct traffic and lend a hand.”

“And Hesh agreed to that?”

Sequoia looked at Logan and took in his expression. “Most reluctantly.”

Logan couldn’t help but sigh, “This is gonna be on _my_ head if it goes south.” He adjusted his gun and locked and loaded. “Alright we’ll go but you better come back Hawk. You have no idea…”

“Copy that Sungmanitu,” Sequoia replied as she looked at Logan. She watched as Logan went to join his brother with Skye in tow. They would find Harris since she saw him providing a secondary defense.

Logan joined up with Harris as they started directing people out while providing cover fire. Logan was actually impressed that the village was fairly well organized. Then again they were following his best friend’s lead and maybe she gave them the push they needed to organize themselves into what they needed to be.

“They’re coming in full force,” Harris was saying.

“Hawk said that the prisoner had a tracker. We missed it,” Logan replied as he shot at a couple of Feds on the turret of an ATV. Thing was a tank and near impossible to maneuver through dense forest unless they cleared a path for it.

It seemed that the Federation was content in sending in lines and then using artillery to cover their charge. Logan regretted that they didn’t have anything to counter that in terms of heavy weaponry. He took out another Fed and said, “We need to spread out and hold the line here. Cover anything that gets through the first line.”

A shot rang out and a Fed who had gotten too close to comfort went down. Logan turned to see his brother up high and with a sniper rifle. He heard the bark of Riley and the other dog he learned was Ash. Logan checked to make sure his sync was in tuned with Riley. He switched to his own sniper and took aim.

“Nice shot.” Skye picked up what appeared to be an AK-47 and started shooting. “Think you can help me clear out that ATV. If I can get to it, we can turn it on the Fed and drive them out.”

Logan looked at the land and called through he com, “Hesh, you see the ATV?”

_Copy that. I can see three using for cover and then there’s the driver. Takeover?_

“Solid copy. Skye can get in.”

_Huh, pilot turned driver. What’ll they think of next?_

“I drive and fly better than I shoot,” Skye commented. A grin twitched at her lip.

Logan let out a huff that was almost like a snort. “Okay, Skye get to the ATV. Harris you go with. We’ll lay down cover fire up high and low. You receive?”

_Who died and made you boss, little brother?_

Logan knew that it was Hesh’s way of saying that he was going to follow through with this. He couldn’t help but reply, “You got a better idea?”

_You’ll never know. I’m in position. You’re clear to move, Skye._

“Copy that.”

At that point some of El Libertad members joined their line and helped laying out cover fire. Logan gave orders at what they were to do and they obeyed. It was a little tense since they were not soldiers and they followed Tomas. However since they were all under attack, it wasn’t really a time to quibble over stuff like that and they were in just as much trouble as the people that helped Sequoia out. They followed him and Hesh’s direction when they needed to shift the line.

_Almost there but it looks like we’re bogged down._

Logan scanned the area. He was going to say something when he heard Hesh say over the com that he had it. They had shifted as needed so Logan ended up losing where Hesh’s last placement was. So it came as a surprise that Hesh was in a position to help but he wasn’t going to call his brother out. Technically Hesh was a superior officer and he had been cleared for duty. Yet Logan couldn’t help but worry a bit that his brother would get a spasm and end up getting gunned down.

The explosion that sound got Logan’s attention. It was from a grenade or rocket launcher. It was near where Skye was heading. Panic filtered into his mind but there wasn’t time to get hysterical about it. A few Feds had broken through and they had to take them out but they were hiding within the foliage. The downed trees served as means of cover and they found cover behind the trees and what was left of the temporary structures.

Logan tried to clear the area. It was a relief when he heard Hesh’s voice on the com and it sounded like he was okay. More explosions came from grenade launchers and RPGs. He took cover when one came right at him and the shell hit the ground making the dirt fly and shower around him. The concussion he felt through his feet and back since it seemed to hit the tree he had been taking cover behind.

“You okay?”

Logan looked up to see Sequoia looking at him. “Yeah.”

Sequoia patted his shoulder. “Good. We need to pull back to the rise back there and hold them off.” She gestured in the direction that they were to head off in. “There are shooters in the trees to cover the fallback.”

“Hesh is helping Skye and Harris. They were trying to secure an ATV.” Logan pointed out the direction. “I don’t…”

Sequoia looked up and surveyed the area. This was not like hunting but… She came up with a decision and nodded, “Okay. Come with me.”

Logan got to his feet while Sequoia relayed orders to the rest of the village. He teased, “I didn’t know you could speak Spanish.”

“You’d be surprised at what I picked up from Morales, my old FNG.” Sequoia braced herself against the tree. She peeked around to survey and she saw the gunfire had been drawn from them She managed to pick out the ATV through the smoke. She tapped Logan’s shoulder, “Come on.”

They picked their way through while most of the enemy fire was directed away from them. Sequoia took point and Logan covered the flank. They came across Riley and Ash and Sequoia whistled for them to follow. They caught up with the group to find that an explosion had knocked them unconscious. Hesh was coming to and Logan said, “Oh yeah you got it.”

“Shut up… pain in my ass,” Hesh said as he got up while trying to fend off Riley’s reassuring lick. He managed to get a look at the ATV. “Agh. The ATV isn’t going anywhere. Engine’s shot.”

Skye got to her feet and took a look. “No wonder. This is a piece of shit to drive.”

Sequoia looked at the group when that uneasy feeling started to come up. She watched as Skye looked more into the engine and started to babble some more. She looked as Harris went to where the door was. “Stop.”

Skye looked up from her work. It was then she heard the click. “Back away. Run!”

They started running but the ATV exploded and sent them flying. Logan hit the dirt and something hit his head. His vision was blurry and he thought he heard his brother saying something as he turned over. His gaze turned to see Riley barking and then lunging towards someone out of his vision and heard a yelp before… Not him. Logan tried to scamper away and look for a weapon but got a hit to the back of his head.


	24. Chapter 24

It was official. He hated the fucking jungle. He said it after receiving the order and he said it when they started trekking through the jungle. They were chasing after this Fantasma Muerta. Without a doubt it was that troublesome pain in his ass. He just had a gut feeling and screw his competition, he was right on this one.

“You sure that we’ll find the HVP out here?”

Lt. Carter Reed looked at his right hand man with a look that would have lesser men cower. It was more to reflect his agitation being there rather than annoyance with his team. “I know it.” He looked forward at the trail they were heading down. “I know she is.”

Sergeant Paul Garrison looked at his CO with a slightly raised brow but said nothing. He knew full well who their HVP was. It wasn’t too hard to remember the exchange that went on between Charlie Leader and Echo Three. He had been there nearly five years ago when they lost their medic over an incident that occurred during a sweep of the wall.

It was an incident that Reed never forgot. The two teams never met again on sweeps of the Wall but Garrison knew that his superior was often on the lookout. Reed always resented the fact that a mere sergeant managed to make him look bad and ordered him around in the field. Walker knew that wasn’t exactly what went down but he wasn’t going to argue with his superior. It wasn’t worth it and Charlie squad had done some noteworthy work since then.

Nodding, Garrison looked at their one other man on this job and then at Reed. “Not doubting you, Boss. After all we do have the recording the Ghosts obtained for us.”

“Always thought that Echo bitch was trouble,” Reed murmured as he looked around after wiping his brow. “God, I hate this fucking jungle. The fucking humidity.” He looked back at his second and gestured to the map, “So where are we?”

“Well we tracked activity to Maracaibo and questioning of the locals pointed us to this El Libertad,” Garrison replied. He pointed at the map and added, “According to the last known transmissions and info from Command, we’re heading in the right direction.”

“Good because I don’t want to let that bitch get one up on me again,” Reed replied as he adjusted his grip on his weapon. “Let’s move out.”

Garrison sighed a little and followed after motioning for their other guy to follow. Maybe it was not a good idea to go in with only the three of them but Reed was confident that they could get their prisoner. Besides even if they did find the prisoner, they still had to contend with the possibility that the Ghosts were out there and on the same mission. It would not be a good idea to go against that team considering their reputation and the fact that the prisoner was one of them. It was a bias but Captain Merrick was fair like their previous CO and he would play by the rule book.

The trek was long and it was obvious that they were going to be sweating like pigs. Ever since they managed to cripple the Federation months ago, it was easier to infiltrate. Mostly it was because the defeat caused the insurrectionists to rise up. Still they had to be careful in getting in. Getting out… well Reed didn’t have a problem shooting his way out. In his view, the more Fed dead, the better. His chief motto was that the only good Fed was a dead one. He detested the fact that Echo Three constantly challenged his authority especially when it came to the mission parameters.

The last one was before the offensive at Fort Santa Monica. Intel gave Charlie and Echo teams the info that there were some traitors in Fed ranks and possibly from the civilians that were pretty much near the wall. Reed was all for executing them since traitors were executed. Echo Three insisted they milk out every bit of information they could. The last one was someone that used to worm their way around the base helping out and it was revealed that they were passing on secrets.

The biggest resentment on Reed’s end was the fact that Echo Three called him out on leaving his men behind. He was reprimanded mostly for the fact that he had left them with no means of calling for help. He disliked it even more that she tried to be nice about it and asked Command to give him another chance. It led to an exchange of words outside and ended up in a fistfight which he was reprimanded for since he started it and she had tried to prevent it. You couldn’t tell him that there were witnesses to back that up. He was firm in his belief that she was a menace and he was looking forward to bringing her down a peg.

They followed the map and intel they received. It led them into the jungle to the point that Reed was certain that the people they paid for the information screwed with them. He was about ready to give the order to turn back when their third man Lieberman said, “Contact eleven o’clock.”

They turned to see a group of Federation soldiers facing a direction. There was also gunfire and mortar fire going on. Whoever they were firing on, it was someone that they were going to town on. There were shouts of Spanish but Reed managed to catch that they were talking about El Libertad. That was who they were looking for since they didn’t like the Federation. It didn’t necessarily mean that they liked them either but enemy of my enemy thing and so forth. Reed signaled for them to move forward towards the target.

They were waylaid by explosions as they managed to cross lines and try to find the members of El Libertad. It was confusion out there but Reed noted some clearly defined lines. He really didn’t expect much from peasants so to speak but they looked highly organized as suggested by the reports of El Libertad. It was then that he spotted her… at least he was certain it was her.

She was running with another and it looked like… was that Echo Four? Reed wasn’t sure but it did look like that asshole Harris and he was covering her. The thought of dealing with another traitor crossed his mind until he saw a third. He knew it was one of theirs judging by the uniform and he was tall… Reed ducked the moment the explosion hit and then peeked over to find that the group was not in sight but there was an ATV that he hadn’t seen previously.

The sudden appearance of two more, one blonde and the other his target approached the area with guns pointed, looking for the Fed. Reed had her in his sight. It wasn’t ideal but they could snatch and grab and the others were down. It would be easy. Reed relayed that he spotted her and Garrison confirmed it. They got into position to move forward.

_Back away. Run!_

It was all of a sudden that the ATV exploded. Reed and his men crouched to avoid getting hit. Debris was flying everywhere and he could smell the stench of burning fuel and brush. The smoke was fairly thick and choking as he looked up.

She was on her feet and she was trying to wrestle away a weapon from… Reed recognized him. He had heard that one of their own had been captured and supposedly made a tool of the Federation. It sounded like a load of crock but you couldn’t discount it. Reed watched as she was pushed to the ground or rather received a nasty punch to the face and she was down. Then the one that punched her loomed over her and he was smirking as he pulled out a .45 and was pointing it at her.

The dog had Reed realize that he had Viking Six and Five on the scene. It was hard not to remember the dog that made a name for himself back at Fort Santa Monica. Reed watched as the dog leaped and latched itself onto the guy with the gun. It went off but Reed couldn’t tell if she was hit or not since his team got a face full of Fed at the moment.

It was easy to dispatch them and they were taken care of like it was nothing. By that time Reed lost sight of his target but he went to the last known location. He came across three soldiers at various stages of getting up. The blast from the bombed ATV would have disoriented them. He also caught sight of the dog as he was getting to his feet along with another dog and the taller of the two men was getting to his feet and calling to his dog and then to someone named Logan. He didn’t see the Feds coming up behind him.

Reed disliked the idea of shooting someone in the back. It was cowardly in terms of honor but in modern warfare, it had taken a different turn. Plus it was automatic watch the back of the man next to you and he brought his rifle out and shot at the Feds, taking them out. He was covered by Garrison and their third man since there was still Fed all over the place. Extending a hand he said, “Almost got you there.”

“Almost,” came the reply and the soldier began checking on the others as they were getting to his feet but all the while looking around.

Reed saw that there was no time for pleasantries but it was hardly fair to be rude. “You Viking?”

There was a pause and then, “Yeah.”

Garrison was the one that intervened, “So you’re on task for recovery too?”

Before it could be answered, the dogs barked just as someone burst through the brush looking like they fell down a hill. The person only spared a look and looked in a direction and started to take off. Reed knew who it was and bellowed, “Hold it right there.” He leveled his rifle.

The dogs started growling and one started to attack. It leapt at Reed only to have a shot ring out and a yelp followed. Reed didn’t care about the dog but kept his gun leveled at the newcomer. His men covered as they held their guns on the others. “You know why I’m here don’t you? Echo bitch.”

It looked like Reed was going to shoot her and he was. He hadn’t missed the slight look she gave that indicated she was going to run. To hell with that. He was not going to let her run and he would take the shot. The order was to bring in dead or alive but preferably alive. From what he was told she may have valuable intel… bullshit.

She didn’t move and the others weren’t. It was a standoff obviously until there was a click of a rifle and two emerged out of the jungle covered in brush. They held there guns on Reed and his men and he could see that they were outnumbered since the one called Viking picked up his rifle and pointed it along with the other two. Still he had to say, “Stand down. You’re interfering with my mission.”

“No you stand down.”

Reed looked at the two that had just arrived but didn’t lower his weapon, “I don’t have time for this and I’d rather not shoot you for insubordination. So stand down.”

“Can’t do that.”

“And why not?”

“You’re interfering with our mission.”

Reed didn’t like this. “And who is saying that your mission is priority over mine?”

“The Ghosts.”

****

Logan had been hit in the head plenty of times. Mostly it was because he happened to be caught in the blast that knocked him off his feet or sent something flying at him. And in the case of his underwater adventure… a lighthouse fell on him and he was nearly eaten by sharks. The last one to the back of his head though… it was an addition to the nightmare that appeared out of nowhere.

_First Little Charlie and now I’ve got you._

The voice was groggy but Logan recognized that southern drawl. Ever since the first time the man shown interest in him, he had come to dread and hate the man. He never really talked about things after Rorke killed his father but like his brother, he knew the man had to die and he was willing to give his life to make that happen. And it was more because he got the sense that Rorke wanted him for something far more sinister.

From the time he heard the Fed say that the boss wanted him alive, Logan felt like he had a weight over his shoulders. He knew that his best friend must have felt the same way and in the end got the full brunt of it. Now it was his turn and he found that he wasn’t even sure if he even had the same kind of courage his friend had; to survive and still be herself mostly. Seeing that man in the jungle… he didn’t know what to think.

_Courage comes in many forms, Logan. Maybe even sheer dumb luck._

Logan opened his eyes and blinked blearily. His head ached but he remembered what his best friend told him before he went on his mission with Keegan. _Yeah. It was sheer dumb luck that you were there Hawk. And now…_

He knew something was wrong the moment he saw his best friend pause and look almost scared. Then Skye said that the ATV was rigged but it was ultimately Sequoia’s early warning that told him to move. It must have done the same for Hesh because his brother started moving when he did. They were running.

He felt the explosion and felt himself being carried forward. He hit the dirt and he knew he was alive because everything frigging hurt. He was disoriented though and everything sounded muffled. He must have passed out because the next thing he saw was Rorke himself and it looked like he was about to grab him by the leg again.

It was déjà vu and like that beach, his best friend was on her feet and she actually tackled the man. He heard gunshots but it was muffled… at least he thought it was that. He did see her though and she was trying to wrestle something away from Rorke. His vision blurred and he thought he heard something else but he wasn’t sure.

He did regain consciousness though when he saw Rorke pointing his gun at a downward angle. Before the man pulled the trigger he saw a dog charge and at first thought it was Riley but it wasn’t. The gun went off and Rorke slung the dog away and there were more shots being fired. Logan got to his feet then and was prepared to fight. That was when he got the hit to the back of the head and now he was lying on something, probably a truck bed and he was tied up. He blinked as he tried to come to but his head was throbbing.

The next thing Logan knew was that he was being dragged and then dropped. The throbbing had lessened but it was still there. He blinked but he squinted since it felt better. The next thing he knew he was being shocked awake by being drenched in icy cold water. He sat up and gasped for air even though it was awkward and difficult. Gasping for air he looked around wildly, trying to make sense of what was going on around him.

“Finally awake aren’t ya kid?” The drawling voice was followed by a chuckle. “I told Mateo not too hard but…”

Logan shifted, his hands tied behind his back. His legs were free but that wasn’t going to do him any good. He looked up to see Rorke and immediately started to hate himself since he was certain his eyes were wide open with shock and hopefully not fear. The last thing he needed to do was show this bastard any sign of fear.

Rorke studied the younger Walker. Apparently what happened nearly seven months ago had some sort of effect. The look he was getting was not what he expected but it was satisfying all the same. It was a change up from Little Charlie. “Anything to say?”

Logan debated on that. If he didn’t say anything, he would probably get beaten and if he did, the same thing could happen. Which was the lesser of two evils? He went with something easy, “What do you want?”

“I told you before kid. There’s always room for one more. You remember that?”

 _Oh yeah I remember. I also remember…_ “I remember telling you ‘fuck you’,” Logan replied as he straightened himself up. He was not going to appear weak even though he was soaking wet and had a shock of his life.

His mouth got him a punch across the face and, “You show some respect.”

Logan felt along the inside of his mouth as he turned to look at the guy that hit him. He felt the sanguine taste of blood in his mouth and on his tongue. He narrowed his eyes and replied, “Just a fond memory… asshole.”

It was going to warrant another hit but Rorke stopped his man and was actually grinning like he was pleased. That sent a warning up Logan’s spine and made him wary. Rorke looked at him and chuckled, “Still have the fire in ya? Learn a few things from Little Charlie?”

Logan had his eyes narrowed as he looked up at the man. The cut in his mouth was still bleeding and he toyed with a couple of ideas. All of them would result in a beating or something like that. It was better than any ideas that Rorke might be harboring. “I can handle myself,” he replied.

Rorke kneeled so he was eye to eye with Logan and took a long hard look, taking in Logan’s features. “Something’s different about you. I don’t know what it is but I like it.”

“I’m not gonna help you hunt the Ghosts.”

It was probably foolish to say that but Logan was determined to make his stand in things. He was not going to betray his team, his friends, his brother; that was something he was never going to do. His best friend resisted. He could too.

Rorke just thought that it was funny and laughed. “Actually you are gonna help me.”

“No.”

“Yeah, you will.” Rorke stood up and started pacing. Absently he put a hand on Logan’s head and ruffled the blonde locks. “You’ll help me cause I know how she thinks.”

Logan jerked his hand out from underneath Rorke’s hand. Only two people could do that and Rorke was not one of them. He glared at the man and actually growled when he got a face pat. It was disgusting. He did freeze though when he heard of Rorke’s intentions. He turned to look up at the man and stared.

Rorke grinned as he saw the expression on Logan’s face. The kid was fun to play with. He couldn’t help it. It was like playing with a puppy and it was amusing to watch this puppy glare and growl. The saying that there were more ways to skin a cat rang true and Rorke was certain that he found it with Logan. He saw the expression and nodded, “Yeah. You will help me hunt a Ghost.”

Logan realized that he was to be bait for Sequoia. And knowing her, she would follow, doing anything and probably everything to get him back. She fought to prevent him from getting taken by Rorke the first time. It then occurred to him that Rorke must have figured that out; that she would come for him and decided to play it that way. But something didn’t make sense to him. “Why didn’t you take her then?”

Rorke turned to look at Logan. “What?”

“Why didn’t you take her when you had the chance?” Logan knew that there was a possibility that Rorke wouldn’t reveal everything but as a POW he was obligated to get some intel. Then when he was rescued he would give it to the team. The faintest hint of morbid curiosity was also in there. He shrugged his shoulders more from the fact that he was getting uncomfortable being tied up like that. “I mean we really weren’t moving. The explosion knocked up out.”

Rorke narrowed his eyes and bent low to take a look at Logan. He truly did like the kid and he did have plans but he needed something else first. Logan though was… “You really are a smart one?” He straightened up and shuffled on his feet as he looked down at his prisoner. “You really think I should have taken Little Charlie right then and there?”

Logan took in the look he was getting and got the feeling that it was a double edged question. He didn’t like the tone of it and if it had been Hesh that heard that… He knew his brother pretty well but he always suspected that his older brother could be the worst nightmare possible. The hysterics when he had been injured was like a dress rehearsal. Still he knew that the best way to know the game plan Rorke had was to talk to him. He just had to be circumspect. “Well… you want her back right? I mean she escaped…”

“What makes you certain she escaped kid? She did learn a few things from me.”

“She let me go.” It was a big gamble but Logan was determined to get to the root of things. “That tells me that she let you think she joined you willingly and her escape only proves that she didn’t. She was biding her time.”

“Well aren’t you the smart one. I knew there was something about you that I liked along with that fire.” Rorke laughed and dismissed his man. He wanted to have a one on one chat with Logan. He pulled a chair over and straddled it while looking down at Logan. “Seems to me that you know Little Charlie quite well; what makes her tick.”

“Maybe asking works.”

“It does but Little Charlie is different from you kid. She’s like Charlie in every way. That kind of person can’t be forced. They have to willingly join.”

“So holding me prisoner, beating, torture and then maybe I break and join you will convince her to join you? Sounds counterproductive.”

“Do you always use such big words?”

It was an ingrained habit. Logan had always been the bookworm. He liked to read and learn and was open to learning. Hesh would always tease him by playing with big words just to make him correct him and explain proper usage. It was not a trait one would expect in the army when he joined but it did garner him attention from some of the commanders who were big on proper manners and signs of intelligence. It certainly made him friends with the guys since he could be witty and when he met Sequoia, they had good times.

Thinking about it, Logan knew that his bookworm demeanor might count against him but it seemed to keep up the rapport with Rorke. He didn’t really know the finer points of interrogation but he was willing to roll with it. He replied, “Had a good education as a kid.” He shrugged his shoulders again. “So… you think that maybe your plan might backfire on you?”

Rorke chuckled and made a slight face at Logan’s repeated query but dumbed down. He had a pistol here even though he was fun to play with. He leaned back slightly and thought about something. Abruptly he stood up and turned the chair around. He grabbed Logan by the shoulder and hauled him to his feet and plunked him down in the chair. He pulled out a knife and began to play with it and paced in front of Logan. “Let me tell you a story. You might be familiar with it since you were there. I just happened to know how Elias thinks and he would bring you all to Sin City.”

Logan swallowed the anger that started to bubble up. “I remember,” he replied in a cold tone. “You killed my father you son of a bitch.”

“Got a mouth like Junior,” Rorke commented, not perturbed. “He’ll make an interesting addition once Little Charlie is under control.” He picked at his nail with the tip of his knife. “Now where was I? Right. I get to Sin City and low and behold my old unit is there and the one thing I obsessed about since seeing her in Caracas was there, still fighting.”

“It’s what she does.”

“Don’t make light of how special Little Charlie is kid. I know you know that she is not like the others.” Rorke waved the knife in a warning gesture at Logan. He went back to the pleasant demeanor and continued, “Now she was sitting like you are now though I left her hands untied. You just can’t tie up a beautiful creature like that.”

Logan wasn’t certain if Rorke was just being what he was or if he was completely insane. It sounded like he was obsessed with his best friend and he now wasn’t sure if talking about her was going to do any good. He sat there and tried not to think about where this could possibly go and listened and it seemed to work.

“She sat there so defiant. She didn’t even flinch when I blew the fucker that tried to get cute with her away. _That_ is why she will help me destroy the souls of the Ghosts.”

_Help._


	25. Chapter 25

It was considered a courtesy that she wasn’t handcuffed like a prisoner. Sequoia was going to take it like that and not abuse it. Now was not the time since Otaktay decided to up the ante on his game and he took Logan, her laughing pup from her. She knew that the man wanted her back even though he sort of threatened to wash his hands of her. Even though she had ‘disappointed’ him by her betrayal, he was not willing to let her go.

Standing there looking contrite as possible even though it appeared that a skirmish was going to break out between the village, El Libertad, the Ghosts and Reed’s unit. One could argue that the whole enemy of my enemy was working here though there had to be some modification in there somewhere given that all sides looked ready to launch into a fight. The only one not verbally getting involved with the shouting and near threatening, even though he wanted to, was Hesh. Oddly he was quiet and it was very unlike him.

Sequoia knew that he had changed and maybe in ways that were not discernable yet. They had talked when they were reunited and were able to express their feelings for each other. But was it really enough? She knew that he was still Hesh but… She turned to look at him the moment she felt his hand slide into hers and grasp it in a protective manner. She took in the dirt stained face that covered the scratches from debris and hid the pain of losing Logan in his eyes and yet he was being there for her. It was overwhelming.

Hesh looked at her briefly but his eyes conveyed a lot. They told Sequoia that he would be by her side no matter what. She allowed a small smile that held her acceptance as well as promise. She was going to find a way to get Logan back. She squeezed his hand gently before he reluctantly let go. There was much that she wanted to say and she hoped that she could eventually.

At this moment Keegan was getting into an argument with Reed over who had authority over taking her in. It was enough to give her a headache. Silently she looked over to where Ash was whining in pain and Riley was trying to soothe her with his own whines. It reminded her too much of what happened to Riley at Vegas and that led to memories of Elias and Rorke… killing him.

“I’m under orders to secure the prisoner and return to face charges,” Reed was saying.

“We are under orders as well,” Keegan insisted in his quiet fashion. “We are to retrieve our missing man and return to base.” He held his gun in a relaxed position but was ready to bring it up if he had to. He had done that ever since he came through the jungle with Kick and found the bastard looking ready to shoot his teammate.

“All I see is a prisoner.” Reed looked at Keegan, challenging him to say otherwise. “Besides I highly doubt that Echo bitch is one of you.” He sneered as he said the last part since he really didn’t believe she was one of them. “Now hand her over.”

Sequoia knew that it was going to get out of hand. Both sides were claiming orders and from what Hesh had mentioned… It was better that she stop it before it ended up being a gunfight when they should be planning a rescue mission. She stepped forward and said in a quiet tone, “Hold on. Keegan the priority is Logan.”

Reed in his anger gave her a backhand. As far as he was concerned, she had no rights. “No one asked you. You are under arrest.”

The strike was enough to spark a response out of Hesh. He lunged forward and body tackled Reed. Both collided to the ground and started rolling, trying to get the upper hand. Hesh managed to straddle the man and deliver some really hard punches to Reed’s face. He unleashed all his anger and frustration; frustration and anger having failed his brother and the woman he loved. He wasn’t able to forgive himself for it and took it out the only way he knew.

Sequoia had been knocked to the ground and pressed a hand to her cheek. She didn’t move since Reed’s team had guns and the Ghosts had guns not to mention their allies, or rather hers and there was the distinct possibility that things were going to get crazy. It was like a standoff from her view while Kick was trying to get Hesh and Keegan, Skye and Harris were pointing their guns at Reed’s men. She blinked as she put a hand to her cheek.

Kick finally managed to get Hesh off of Reed but not before Reed rolled them over and gave Hesh a few good punches to his face and one on the shoulder that had been shot. Reed’s fist came away with blood but Hesh was too high strung to notice as he struggled against Kick’s hold while shouting, “Don’t you touch her like that again you piece of shit!” He was roaring in rage as he glared at Reed who was giving and equally menacing glare.

“Hesh!” Keegan shot a look at Hesh as he stepped forward. He walked over and pulled Sequoia to her feet before turning back towards Reed. He stared at the three of them and said, “We have our orders. Hawk is ours.”

“We’ll see about that,” Reed retorted as he rubbed his jaw. Blood was trickling down his nose and he was certain that he was getting a black eye since he felt the fist in it. He jerked away from his man since he didn’t want to be perceived as weak.

Reed was good as his word and he and Keegan were busy talking to Command. The village and El Libertad were not getting involved since they were warned not to by Sequoia. They patrolled around looking frustrated at the whole situation but were polite to the Ghosts and civil to Reed’s men. Hesh was the most frustrated since he hadn’t finished beating the crap out of Reed and his brother was missing and they were arguing over who had the rights to bring his Hawk in. It was a messed up situation and at the center of it was Rorke.

Keeping to his orders by both Kick and Keegan to stay away from the tent where they were communicating with Command, he wandered the new camp with Riley on his heels. Ash was with Skye; Skye volunteered to watch over the dog and take care of her. She said it was the least she could do and it meant more than the words at face value. Hesh was grateful for that since he was certain that the dog meant something to Sequoia and he was grateful that Harris wasn’t going to get involved. They really hadn’t said any apologies or at least agreed to disagree even though they put the shit aside to help out Sequoia and he didn’t want to get into another fight.

Rotating his aching shoulder he skirted around, avoiding where he knew Reed was. The man made him want to beat the shit out of him just by looking at him. The best thing to do was to avoid it; it was what Logan kept telling him when they encountered the assholes that really pissed him off. Besides it wouldn’t do Logan any good if he was taken out of the fight to find him. So he was walking it off and hoping that Merrick would be able to have something to say.

He passed by a tent and paused when he heard the unmistakable sound of singing coming from it. He recognized the voice and he paused to listen. Her voice was always pleasant to listen to. It had that soothing quality that he had come to know from when they first met and they were at odds to the night she sung to reflect her mourning for Elias. Even though the song was sad, there was a hint of hope and it was in the timbre of her voice.

The song was different. That much Hesh could discern. He had heard her mourning song. This was different… like it was… he couldn’t put his finger on it. He lingered though to listen and was startled when he heard her almost tease him saying, “Somehow I don’t think Ohanzee would want you near here. I know Reed wouldn’t.”

Hesh gave a slight hum and leaned towards the tent. “Fuck Reed. I found you Hawk and I don’t want to lose you again.”

“You know that… they will want to talk to me when this is over.”

Hesh sighed at that. He wasn’t stupid to think that this was easily going to be passed up on. After all there was the damning video but he also knew that Col. Slayton and Merrick would do what they could. Her involvement with Freefall was probably going to be a saving grace but he feared that it would also damn her and that was if they put her skills to work. “I know,” he replied, “But it won’t stop me from kicking Reed’s ass.”

“I would kick that fuck Charlie Leader’s ass.”

Hesh couldn’t help but chuckle at that. He knew that she had a distinct opinion about the asshole that he nearly beat up. He was thinking about other things that he missed her question and asked, “What?”

“How is your shoulder?”

“Been better.” Hesh rotated his shoulder slightly. It was still throbbing since Reed gave a hard punch or two on the spot. “Hawk… is Logan okay?”

There was some silence and Hesh knew she was thinking about everything that had happened. Finally she replied, “Rorke wants what he knows will tear the Ghosts apart and get his revenge. What better way than to sow dissention within the ranks?”

Hesh nodded at that. He and Logan talked about it when they planned their attempt to rescue her. They both agreed that Rorke was trying to hunt the Ghosts by using one of their own. What he wasn’t sure of what to tell her was that it wasn’t Logan primarily the man wanted but her. He didn’t need to since she seemed to get that.

“He is going to use Logan to bring me back.”

“You mean use Logan as bait?”

“Can you think of a better way to get back what slipped through your fingers?”

“I get it… and it scares me.”

“Scares me too, Shappa.” There was a pause and a hum. “Because I know I will chase after Rorke to get back what is mine and if I have to… I will follow my teachings.”

Hesh didn’t need to ask but he wanted to, “Such as?”

“That for each action I take will affect the tribe as a whole.” It came out almost reluctantly and laced with tears. “To most it would make me seem what is referred to as the Echo bitch. Greater good… thing.”

Hesh never liked it when she cried. It cut him to the core. He knew that she wasn’t being heartless; she was telling him the truth. He had heard the stories of Echo Team and he formed his own opinions. “I know Echo Three is known for being a hard ass. I’ve heard the stories… But I’ve also heard that Echo Three knows how to take care of those under her command. And I know the truth about Hawk.” He looked at the wall of the tent. It was not pleasant talking to canvas but he was working with what was available. This was a prisoner tent pretty much.

It nearly startled him when he heard the rip and the tip of a blade poking through. He stood back and let the knife work its way through to create a nice size hole and it was pried open to reveal her face. “You could’ve have done that earlier,” he teased her gently. He grinned at her as he hooked one of his fingers on the slit to hold it open.

“Thought you liked talking through canvas,” Sequoia replied giving a gentle and pensive smile. She sighed and looked up at Hesh. “Hesh…”

Hesh stopped her from talking by reaching in and cupping the side of her face. He frowned at the red patch on her temple from the backhand that Reed gave her. It pissed him off that had to happen and it sort of satisfied him that he got his licks in. Gently he brushed his thumb over the patch, trying to soothe the hurt away. “I’m sorry Hawk. With everything… I can’t help but feel guilty about everything.”

Sequoia had closed her eyes upon Hesh’s touch and slowly opened them to look at him. “I know but… I think we can agree that there were a lot of things at fault. And you did keep me safe even when I felt like I was not being who you think me to me.”

“I learned to accept whatever it was you did at Freefall and I know that you may never be able to tell me but I still love you and…” Hesh looked down at the ground. His hand was still on her face, his thumb brushing her skin. “If there is a chance… when this is over… we could do this right.”

Sequoia studied him. She pulled back and regretted losing his touch but she needed to be able to reach out. With her hand she reached through the hole and put her hand on his chest, her palm flush on it. Her first finger ended up hooked slightly on his tags. Looking up into his eyes, she said, “When we return…” She then slowly moved her hand to where his heart was. She could feel his heart beating under her palm. “I accept.”

Hesh kept his gaze locked onto hers. Slowly he reached up to where her hand was on his chest. He put his hand over hers and felt her hand flex slightly and then flatten on his chest. It was a promise and one that he aimed to keep this time around. He murmured his love in Sioux as she murmured hers. He had to leave since he heard Keegan’s voice on the radio. Reluctantly he lowered his hand and stepped away. “It will be okay… Tahatanskah.”

It was a first that Hesh had called her by name in Sioux. Sequoia looked at him and nodded. She knew that he meant everything. She withdrew her hand back into the tent and watched him leave. She then turned and waited until she was to be fetched. Things were going to be okay. She had to believe that especially if she was going to get Logan back.

****

“Sir, I strongly object to this.”

Keegan stifled the sigh as Reed continued to protest against the fact that Command or rather Col. Slayton ordered that Sequoia be placed under the custody of the Ghosts. The truth was that the Ghosts did find her first; rather she found them but who was going to argue that. The problem was that it was Hesh and Logan’s team and considering what happened to the three of them… Keegan could see why Command wouldn’t take their word as seriously yet.

_The order stands Lieutenant. The Ghosts apprehended the HVP, hence they bring her in._

Keegan didn’t miss the fact that the colonel referred to her as a high value person and not a target. Silently he was grateful for that but he was waiting for the proverbial ax to fall. After all he didn’t think that Command was going to let what she did go so easily. It was times like these he wished Elias was around. It always seemed to work when he and Merrick took care of things like this. Now Merrick was on his own but he seemed to be doing a good job.

_Furthermore the HVP is a lieutenant. You shall show respect to the rank._

Reed made a slight face but tempered it so it didn’t show up on screen. It would do no good anyway. He looked at the colonel and replied, “Yes sir.”

_Good. Now my understanding is that the Federation is regrouping in your sector and they have another weapon. Something that Lt. Williams is aware of._

Keegan nodded, “Yes, sir.”

_Bring her in._

Reed nodded and motioned for Garrison to retrieve the person in question while Keegan called for Hesh. Reed resisted the urge to say anything the moment Hesh entered. There would be time for it later since he didn’t care for the sons of Elias Walker and he resented the fact that the bane of his existence actually had some favor from the great Captain Walker. He did shoot a look at Hesh but was disappointed for the non-reaction.

Keegan noticed the exchange. Even though he didn’t want the two together, he knew that Hesh would keep his head and would find a way to listen in on what was going on if he was restricted. He knew that it had been Logan doing that when they were recovering and then later when Hesh was more on his feet and pretending to be not interested. That was when he knew they were up to something and he was willing to bet that if she were there, Sequoia would have gotten in on the spying.

When she came in, Keegan greeted her and took the opportunity to look at her. He didn’t like that her face was showing signs of being hit. He glanced behind her at Kick who had silently entered in with Garrison. The third member of Reed’s team was already in there so it was evened out but it wasn’t exactly the friendliest of settings. Looking at Sequoia he asked, “You okay Hawk?”

Sequoia took in the quiet man’s countenance and replied, “I’ve been better, Ohanzee.”

Keegan nodded, not at all put out that she called him by the name she bestowed upon him. “I know that must hurt and I’m sorry we couldn’t bring Echo Five.”

“The fucking little shit with a scalpel doesn’t like the jungle anyway,” Sequoia offered with a shrug not caring how it looked to Reed. She thought he was an asshole anyway. She didn’t miss the slight smirk that appeared on the colonel’s face when she took a glance. In a nicer tone she repeated, “I’m good and the people here know a thing or two about medicine. They had to since they really don’t like the Federation.”

_And you’re sure about that?_

Sequoia looked at the colonel. She could also see Ashford and Merrick in the background. Nice to have the party there. She replied, “Considering that we ambushed a Fed convoy and took out their ambush… yeah I could say so.”

Keegan watched Sequoia. It was her alright talking to the colonel but it took on a different tone. He then realized that she was speaking as if she would have were she still under his command. Plus he got the hint that she would rather not reveal how things were in terms of her being a Ghost. It sounded complicated in the larger scheme of things but he could understand a little. The colonel didn’t seem too put out by her demeanor.

_What can you tell us about what the Federation is up to?_

Keegan watched as Sequoia straightened up and became all business. It was vastly different from the time she had spent with the Ghosts. It was like watching Charles all over again and it was hard to tell apart in that respect.

“While I was confined by the Federation, I took note of various movements of shipment grade.”

Reed scoffed at that, “And that was while you were supposedly in a hole?”

Sequoia looked at Reed and stared at him. Keegan felt a twinge at the stare off. If watching her make Ramos scream like a girl was any indicator of her prowess, then this was a whole other level. He glanced at Hesh and noticed that the elder Walker was nonplussed about what was going on. It was like he expected it from her. Then again he admitted that he had found out about the whole Freefall thing… Keegan was inclined to think that it was motivated by love and his trust for her. Finally she said, “When the enemy was convinced I was going to be cooperative I was released and given privileges.” She looked back at the colonel and continued, “The shipments were not overly large but I did hear talk of securing the best minds. Something about a bug.”

The conversation continued on for a moment with Sequoia giving details. Keegan was surprised that she remembered everything in terms of what she found out about what Rorke and the Federation were doing. He thought about Charles and how he would give his reports. They were delivered in the same fashion but the reason was that he was uncomfortable being around Rorke. Keegan could recall how Charles would give a wary look before saying anything. He was much more freer when it came to the other Ghosts; he and Elias were especially close. It was just when it came to Rorke… Did Charles know the kind of man that Rorke was?

_Hawk, why did you fire on the team?_

“I fired at them. Not on them.” Sequoia’s brow twitched almost like she was becoming apprehensive. “I was considered a part of the group and had to play accordingly. Not too different from Blackbird.” She looked at Merrick.

Merrick looked like he was going to speak when Reed said, “So what? Echo Three was held captive and fired a weapon at our men. I think that warrants the arrest and return to American soil for prosecution.”

“Like you would know the difference, dipshit,” Sequoia muttered.

“And you have no sense of decorum, Echo bitch,” Reed countered.

It was tense since both parties were about ready to go at each other even though there were higher ranked officers present. Yet Sequoia had the presence of mind to be more respectful and made the distinction clear. “It was more a term of affection between officers… of equal rank.”

Reed would have said something but paused. It was because he knew she was right. Keegan blinked and watched everyone’s reactions. The only one that seemed vaguely amused was the colonel and it had the older Ghost wonder at what Hesh only implied about what his teammate did. Finally Reed said, “Fine. Pain in the ass. This still doesn’t change what you did.”

“No it doesn’t and I will answer for it when this is over. Right now we have a serious matter of what the Federation is up to and one of my teammates was taken.”

“Whose fault is that?”

_Alright stow it. This is a serious matter and I have relayed to Command the importance of stopping what the Federation are planning. There is intel that they have seized a biological and will attempt to use it._

“Makes sense, sir,” Sequoia replied. “Most of the shipments that I was given to oversee were labeled under biologicals. However it could be as harmless as food. The Federation have been losing ground here especially after we took out their orbital defense system. They will do what it takes to hold onto what they have.” She blinked slowly and looked at the screen, mostly at Merrick even though it looked like she was looking at the colonel.

_All the more reason to side table the issue of your return, Lieutenant. In the meantime we have this issue to deal with._

“And our missing man?”

_Acceptable loss, Lieutenant. You know that._

Keegan noticed her eye twitch ever so slightly. He also noticed Hesh had balled his fist but was surprisingly maintaining his temper. Even to him it was unacceptable. Logan was one of theirs and to sacrifice him like that… Even he was ready to protest. This wasn’t right and he could tell when Sequoia replied that she understood even though there was something in her eyes that said that she was going to do something else.

He was to find out later when they exited the tent. Reed had stormed out earlier pissed as ever and under the impression that everything was orchestrated by Sequoia. Keegan had seen rivalries before but this was pure hatred. It did give a sort of pleasure that he was put in his place and that was evident on Kick’s and Hesh’s face but hers was somber mingled with… “You’re up to something.”

“What makes you think so Ohanzee?” Sequoia started walking away and towards where she had been kept for the time being. She didn’t break stride when Hesh kept in pace with her and managed to grasp her hand.

“Because you’re you Hawk,” Keegan offered, “And I remember the Liberator.”

Sequoia stopped then and turned to look at the three Ghosts that were looking at her. “Then you are right. I am up to something.” She paused to gauge the potential reaction before saying, “I intend to rescue Logan and finally take down a hunter.”


	26. Chapter 26

“You know how this will look.”

“I know.”

Hesh looked at Sequoia as they sat on the root of a tree. It had been a lot to take in. As it stood her status was that of a soldier but on a short leash. There was still the issue of what the Federation was going to do and Command wanted her to give them everything she knew to take them down and help but not give her what she needed to do it. Then there was Logan.

Sequoia knew that she had crossed a line somewhere. She probably crossed it the day she made the choice to do what she had to do to survive. It wasn’t much different from when she would lead her team to sweep the Wall and hunt down the traitors but it was. She was willing to disregard everything just to save one man and hunt a hunter. She looked down at her hands and sighed, “I know I crossed a line somewhere Hesh. But… the day we start disregarding life, killing our friends…” She shook her head.

“I want to find Logan too, Hawk.” Hesh was in agreement with her. “But…”

“I know. I think what the Fed has will bring more trouble in the long run. By all tactical means it is the best mode of attack.”

“You’re not wrong either and it’s not because you’re…”

Sequoia looked at Hesh and could tell that he was trying not to be insulting. He had learned quite a bit from when they first met but she hadn’t made things easier. She had been the one to show she cared but keep it at arm’s length then. Then he walked into her life and being with family… it brought out what she had long buried. “I know I am the best reason for why women shouldn’t be serving. Too damn emotional.”

“Makes you human.” Hesh reached out and took her hand and held it in his on his lap. His fingers traced the contours of her hand. “And… I know what I’ve heard about Echo Three but I could read between the lines. And… I talked to Harris… when we weren’t fighting… and…”

Sequoia couldn’t help but give him a kiss on his cheek. “You’re sweet.”

Hesh gave a slight chuckle, “Huh. Not exactly the kind of thing I would like to be called but…” He planted a kiss on her head. “I’m not arguing. Just being here with you again…”

Sequoia leaned against Hesh in response. He had her back and that was more reassuring than anything but even she knew that he didn’t want her to disobey orders like that. It was why she depended on him. He had been a steady influence when she was tempted a couple of times to just be reckless. The exception was when they were on exfil from Vegas and she essentially screamed at Feds to shoot at her to draw them out. He was that to her and she regretted he didn’t know that. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Just… being you.” Sequoia continued to lean against Hesh, drawing in his warmth, barley noticing that he had wrapped his arm around her. “I have to do this, Shappa. He won’t stop and… it would kill me if Logan had to suffer because of me.”

“He would do it for you like I would but…” Hesh paused. He knew that Rorke had wanted his brother and her and it seemed the bastard figured it out that she would chase him if he took something she would fight for. It didn’t make sense to him since none of the others mentioned her relationship to his dad but… Then again if Rorke saw what Hesh did in her… then that was all the more reason. “I get what you’re saying Hawk. Rorke is using Logan to get you both. It was obvious he wanted you both but… we thought you were more important.”

“No one is more important…”

“You are to us. To me. To be honest, I wished I could take your place. And I still feel guilty that I couldn’t stop it.”

Sequoia was going to say something but didn’t. They would just end up going around in circles. She could keep telling him that she never blamed him and her first thoughts were always of him and Logan but love was a two way street. The more she thought about it, the more she realized he looked out for her more than he had to and maybe it was because he had a hard time saying no to a challenge or didn’t like it when he was bested, but he did. Logan did the same too.

Hesh noticed her being quiet and looked down at her. He didn’t want to make her feel guilty about his feelings and everything. He felt like an idiot. “Look… I’m not… I meant what I said in that I’ll stick by you. I meant it but… I don’t want you paying a hard price for it. Logan wouldn’t want you to do that either and… we kind of like having a Ghost that can make a Fed piss in his pants.”

Sequoia couldn’t help but chuckle, “That will never go away.”

“Nope. It was just one of the little things that makes you special to me.” Hesh tightened his grip slightly around her. “We’ll find a way to get Logan back and take down the Federation. We did it before.”

Sequoia hummed at that and leaned into Hesh’s embrace as they watched the sun starting to sink. Nighttime fell fast in the jungle but it was still a sight to see and being a soldier you didn’t get that many moments like this. “Yeah. Thing is… I’m afraid, Hesh. I’m afraid that my time with Rorke and what we did… that it made things worse for everyone.”

“You did…”

“I did things Hesh. Maybe not the full force of it but I did them. And to people who didn’t deserve it at all.” Sequoia looked straight on, not able to bring her gaze to meet his. She sat up, moving away from him and clasped her hands together in her lap. “I… I tortured people. I was good in Freefall because I knew things that my father taught me and he didn’t teach anyone else. Cesar… he insisted I do what I had to do. Because he said that I needed to be set free.” She made a slight snort. _The wild bird must be set free… Yeah right._

Hesh looked at her. He didn’t like that she pulled away and while it could be easy to be hurt by it, he wasn’t. He ached for her. “Ashford said something like that when she tracked me down. And as I said before… you don’t have to tell me and I get that. I still love you.”

Sequoia looked at Hesh and saw the truth in his eyes. It was like a calming balm the reassurance he gave. “You do realize that if I do help take down the operation… they’ll take me away, do you?”

It wasn’t something he liked to think about. But it was the truth. Hesh nodded, “Yes and I still will be there for you.”

It was silent for a moment as they looked at each other. Hesh got that despite her emotional declaration of getting Logan back and ridding them of Rorke, she was still a soldier and do what had to be done. He also knew that they would find a way to kill two birds with one stone. It was something a Ghost knew how to do. He would still be there and if that meant the end of his career, then so be it.

Sequoia looked at Hesh. She knew he was loyal; it was evident in his relationship with Logan and vice versa. He didn’t give it lightly though and by giving it to her… It was a promise. Tentatively she reached out with her hand and held his in hers. She looked at him with thanks and love in her eyes.

“Knew I’d find you up a tree, Hawk.”

Sequoia tried to snatch her hand away but it was held fast by Hesh. She was going to glare at him to let him know that he was being foolish but to anyone it looked more like a friend reassuring a friend and because it was Keegan… She didn’t want to cause more trouble. But Hesh wasn’t going to let go so she let him and turned to look down at Keegan and reply, “What do you expect, Ohanzee?”

“Hawk.”

“You’re gonna gripe at me about that now?” Sequoia couldn’t help but give a slight smile at the man. She could tell he wasn’t annoyed since she had called him that in front of the others and they accepted it since she referred to Hesh and Logan by the names she had given them.

“You know about our agreement,” was all Keegan would say about the matter. He shuffled on his feet slightly before continuing, “I’m here about…”

“Gonna warn me or punish me for insubordination?”

“Quit that. No.”

Sequoia stopped what she was doing since it was agitating Keegan and he was one of the few people she would not want to hurt in terms of feelings or agitate. Still she was putting things into perspective by saying that since it was a reality now. She had made it clear when she declared her intentions and Reed wasn’t going to let it go that easily. “It’s the reality of things.”

“I’ll admit you didn’t make things easy with that declaration of yours and losing your temper didn’t help either Hesh.”

Hesh merely shrugged at that. He didn’t regret giving Reed what he thought. He did feel bad if it was going to make things difficult with regards to Sequoia. Sequoia on the on the other hand looked down at Keegan and said, “I do mean it Ohanzee. I’m going to get Logan back and kill Rorke. I just…” She looked away.

“Which is why I’m here.”

Both Sequoia and Hesh looked down at Keegan and then at each other. Sequoia was the first to ask, “What do you have in mind?” There was a tint to her voice that indicated she was listening and up for a plan.

Keegan looked up at the pair. He had a chat with Merrick and Kick and they all agreed that there was room to look for their own. They just had to come up with a plan and they had pilot and one of the old Echo crew. They agreed to a plan and all that was needed was to get Colonel Slayton on board and the man readily agreed. Keegan suspected that he wanted his interrogator back so badly he would let her commit mutiny for the sheer hell of it. It only confirmed that there was a lot to their Hawk than they knew about. He didn’t care about that since she was a teammate and a friend and she was into Hesh and vice versa.

Sequoia managed to pull away from Hesh so she could turn around and completely face Keegan even though she was still sitting on the root. Hesh had done the same. She looked down and repeated, “What gives Ohanzee?”

“We still have to find out what the Federation is doing. Even though we need to take it down, we still don’t know much about it even though you gave us quite a bit.”

“Meaning that Reed doesn’t want me involved at all and doesn’t trust my word.” Sequoia saw the look on Keegan’s face. She knew the man well since he was agreeing silently with her assessment. “Well fuck Charlie Leader.”

Hesh stifled the chuckle and it turned into a cough while Keegan cleared his throat. It was Keegan who said, “As much as Reed laid down his protests… Command knows we need every available resource possible on this. I won’t lie and say that you are off scott free Hawk. You are walking a tightrope on this. I need to know that you won’t fall off the grid.”

“I’ll get the job done. I always have.”

No one could say otherwise. Keegan looked up at her and said nothing. He suppressed the grin that threatened when Sequoia jumped down from her perch. He watched as she gracefully landed with a dull thud and stood up straight and proud assuming the attention position of a soldier. He nodded, “Alright.”

Sequoia nodded and assumed at ease when given leave as she was joined by Hesh. “What’s the plan?”

Keegan started walking and the pair followed while he spoke, “The plan is to attack where they are manufacturing whatever it is they are while at the same time sneaking through to look for Logan. We are assuming that they are at the same place. Correct?” He glanced at Sequoia for confirmation, any information she may have.

Sequoia made a slight face as she remembered. “It is. Much like a laboratory/warehouse. And where the ‘rehabilitation facility’ is too.” She looked at Keegan. “All in one place.”

It was what Keegan needed to hear even though he didn’t like pulling it out of her. He nodded, “Okay…”

****

“Maybe you should take a double barrel twelve.”

Sequoia chuckled as she finished loading up the magazines for her primary weapon and pistol. She put them in the pockets in her vest and looked over her person to make sure nothing was in danger of falling out. “I actually have a shotgun. Hesh gave me his.”

Skye looked at the equipment that was remaining to be attached to Sequoia’s person. It was a full kit and she could just imagine what Reed had to say about that. Yet he couldn’t argue with Command and her cousin’s service record spoke for itself. “I’m surprised,” she teased, “Thought that thing was attached like another limb.”

“It has sentimental value to him,” Sequoia admitted. She ran her hand over it, remembering how she spent the evening before taking out LOKI cleaning it and prepping it for him. “Much like how this,” she pulled out her tomahawk, “is sentimental to me.”

Skye nodded as she watched as Sequoia paused and ran her fingers over the polished and carved wooden handle and then the head of it. “You always were good with some of the old ways, Tahatanskah. You taught me and I… pretty much threw it in your face.”

“You were young Wamblee,” Sequoia replied in a gentle tone. She knew that Skye was of a different generation and things were different. Her personality was different. She long ago had forgiven her for any perceived rudeness. “Water under the bridge.”

“True but… guilt does linger,” Skye replied as she slid objects for Sequoia to grab and put into her kit. She observed her cousin as she kitted up. “I’m just glad that I am able to make things right with you.”

Sequoia looked up at her cousin. She knew full well what it was like to live with a regret of not telling someone you loved how much they meant to you before they were taken away from you. She knew that well. She put her hand over Skye’s and gave a reassuring squeeze. “It was made right the day you made your choice of what to do. That is what we are all taught at home.”

“What one choice made affects us all,” Skye replied with a nod as she put her other hand on top of Sequoia’s. “We fight because it defends everything we stand for and for our people, our home.” She couldn’t help but give a slight smile and added, “But it isn’t just for them.”

Sequoia couldn’t deny it. It was out how much she was going to do. “Just one more thing worth fighting for, cousin.”

“Bullshit. You chased after Hesh and Logan knowing that it might be too late.”

“And look what happened, Wamblee.” Sequoia finished what she was doing. “I took the place of Logan and set the team on a path of near destruction. And in that process…” She looked away and sighed. She ran her fingers through the loose tresses of her dark hair. She felt the tears prick at her eyes and she wasn’t ashamed of them. The men weren’t there.

Skye saw the tears. She realized that people forgot her cousin was not just the badass Echo Three they had heard of who ate Feds for breakfast; she was a person too, a woman with feelings. It was doubly hard because Sequoia was also considered a born warrior of their people, the kin to the eagle and hence her name. Skye knew that Sequoia tried to be what was expected of her but she needed her moments of being a person.

Sequoia knew that her tears were not becoming of a warrior born as the kin to the eagle but… she was a person, a woman. Sometimes a good cry was needed and what she wanted more than anything was to be comforted by Hesh. She wanted to feel his strong arms around her but she had been watched carefully since she agreed to this. She was lucky Skye had been allowed to come. At least she had family around her.

“You couldn’t know everything that would happen and… I know that you wouldn’t willingly give the enemy anything. What you did… you did what someone under deep cover would do. They’ll see that. They have to.” Skye knew that some words needed to be spoken and she went with what she was certain or rather believed would happened. She had faith that things would work out and believed that if one believed it, then her cousin would and things would work out.

Sequoia looked at her cousin and gave a slight smile. “You have grown up Wamblee. I am proud of you. Now I know that things will go as they will.”

“We believe you, believe in you.” Skye paused a moment to think about what she wanted to say next. Finally she said, “Logan believes in you.”

“You aren’t just saying that because of… me and Hesh.”

“You’re the best friend of Sungmanitu,” Skye countered, using the Lakota names that had been given to the Walker boys. “The hawk and the wolf, two separate beings have become friends. The hawk tames Shappa…” She drifted, not sure if she should continue since Sequoia was looking at her with a stare that could become uncomfortable.

Sequoia listened to her cousin’s words. There was wisdom in them. It brought her back to a time when her father for once had decided not to teach her another thing in his training regimen for her. It was back after their discussion on love.

_It was a sunny day, clear and bright. They were in the fields looking for her totem since she was getting stronger and improving. She had been walking with her father in silence as they walked through the fields, pausing every so often to look around. Sequoia knew that he was going to leave again. He always stopped his training when he had to report back in but she didn’t say anything about it._

_Suddenly there was noise and her father put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Sequoia paused but looked ahead while her father moved slowly to look around. She frowned as she squatted while her father walked away and prepared to wait. She kept her eyes and ears open, looking around._

_Out of the brush came a wolf, a young one and it looked startled. Sequoia watched it with wide eyes as it came out and stopped to look at her. She heard the rumble of a growl start but she merely stared at it. She wasn’t afraid and could see it wasn’t. Even though it was growling, she held out her hand in friendship._

_It was about a few minutes before the wolf took a tentative step forward. Sequoia held still while continuing to stare until they were face to face. The wolf let her pet him while he sniffed and gave her a lick to the cheek before he took off. Her father had returned then with her totem and she looked up at him as he looked at her with a peculiar look…_

“You can do this.”

Sequoia looked at her cousin and smiled, “I’ll do what I can.” She put a hand on Skye’s shoulder as she picked up her rifle. “Thank you cousin.”

Skye smiled in return. Now it was time to give her request. “Please bring back Sungmanitu.”

Sequoia realized what Skye was asking. She had suspected it when they first met back when they were going on their mission. The way how Skye and Logan connected… she would approve. In her way, Skye was deferring to an elder member of the family for approval. She was the only one available and they were family so it was perfectly fine. She nodded, “I will do what I must.”

Skye knew that she was asking a lot. There were specific parameters that Sequoia had to follow. After all she was still under suspicion about what happened before this. She nodded, “I know. Just like I know that this will work.”

“Your confidence is most inspiring Wamblee.”

“One learns much from Tahatanskah.”

The pair shared a look just when the flap opened and Cesar said that they were ready for her. Sequoia nodded and gave her reply before straightening up into the soldier that she was. She checked her weapon before walking out and waited for Skye to follow. She would take the comfort and encouragement as it came.

They walked through the camp to where the departure was supposed to be. Keegan and Kick were already there and Harris came up with his SPAZ 12, living up to his call sign. She looked at them and lastly lit on Keegan. She gave a sigh and a shrug, “I guess I’m ready.”

Keegan nodded. The plan was risky in the first place and it was treading on a thin line and Reed was not making his life any easier. “Take it slow once you’re in.”

Sequoia gave a slight twitch of her lips. “I highly doubt that it will happen but I’ll do what I can Ohanzee.” Her expression sobered and she looked like she was going to break down.

“Hey Hawk,” Kick said, “We got this. You do your part and we’ll be there.”

“That I don’t doubt Kick,” she replied. She took a breath and sighed. She looked back at the camp. They followed her because they believed that she could set them free. She was no stranger to hero worship and every time she saw it in action… She looked back at the team that she had come to know and would fight for till the end with and for. She schooled her features to be what would be worthy of a warrior. She was of Lakota Sioux and she was a warrior and a hunter. “We’ll get it done.”

At that moment Hesh appeared. He had hung back since he had already said his piece to her before leaving her alone to kit up. He didn’t like this part of the plan but even he had to admit that this was the best thing to do. He just didn’t want to lose her again. He stood there and locked his gaze onto hers, his pine green eyes meeting her reddish brown ones. Nothing was said between then but the silence and gazes said much.

Hesh believed in her. She had always had his back since the day they met and he had done the same for her. They would get his brother back and take down the Federation. He gave a slight nod while his eyes expressed much more.

Sequoia nodded as well. She reached out and rubbed Riley’s head. When this was over… there would be time to make things right. She gave one last look to her friends and family. “See you on the other side,” she said softly but firmly before turning and started walking into the jungle.

The team watched as she disappeared. Reed came up and said, “You better be right about this.”

Keegan glanced at Hesh who wasn’t bothering to react to that, much to his relief, and turned towards Reed, “It’ll work. Come on. We’ve got a job to do.”


	27. Chapter 27

Logan felt the cool feeling of the floor before he saw it. He opened his eyes slowly but didn’t move a muscle. He had spent the last few hours listening to Rorke and his story about his best friend and her father. From what he gathered, the man hadn’t figured out yet that she was the daughter of Charles Williams. He could only imagine what that would bring.

It didn’t help that he decided to be a pain in the ass, as was his calling as Hesh’s baby brother. It earned him a few smacks across the face and Rorke saying that he could break his arm again if he wanted. That was the last thing that Logan wanted since the first time was a clean and complete break. He was lucky that no serious damage had been done and it healed the way it did. Plus if he got it broken again he would have to deal with Carol and he wasn’t up for that.

Logan slowly let out a slow breath of air since he was lying at an odd angle and his hands were tied behind his back. That made them stiff but he would live. It just put him in an awkward position since he was on the ground face down, sort of, and he didn’t have leverage to push himself back up. He tried though but he felt like a fish flopping on the group gulping for air as he tried not to make too much noise until he heard a door open.

“So you’re awake. Come on kid. On your feet.”

Logan felt himself being yanked up by his bound arms and dragged to his feet. The grip was hard and it tweaked his arms slightly but he didn’t cry out in pain. No way was he going to give the bastards _that_ satisfaction. He did struggle just to prove that he was a pain in the ass about being a prisoner. As he joked it was his calling in life and he was good at it. He tripped and fell mostly on purpose and the other part was because he wasn’t steady on his feet.

It made his captor angry and it resulted in a shove and, “Get up and keep moving.”

Logan got to his feet and continued walking in the direction that he was being pushed into. He couldn’t help but be the pain in the ass. He stumbled slightly if only to annoy his captor. Plus his legs were a little numb having fallen asleep. His arms though were the worst since they were behind his back. He could barely move his shoulders to rotate them but it was uncomfortable and didn’t do much. So he made do as he was led through the building having a pretty good idea where he was being taken and he didn’t like the prospect of it. He then thought about his best friend and what she had went through.

They made it to the outside of the building and Logan could see that it was a compound of sorts. It was a series of buildings surrounding what looked like a courtyard or sorts. He could see Federation running around and doing what they are supposed to do. It looked to be a pretty big operation. He wondered how the hell their forces missed this place. Then again they were in the middle of the jungle and it was possible to walk within ten yards of someone and still not see what you were looking for.

_This must be where they dragged Rorke and Hawk._

“Like what ya see kiddo?”

Logan turned to see Rorke looking at him with an amused expression. His throat involuntarily convulsed as he looked at the man that killed his father. He would like nothing more than to punch the living daylights out of the man for that and for what he may have done to his best friend. He didn’t say anything since he didn’t want to give the man any reason to do anything.

It didn’t seem to matter to Rorke since he went on, “Better get used to it. This is where I was set free.”

Before Logan could say anything or Rorke could say anything, someone started shouting something in Spanish. Rorke turned to listen to what was being said and Logan watched as the man grinned when the last person he expected to see emerge from behind the Federation guard. Rorke said, “So did you enjoy your freedom Little Charlie?”

Logan blinked as he saw his best friend step out of hiding and looked at her. What was she doing? Did she…? He was confused about things going on. Especially the way she looked at him… it wasn’t the look he had seen previously. Was he wrong in his assertion? What about Hesh?

Sequoia looked at Rorke after giving a look that surely would confuse the hell out of him. She replied, “Like you said, they weren’t going to believe me. How could they believe that I didn’t turn?” She shrugged her shoulders, “What choice do I have?”

Rorke took a step forward and looked her in the eye. Logan watched as the guard that escorted her in stated in Spanish that she had surrendered to them willingly. His Spanish was high school level but he understood it well enough. She surrendered to them? His mind started firing off the pistons all at once as he tried to figure out what was going on.

“I have nowhere else. No one else that appreciates my talents.”

“Knew you’d come around Little Charlie,” Rorke replied with a grin. He did mock her a little though, “But you know that you did do some bad things.”

“I know. But it was what you wanted.” Sequoia gave a slightly feral smile as she said that. She looked at Logan still smiling and continued, “I brought you the pup here.” She gestured at Logan. “Believe me, this pup is easy.”

Logan blinked at that. He didn’t want to believe it. Not from her. “Hawk, what are you doing?”

Rorke looked on in amusement at Logan’s reaction. The poor kid didn’t have a clue as to whom he was working with. Neither did Elias… well… maybe Elias did. He had to remember Charlie. That man knew how to make people think one way and then turn around and completely shatter the image built up. No doubt Little Charlie was the same way. “Don’t look so surprised, kid. Charlie was the same way. That’s why she’s little Charlie.”

“Only because I learned everything about the man.”

“That I have no doubt.” Rorke stepped forward and caressed Sequoia’s cheek. He rubbed his thumb across it in an affectionate manner studying her reaction unaware that she hated it and was hiding it extremely well. “I told you that you would come willingly to me.”

Logan blinked as he watched the scene unfold. His best friend was reacting like she liked it and she had been in cahoots with Rorke all along. He had a hard time believing it. She shot at him but not to kill or hit him. So that didn’t mean that she was betraying them right? After all she loved his brother. She would do anything to let him know she was okay but this? This was enough to make him crazy.

“You did. I still hate you but… I have nowhere else to go.”

“Do you want to want to stay?”

“I’ll stay but know that I don’t like you.”

Rorke couldn’t help but chuckle at that. It turned into a guffaw, “Ha! But I like you Little Charlie. I did the moment since I set eyes on you. I knew that you were something.”

Logan blinked as Sequoia stepped forward and stared long and hard at Rorke. She was staring at him like she did when they first caught him. He was surprised that none of the other Feds were doing anything. Then again Rorke had warned them to stay back while she was there. Maybe that was how she got to the position she had been. He didn’t know. He felt his breath hitch and tried to hide it. It occurred to him that this was done on purpose for him to see.

“And you are still weak and pathetic.”

Logan tensed up since he thought Rorke was going to hit her or worse. The man certainly was pissed at what she had just said. Yet she wasn’t backing off. She was standing there defiant and that was definitely the friend he knew. He was relieved somewhat when Rorke chuckled but it wasn’t friendly. That meant anything could happen.

“As long as you’re honest, Little Charlie.” Rorke smirked at her, “And I look forward to seeing you in action but…”

“I know. Punishment.”

“Very good.” Rorke motioned for Logan’s captor to start moving. “You’re here willingly but there are rules.” He led the way forward to where Logan was going to be taken in the first place. “I’ll let you get the kid acquainted.”

Logan was pushed along and finally to a place that was still in the compound but close to the surrounding jungle. He hesitated when he saw the grating over what was obviously a large hole. He glanced over at his friend and noted a look of apprehension. Was this what she went through? It was gone though when the hole was opened and she jumped in. Next thing Logan knew was that his arms were unbound and he felt relief. The next thing he knew he was pushed down into the hole.

The joke between him and his brother was that he had a tendency to get hurt. Falling into a pit ranked in the realm of getting hurt. He landed with a dull thud and a grunt. His limbs had been numbed since being tied up so they did little to help him in the realm of breaking his fall. He thought he broke his arm again but a tentative movement told him that he was good. Except for the bump on his head.

“Now you two behave down there. Little Charlie, show the kid here what it means to be set free.”

Logan rolled over to look up and saw Rorke kneeling near the edge and looking down at them. He turned his head to see his best friend standing there like she was bored. She was looking up at first but then she looked down and at him. He didn’t like the look that crossed her face. It was predatory in nature… at least that was how he saw it. It wasn’t like when she teased him when they were making their way down to Caracas or when they sparred on the sub. It had that smirk but it was different. It really was messing with his head. She said, “Oh he’ll learn what it means to be free.” Then in a lower tone, “Just not the way you want it.”

It had Logan step back a bit. He didn’t move to indicate he had picked up on it but something told him something was up. He didn’t like the fact that his best friend was giving a look that he was very uncomfortable with and his reaction seemed to have pleased Rorke for the man said, “Then I leave you to it Little Charlie. You’re the leader down there. Your way.”

“Excellent.”

Logan had looked up to see Rorke grinning like a loon and when he looked down, he saw her advancing towards him. He had seen her fight and knew what she was capable of… at least he thought he did. Her sudden grip on him caught him off guard and allowed her to punch him a good one across the face. She then said, “You have any idea how hard it was not to kick this baby face in the ass. Even in sparring…” She made a slight noise of contempt.

Logan was ready for the next blow but it felt like he knew nothing. Everything they did in sparring went out the window. He ended up with his face planted in the dirt and his arm twisted behind him. She was in a position to break it but he felt her push him into the dirt like she was going to suffocate him. He couldn’t move since she had him pinned and more pressure was applied. He muttered, “What happened to you Hawk?”

“Don’t kill him now Little Charlie, but have fun.”

There was the sound of a chuckle and footsteps walking away. Logan could only feel his chest being compressed into the ground and he felt ready to pass out. He grunted until all of a sudden the weight was off of him and he was rolled onto his back. He was able to take in a couple of deep breaths and the air filled his lungs.

“Sorry about that Logan.”

Logan opened his eyes and looked at his best friend. She had dropped to the ground and was sitting resting her wrists on her knees. For a moment he was reminded of when this all started with his and Hesh’s patrol, just before they were sent to No Man’s Land. Hesh had been sitting in the same position playing with Riley. He propped himself up and looked at her as she looked like she was tired. What the hell was going on? He couldn’t help but voice it out loud and not in the nicest of tones, “Geez, what the fuck Hawk?”

Sequoia looked at Logan. Her relief was mixed in with a pensive expression. She really hadn’t wanted to do this but the more she thought about it, the more she realized she would have to change the game plan in order to sell it to Rorke. Initially she was to just return to him and say that she could get the insurrectionists under control and back to the Federation. That would work in some respect but she got the feeling that Rorke wouldn’t bite at that. So she stopped thinking like a tactician and more like a hunter. The man was a predator after all and the most dangerous kind of hunter.

It meant that she had to abandon her gear to make it look like she had been chased out. It was better to appear that she was on her last legs. The only thing she brought in with her was a pistol. The rest she buried outside the compound, taking care that the jungle environment wouldn’t cause damage to it. She also made it easy for the Ghosts to find when they did come and she put the tracker in the pack.

It was a risk taking the tracker off. It would only confirm to Reed that she betrayed them. It was a slight betrayal of Keegan’s trust since he was the one that also had a lot on the line with this. Yet they believed her so far in that she hadn’t turned even though Command did have the damning video feed. She had to trust in them that they would understand what she was trying to do and what she had to do in order to get Rorke to drop his guard and she would move in for the kill.

Looking at Logan, she knew he was confused and probably hurt by what she had done. The thing that sucked about this was the fact that he wasn’t in a position to hear the full plan. He probably thought that she had turned and willingly came back and was going to try and turn him. She had to make it convincing and… “I’m sorry,” she repeated. She sighed and put a hand to her forehead. “I just wish there was an easier way to do this.”

Logan pushed himself up to a sitting position, aware that he could breathe easier now. He took in his friend’s countenance and noticed that she was trying very hard not to sob or cry. It slowly began to dawn on him that her performance was what it was, a performance. But he still had to be sure of what was going on. He shifted and said in a softer tone, “Seriously Hawk, what’s going on?”

“Isn’t it obvious Sungmanitu?” Sequoia lifted her hear to reveal a raised brow and a smirk that reminded Logan of his brother. “I’m here to rescue you.”

It wasn’t funny but Logan couldn’t help the chuckle that erupted from his chest. He kept it down just in case someone was listening. He replied, “And was walking back here a part of it?”

“Blame it on Ohanzee but then again he does get most things right.” Sequoia couldn’t help but chuckle with Logan. She sighed and asked, “Are you okay?”

“Minor throbbing of the limbs and they fell asleep. Not to mention a couple of bedtime stories that were… interesting to hear.” Logan leaned against the wall and rubbed his arms. “I was worried that the bastard broke my arm again. You have no idea how fucking a pain in the ass it is to have your arm in a sling.”

“No I don’t. But I do know what it’s like to be kept out of commission for a period of time. If my protests are anything to go by,” Sequoia added with a smirk. She sobered though and continued, “Seriously, nothing too bad?”

“No. It’s like…”

“He wants you in pain but not to the point where you’re useless.” When Logan looked at her, she explained, “He tried that with me.” She brushed her cheek with her finger to indicate that the man had hit her. Of course he tried to poison her but he forgot that he was dealing with someone who had been trained to survive and learned how to tell the difference. Plus she never trusted any of the food he had given her, preferring to eat the bugs. “It’s better than breaking limbs and living you in agony.”

“And you would know that wouldn’t you?”

“If you are referring to what I did in interrogation before we met, then yes.” Sequoia shifted in her seat. “But punches to the face only got you so far. Bringing the victim close to death and then reviving them can get you further but then add in the hints of possibility… the mind takes over and…” She made a sweeping gesture to indicate what she meant, not really in the mood to say everything.

Logan took it in. He sort of got it and sort of didn’t. “And does Rorke…”

“The Fed have their own means of torture and you also need it in the right combination. I wasn’t lying when I said that Rorke was weak…” She drifted and gave a slight nod of her head. She sighed and looked at Logan. She wasn’t sure of the look on his face but she wouldn’t blame him if he was pissed. Hesh had been easier to deal with since he essentially badgered her and she caved in because of the love in his eyes. “I didn’t turn Logan. I couldn’t do that.”

“I know Hawk,” Logan replied automatically and full of conviction. He believed that fully. “It’s just a lot to process. You caught me off guard and it felt like you really wanted to prove to Rorke that you were on his side. I almost believed it.”

“I really am sorry.” Sequoia looked upwards at the grating covering the opening. Being in a hole in the ground was… “I would have liked to have given you fair warning but…”

“You had to sell it to the bastard. You had to make him believe that you wanted back in.” Logan got it but it still didn’t make it any less hard to work through. “So… is this… what Freefall is about?”

Sequoia looked at Logan. There was no need to keep it a secret. She figured that Ashford would have given him and Hesh more to work with than what Slayton would have. Still she could tell the truth and Hesh knew more or less the basics to the point where he could fill in the blanks. “Something like that. Freefall was designed to create master interrogators but also the essentially perfect spy. Some of us were double agent material. Physical and mental endurance were required.”

“And it was developed by your dad.”

“He did come up with it and he based it off what he taught me.”

“Wait. Your dad…” Logan wasn’t sure if he heard it right.

Sequoia held up her hand knowing where it was going. She waved it to indicate that he was to calm down. “What Freefall became and what my father taught me were two different things. You must understand though that he was doing what I have been doing and he made enemies. He kept work separate from home but he taught me how to protect myself. I just… tended to treat it like a game at times since I would play with my cousins and lead them in circles.” She looked at Logan and rested her wrists on her knees. “And there are things that he taught me that those in Freefall never got.”

“But Ashford implied that… things may be different.”

“Ashford worried a lot and she should. She is the shrink hired to monitor Freefall candidates and developed the original with my father.” Sequoia looked upward and around. She narrowed her eyes slightly but everything seemed to be okay. “I can see where it was coming from because well… after ODIN and I started serving… I really wanted to stick it to the Federation. You could say my motivation was revenge in the beginning. I’ll tell you one thing; it’s a lot different interrogating the enemy than it is working a simulation. That’s what makes it different.”

Logan nodded as he thought about it. Then a thought occurred to him, “Does Hesh know?”

Sequoia couldn’t help but chuckle.  She rubbed her face with her hand as if trying to keep the expression from coming on her face. “Hesh… I don’t know how he managed to get into the secure database while we were waiting for the go but he did. He admitted he was interested in my father and his career. I know he has pretty much awed all the little boys playing soldier.” She smiled at Logan especially when he got a little sheepish.

“Okay, I was awed by him too,” Logan admitted grudgingly. He sighed and looked at nothing in particular before he said, “So I can see why Rorke wants you around.”

“Well my father did have a unique way of things and I learned from him so…” Sequoia looked away to stare at the wall. She listened to the outside and could hear the guards patrolling. No doubt they would have been told to keep an extra eye out. Well she had something in surprise for them. Turning to look at Logan she clapped her knees and got to her feet. “Well, time to get to work.”

Logan frowned as she got up and walked to the far side of the hole in the ground. He watched as she dug around in the dirt creating what looked to be a hole in the ground. “What are you doing?”

“Getting comfortable,” Sequoia answered as she scooped out the loose dirt, thankful no one discovered it. They had probably figured that she had hidden her means on her person. Like she would do that; no way would she give a man a reason to grope her. She scooped out the dirt and when she was satisfied curled up into the hole.

Logan eyed her like she had gone crazy. He ventured, “Aren’t we supposed to find a way out?”

“We will but I’ve been traveling all night and I need some shut eye.” Sequoia peered over the edge to see Logan and chuckled at the expression that was on his face. She almost laughed but held it in and managed to explain, “It will be a while before we’re able to do anything. Keegan and the others will be following the tracker that I left behind but they won’t be able to breach the compound.”

“Well then how did you manage to get out?”

“Luck.”

Logan looked at her with an incredulous look. He didn’t believe that Sequoia operated on luck. She was methodical… at least when she took in the situation like sneaking up on a hostile and taking them out. She was calm and deliberate. He raised his brow as she made herself comfortable in a hole in the ground and replied, “Now I know you don’t believe in luck.”

“Not really,” Sequoia replied with a chuckle. “It was by chance that I managed to get out at all. It took the months I was captive to plan and execute and I doubt that they would have left that option open. You might as well get some sleep and it will give the impression I knocked you unconscious for a time. They might be watching.” She gave a slight gesture upwards at the grated ceiling.

Logan looked up and surveyed the area that they were to be ‘guests’ in. He could see that Sequoia had a point and he knew that her way of dealing was to wait and see. But if Rorke acted as she implied, with him being smarter, she was going to change it up. He nodded, “Okay. But if you need to hit me, make sure you mean it.”

Sequoia looked up and saw the serious expression in Logan’s eye. She nodded, “You know it Sungmanitu.”

Logan nodded and curled up on the ground where he had been dropped. He might as well follow advice and pretend to be knocked out. She almost made him pass out anyway. He glanced over at his best friend and nodded again. He trusted her and trusted that they would both get out of this.

Sequoia waited until she was sure that Logan was asleep before sitting up. As much as she wanted to involve Logan in the plan, she couldn’t tell him everything. She still needed him to be the one that was somewhat in the dark in order for this hunt to be successful. It was mean from her view but… She turned to where she had dug another hole that was hidden in the wall and started digging again until she found what she was looking for.


	28. Chapter 28

“Riley’s got her scent.” Hesh bent to rub Riley’s neck as he looked at the ground. He could make out slight disturbances. He looked at the slight depression; it was almost invisible and to an untrained eye they would have missed it and the most experienced would have a hard time seeing. “She was here, Keegan.”

Keegan moved forward to take a look at what Hesh was looking at. He always thought that he knew Hawk fairly well after spending time observing her. He found that he was grossly mistaken about her at times, this being one of them. He saw the slightly broken branch. To the inexperienced eye, they would have thought nothing of it but an experienced one would have a hard time seeing it unless they knew what to look for.

Peering at the marker, Keegan nodded, “Nice work, Hawk.” Looking forward it was easy to see that that direction was consistent.

Riley sniffed the ground looking for the scent. Hesh was kneeling by him waiting for a hit. Reed came out with the tracker and said, “Yeah well I got her and she hasn’t moved for a while.”

Hesh didn’t say anything since he was close to wanting to punch the guy and do worse than what he did earlier. He could understand why his Hawk didn’t like him overmuch and that was putting it mildly. He trusted Riley more than he did the tracker that Reed had been insistent she wear since she was technically a prisoner and not a comrade that needed rescuing and that was according to the bastard. He rubbed Riley and murmured, “Find her, boy. Find Hawk.”

Riley, eager to work, gave a low bark and started sniffing the ground. His sensitive nose picked up the scent of the one that made his handler happy. And she was really good with the scratches. He knew her scent well; it was on his handler. With his nose to the ground, he sniffed out the trail and once he found it, led the way.

Hesh felt his lip twitch in pride at Riley. He and Logan both had trained Riley since he was a pup. It said something to train a Special Forces dog. They were a unique breed altogether. He followed Riley as the dog sniffed his way through the jungle. He tolerated the beeping coming from the tracker that Reed was holding and privately wanted to laugh since it was obvious the guy didn’t like being in the jungle. Anything that made him uncomfortable was okay in his book. They continued tramping, and following Riley while picking up the subtle signs she left behind.

It wasn’t until Riley gave a high pitched whine that the game changed. Hesh was there first and found a large covered mound. It looked like it belonged there since it was covered with leaves, dirt and everything that could be found in a jungle. Hesh dug and managed to dig out the pack that she had taken when she set out. “Keegan.”

The gear was all there including the gun she had taken with. It had been hidden so that no one but a dog or someone with a really good eye would spot it. Keegan came over and dusted it off. “Looks like Hawk’s pack.”

That was confirmed when Reed came over with the tracker and it beeped loudly over the pack. Keegan dug in and pulled it out. When he did, Reed swore, “Sonofabitch. I knew it. That bitch.”

“Hey,” Hesh growled in a low tone.

“Shut up. This was your idea. This is on you.” Reed stomped away to pace angrily. He was pissed since his prisoner now had no leash. He really hated her.

Keegan stood up and looked at the abandoned pack and the tracker in his hand. He then noticed that Hesh was strangely subdued about the whole thing even though he growled at Reed earlier. It had him suspicious. “You know something about this, Hesh?”

Hesh looked at Keegan and thought about what to say. He could lie and say no but given that he had really dished it out onto Reed earlier and now he was being subdued… It was erratic and any story would not likely be plausible. Besides they were on thin ice anyway since they pretty much told her to go back to Rorke and get back in.

_t was a few moments before she was to set out. Hesh had been avoiding her tent the whole time since he knew that if he had gone in, he would have distracted her and the last thing he wanted was further ammunition for Reed to give command. And he was having a hard time coming to the fact that he had to let her go in order to get his brother back. It sucked all around but he trusted her. He trusted her with his life and his brother’s life._

_She was alone. Skye had left earlier; he saw them and let them have their girl talk. Skye was her family after all and it was special to be able to talk and meet with them especially in these times. Once Skye left, he watched as she finished. He then stole quietly into the tent and moved to stand behind her, putting his hands on her hips._

_It was a mark of how much she knew and trusted him when she didn’t react to the touch. He had seen her react to the crew members of the Liberator and it wasn’t pretty. She had done the same thing to Keegan but it was more in jest. Again the mark of how much they, the Ghosts, trusted and looked out for each other. He breathed softly, “Ready?”_

_She leaned into his embrace and sighed, “As ready as can be. Reed will be happy that he has me on a leash.”_

_“Compromise?” Hesh offered it, not intending to be cute with it. He knew that a lot of ass kicking had to be done in order for this to happen._

_“More like ego stoking for that jackass,” she muttered. She paused and then added, “Still, this is for Logan. Nothing is more important than getting him back.”_

_“What about the mission? You know, taking care of Rorke?”_

_She turned to look at him. “It will come. Everything does at some point.” She looked downward as if to think about it._

_Hesh knew that look. He had observed her long enough to discern when she was thinking deeply. She did that when considering her choices especially when it was something important. He remembered when she had her nightmares. “What is it?”_

_“Just…” She shook her head while looking downward. “Just that… maybe… this won’t be straightforward.”_

_“Talk to me. I’m here Hawk. And I stand by you.”_

_“I know.” She gave him that smile she always seemed to give just for him. She reached up and caressed his cheek… another indicator that what she said next was going to be serious. “And I love you for it. It’s just that… this may require a different approach.”_

_“Like what?”_

_“That I go back not as a soldier… but a hunter.”_

Hesh looked at Keegan and knew the man was expecting an answer. He thought about their conversation and back then he thought he understood what she meant. Thinking about it, he really didn’t or didn’t see the full implication of her statement. He was an outsider after all and some things she said were in reference to her people. Still he could venture a guess and know that Keegan wouldn’t outright dismiss it. “Just that Hawk said something and I only now just realized what she meant by it.”

Keegan studied the elder Walker. The whole thing had been hard on all of them but he noticed it especially with Hesh. It didn’t take a genius to see that there was something between the kid and the girl that could make a Fed piss in their pants. He could take it easy but not too much. “What did she say?”

“That she would have to go back not as a soldier but as a hunter,” Hesh offered. He looked in the direction that Riley was looking at. No doubt the dog still had her scent. “I think she means to do things that… we only had a glimpse of. Freefall.”

It was a reasonable explanation. Keegan, like the others, didn’t believe she turned against them. It wasn’t her. “Meaning that she would go back and pretend to be Rorke’s right hand,” he said more as a statement rather than a statement.

Hesh nodded, “Rorke wanted her from the beginning. At Vegas, I heard that she was to be taken alive and unharmed along with Logan.” He paused and swallowed slightly, “Hawk told me that he offered her to go with him. He wanted her to join willingly. And he knew she was trained by her father though she wasn’t sure if Rorke knew the colonel was her father.”

“Knowing Charles… he would have done everything to leave out any ties,” Keegan nodded in agreement. This was going to put them in a rough spot. It was already rough but Slayton and Ashford were their primary advocates and it seemed to have enough clout to make a difference. That and Sequoia was highly valued in this program. It only made sense on that end. “Still this doesn’t help us.”

“It doesn’t hurt us either,” Hesh pointed out. At Keegan’s look, he explained, “If we weren’t in this situation but we were still going after Rorke… it wouldn’t be much different. Freefall would have sent her in to infiltrate. She would have to gain his trust.”

“But she was taken Hesh,” Keegan pointed out. “She was kept for five months or so and subjected to whatever Rorke put her through. You can’t tell me that didn’t have some effect.”

“It would have been the same if command authorized it,” Hesh countered quietly. He shifted to pick up the abandoned gear, namely the shotgun he had given her to use. “And I’m not saying that it didn’t but she knows what to expect. She can help Logan.”

Keegan nodded at that. Hesh wasn’t wrong in that. Still this changed things and that meant changes to the game plan. “Alright. Get Riley into position. We’ll move out and keep going.” He waited until Hesh went to do as he was told before contacting Merrick and filling him in.

_She did what?_

Keegan knew that the whole thing sounded unlike her but like her. It was strange because they knew she didn’t disobey orders readily. She was the kind to ask ‘how high’ when given the order to jump. She did have some moments like their first mission together. She didn’t ask but stepped in. “I know, Merrick but this is Hawk we are talking about. She knows what’s going on better than we do.”

_And the fact that this looks bad on all sides?_

“You know she would have thought it out completely. We had her under house arrest for a time before coming up with this. She isn’t stupid.”

_No. More like a pain in the ass. Alright, keep to the mission. Find the base and call it in. As for our missing man, do what you have to do._

“Copy all.” Keegan turned to see the squad ready to go. Reed was looking like he was sucking on a lemon. No doubt he called it in and was told to follow the Ghosts’ orders. The man had the potential to make this mission difficult but they would do what they had to do. “We keep going,” he said and signaled, “Move out. Skye, you copy?”

_Reading you loud and clear. Managed to secure a bird. The resistance can be surprising. We’re ready to go._

“Stand by and be ready to come in.”

_Roger._

Keegan adjusted his rifle and followed the team in. Hesh was on point with Riley since the dog had picked up her scent. It also helped that she left a few signs to mark her trail. That secured in his mind that she wasn’t a traitor. True it could have been pointed out that she was leading them into a trap but he didn’t believe that. He paused to glance at Kick who gave a slight nod.

They pushed forward into the night getting closer to the base where Sequoia had gone. The place where Logan would have been taken. _Hope you are okay Hawk._

****

“Looks too simple with just the fence” Harris pointed out as he turned to survey the area around their entrance.

Hesh was inclined to agree. He had seen heavier security put into place. It had you wonder if this was a trap or something. Or if it really was a place no one thought to get in. He was inclined to this the latter since they were on a side with thick jungle and they had come across some wild animals. Also the side they were coming on was near a cliff; a place where there wouldn’t be a need for much in terms of security, except maybe air defenses.

They didn’t have much in terms of specifics but they did have the layout of the compound as provided by Sequoia. So they knew where they needed to go to be in place for the plan. Hesh and Harris were to infiltrate and try to find the prisoners. Kick and Keegan were on security and exfil. Reed and his man were to… Hesh wasn’t sure but it took some sweet talking to get the man to do anything since he was intent of getting her.

The simplicity of the fence had Hesh suspicious and he signaled Riley to go check it out. He watched as the dog did as he was trained to do. When Riley gave the all clear, they moved towards the fence and prepared to breach. Hesh pulled out some wire cutters to cut a hole when Harris tapped him on the shoulder, “Hey, over here.”

Moving over, Hesh went to take a look at what Harris was pointing at. It was hardly noticeable unless you were looking for it. Or you were trying to find a way in. Hesh took a look and blinked slowly. It was obvious that the fence had been cut and ill repaired. Judging from the look of things, it was fairly recent and Hesh didn’t have too many guesses as to the cause.

Riley had gone over and made his sounds of recognition. They knew that Sequoia had been by there at some point. Hesh figured that this was where she had made her escape from. Though he did find it strange that the repair job looked half assed. He stood there staring at it for some time thinking about it and he got that sensation that something was going to happen. He hadn’t forgotten how Rorke seemed to know everything, gotten the best of them when they tried to bring him in and even defied death. Hesh was a little old to be believing in ghost stories but with everything that had happened, he was wary of what was going on.

“Hey, we going or what?”

Hesh blinked and cleared his throat to get himself back on track even though his thoughts were dominated by past experiences regarding Rorke. He looked at Harris and then at the fence and finally said, “Something doesn’t seem right here.”

Harris normally was a patient man. He had learned to be when assigned to Sequoia’s team way back when there was an Echo team. He also learned that you didn’t waste time debating decisions. The CO made it and you followed orders. Here he was seeing indecision, had been when concerning Hesh. To Harris, the man had been sitting out in terms of making a command decision. He left it mostly to his brother Logan.

True, Harris knew the cause. It was the reason for the tension between him and Hesh. He didn’t like what they had done to her. He was more inclined to blame the elder Walker since he was in command. Logan, he knew had regret and the way how he referred to Sequoia as his friend… It was different. Right now though he wanted to throttle Hesh for being indecisive that he missed that Hesh’s caution was anything but that. “There is light security here and we need to be in position when the signal is given.”

Hesh knew that Harris disliked him and that there was the mission to think about. The problem was that the nasty feeling he was getting was telling him that to proceed that way could spell trouble. He glanced at Riley and so far the dog wasn’t showing any sign of enemies or trouble and dogs were better at sensing that kind of thing. He trusted Riley.

Nodding, Hesh picked up the tool and began cutting, following the same path from the previous one. It was a small hole; enough for one person to fit through but passable. Hesh let Riley in first, and then Harris who gave him a slight look before going through. He looked around, concerned that this might be a trap and that they were going to get caught. He brushed it aside and focused on the mission. He tapped Riley, “Okay Riley. Go.”

Riley took the lead followed by Hesh with Harris bringing up the rear. They stayed out of sight and paid attention to the dog when he signaled that someone was coming. The closest they came to getting spotted was when they were coming around one of the out buildings. One of the guards came their way and Riley let them know with that low growl.

It was Hesh that took the initiative. He waved Riley back as he advanced forward with his knife. He waited until he was in position and reached up and grabbed the Fed from behind. It was automatic to draw his blade across the Fed’s neck. He pushed the head forward to reduce the risk of arterial spray and dragged the body to hide it behind some crates. He was wiping his knife clean when Harris said, “Finally.”

Hesh looked at Harris with a slight frown. “I’ve always been here.”

“Not lately.”

Hesh sighed. It was against his better judgment but he knew that this wasn’t going to go away until he and Harris came to some sort of understanding. “I know you’re pissed at what I did. But I did what I did because I thought it was right. It’s part of command.”

“Bullshit.” Harris took a couple of steps forward. He looked around before looking back at Hesh. “That wasn’t a command decision.”

“It was.” Hesh rounded about to look Harris in the eye. His temper was starting to rise and he couldn’t afford to lose it. He stared at Harris in the eye with a look that basically said he was in charge and he wasn’t to be questioned.

Harris didn’t flinch. He boldly stared back and replied, “And I’m sure you keep telling yourself that. But we all know that it’s your fault.”

Hesh glared angrily as he gave a hard shove to Harris and into the wall nearby. “You don’t know jack shit,” he hissed.

“All I know is that you could have used help out there and if you hadn’t been so keen on getting this guy with that gung ho attitude then, we wouldn’t be here doing this.” Harris straightened out, not at all put out at being shoved into the wall. He wanted to vent and make his displeasure known. “We wouldn’t be here fixing your mistake.”

Hesh could have protested but deep down he knew Harris was right. If he hadn’t tied her up, they would have had more manpower and maybe… She forgave him though and told him as such when he found her again. Rather she found him but he was hardly coherent at the time. The least he could do was stand by her and her decisions here but he knew that she wouldn’t have been in this position if she hadn’t been taken.

“Nothing to say?” Harris sneered at Hesh. “Thought you had an answer for everything.”

Hesh turned away. As much as he would have liked to have gotten into a confrontation with Harris, now was not the time. They had to get into position to pull this off. He tapped Riley who let out a slight plaintive whine but continued to do his job. There really wasn’t much to say on the whole subject so he was quiet about it.

Harris made a derisive snort as he followed Hesh. His opinion hadn’t improved much and he wasn’t one to disobey orders. He would challenge them yes since he had done so when he was first assigned to Echo Team. Since then, Sequoia had always asked for his opinion on certain decisions. She wasn’t second guessing herself but merely wanted a confirmation of what she knew and what needed to be done.

The silent treatment continued as they pushed through the compound until Riley gave a whine of recognition. Hesh called for a halt and almost froze when he saw her along with Logan. He took cover to avoid being seen and pulled Riley close to him. He peered out to watch what was going on and was well aware that Riley wanted to go out as much as he wanted to.

She was not restrained but Logan was. Hesh felt his throat convulse as he watched his brother get shoved and hard by Sequoia. She looked like she didn’t care what she was doing to Logan but Hesh knew that was a lie. She was doing what she had hinted at and Logan was the target of it. He just hoped that his brother knew that she was still on their side. What was he kidding? Logan was among the first to adamantly state that she didn’t turn. Then again that act was convincing especially when Hesh witnessed her cuffing him hard across the back of the head.

“You have no idea how much I looked forward to this,” she was saying as she shoved Logan forward as they followed Rorke.

Hesh swallowed any protests in his throat. He had a job to do and he couldn’t let personal feelings get into it. It had already cost him and they were in this position. He had to make this right. He gritted his teeth when Rorke said, “Easy there Little Charlie. I know you have a personal grudge against the kid here.”

“You have no idea.”

Hesh and Harris let them pass into the building they were going into. He took a couple of deep breaths and felt the familiar twinge of an abdominal spasm. He forced it back knowing that he was overreacting to what he was seeing at the moment. He knew in his heart that his Hawk was only playing to Rorke and gaining his trust. To see it though, it brought an understanding of why she was and still is considered the best in what she knew how to do.

Making sure he could breathe, Hesh muttered, “Let’s go.”

Harris said nothing but had observed the whole thing. He still didn’t like Hesh but respected the fact that the man was doing his job and he cared about what happened to Sequoia. Logan was a given since he was the younger brother. And he was a good soldier to brush his feelings about the elder Walker away and complete the mission. He walked drag as they continued to make their way towards their rally point.

There were no further pauses since it seemed that the compound was going about its business. Hesh and Harris passed by the dock area where crates of something were being loaded onto trucks. That was their cue. Hesh turned to looked at Harris and asked, “You got the C4?”

Harris gave a bland look and replied, “That and then some.” He patted his pack to show that he had what they needed. “You sure that this is legit?”

Hesh glanced at Harris and studied the man for a moment before replying, “Yes. Hawk verified it. And I trust her.” He studied the scene and motioned when it was safe to move.

They had to plant the C4 and wait until they were given the signal. They would give the Federation a hard blow and rescue their teammates. It was a tricky business but Hesh was determined to see it through.


	29. Chapter 29

Logan had learned early on to expect the unexpected. That became more so the day he met Sequoia Williams. From the first day he had been surprised at her overall demeanor; the completely gentle and kind woman who could be tough as nails and occasionally surprised them with her ability to fight. Yet that really was nothing compared to the fact that he had briefly thought that she had sided with Rorke and decided to break him.

He hadn’t expected her to act that way and that attested to the reason why Slayton wanted her back. She was good at what she did. It certainly became clear though when she dropped the act the moment Rorke had left them alone in the pit. He was relieved that she still was his best friend and she was determined to get them out. But it was not going to be a simple escape plan.

“I already escaped once,” she said, “And he would be expecting something like that. Though he’ll always be watching me.”

It was a strange thing to hear but to Logan it made sense. After all he hadn’t missed how Rorke looked at her when they first met and then later when they thought they captured him. Looking at his best friend, he replied, “So what are we going to do?”

“Play along,” Sequoia replied as she dug in the ground the hole she had made. “Play along and hope that Ohanzee and Shappa pick up the trail.” She turned to see Logan looking at her with a raised brow. She took in the scar that had formed on his braw and extended towards his eye. She knew that he and the other Ghosts didn’t understand her and she knew she had done disservice by not telling them what she did for Elias after ‘graduating’ Freefall.

_It doesn’t mean that I love you less. I love you Hawk._

Sequoia studied Logan as she thought about where they were and how they got there. She knew that this fight was not going to be the traditional manner. The question was whether or not the Ghosts would be able to do what Rorke had been doing before he turned and what she had bene taught all her life. She straightened up and looked at her best friend, “This will not be like any fight.”

“I figured that the moment Rorke ambushed us on the beach and me and Hesh thought that he was dead,” Logan replied. He stepped forward and looked at her. “I know that you see things different and my bonehead brother seemed to pick that up and…”

“He used it against me,” Sequoia finished with no malice but rather with a hint of pride. She couldn’t help but smile slightly as she remembered when they sparred together and she taught him a few things.

“You say that like you’re proud.”

Sequoia bent back over to pull out the supplies she had hidden in her hole. She pulled out a worn piece of utensil that looked like it once was a butter knife. “I am,” she replied honestly. “Just as I am proud that you learned how to use a hand axe the way I can.” She gave a slight smile as she held out the butter knife to Logan. She took in his expression and sighed, “I am proud because… even though I was pissed at the both of you, it was something I would have done had it been the other way around.”

Logan took the knife and looked at it before putting it into his pants. “So you would have tied up Hesh and gone after Rorke yourself?”

“You make it sound kinky,” Sequoia replied with a snort.  “But… I would since I know that Rorke is not an ordinary target.”

Logan frowned at that, “What do you mean?”

Sequoia stopped her digging. It wasn’t like there was going to be much to use except for the few sharp implements she had hidden. “Well… Rorke… he’s not like any target you’ve been after.”

“Hawk, we’ve been after him since Operation Homecoming,” Logan pointed out.

“But he has outmaneuvered us every step of the way. Even when we slowed the Fed down.” Sequoia squatted as she looked at their prison. She looked up at the grated opening and sighed before looking at Logan and added, “He’s different.”

Logan knew that he was going to have to ask and get answers especially if he was going to be a part of whatever was planned in terms of their escape. He kneeled to meet her on the same level and asked, “How so?”

Sequoia looked at Logan. “You really want to know what I see?”

Logan shrugged his shoulders slightly and gestured around them, “We’ve got time. And… I want to know what you think.” He looked at her in the eye and added, “I have always appreciated what you know, Hawk. Hesh too.”

“I know.”

“Seriously, Hawk,” Logan said as he reached out and grasped her arm gently. “Tell me.”

Sequoia reached out and tapped Logan’s hand. She knew that it would take effort to understand but Hesh was starting to; a lot of his actions with her was learning about her people and respect for her values. Logan would be able to understand. She nodded, “Okay.” She adjusted he position so she was sitting on her knees and she was resting on her heels. Looking at Logan she continued, “Rorke… he’s… My father told me that there are two types of hunters: a hunter and a predator.”

Logan shifted and sat down. “What’s the difference?”

“A hunter is a hunter,” Sequoia replied a little offhand. “A hunter tracks their target and only for the purpose of protecting or feeding the tribe. They don’t hunt to kill.”

“But predators do,” Logan filled in, his mind going into gear at figuring things out. “And Rorke is a predator.”

“You always were the smart one,” Sequoia replied with a grin. “I always knew that about you.” She cleared her throat slightly and continued, “But yes… Rorke is a predator. He takes pleasure in hunting for the kill. I think my father saw that when they were after Amagro.”

“Your dad was there?”

Sequoia nodded, “Elias told me.” She looked down at the ground. “There was a lot about my father I didn’t know.”

“Well he was the best and he made Freefall.”

Sequoia made a sound at that. “I didn’t know what he did and my father kept work out of home life. I knew he was military but never exactly what he did. He started training me when I was very young. He taught me to be a hunter… of course he also was teaching me how to be Lakota Sioux, a warrior.”

Logan studied his best friend. She had a life different than most people he knew. “And we got you, Hawk. You’re one of the best.”

She smiled at that, “Kind of you to say but… I did screw up on a few accounts. I got myself taken and then I got you taken.”

“And if we didn’t tie you up things would have gone differently and probably worse. Lot of what ifs, Hawk. Question is what to do now.”

Sequoia looked at Logan and noted the serious expression. She nodded and continued, “Rorke is a predator. He really follows what it means to be a Ghost; that they won’t stop until the mission is over but he won’t be satisfied even when he gets his man. It’s a pleasure for the kill and to get things done no matter what the cost. It’s a fine line Sungmanitu.”

Sequoia shifted and pulled out her other things as an idea came to her. It would take a lot of creativity to get things done. “Still in order to win this, things will not be done conventionally. To beat Rorke… he must be hunted.”

“It’s what we’re doing Hawk,” Logan began as he began picking through what she had buried. He had some ideas too and was getting to work with them. He looked at Sequoia and added, “But that’s not what you have in mind, do you?”

“No,” Sequoia replied with a slight shake of her head. “It is difficult to understand because you are not one of the people but know this: when it comes down to the line, true hunters, warriors, will never back down. They will not run; no surrender, no retreat. They will fight until the death.”

Logan heard the words but he didn’t want to necessarily listen. He didn’t like the idea that they spent the time and energy to find her only to have her say that this would be a fight to the death and she would acknowledge the possibility that she might not return. It wasn’t fair and he wasn’t speaking for his sake but for Hesh’s. Still he couldn’t help but ask, “You don’t mean a suicide mission, do you Hawk? Cause I can’t stand losing you again and dealing with bonehead Hesh.”

Sequoia knew she sounded like there was no way out. She was only laying down the facts. It was how her father taught her when he taught her the more important lessons over the many he had taught her over the course of her life. She made an adjustment on the tool she was working on. “No. Logan,” she looked at the younger Walker, “I don’t mean that. I am telling you how it is and the difference between me and Rorke. Though I don’t think that there is much difference.” She looked away and at the wall.

“There is a difference,” Logan asserted firmly. “I’m sorry Hawk. Call it a moment of weakness or whatever but… I know that you are nothing like Rorke. You are a Ghost. You do what you have to do but not at the expense of your friends and civilians.”

Sequoia turned to look back at Logan. She saw the determination in his eyes but also the slight begging of her not to give into despair. He looked like he was determined to do everything he knew to convince her that she wasn’t going down a slippery slope. He didn’t need to since her goal was to get back to him and Hesh in the first place; they kept her sane. Still she appreciated the effort and in turn, she would do what she had to do to help him get them out of here. “I’m sorry for sounding harsh. When I was growing up… my father didn’t sugarcoat things. To do so made a person blind to the dangers they could be in.”

Logan made a slight sound at that and gave a slight smile. “Dad was the same. When he trained me and Hesh and taught us what we know… he would be deadly serious.”

“But he made time to show otherwise. Mine couldn’t do that. Not with his job.” Sequoia smiled at Logan, “And I envy that. I envy the fact that my father felt like he wasn’t free to show how he felt to his family or even acknowledge we existed.” She took a breath and looked down at her work and continued with what she was doing. “Even today I still don’t know what he did but I do know that it was for Slayton.”

“Is that why you joined Freefall?”

Sequoia stood up once she was finished with her tool. She needed to test it and walked over to where she knew it would be a good area to test and still not be noticeable. “I was recruited by Freefall.”

“Same thing.”

“No it isn’t.”

Logan stood up and crossed his arms. “Tell me then. Cause Hesh sure as hell couldn’t tell me and he’s been the one poking at classified stuff. Didn’t bat an eye when Slayton and Ashford explained.”

Sequoia reached up and worked on the piece of the grating she could reach. “I joined the army to fight because the Fed destroyed my home and killed my parents. My parents died that day. I certainly didn’t ask to be a part of a Special Forces program.”

“But obviously you were trained for it even before you joined.”

“I was trained to be a hunter, Logan,” Sequoia replied turning to give a firm look at her laughing pup. “I was trained as my people had been for hundreds of years. What my father taught me was out of fear of what would happen if his enemies found out I existed.” She turned back to work her tool and hone it to sharpness. “I was recruited out of boot and I can tell you my scores weren’t impressive.”

“Then why?”

“Because I have what the other recruits don’t have. I have what Charlie had.” Sequoia blinked as she realized that she remembered what Rorke teased her with during his conversations before she agreed to help him out… with her fingers crossed of course. She went back to working with her tool and making adjustments.

Logan paced below feeling a little out of place since he was down on the ground and Sequoia was up top working on a tool. “Slayton said that you were a prodigy and legacy.”

Sequoia scoffed, “His words. Not mine.” She sighed and continued, “He and my father were close. Slayton though… he saw potential. My father was concerned for those who had to go through the process. It was why he had Ashford develop the psych evals and monitoring protocols.”

Logan didn’t want to ask but he did, “And what did she say about you?”

“I don’t play well with others and I have a hero complex that is self-detrimental and will use destructive means with the best intentions at heart,” she rattled off. “Of course that was Lorenzo’s assessment. Ashford overrode that.”

“Why would she do that?”

“I don’t know except that maybe she made allowances for the fact that I was well ahead of the other recruits and I had the mindset that they wanted from the development.” Sequoia finished what she was doing and tossed it down to Logan and motioned for him to give her his. “I do know that it was what Father wanted if I ever ended up in the service and was noticed by brass.”

“You saying you didn’t want that?”

“I just wanted to fight, Logan. I wasn’t in it for the glory or whatever it is the pitch is.” Sequoia worked on Logan’s tool and tested it. “And Ashford told me that Freefall was based upon the training regimen my father gave me. Including the interrogation part.”

“Well that was a given. You are pretty persuasive with the tomahawk alone.” Logan couldn’t help but chuckle. “And to let you in on a little secret, I did see a piss stain from Ramos. He literally did piss in his pants.” He grinned as he looked up at her and noticed the look on her face. He was pleased that he made her smile.

Sequoia chuckled with Logan and shook her head slightly, “Damn Logan. It always comes back to that.”

“Well you did cut an impressive figure. You in your war paint and just the way you were. We barely knew you then and you were badass then. Still are.”

“Glad you think so.” Sequoia finished what she was doing and checked the tool. “This is finished.” She jumped down from her post. She handed it over to Logan for inspection. “Pretty clever design.”

“Well I learned to work with what I had and damn quick,” Logan replied as he handed hers over. He looked at his tool and examined it. He made a few slight adjustments and held it up. “Looks good. Don’t know what good it will do but…”

“I like to think that it is contingency,” Sequoia offered as she ran her fingers over the tool she had made. She looked down at her handiwork and became thoughtful. “I told Hesh what I could. On the Liberator. Logan, I was scared as hell telling the truth when I discovered that I loved him. I mean this kind of thing is the kind of thing that could break things.”

Logan watched her. He had always thought her to be a strong person. She was since she stood up to the good, the bad, and the ugly and wouldn’t bat an eye. It made people forget easily that she was a person too with feelings. It had to have been scary for her and he knew his brother. “Seems like it worked out.”

“No secrets is our rule,” she offered as she shuffled on her feet. “Of course I couldn’t tell him everything and what I didn’t know… but he said it was okay.”

“And he meant it, Hawk. Hesh means what he says especially when it involves you. He loves you and I figured it out before he did.”

Sequoia looked up and saw the look of reassurance from Logan. She smiled gently as she shifted again on her feet and looked up. She began to listen to their surroundings. “I think you figured it out before even I did.” She looked up and moved her head as if to hear better. “Sounds like things are going to pick up.”

“The shipment?”

“It’s on the move. Where…” Sequoia shook her head. “I can’t get anything.”

“Me neither,” Logan replied. He had climbed up to where she had been hanging. He moved his head, straining to hear what was being said.

“If anything Merrick will have eyes on it.” Sequoia began pacing as she thought through things and gave the rundown of the plan. “I was able to give them that much after Charlie Leader dropped in. They know what to look for but the major problem is that there is still more of it here. This is a staging ground.”

Logan looked at Sequoia as he jumped down. He tucked his tool away in a position so it wouldn’t be found. “You’re fucking me.”

“No. The plan is to basically distribute from here. Though I was only privy to this move. So it could be that there is everything being shipped out.” Sequoia frowned as she thought about the jobs she did. “Still the numbers don’t add up. Then again I am not a chemist.”

“Then we’d all be in trouble,” Logan joked, “Explosives are enough.”

“One little diversion and it snowballs from there.” Sequoia shook her head in an exasperated manner but her demeanor gave away that she didn’t mean it. She looked up at Logan and added, “I don’t know everything…”

“I get it Hawk,” Logan replied as he jumped down. “What matters is that you’re here and not what that asshole Charlie Leader says.” He grinned at her. “So let’s figure out where to go from here.”

Sequoia nodded and looked up. She couldn’t begin to count how many times she would gaze up at the grating as if each time would make it different and it would be open sky. Maybe that was the definition of insanity. If that were the case, she would have been declared that long ago. “Well, Rorke will probably know that the team is coming and judging by sky, the shipment will be starting soon. He’ll probably want us there so…” She looked at Logan.

Logan knew that they were going to have to get down and dirty with this. He was ready to do it now but he still had some apprehensions. He just couldn’t let it show. He nodded, “Sounds like another sparring session.”

“More than that.”

Logan sighed and gave a knowing look. “I know. Do what you have to do Hawk. I know it’s you and…” He drifted off and patted her on the arm. “Just try not to be too hard.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Can’t mess up that ugly face for Skye. Though it would be an improvement.” Sequoia grinned as she teased Logan. She sobered though and said, “Keep that tool hidden. Wait until you get an opportunity.” She would have said more but when she heard something she changed gears rapidly. With a snarl she gave Logan a hard shove and said, “Alright get up. Enough with the beauty sleep.”

Logan didn’t expect the shove and went down in a heap and with a grunt. He knew what she had to do but it still stunned him with the speed she had changed her demeanor. He heard the noise up top and knew they had to play it out. He gave a glare at her and got to his feet. He took a swing and was thrown off balance when she sidestepped him and taunted him.

“Come on you little wimp. I can’t believe he wanted you. What does he see in you?”

It reminded Logan very much of when he was taunted in school before he learned to stand up for himself and a helping hand from big brother. He growled and almost tackled her but she got the upper hand and delivered a hard blow to his back. She didn’t use her elbow but forearm. To anyone watching it looked like she was kicking his ass and she was. She took a firm grip around his waist and threw him across the ground.

Logan landed with a grunt face down. He shook his head as he tried to get up but he was winded. He then felt a kick to the side of his head and he was on his back. He had to admit she knew how far to go so that it looked real and damn it felt real.

“You know, I used to hear stories about Black Viking. Most of it was bullshit since… pff.” Sequoia paced and looked down at Logan. She gave another kick at his abdomen. It pained her since she was hurting Logan but it also reminded her of what she had witnessed to Hesh. “You don’t impress me. And to be honest… Rorke doesn’t either.”

“Yeah well, badass Echo Three isn’t so badass,” Logan spat back, more because it was expected of him. He rolled to his stomach to try to get up but was given another kick and he was flat on his back. He then felt her foot across his neck with just enough pressure to make him struggle.

“Did I tell you to get up?” Sequoia looked down at Logan with a look that said she was the boss and if he challenged her… “You are what I tell you to be. You will do as I tell you.” She removed her foot and paced. “Rorke wants me to turn you to be like him and join him. He’ll have it but…” She kneeled and slowly drew her finger across Logan’s face, sending a shiver down his spine. “But he really doesn’t know the first thing about breaking and rebuilding.”

Logan felt the shiver down his spine. He wondered if this was how she interrogated Rorke’s man in the village. He swallowed, “You can try… but I’m not a traitor. Not like you.” Inwardly he winced as he said that.

Sequoia gave a wry smile and hummed. She knew Logan didn’t mean it and she would use it. “You know Rorke was right when he said that the Fed set him free but he is still shackled. Man is a coward but…” She leaned in close to stare at Logan with that stare she gave Rorke in the plane. “You are different,” she said after a spell. “You are not a coward.”

The “session” continued until Rorke came down and found her in the middle of ‘converting’ Logan. He was grinning at the sight. “Well, well, well. I see you’ve been busy Little Charlie.”

“I work fast once I figured out how this weak little gazelle functioned,” she replied as she gave a rough toeing with her boot to Logan. “Once you tell him who he is…” She looked at him and said, “You can get up POS.”

“POS?” Rorke looked at her.

“Piece of Shit,” she explained, “He is who I tell him to be. First step to getting what you want.” She gave a wry grin that was more tongue in cheek on her end.

Rorke looked at her and put a hand on her cheek and caressed it. “Oh you are like Charlie.” He turned and motioned for his men to tie up Logan and haul him out. He motioned for her to follow, “You’ve earned a reward. I have something to show the both of you.”


	30. Chapter 30

Being in Special Forces taught a person one thing: that even the best laid plans went awry. That was where the ability to adapt came in. It was just a matter of finding out how to make the situation work for you. Sequoia knew that the moment she saw that things weren’t going to be exactly as planned but then again few things were in this line of work. She looked ahead but her eyes roved everywhere, looking at everything.

Rorke was planning something and it wasn’t the thing that she was certain was going to happen. What it was, she was going to have to find out and then figure out what to do about it. She was going to have to be the hunter here and hunt the other. And it was going to have to force her laughing pup to become a hunter as well.

Seeing Logan lag, she played her part and gave him a boot on his butt, “Get going you slow piece of shit.”

Logan hadn’t meant to stumble but his legs had cramped even though he had been forced to play it rough with his best friend. He knew she was playing her part when she kicked him and the words meant nothing but they still stung. He turned to look at Sequoia and narrowed his eyes at her but didn’t say a thing. After all he was to pay the submissive role and that usually meant something more.

Logan had always been the quiet one and Hesh was the louder brother. It wasn’t that he wasn’t much of a socializer, he just believed that there was a lot that didn’t have to be said and could still be understood. Plus he picked up on things because he did less talking and more observing. When he and Hesh would patrol the wall back at Fort Santa Monica, he was the one who would spot their advantages and point them out to Hesh. His brother was just as good but Hesh relied on him and Riley to see what he couldn’t. So in this case, he kept his eyes open.

“I see Little Charlie has you by the balls, kiddo.”

Logan looked at Rorke. It was tempting to retort back but he didn’t. Instead he narrowed his eyes at the man. He managed to keep that look when he saw the brief flicker of surprise flash on the man’s face.

“He is who I want him to be,” Sequoia repeated. Her voice sounded almost tired but it conveyed boredom at the whole thing. “He won’t speak unless I tell him to. He is a POS.”

Rorke looked at Sequoia and Logan could see that the man wasn’t sure of what to think about her. He had to admit that it had him a bit nervous about the whole thing but he trusted Sequoia and he knew that if things went FUBAR, they would adapt. He said nothing but stored away the information that he gathered by watching her. When this was over, they were going to need a serious talk.

They crossed the courtyard and made it into the main operations center. Along the way Sequoia would occasionally boot or push him and Logan just took it. He couldn’t do much anyway since his hands were tied. She wasn’t but she was held by two armed men. Logan figured that Rorke had the situation under control by doing that and it occurred to him that this was a test of sorts. For both him and Sequoia.

They made it to central command and taken to an observation room. Logan looked around and took notice of the video monitors and they were showing images of the compound. He was drawn by Rorke’s drawl, “Welcome to the beginning of a new phase.”

Sequoia looked around and took everything in. Like Logan, she hadn’t failed to notice the monitors. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she focused on Rorke. Something wasn’t quite right here. She played off the man, “Doesn’t look impressive.”

The slap was unexpected but she took it. She looked at the man that hit her as he said, “ _You_ will speak when spoken to.”

“And you will leave off Little Charlie, Mateo,” Rorke said as he grabbed the man’s wrist. He glared at him.

“Yes, sir.”

“You’re lucky Little Charlie is in a good mood. She would have killed you.”

“I doubt that.”

“Never underestimate,” Sequoia butted in as she rubbed her cheek. The blow wasn’t hard to split the skin but it would leave a nasty red mark. She already had the beginnings of bruising from Charlie Leader and Hesh’s fight. “And lay off the arrogance.” She narrowed her eyes slightly at the man Mateo.

It would have been a standoff but Rorke chuckled, “Listen to her. You might learn something.”

Sequoia found Rorke’s arm around her shoulders in a familiar manner, like they were friends. She didn’t like it but sometimes a hunter had to do a few things in order to get to the goal. It was as she had hold Hesh when she handed him Elias’ dog tag: that in order to get what you needed, you sometimes needed to make your captor see what you want them to see. A good hunter knew when to lie in wait and when to strike.

She let herself be led to the window to observe. She noticed troop movements along with the containers. “Impressive.”

“And all because of you Little Charlie,” Rorke replied as he released her shoulders. He stepped towards the window. “With the last of the chemicals, those two scientists were able to concoct something that will bring them to their knees and the Federation will rise. And there will be no mistakes like with Loki.”

“You presume much,” she replied.

“And why shouldn’t I? I have the heart of the Ghosts working for me and have been for a while.” Rorke turned and stood toe to toe with Sequoia. He looked her in the eye almost tender like. “I had you Little Charlie. And now that you realize you can never go back, you can hunt the Ghosts and destroy them.”

Sequoia was well aware of what she had done. She couldn’t do much in terms of resistance but she did manage to make things a bit difficult. She only had to hope that it would kick in when it should. She kept her composure though when Rorke walked over and picked something off one of the consoles and waved it at her and said, “Now I know that you resisted and probably still want to. Did you think that I didn’t know what you were up to?”

“You are referring to a time when I was confused and still believed that they would take me back,” she replied smoothly as she crossed her arms looking nonplussed. “You forget that they rejected me.”

Rorke grinned at her as he held the disabled device. It was a piece of shit anyway and wouldn’t have worked. “You’re right. And I forgave you for your transgressions because even I knew that you had the seeds of doubt. And now you’re working for me.”

“With you. I will not work for you.”

Rorke raised a hand to hold off Mateo and laughed. “You’re right. You will never work for me. It’s not in you Little Charlie. You are too much like your predecessor only better.”

“Sir, we have movement on the perimeter.”

Rorke walked over towards the monitor and took a look. He grinned as he saw the image and said, “Well, well, well. Right on schedule. Alert all patrols and have them ready to commence Operation Clean Sweep.”

Sequoia blinked as she listened to what was said and barely glanced at Logan. She didn’t move from her position since she didn’t want to give any indication that she was too interested in what was going on in the courtyard and the perimeter. That feeling she had in the pit of her stomach gnawed at her though.

Rorke turned to look at her and said, “I figured that Merrick would try something; follow you back. So I made an extra special welcome for them. So that team that is infiltrating is walking into a trap. You think that I would allow you to walk away so freely with all that information without a little backup?”

“Never thought less of you,” Sequoia replied calm as she could. Inside she was quaking. Hesh, Keegan, Kick and everyone out there were going to get skewered if they didn’t watch what they were doing. “You always were one step ahead of us.”

“It’s called anticipation, Little Charlie. You’re good but you will get better. When you want something bad enough, you will learn how to cover for everything,” Rorke replied as he unholstered a gun. He checked it and made sure it was loaded. “Of course, you did reveal my plans when you left.”

“A risk since then I was determined to get away from you.”

“After betraying my trust. I should kill you.” Rorke pointed the gun at her and approached her to press it against her temple. “But I won’t. You came back to me and you managed to do what I want and that is make the kid here obedient.” He removed the gun and put the safety on and holstered it. “Most important, you came to me willingly.”

“That could be loosely defined,” Sequoia replied, relieved that she wasn’t going to get her brains blown out then. “I had little choice when they rejected me and tried to take me prisoner, claiming I was a traitor.”

“But you still had a choice. You could have run off into the jungle but instead you came back to me.” Rorke approached her and got close once again. He raised a hand and caressed her cheek, cupping the side of her face. “You came back.”

Logan watched the exchange and tried not to be sick at the sight. He could tell she didn’t like it at all. He marveled at her ability to stay calm in light of the fact that Rorke almost pulled the trigger on her and now was within her personal space and touching her. He didn’t like it since on some primal level he had to protect his brother’s girl from bastards like Rorke. Yet he had a job to do and as much as he didn’t like it, he would stick with it.

Sequoia deftly removed the offending hand with poise, almost like she was flirting, and said, “I came back but even I have my standards. It’s why I’ll never work for you.” She looked at Rorke as if to dare him to say otherwise.

Rorke was grinning like a madman. “Oh I love having you here Little Charlie. We’re going to do great things together.” He gestured at the window and continued, “Full shipments of the virus will be dropped on enemy troops and they will be decimated, leaving everything for the Federation to take.”

A beep sounded and the operator checked it. “Sir, I’ve got something going on.”

Sequoia shifted on her feet but didn’t move when Rorke when over to take a look and demand what was going on. She glanced at Logan and gave a slight movement that he would understand and looked around. She had been aware of the positioning of the men in the room. Now it was a matter of luck and timing.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know. Bravo team hasn’t responded. Communications just got cut.”

Rorke looked at the monitor and then caught sight of who was moving. “Ah. So junior decided to play hero and rescue little brother. Mateo, take care of it.”

Mateo left along with three others. That reduced the numbers in the room as Sequoia assessed the situation. They became even more reduced when Rorke told the others to leave and nothing remained behind except for the operators of the monitors. Now was the time. “Seems like they managed to figure out a few things.”

“Nah. Junior there is good but he doesn’t have the balls. Not like the kid here.” Rorke gestured at Logan. He then decided to taunt him, “So how does it feel knowing that you’re going to have to watch big brother die?” He looked at Logan and grabbed a handful of his hair to pull his head up so he would look him in the eye.

“Not… going… to happen,” Logan grunted, feeling his hair being pulled.

“Oh it will. I couldn’t make Elias suffer by having him see you die but having you watch your brother die is just as good.” He looked at Sequoia and added, “You see, Little Charlie? You have your way and I have mine.”

Sequoia felt the tremor in her cheek from trying to keep her temper in. She took a breath to calm down and replied, “But my way is better.”

Rorke turned and looked at her, “And what makes you think so?”

“Because I make hunters,” she said as she looked him in the eye. She then called out Logan’s name and then delivered a quick strike to Rorke while pulling his gun. She tried to aim but Rorke grabbed onto her wrists and she struggled.

They were locked and Rorke started laughing, “Oh I love the fire in ya Little Charlie.”

****

Hesh and Harris managed to make it to their spot and Hesh went to work on the security. He opened up the box and started messing with the wiring. Harris was covering his six just like he expected him to even though they weren’t in agreement on much and it was clear that Harris didn’t like Hesh over much. Hesh ignored it and was secure that Riley was also around and keeping watch.

He was to take out the perimeter security system since more than likely it was set to watch for the rest of the team. Besides they couldn’t take any chances. Any element of surprise would be the most beneficial to them considering what the Federation was trying to do. He pulled out the set of pliers he had and glanced around before looking at the wiring. It was just like shutting down the power in Caracas. And the nice thing was that they were labeled. Even though the writing was in Spanish, he could still make out what each one was.

“You gonna do it or what?”

Hesh glanced at Harris with a slight frown. He heard Riley make a high pitched whine. Ignoring Harris, he muttered, “Easy Riley.” He then turned and started clipping the wires they needed clipped. “Done,” he said when he was finished.

“Let’s move out.”

Hesh let it slide since he was technically the superior officer. He wasn’t going to start a fight in the middle of an operation and one that depended on Logan’s and Sequoia’s life. Instead he said, “To the auxiliary station. Secondaries need our attention. Riley.”

Hesh led the way, not looking at Harris but followed Riley as they snuck past the guards that were guarding the entrance they needed to get to. The auxiliaries needed to be cut to keep the power from coming back on. It was a failsafe of sorts for a lot of things. Hesh walked over to the box and started to get it open but it was stuck.

“What’s the holdup?”

“Stuck.”

“Fuck. Get it open!” Harris went to check to make sure no one was going to come in their direction.

“I’m trying,” Hesh grunted as he tried to pry the box open. He managed to get it open but their window was getting cut short and he ended up cutting his finger on the edge. It wasn’t deep because he was wearing gloves but it still drew blood. He shook his hand and gritted his teeth since it hurt like a bitch and reached for his pliers.

“Thirty seconds before the power is back,” Harris warned. He had lost the slight edge in his voice but it was clear that he had disapproval for Hesh still.

Hesh had cut a couple and was going to cut the last when he heard Riley growl. He knew Harris heard it too. He moved to cut the last wire.

“Don’t even think about it,” a voice called out.

Hesh heard the click of the gun indicating that it was locked and loaded. If he moved he could die but if he didn’t, that meant the mission could be a bust. He heard the order to put the pliers down but he glanced at the asshole that was trying to stop him. He just needed to make one snip. Narrowing his eyes at the Federation bastards, he squeezed on the pliers and cut the wire. He wore a defiant expression on his face.

The next thing to come his way was a rifle butt and it caught him across the temple. Hesh felt the coppery taste of blood in his mouth and let it come out as he landed on his hands and knees. He heard Riley barking until a pained whimper sounded after the soft sound of metal on flesh. He was hauled to his feet and held to face the bastard that told him not to do it and stared defiantly at him.

Harris was struggling like mad. If Hesh stopped to think about it, the man was behaving like he would have done not too long ago when riled to anger. As it were, the roles were reversed or rather he was behaving more like Logan would; slow to anger but when erupted, full of fury. That was if anyone stopped to think about it. As it stood, Hesh was only thinking about what he needed to get done and that required a calm demeanor.

The bastard that had warned him, looked at him and asked, “What is it that you think to accomplish?”

Hesh said nothing but slowly raised a hand and wiped the blood that spilled from the corner of his mouth. He looked at it and then back at his captor. He said nothing but that seemed to anger the leader and he got another punch across the face and demand to know what it was he was doing. Finally Hesh said, “Maintenance.”

That earned him a punch to the gut and across the face. “You think you’re funny?”

“No. That’s Logan. The hilarious one.” Hesh looked at his captive with a somber expression. “I’m the not so funny one.”

Harris had been struggling but he had also been listening to the conversation and watching what was going on. He watched as Hesh’s non responsiveness got him and then his first answer got him a few punches across the face. The last response would have been funny if it hadn’t been so serious and it earned Hesh a small beating. Harris struggled since that was a member of the team. He may be pissed with Hesh but he was a teammate and you didn’t leave them to dry.

When the leader finished beating on Hesh, he asked him, “Still think this is funny?”

Hesh was on his hands and knees by that time. He felt the punches but they were nothing like what Rorke had given him. He was going to be covered in bruises and cuts and that would probably get him a scolding or two but that was nothing. Feeling the sanguine taste of blood in his mouth, he managed to spit it out a bit and wiped his mouth before getting to his feet. He made grunting sounds since it did hurt and he had to feed an ego here a bit. Looking at his captor, once he was fully vertical, he replied, “Never said it was.”

For a moment to Harris, it looked like Hesh was going to get another blow or two but it didn’t happen. Instead the leader pulled his gun and pointed it at Hesh. Most people tensed when a gun was pulled on them and Harris was no exception even though it wasn’t pulled on him. Hesh though didn’t bat an eye at it. He merely stared at the man. It never occurred to Harris that Hesh had seen and experienced this situation before; it wasn’t the first time that he had gun pointed at his head.

Hesh merely stared. It was a calm that he just assumed and didn’t really know why. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had a gun pointed at his face before and he had been shot and, according to Logan, he had died and then was brought back. He didn’t know what to call it. All he knew was that he was doing his part in a plan to stop the Federation and to rescue his little brother and the woman that held his heart.

The blandness and calm demeanor seemed to spark some interest in the leader since he gave a grin and lowered his gun but it was ready to pop up if necessary. “Not bad for an American. The boss will be pleased since he said you were a little too hotheaded.”

“I learned a few things,” Hesh offered before shifting his gaze to the window behind his captors.

The leader chuckled and then said, “So you think to disable the security so your team can sneak in? Not a chance since we have anticipated that something like this would happen. You think the boss trusts that little harlot?”

Hesh smirked and chuckled and turned to look at the leader while saying, “And do you think we trusted her? Her own mistake was teaching us about contingency.”

Harris blinked, at first thinking that Hesh was going to give away the entire plan. That would screw them all over but then he paused to look again. Hesh was playing off the asshole and making him think that they didn’t trust Sequoia either when that was the furthest from it; he was trying to gain some rapport from their captors.

“Contingency?”

“You know… a backup,” Hesh replied in a slightly mocking tone. He then turned to look out the window again. His tone shifted to a bored one, “So are you going to kill us or take us to Rorke? What is it?”

The leader looked at Hesh and then motioned towards his men and barked at something in Spanish. They took Harris out first and then dragged Riley out on the harness, his jaws clamped shut with a muzzle. Hesh was the last to be led out but not before the leader and Hesh had a private word.

“I am supposed to deal with you and for the most part that means kill you.”

Hesh scoffed at that, “Then I say you failed at that.”

“There is a reason I’m keeping you alive,” the leader replied. “Call it my leverage.” He then pushed Hesh out of the room and into the open and barked orders in Spanish.

Hesh listened to the orders being given and looked at Harris. He knew that it didn’t look good since he was the last to go but… He gave a slight nod and then looked ahead at nothing in particular. He felt the push behind him and started walking away with the guns pointed at their backs until the explosion sounded from behind. That was their cue.


	31. Chapter 31

The power was down but all that stood in the way were the secondaries. If those weren’t taken out then the whole thing would be bust and they would get caught. It was a risky plan but Keegan had faith in Sequoia considering what she had been able to tell them about the place and the fact that she was willing to go back to the hell hole to get Logan back.

Her logic made sense really. Logan wouldn’t have a clue of what was going on though the kid was smart enough to pick up on the situation. Keegan knew though it was something more and it had nothing to do with Sequoia’s training and it being an op from Freefall or whatever. This was a personal mission for them all since it involved Rorke. He knew she would take it to the extreme.

_Rorke is… like me Ohanzee. He is a hunter but not one per se. He’s a predator; he won’t stop until he has his prey._

_And Elias told us that one_ , Keegan thought to himself as he and Kick moved into position. He had been thinking about what Sequoia told him before this happened. It was one of the few conversations they had on the Liberator before the last major engagement. It was something they knew previously but she had put a different twist on it.

_There is one way to take down a predator for certain…_

Keegan was ready in his position and relayed, “We’re in position. Hesh?”

There was nothing and it had Keegan worried. In fact the whole thing had him worried especially with Hesh. The kid had been very good and anxious to get back to work and find their Hawk. And he responded when they found her and it proved to Keegan that there were feelings there that drove him. It had him wondering about Hesh’s mental state. Carol said he was fine but…

“Secondaries are offline,” Kick pointed out.

That was their signal to move. Keegan moved through the compound towards where the cargo was. They needed to stop the shipment from moving north and it would be put to use against America. From Hawk, they were able to determine that it was a virus of some sort that could devastate their forces, essentially cripple them. So this wasn’t just a rescue, it was a campaign to stop the Federation; killing two birds with one stone.

The cargo area was not that hard to find and it had Keegan on edge. It felt too perfect of a set up and it occurred to him that it was possible that Rorke was waiting for them. It had happened before and they ended up crashing. He didn’t want to be proven right as he and Kick went to check on the cargo loads and get what they needed.

Keegan was checking out a crate when he was interrupted by a Fed guard. He could easily have taken him out but he was outnumbered and he had a gun pointed close at his head. That was just perfect. He was pushed forward while being shouted at in Spanish and was joined with Kick. They shared a look that said that they should have seen that coming.

Neither of them were going to believe that Sequoia had betrayed them. They had been warned that they could be walking into a trap since this place was in control by Rorke. And the fact that she was willing to go back and be subject to what she had been through… It would be hard to believe that she switched sides and they knew better but Command might not see it that way. It was why they were doing this; proving that she didn’t turn.

Now they were caught and it appeared that they were waiting for them. If that were the case, that meant that Hesh and Harris were compromised too. It would mean that they were either like them or dead. Keegan wanted to curse at the fact that they were pretty much dead in the water. Without anyone to start the next phase, they were stuck.

“Hawk didn’t do this,” Kick muttered.

“I know.”

Keegan looked up at his captors. They were pointing their guns at them and they were ready to shoot to kill if necessary. They were in a spot and there seemed to be no way out. From the discussion it seemed like there was a debate on whether or not to kill them now or something like that. Keegan knew Spanish but it wasn’t clear. It was like they were speaking in a dialect or a different language and it made it difficult to tell what was going on.

It was made clear though when the leader of the group barked an order and all of the Feds lifted their weapons and prepared to fire. “Seems like we’re out of time,” Kick muttered.

“We didn’t have much of a chance,” Keegan replied, “At least we tried and Command knows about the virus.”

They waited for the trigger to be pulled but it didn’t come. Instead it was followed by an explosion and it was very close. Rather it was a series of explosions. It was enough to distract the guards for a second and allow Kick and Keegan to gain the upper hand and take out their captors, killing them. Taking their guns they checked their surroundings to make sure no one else was coming.

“What was that?”

“Don’t know.” Keegan wasn’t sure of what happened since he hadn’t planted anything and Hesh’s job was to cut the secondaries. He looked around and towards the main building. The only other option was that it was Sequoia and it had Keegan wondering what the hell she did when she got out.

_I know things Ohanzee. It was what I was trained for._

They couldn’t waste time so Keegan gave the signal to move out. They still had a job to do and that was to radio in and get Logan out of there. As far as everyone else went, they had their job and they were going to execute it. He looked at Kick and said, “Come on. We still have to call it in.”

They proceeded to plant what they needed to and head towards the main building but they were stopped by gunfire. Federation were all over the place and they were aiming to kill. Kick and Keegan took cover to return fire and try to push forward but there was a lot of gunfire. Keegan thought that they were going to miss their timeline with this until there was a loud crash.

From the main gate there was shouting of Spanish and other dialects. Keegan turned to see a large truck had gone through the gate and a bunch of militia coming out. He recognized them as El Libertad and a bunch of other people from the encampment. “Right on time,” he muttered. “Push forward.”

“Hesh and Harris?”

“They have their job and we have ours. Let’s go.”

They pushed forward firing at the Federation. They had to get to the main command center since that was the sure place that Logan would be found.

****

The explosion set Hesh and Harris off their feet. Hesh hit the dirt hard and he was lucky that he didn’t have his hands bound. He was able to cushion his fall when the first of the explosions went off. He looked around and noted the disorder and the moaning since it seemed that some of Federation had been injured. He gave a slight grin.

_There are a lot of things that Rorke doesn’t know, Shappa. You know me… I always like to plan for contingency._

Before they met up with Reed and his assholes, he and Sequoia had a talk. They were sitting on their tree and she was leaning against him and they were just talking. She managed to work up the nerve to tell him what she had done when she was let out of the hole and working for Rorke. At the time he was more upset at what he perceived she was being forced to do but deep down, she had to agree on some level and that was what was killing her.

He had told her that no matter what he still loved her and he did. After learning what he did about Freefall… he wasn’t going to change how he felt and he saw how it affected her. She may be called the badass Echo Three but she was still a woman with feelings. It made him want to do worse things to the man that did that to her.

She told him that while she was considered Rorke’s right hand, it gave her access to the facility, mostly parts that would be considered low access. It was counterproductive to what most ops would call for; you went for the critical systems but she went for the mundane. She saw the bigger picture and rigged it. She had rigged certain components to be contaminated and others to be explosives. All that was needed was to be armed and triggered at the right moment.

She told him what was what the night she left to return to Rorke. He listened and knew that she was putting things in his hands. She trusted him as he trusted her. So when he and Harris came onto the compound, he armed what she had set and he had marveled at how clever she had been. Some of it he was confused with but he figured it out. Still it would have been better if Logan was there.

Now they were reaping the result of that. Hesh got to his feet and tackled the bastard that hit him across the face. He gave a couple of punches and managed to get his hand on a sidearm. It was a good thing to since the Fed bastard that he had tackled was going to shoot him. He pointed the gun and pulled the trigger, taking out the Fed bastard.

It was automatic for him to cover his six and that of Harris and take out any other Fed bastard that came near them. He picked up one of the assault rifles and went to check on Harris. He gave a hard prod, “Harris, get your ass up.”

Harris growled as he shoved off Hesh’s hand off and got to his feet. He glared at Hesh and grabbed the rifle, “Come on… sir.”

Hesh gave a hard look and picked up his rifle and started moving. “We don’t have much time until phase two,” he said calmly as he walked past Harris and moved towards the command building. “Riley, here boy,” he motioned.

Riley gave a short bark and followed Hesh through the compound. Hesh rubbed the dog on the head and said, “Okay boy. Find them. Find Hawk and Logan.”

Hesh followed Riley’s lead as they pushed through. The explosions had summoned reinforcements. It seemed that they were out in force in the compound. Hesh and Harris were on the flank while Keegan and Kick were in the front and in between was the command center and a whole mess of Federation guards.

Hesh pressed his body against the wall as he took cover from gunfire. Phase two was going to begin soon. He looked around the corner and noted the positions. There was a lot of gunfire going on and plenty of positions that the enemy could hide from. Seeing it was a lot different from hearing about it on paper. He checked his watch and then looked up. “Alright then.”

Phase two went off without a hitch with the second set of explosions by the river front. That stunned things for a moment and allowed Hesh and Harris to move forward and closer towards their destination. It was a mystery how it was all set up in the span that it was but Hesh wasn’t going to question it. He got the feeling that Sequoia had been up to a lot while keeping with the illusion she was working for Rorke. It was a bit scary that she could be that convincing and managed to get that much done.

Gunfire was still going on and Hesh recognized the gunfire from the encampment. El Libertad was waiting and he had mixed reservations on that but the upside was that they didn’t try to kill them and that they wanted to take out the Federation so… He was just going to have to trust that they would be there to do their part. He peered around the corner and checked their path. There was still gunfire going off but it was directed at the assault going on and clearing the path.

“You gonna wait all day?”

Hesh glanced at Harris and muttered, “Only if you want to get your ass shot at.”

With a tap, Hesh signaled Riley to keep going. The way wasn’t completely clear and they didn’t expect it to be since this was a Federation base. So they met some resistance and took out the Fed soldiers as quickly as they could. Hesh was anxious to rescue his brother and to make sure that Sequoia was okay.

They made it to a side door as Sequoia has described it to the team. Hesh had Harris stack up and wait while Riley took a sniff. The low growl warned Hesh that something was there that was not a friendly. He looked around for a window and upon seeing one, he applied pressure to crack the glass enough. He gave Riley the command for Riley to go in and waited.

It was much like when he and Logan had been down in No Man’s Land and Riley went in first. The panicked sounds of rapidly fired Spanish filled the air and Hesh signaled Harris to be ready. As soon as the door burst open, Hesh had his gun up and was firing on the Fed that were coming out and chasing the Fed that was trying to shake Riley free.

Riley hung onto his man with a fierce growl. His body was curled into a furry ball and his weight was pulling the Fed down. Hesh was shooting at everyone else that was coming out along with Harris. Riley had his man down and his powerful jaws had clamped on the neck and snapped it. Hesh checked the room followed by Harris who said, “Clear.”

Hesh confirmed, “Clear. Good boy, Riley.”

Riley panted a little and made a slight moaning sound as Hesh gave an ear a scratch. He put his nose to the ground and started sniffing out until he picked up her scent. He whined to indicate his find and started moving.

“They went this way,” Hesh confirmed as he followed Riley.

They slowed as they neared a main room. There were a lot of Fed still in the building and Hesh knew that while they could probably give a good fight, he wasn’t about to risk things to prove a point. He studied the area and radioed, “Skye, you copy?”

_Standing by Hesh. What do you need?_

“We’re in the main building but the southeast room second floor is full of Fed.”

_Can’t you do it by yourself?_

Hesh knew she was teasing him. “No. Not even with Harris and Riley as backup. We could go around. There is the stairwell and we bypass the elevators…”

_Got it covered. Sit tight. You said the southeast side, second floor?_

“Affirmative. Don’t do anything foolish Skye.”

_Who’s the fucking pilot here? Besides it’s what I’m here for. Get small. I’m coming in hot._

Harris looked at Hesh wondering what the heck was going on. Hesh looked at him and put a hand on Riley’s vest to hold him in place. He muttered, “Easy Riley. Stay.”

Sure enough the Fed in the room started speaking fast in Spanish about something going on outside. It then became more rapid and alarmed and then the unmistakable sound of miniguns being fired. Hesh pressed against the wall as he heard the glass shatter and Fed soldiers were screaming from pain and the death that followed. Hesh was not going to move until he heard those magic words.

_Floor cleared._

“Thanks Skye,” Hesh replied as he tapped Riley to move.

_I’m here if you need me. Just give a call._

“Maybe Keegan needs a hand.”

_He’s got it covered. Trust me._

Hesh made a slight hum and a slight smile. He led the way into the room and ignored the dead bodies littering on the ground. He only fired his weapon at the ones that were miraculously still moving but their injuries would eventually kill them. It sounded cruel but it made sense; there was no sense in prolonging the inevitable and leave them in agony.

They made their way to the inner stairs that was only accessible through the main road. That would lead them to the main observation platform where Hesh was certain that Sequoia and Logan would be. It provided the best view of all the operations and he was certain that Rorke would want to air his achievements to her and his brother. Besides Riley had the scent and was already on the move.

Riley had always liked Sequoia. Then again it wasn’t too hard to win over the Special Forces trained dog. Besides Sequoia had taken care of him when he had been injured and that was enough. Thinking about it on occasion, Hesh figured that it was also the fact that she was a hunter and personality wise… Riley was a good judge of character and Hesh and Logan had relied on that with their lives. It was only right that the dog was just as anxious as he was.

They made it up to the door and what they heard had them pause. Hesh could hear shouting and crashes. Then there was the sound of gunfire. They had to get in there. He looked at Harris and said, “On three. Three, two, one. Go.”

****

Sequoia tried to get the upper hand but Rorke was squeezing on her wrist and it was enough to make bruises but she didn’t relinquish the weapon. Rather she and Rorke spun around and wrestled for control. It was like Newtonian principles about two forces of equal strength acting on one another. In this case it probably wouldn’t apply since she was female and didn’t necessarily mean that she was stronger.

She was smaller and she made up for her lack of strength by being faster and sneakier. She had agility and mobility that would allow her to get in close and into spaces that normal men wouldn’t. However, now she was just merely holding on and trying not to relinquish her edge but then again what good was it if she couldn’t use it?

They circled while Rorke tried to get a grip on the gun and said, “Oh I love this fire in ya Little Charlie. I knew you hadn’t gone completely over.”

“Oh I’m over. I just don’t like working for you,” Sequoia spat back.

At one point she released the gun but she managed to fling it away and pull herself out of Rorke’s grip. She backed into a fighting stance and eyed the man with the challenge in her eye. She had to settle this now. It was hunter and predator in this. She maneuvered her feet to put her into a good position.

Rorke couldn’t help but grin as he backed into a similar stance. Normally he would just leave and then fight another day but he had always harbored the idea of fighting with his Little Charlie. There was no doubt that she had trained under Charles Williams and she had the same fire as he did. He also suspected a couple of things. He taunted her by waggling his fingers at her. “Come on Little Charlie. Show me what you got.”

Sequoia held her ground and circled slightly, like a hunter stalking their prey. She only made her move when she saw an opening and lashed out with her talons. She was blocked but she kept up her attack and blocked the strikes that came her way. She had learned how to fight when she joined and she carried over what she had learned as a child and ended up with her own style. It was what she had used when she sparred with Hesh so long ago.

_True hunters never run. They stand and fight my little treasure. You are a hunter._

Sequoia growled low in her throat as she kept her palms open and slapped away the kicks that came at her. She knew that Rorke had powerful kicks since she had seen what had happened to Hesh and she recalled the last time they fought. She couldn’t block all of them and one managed to get in. Luckily she had turned so the back of her shoulder caught it but it still hurt like a bitch. She countered by going for points that didn’t look like they were important but the man would feel them.

In the meantime, Logan was fighting his own battles. His hands were still tied and the first step was to get himself untied. He still made an effective battering ram by using his shoulder. He had to be since he saw one of the Fed level his weapon and was ready to fire on his best friend. So he lowered his head and charged and made a tackle worthy of being a football player.

The blow hurt and the gun went off but no one was hit. Logan managed to see that it didn’t bother the two fighting one bit. He turned his attention to the Fed that was looming over him and was going to knife him. With a swiping motion, Logan used his legs and knocked the Fed bastard over and he fell hard. It was enough to wind him and it allowed Logan to buy some time to grab something sharp and cut the ropes holding his wrists together.

It was awkward but Logan managed to get himself free just in time to charge the Feds that had come barging in. It was foolish since they had guns but he move quickly enough to either knock them over or kill them with the knife he had used to free himself. At one point he picked up one of their guns and fired it at the Federation soldiers that remained, killing them. That was before he got knocked down from behind.

Logan hit the ground hard and was slightly winded. His breath came out in an ‘oomph’ and yet he didn’t lose control of the knife. It was reflex reaction in motion as he brought his arm back and managed to stab his attacker. With his grip still on the blade, he yanked it free and managed to scramble upright since the adrenaline was fueling his body into survival mode. When he turned, he found himself face to face with a really big guy. Logan felt his eyes widen slightly and he had just stabbed the guy in the calf with a standard combat knife.

The big guy was laughing at him and lunged towards him. Logan could only react and doge out of the way. He was still trying to figure out how the hell he was supposed to get out of this. So he did the best thing he could do and that was run away. He couldn’t go anywhere except in circles so he had to result in dodging until he figured out what to do. It was tiring and noisy since he was clambering over stuff. At one point he dodged a chair swung at his head and it hit the console creating sparks. By then he found a gun and tried to get a good shot but not before he was grabbed.

The gun had gone off but no one was hit. Sequoia spared a glance along with Rorke and they saw Logan in his own fight. But then they were back at it. Rorke had pulled a knife and it left Sequoia weaponless. Still her focus was on the man and she watched his movements so she could dodge his strikes. She managed to catch his thrust and they ended up locking arms just as the door crashed open followed by Hesh and Harris coming in.

By that time Rorke threw her off and gave that grin. He pulled a gun and said, “It’s about time.”

He didn’t get to fire his weapon though. It was flung upwards when Sequoia body tackled him with all her strength. Together they headed towards the window and there was nothing but the sound of glass shattering amidst the popping of gunfire.


	32. Chapter 32

Hesh thought the worst thing happened when he saw Sequoia body tackle Rorke and they both went through the window and down. He called her by name but his shock was short lived. He turned when he heard his brother call for him, “Hesh, look out!”

Hesh turned just in time to see what was coming at him but not necessarily in time to block. He was met with a clothesline maneuver across his chest and knocked clear off his feet. He flew backwards and collided with a wall or a panel and saw stars. He shook his head to try and clear it but the thing that knocked him sideways was advancing towards him.

Riley was barking and growling. Hesh recognized it as his attack warning but wasn’t prepared for the rough manhandling he got. He felt two hands grab the straps of his gear and haul him up roughly. He could feel the fists dig into his shoulder and his injured one really felt it, making him grunt in pain. Hesh did manage to react and bring his arms down on his captor’s and give a kick and ended up with the reward of being thrown into the wall.

“Hesh!”

Hesh winced as he shook his head to clear his vision. That was when he saw a huge ass man advancing towards him. _That’s the gorilla that knocked me over?_

It was a stupid question in his mind but at the moment that was the only thing that he could coherently think of at the time apart from the fact that he saw his girlfriend, the love of his life, barreling out the window. That urged him to his feet since he had to find her and make sure that she was okay. First things first though, and that was the huge gorilla in front of him. He got to his feet and eyed the guy and couldn’t help it, “That all you got?”

The gorilla looked at Hesh with contempt before gesturing that he was to fight him. Logan in the meantime was looking at his brother like he had gone crazy. Then again he had noticed it previously and rather than addressing it, he ignored it, hoping that Hesh would get his head in the game long enough to find his friend and then get back to normal. He thought that was what happened but he figured wrong. Then again Hesh was always one to really lay it on when he was seriously pissed. Still Logan couldn’t help but be worried since that gorilla could kill Hesh.

“Seriously? You want to play it like that?”

Logan watched as the gorilla growled at Hesh and lunged forward. Hesh dodged the blow and teased the guy saying that he missed. His brother was going to play _that_ game. Back in school, when a particular bully decided to get really physical, Hesh would play heavy handed to the point where he humiliated the other guy. It was cruel but it served a purpose and it certainly didn’t mean awkward explanations about injuries from a fist fight.

Logan looked around for something to help his brother with. He knew that the only way to stop a gorilla like that was to basically shoot it and he lost the only gun that he had. So he looked around but at that moment more Fed began to spill into the room. Logan took the chance to grab one of them and wrestle them for his weapon. At least he could do something unlike in Vegas.

He managed to get the Fed into a chokehold and it quickly turned into a stranglehold. At the last moment Logan snapped his neck and picked up the rifle he had dropped. Harris was fighting his own Fed and managed to secure a weapon at the same time. By then more were coming in and starting to open fire on them. It had Logan worried about Hesh since he didn’t have a weapon and was otherwise busy and vulnerable. He would have to watch his back.

Signaling to Harris, they took cover and provided cover fire to slow down the influx of Feds coming in. They had to make their shots count since they didn’t have a whole lot in the way of ammo. They were able to move around and pick up what they could but it was a job to be conservative. Logan would only release a few rounds and that was when he was certain he would hit center mass or a place that would take them down.

Harris was working on trying to get a secondary and a third to try and toss to Hesh. He figured out Logan’s plan and moved to provide additional cover. There were still a lot of Fed trying to come in and it made sense to try to stem the flow until backup came. He managed to get closer and grab onto another Fed and managed to knife him to steal his gun. Now he had two and could alternate between them. It would conserve ammo for the time being. He turned to spy a Fed trying to flank Logan and he called out, “Right flank, Logan!”

Logan turned to see the Federation soldier coming up but it wasn’t aiming at him; he was aiming at Hesh. It was automatic that Logan whipped up his rifle and shot at the Fed. He took him out but he felt something burning hit him in the hip and he dropped to a knee with his injured leg held out. He looked to see the blooming red that was coming out and cursed more out of pain and frustration and thinking he was stupid in getting shot.

“Logan!”

Logan looked up and realized that Hesh had seen everything and was reacting the way he normally would and then some. Logan saw that it wasn’t going to end well and it didn’t. More Fed were coming in and firing at them. He pulled his weapon around and fired at the incoming but just barely saw Hesh take a hit from behind; the big oaf had brought his fists down on Hesh’s shoulders, dropping him. “Hesh!”

“Logan, we need more cover!”

Logan had to turn his back on his brother who was now struggling with the big gorilla of a man and focus on the door. Harris was in danger of being overrun and Riley was running around, doing what he could do. They really needed some help.

Hesh, in the meantime, was trying to get back into an advantageous position again after having got a pair of fists driving into the back of his shoulders. The move agitated his existing shoulder injury and it seemed to spread to the other one, like the nerves were all connected or something. He knew he shouldn’t have been distracted because of Logan but after everything with Rorke, he just wasn’t sure about his ability to be able to lead and watch out for the men under his care. If he couldn’t look after Logan…

The big gorilla was closing in on him and he was trying to get to his feet after being knocked around a bit. Hesh glanced over to gauge the gorilla’s approach as he pushed himself to his knees. He wasn’t going to be able to get to his feet fast enough but at least he was in a position to make life a living hell. It was the brawling standby meaning forget technique and strategy; you did what you had to do to survive.

The gorilla came close and Hesh pulled a Logan maneuver. He struck out with his leg and kicked the gorilla right where he would feel it. It was enough to give him breathing room and get to his feet just in time to see more Fed crowd into the control room but there was something behind them. Hesh recognized some of the camp members and some of those guys from El Libertad coming up behind and being led by Ash. He didn’t have time to say anything since a Fed managed to grab him by the neck and they both collided with a window and went out.

The shower of glass was nothing but the freefalling to potential death was. Hesh struggled and managed to get the Fed underneath him just as they collided with the catwalk. There was the sickening sound of bones crunching and Hesh found himself rolling over and off the edge. He managed to reach out and grab something and it was with his bad arm but he had little choice. His body flung violently through the air as he struggled to hold on.

He didn’t have much time in terms of respite since the piece of railing he had grabbed creaked before suddenly bending under his weight and sent him falling. Hesh flailed his limbs, not confident that he was going to get a soft landing. The compound had been hit pretty hard with the explosions and the fact that everyone else was coming in… so the place was a mess.

Hesh felt his body hit something hard and he bounced off it and fell some more. He hit the dirt with a dull thud and rolled a little until he was on his side. It didn’t matter much since the whole ordeal kicked him in the ass and it fucking hurt. He curled on his side and grimaced from the fall and started moving to make sure nothing was broken. He winced when he touched his rib cage and almost fell from the pain.

He felt a bit of a sissy for that but then again a broken rib is a broken rib and they hurt. He slowly clambered to his feet and looked around to get a sense of direction. He saw that he was on a side that they didn’t know about. And it was near a cliffside. It occurred to him how close he was to falling off. Then it occurred to him that Hawk and Rorke may have gone over and…

_Hesh. Hesh. Do you copy?_

Hesh rubbed his torso to ease the throbbing and replied, “I’m here, Merrick. I’m okay.”

_You sure?_

“Yeah. I think I found what we couldn’t find on the original map. I’m going to check it out.” Hesh kneeled when he saw some trampled grass and two sets of prints. “I think Hawk and Rorke are around here.”

_Hang on. We’ll get there._

Hesh was going to say something when he heard the rustle of something in the brush. He looked around and found that he was exposed. He needed to find cover and fast. Otherwise he was going to be a sitting duck. He replied hastily, “No time. I gotta move.”

_Hesh. Hesh!_

Hesh moved towards the brush. He was well aware that if someone had been watching him, they could easily track him. He was wounded with a broken rib and his shoulder was still not completely healed; he was easy pickings for a predator but he learned a few things about defending himself so he could make it harder.

He had gone in the direction of the footprints and now was surrounded by foliage. He stopped to rub his torso again. He really must have hit something on the way down. He grimaced and leaned heavily against a tree to catch his breath and he didn’t like that he felt that he was so out of breath. It meant more visits to Carol and Hesh knew she was going to give him the third degree. He wasn’t particularly looking forward to that but it would be a sign that things were right once they got Hawk home.

Once he was confident his breathing was under control, he took the time to look around. He could still hear rustling all around. Whoever or whatever it was still was moving around. He checked his person. He didn’t have his rifle since he had been in a wrestling match with a gorilla of a Fed and he had been a prisoner previously. He did have a pistol and a knife. So that was a plus.

Once he was organized, Hesh made to look for the two missing players in this op. He held his knife with his pistol ready. This was like when they had been shot down and had to make their way through the jungle. Except in this case, he was making his way back to where he fell since that was the best case and starting point. He would just keep out of sight.

Taking slow and easy steps, he ambled through the foliage, trying not to disturb it. He didn’t want to make too much noise and have whoever it was still rustling out there and he wasn’t sure if it was an animal or one of the two people that were missing. What he didn’t expect was to come across a Fed who was looking a little lost and was the source of the noise. It was like watching a rookie making the usual mistakes in training.

Hesh rolled his eyes at the clumsiness of the Fed since all that noise was certainly not going to guarantee survival. He snuck up behind the Fed and wrapped him in a headlock and slit the throat. It was quiet and clean. As he laid the body down, he looked around to get a feel for his surroundings. He could hear the noises of the jungle but there was something off about it as he adjusted his position on the ground. Slowly he stood up and started his search again. He rounded a tree and felt the cold pressing of a barrel against his head and the click.

“Well, well, well, I aim to find a Little Charlie and I get Junior Elias instead,” Rorke’s drawl grated on Hesh’s ears. The man smirked as he looked at Hesh and added, “I think I may have some use for you after all.”

****

Sequoia was familiar with forests and the jungle in particular. She was raised on Pine Ridge reservation and her father taught her basic survival and trained her as a warrior. Everything she knew was now being tested in this hunt for the man that caused so much grief to her friends. This plan had been thought out and executed as a means to get close to him for her to do what she must and that was to kill Rorke.

Rorke was a dangerous man. She had known that instinctively the moment she saw his face in Caracas. He was just like her except he was a different breed of hunter. He was a predator, the most dangerous of them all. And he had been trained as a Ghost meaning that he wouldn’t stop until he had completed his mission and in this case…

_You’re mine Little Charlie and you’ll not only hunt Ghosts… You’ll destroy their souls._

_The predator is a hunter little Hawk and the worst kind. They are the kind that cannot be stopped alive…_

The plan was sound and she had Rorke cornered until he decided to pull a gun. She reacted the only way she knew how and that was to tackle him. It ended up carrying them out the window that was near the cliffside. It was sheer luck that they didn’t go off the edge but they landed on the ground. And it gave her a chance.

Rorke still had the gun and had taken to trying to shoot her. So she went where she would have some advantage and that was into the jungle. It wasn’t running away but creating a lure. She would lure Rorke to where she could have the advantage and take him out. It was where she was at now as she walked through the brush trying to ascertain where Rorke was. Along the way, she found a couple of useful items that would come in handy and continued circling back towards the compound.

“You’re not going to catch her, Rorke.”

Sequoia paused as she heard that familiar voice. Her eyes widened slightly as she turned her head to listen. What was Hesh doing here?

“Oh I think you’ll find that I will, Junior. And you will be the lure.”

Sequoia followed the voices until she saw Rorke pointing his gun right at Hesh’s head. Hesh had his hands raised in the surrender position and was looking at Rorke with a defiant look. She blinked as the memory of her nightmares stole into her mind.

_“Oh little Charlie,” Rorke taunted._

_She turned her head and saw Rorke. He had the gun pressed against Hesh’s temple. Hesh was looking at her with an apologetic look. He wasn’t angry with her but… Then the trigger was pulled and the bang along with screaming…_

The urge to rush out there was great. She knew that if he wanted to, Rorke would pull that trigger and kill Hesh. It would only be the means to get what he wanted and that was her to unleash what he had been trying to do ever since he kidnapped her. He had one goal in mind and that was to not only to destroy the Ghosts but to destroy their souls; complete and utter destruction.

She never asked why her since she was certain that if Rorke had taken Logan instead he would have gotten the same goal. As it were, it was she that had been taken. Now she had to make this right. She kept her body rooted as she observed the area around them. She needed to come up with a plan.

In the meantime, Rorke was looking at Hesh as if he was contemplating on shooting him and dealing with the consequences later or to draw it out and really stick it to his little Charlie. The latter option seemed to be the better choice since that was his preferred method anyway and experience with his little Charlie taught him that immediate didn’t always get the result that he wanted. Drawing it out was more effective and always produced interesting results… at least what he observed from her.

Looking at Hesh, Rorke gave a grin and said, “Get on your knees.”

Hesh glared at Rorke. He didn’t have his gun or knife but he had his dignity. He refused to get on his knees. He was met with a punch across the jaw that knocked his head to the side. He looked at Rorke as he wiped at his lip.

“Don’t test my patience, Junior. And a dog needs to know how to obey,” Rorke warned. He gestured with his gun. “Now get down on your knees.” He pressed the barrel of the gun against Hesh’s temple to urge him on. He grinned when Hesh grudgingly went down on one knee and slowly. “That’s it, Junior.”

Hesh glared up at Rorke. His ribs were throbbing as well as his shoulder. He was definitely a mess and he risked getting more of a beating just by being difficult. Well he wasn’t going to play nice. “Is this more of your game, Rorke?”

“More like a means of drawing Little Charlie out. I know she’ll come out for you just like she did with the other one.” Rorke reached into his pouch on his belt and found some rope. He moved to tie Hesh’s arms behind him. All the more to make it entertaining when he made her beg. “You see… she gets a kick off of torture.”

“Not of people on her own side,” Hesh retorted.

“That’s what you think.”

Hesh grunted when he felt the rope burn on his wrists from being tied too tight. He knew Rorke was just trying to cause doubt. “She wouldn’t.”

“Why don’t you ask your brother? Or that Cezar fellow?”

Hesh felt his throat convulse. He wanted to and didn’t want to know what she had to do to survive. He knew though that she would have hated every moment of it. He had to believe that. “She only did it to satisfy you.”

“We’ll see,” Rorke said as he finished tying Hesh off. He then stepped back and paced around and called out to the forest, “I know you’re out there Little Charlie and you’re watching every moment of this. Better for you to come out now.”

Hesh straightened up and looked around. He heard nothing but the sounds of the jungle. _Please Hawk. Don’t do anything stupid._

“Little Charlie…” Rorke turned and pointed his gun at Hesh’s head. He bellowed out, “I’m gonna pull this trigger on the count of three. One.”

Hesh struggled to control his breathing. He didn’t want her to risk her life for his but he didn’t like the idea of dying there and now either. Yet it appeared that way so he was going to make the best of it. He straightened up and when he heard ‘three’ he looked defiantly at Rorke and waited. He then heard the click of an empty chamber. He felt his jaw quiver in anger. He hadn’t seen Rorke remove the clip and the bullet in the spout until he waved it in front of him.

Rorke chuckled at the sight and taunted Hesh with the empty clip. “Nah, it’s not gonna be easy for you Junior.”

At that moment something hit Rorke right on the back between his shoulders. He spun around angrily and looked around. Hesh watched as another project flew and it hit Rorke again from a slightly different angle. It took him a moment to realize that it was a rock. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at that.

Rorke got hit with another rock and he demanded, “Come out and fight, Little Charlie.”

“I am fighting you Otaktay. We’re in my arena now. I’ve played in yours. Now you play in mine.”

Hesh looked around. He thought he saw a blur that could have been her but it was too fast. He knew it was her since Rorke bellowed in frustration at being hit by another rock and demanded, “Enough games! Come out and face me!”

Hesh felt the scruff of his collar being grabbed and he felt the barrel of the gun placed near the top of his head. He didn’t give any indication that he was annoyed or aching from his injuries. Rather he was looking at the foliage and listening to Rorke scream at her. He heard the cocking of the hammer and Rorke giving a final warning. He felt his breath hitch.

Rorke was fast becoming annoyed with the situation. He was not going to let her turn this into one of her games. She was going to play to his since he had something she wanted badly. She would come out. She had jumped in when he had the kid suffering. It would be no different with Junior. When he got no response, he looked down at Hesh and commented, “I guess she doesn’t think you’re worth it to her.”

“You might be right about that,” Hesh allowed. He knew what Sequoia was up to. She was hunting. “But I wouldn’t say that she is a coward.”

“What would you call it?”

“A game,” Hesh replied. He looked up at Rorke and added, “And it’s one where you become the hunted.”

Rorke scoffed at that, “You think so? Not in this lifetime.” He looked out in the brush and shouted, “You want to hunt me Little Charlie? Remember what you said the last time. You gotta earn it.”

When there was no response, Rorke shrugged and looked at Hesh. “I guess she’s not interested. Time to go, Junior. Like Elias.” He adjusted the gun and was prepared to pull the trigger.

“I wouldn’t.”

Hesh didn’t move but heard her voice and it was close. He didn’t move his head since he still felt the barrel of the gun pressed against his skull until it was removed. Slowly he shifted to get a good look and he saw Rorke standing toe to toe with Sequoia.

“You got some nerve, Little Charlie.”

“Likewise,” Sequoia replied.

“Good.”

The next thing Hesh knew was that he was roughly pushed out of the way while Rorke rushed to tackle Sequoia. She took the blow and went down but aided her fall to give her momentum. And the fight was on.


	33. Chapter 33

She had always been told that a true hunter never backed down from a fight. Yet retreat was acceptable; live to fight another day. This though was a fight to the death and she had no intention of backing down. She let Rorke tackle her to the ground and used his momentum to her advantage by using her feet to push him away. Rolling to her feet she maneuvered into an attack position with her hands ready.

“Now this is more like it,” Rorke commented. He grinned as he circled her. He eyed her body and how the muscles tensed up perfectly. They spoke of a well-honed killer that he knew was hiding there. “Come and get me.”

Sequoia eyed Rorke with a narrow look as she tracked him. She wouldn’t attack first without any idea of what was going to happen. A good hunter scouted out their hunting grounds and laid down where they would have the best advantage. Unfortunately Rorke was just like her but he was dangerous. She gave a slight toss of her head and was ready to block when the man came at her with his fists swinging.

It was an almost playful exchange of punches as Sequoia blocked and countered whatever was thrown her way. She threw a couple of her own but it was mean more as a means of showing the man that she was not going to play his game.

Rorke nodded and said, “You know what you’re doing. I’ll give you that.” He grinned at her and added, “That business on the beach was nothing and you just let me slap you around.”

Sequoia gave a slight smirk and replied, “I don’t respond to cowards.”

“Still calling me a coward? What about you Little Charlie? You’re the one who gave in and decided to join me. Hell you came back.”

Sequoia eyed the man. This whole thing was orchestrated to give the man ego. Her first priority was escape but her training kicked in and that was to take advantage and bring something back to Command. It was the hidden chapter of Freefall but only a few were ever able to handle it. She had been learning things since she was old enough to train. Her father taught them to her and it made her not only good at interrogation but infiltration as well and it was ingrained to not walk away without something.

It wasn’t like she intended to get caught. To be honest, having been out of Freefall and under Elias’ command had her not thinking in terms of getting intel but rather what she had been taught growing up and that was to look after her men. It wasn’t exactly smooth sailing anyway since she did interrogate their prisoners and executed a few traitors without formal trial. It was war and she had been given that much leave. Still once she realized her situation, she did what she could but escape was always on her mind and she hated what she had to do.

Looking at Rorke, she prepared to block and replied, “As I told you: I realized my situation. I did fire at my team.”

Rorke threw a couple of punches and managed to get a few in. “And I’m sure that went over well.”

The fight continued. Sequoia knew that Rorke was toying with her. She had to step it up and she knew at some point that he probably couldn’t and wouldn’t be taken alive. When he threw punches and kicks her way, she blocked and countered. At one point, Rorke pulled a knife and tried to slash her with it. That sent her going low and crouching while trying to find the opening. The maneuver ended up getting her caught in a headlock with the knife to her throat and Rorke saying, “I thought you were better than that Little Charlie.”

There was the unmistakable click and both Sequoia and Rorke looked to see Hesh holding a pistol and it was pointed at them. Rorke taunted, “You think you can pull that trigger Junior? You couldn’t the last time.”

Hesh held the pistol at the ready position to fire. His muscles were coiled and his shoulder and ribs were throbbing but he wasn’t going to back down. He had managed to get himself untied and looked around for a weapon. With a bad shoulder and broken ribs, he wouldn’t be much in a fight and on some level he understood the need for Sequoia to fight this out. However, he was going towards the same goal and that was to kill the man that killed his father and then dared try to hurt his brother and her.

He had found the gun and it was like the train all over again with him pointing it at Rorke and Rorke having someone that meant the world to him in a headlock and in a position to be killed. It was déjà vu in the worse possible way and he couldn’t see any way out of it… not that Sequoia would let him get out of it.

“What’s it gonna be? You gonna shoot me?”

Hesh kept the gun at the ready. He really disliked being in this position and it was pissing him off. He didn’t want to back down. Not with that knife so close.

“Just shoot,” Sequoia called out.

Hesh couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He knew that he had to shoot but… His lip twitched as he held up the gun and ready to fire but he couldn’t pull on the trigger. Rorke’s taunting didn’t help either because deep down he knew that he couldn’t pull the trigger. Not unless he wanted to kill her.

“I knew it,” Rorke taunted, “You couldn’t do it before and you can’t do it now.” He moved to drag the knife across her neck. “Now you get to see the consequences.”

“Don’t,” Hesh called out the moment Sequoia reacted. He watched as she drove her elbow into the man’s gut and she dropped to the ground. Seeing the opening, he raised his gun and fired.

He knew he hit Rorke since he saw the reaction but he couldn’t process it fully with a knife sticking out of his shoulder. He still had his grip on the gun and raised it just as Rorke gave a hard punch to Sequoia’s face and knocking her over. He gritted his teeth and growled in anger. He was going to do it and squeezed the trigger but at the same time it was knocked away and Rorke punched him across the jaw saying, “Not this time, Junior.”

It was needle sharp pain as Rorke pulled the knife out of Hesh’s shoulder and flipped it around, making the intent clear. Hesh did what he could by grabbing Rorke’s upraised hand and trying to get an advantage, causing intense throbbing. He grunted as he managed to maneuver his body to be able to land a punch where his bullet hit.

Rorke grunted when he felt the punch but he didn’t let it stop him. He punched Hesh in the face a couple of times to enable him to raise the knife again. “Should’ve quit while you were ahead, Junior.”

Hesh knew that the blow was going to be a killing one the moment he saw it raised. It didn’t come though when he saw Sequoia body tackle Rorke and deliver a few hard punches of her own. He managed to roll to his side to get a good view of the fight and possibly look for the gun.

Sequoia had a grip on Rorke as she slung him about until she slammed him into a tree. Using the tree as a prop, she gave the man a couple of hard punches until he blocked her and gave her a punch across the face. It sent her spinning backwards. She felt the tang of blood in her mouth and tentatively touched her mouth. She could feel the sting of the fat lip she was getting as she stared at Rorke and then spat out the excess blood.

“You really are no gonna quit are ya, Little Charlie?”

“I will hunt you till the ends of the earth as necessary,” Sequoia replied.

“Good. I need that fire from ya,” Rorke grinned at her. “It’s what will destroy the Ghosts.”

“Not a chance,” she replied.

“That is where you are wrong.” Rorke pulled a gun that he had hidden on him and pointed it at Hesh who managed to get his gun but didn’t have time to bring it up. “Don’t even, Junior,” he said as he looked at Hesh and clicked the chamber to indicate that he was ready to fire. He then looked at Sequoia and continued, “You see Little Charlie, getting you to come after me… that makes it an obsession. I saw it in your eyes in Vegas. Oh you wanted to kill me, chase me.”

“I wanted to kill you and still do,” Sequoia replied, her lip feeling like it was too fat for her to talk. The abrasions on her face were just as bad and not to mention the bruises that were going to show up. “That is my goal. To hunt you until you are dead.”

“And what happens to the others? I know you. You’ll bring them in and they want revenge just as much as you. They’ll follow your lead and in the end you’ll destroy them.”

Sequoia stared at Rorke and the situation. She knew that Hesh wasn’t in a position to help out with that gun pointed at him. She looked at Rorke and saw the smirk. She really wanted to take him out but Command would probably want him alive as well. She had to play the game. “No, because you are the one that will win the war for us. It already is being won.”

The silence was unnerving but Sequoia kept her focus and gestured around at the sounds that were coming. “Look around Rorke. The Federation is losing its stand. The rebels outnumber you.”

“And whose fault is that since that had to come with a cost? Don’t think that your hands are clean in this.”

Sequoia’s throat convulsed a little since that gun was not exactly in a place she wanted it to be. “I’m not saying that. We all have blood on our hands and that is what we are. Not even the most righteous of us is clean. But you are tainted beyond measure. You betrayed us and it was because you were afraid.”

“Don’t play your mind games, princess,” Rorke warned, “The Federation opened my eyes while yours are still shut.”

Sequoia shook her head and muttered something in her language. There were sounds of men advancing and she knew that Kick, Keegan and the others were on their way. “It’s over Rorke.”

Rorke heard the sounds coming through. He looked at Sequoia and then at Hesh who was glaring at him defiantly. He looked back her and said, “You something, Little Charlie, you may be right.”

The bang was loud and Sequoia went down the moment she felt the bullet hit her in the side. She heard additional shots fired but didn’t see anything. She did hear Hesh grunt in pain and then the sounds of footsteps towards the place she remembered well. Slowly she got to her knees and saw Hesh on his side and made her way towards him.

“I’m alright,” Hesh grunted. He pointed in the direction Rorke went, “He went that way.”

Sequoia didn’t want to go but Hesh insisted and he started to move to get to his feet. She could hear the sounds of the others coming. Taking a breath, she took off in the direction that Rorke had taken. She only stopped to grab the gun that Hesh had and followed the man towards the last time they had a confrontation.

Hesh watched her chase after Rorke and waited until she was gone before wincing and letting out the breath he had been holding. His ribs hurt and his shoulders were throbbing and that wasn’t counting the fact that he had been beaten upon. He slowly began to push himself to his hands and knees when he heard barking and footsteps crashing through. He was greeted by Riley and then Logan, looking a little worse for the wear.

“Hesh! You okay?”

Hesh accepted the hand up from his brother. “I’m okay.”

“Yeah right.” Logan looked at his older brother with annoyance and then smacked the shoulder that had the knife and watched his brother grunt and cuss at him. “That’s fine?”

“You’re being a pain in the ass now?”

Logan watched as his brother staggered slightly to catch his balance. “I will if it will prevent you from being stupid.”

“Not now,” Hesh countered as he waved off his brother. “I gotta catch up. Hawk…” He started stumbling in the direction he had seen her take off in. He paused to look at Logan before continuing on his way.

Logan sighed before taking off after his brother. He had managed to go look for his brother after the building was being taken over and secured. He had to make sure his brother was okay since he fell out of a window with a Fed and when he managed to get to where Hesh had fallen, he saw the crushed Fed body and immediately started looking for his brother. He had Riley with him and I was easy to pick up the trail since the dog knew Hesh.

He found his brother getting to his feet and grimacing in pain. It had Logan concerned when he saw the blood flowing from Hesh’s shoulder but he was up and running. He knew why too since he saw his best friend crash out the window with Rorke. It felt like déjà vu but Logan wasn’t going to leave his best friend to fate and followed his brother after radioing it to Keegan. He checked his gun that he brought along and followed his brother, catching up to see his best friend nearly being thrown off the edge of the cliff by Rorke and his brother looking ready to charge.

****

The rules were being broken. They were being broken and Sequoia knew that. She knew that she shouldn’t have given chase like that. It was reckless and not what a hunter would do. And yet it was something that needed to be done. She was in a fight with a predator and he wasn’t going to stop. He would keep going at it until he was stopped by the permanent solution of death. But she had to bring him in if only to give Command what it needed.

She didn’t like leaving behind Hesh either. He was hurt and part of it was because he couldn’t do what he had to do. And it was because she was in the line of fire. Five years ago she would have taken the shot and her team expected that. She had put men out of their misery and told them that she expected anyone else to do the same for her. It was what made her that cold bitch that was talked about. Did that make her any different than Rorke?

_I teach you these things my precious treasure because there will come a time when you will meet a hunter but the dangerous kind._

_Rorke is that dangerous kind but I’ve done worse, Father. What does that make me?_

Sequoia ran through the brush, tracking Rorke. He had a head start but she had the advantage of knowing how to track through wilderness. Tracking was the one thing her father had insisted upon from a young age. The family joke was that she had been sneaking up on people since she learned how to walk. So if she lost visual, she could track by what he left behind.

_You are a hunter, my precious treasure. In the end you do not hunt for the pleasure of killing another; it is to protect others._

_Do I really protect others?_

Sequoia had this in mind as she crashed through the brush and came across Rorke. He had been waiting for her and he had that smug look on his face. She could see the bullet hole from where Hesh had shot him and it looked like it was in the same area when she saw it before. She halted at the edge of the clearing, immediately wary at what the man might do. She might have been reckless in giving the chase but she wasn’t when it came to the actual hunt itself.

Rorke looked at her and grinned, “You’re good Little Charlie.”

“Please. I knew where this was.”

“The night you escaped. Remember how much fun that was?”

Sequoia remembered that night. It had been pouring rain in the jungle. She was being soaked by being in the pit as part of her punishment. She escaped by using the tool she created to unlock her prison and escaped. Of course she had been chased and it was Rorke that found her and they fought on this very spot until she jumped into the river below. It was something that she survived the fall and then being carried down river like that.

Looking at Rorke, she narrowed her eyes and replied, “I remember. That was not a fight.”

“More like taking back what’s mine but you slipped through my fingers and yet you came crawling back to me,” Rorke drawled in an almost come hither manner. “You can’t resist. You love this.”

“I enjoy the hunt,” Sequoia replied, feeling the need to correct the man, “The hunt for a cowardly bastard like you.” She looked at the man and could visible see him shake with anger. She was really pushing it.

“Coward?”

“You broke. I didn’t.” It was a simple explanation and one that Sequoia didn’t mind giving in an offhand manner to the man if only to emphasize the differences. “And it pisses you off.”

“You got that right.”

Sequoia dove out of the way when Rorke brought up his gun in an attempt to shoot her. She rolled into the brush and started moving while staying low, letting the foliage hide her. She began to circle the clearing to get a bead on Rorke even as he taunted her to come out.

“You know you can’t hide forever. I’ll find you.”

Sequoia moved slowly to get into striking range. Her movements were slow and deliberate. She was hunting the predator. _It is not hiding if it is stalking._

Rorke was getting impatient until he caught movement. He swerved and pointed his gun and fired in that direct. There was rustling and he thought he had her but it Hesh that stumbled out. He grinned and pointed the gun at him ready to shoot when he was pushed from behind and the gun was yanked away. He turned to block the first that was coming towards him and held it in his fist. He stared down at Sequoia and said, “And you call me a coward? You sneak up behind and attack from behind.”

Sequoia looked up at Rorke as she tugged to break free but even injured he was pretty strong. She replied, “A hunter knows not to attack upwind of the prey. They risk being seen before they strike.” She gave a lightning quick punch to where Rorke’s old injury and the current one was at.

The result was him letting go more out of the shock from the pain rather than scoring a good hit. He recovered quickly when Hesh actually tried to grab him in a headlock and drove an elbow to loosen the grip and Rorke yanked Hesh forward and drove a fist into the bad shoulder, knocking him to the ground. He didn’t expect to see the flying blur that was Sequoia leap over Hesh waving a branch she had picked up and swinging it at him like she would a knife.

Used to swinging a tomahawk, Sequoia swung the branch she had picked up after holstering the gun she had brought. It was a little different since the weight of the head was not there but she knew how to swing and how to hit. And now her instincts were to protect Hesh since he was down. She gave a few good clouts with her stick and her feet, falling back on the skills her father taught her and she had improved on over the years.

Rorke grinned and grabbed his own, swinging it to counter her until he grabbed her wrist and held it tight and made to give an overhead strike. It surprised him when she grabbed his wrist and they were deadlocked. He grinned, “Awfully familiar Little Charlie.” He brought his knee up to strike her injured side.

he strike hurt and Sequoia felt it. She knew that she had been hit but ignored it, deeming the mission to be important. The pain was enough to make her let go but she didn’t. She let out a hiss of pain from the blow but didn’t let go. She held on and gritted her teeth before squeezing on the wrist hard and lifted her foot to deliver a kick and released her hold on Rorke.

It was enough to make him stagger back but he rushed forward again, aiming to hit the same spot he hit earlier. He was impressed how she dodged his strikes and countered. It was ten times better than the previous one. He couldn’t resist giving Hesh a strike across the face to keep him down. From his view it only seemed to get his Little Charlie to give more. “Come on. Here I am.”

  Sequoia knelt to check on Hesh while keeping an eye on Rorke. She flinched when Riley made a move and ended up getting cuffed on his side. She heard the whimper and the thud. Standing up slowly she looked at the man and said, “Give it up, Rorke. There is only one way this is going to end.”

“I know and you can pick if it’s gonna be Junior or the other kid.”

Sequoia looked at the man. She knew that if it were truly to end, the man would have to die. But there was a fine line when it came down to it and it was a battle for the soul. “Neither.”

“Have it your way.” Rorke charged and she moved to counter. He managed to grab her gun and fling her to the side and almost off the cliff. He watched her land with a thud and said, “You know I’m really disappointed in you. You’re like Charlie and yet you’re not. You’ve got that fire but you won’t use it.”

Sequoia slowly got to her feet and rubbed her side. She was starting to feel her injuries but she couldn’t back down. “Charles wasn’t a killer. And I’m not one.” She then said something in Lakota Sioux making it sound ominous.

At that moment, Logan charged through the brush, distracting what Hesh and Rorke were going to do. He took in the situation just as the gun started to rise and point at him. He saw his chance and took from his belt and tossed it, “Hawk!”

It was slow motion almost as Sequoia saw the gun start to point at Logan. She started charging the same time as Hesh started moving, her intent to end this once and for all. Her talons were poised to grab Rorke by the neck and give a twist when she heard Logan call her name. It was instinct or second nature for her to extend her hand and catch the hand ax he had tossed her way.

With the momentum of the flying object she swung and buried the ax between the shoulder blades of Rorke and pulled. There was a loud bang and shouts but her focus was on holding the man she aimed to kill as he waved his arms. She held tight as they stumbled together and back towards the cliff. One more step and they were falling and plummeting towards the river and she held on until she felt the splash of water.

The next thing Sequoia knew was she was being hauled up as her head broke the surface. Her lungs took in the air that came and she coughed out the water. A strong arm was wrapped around her as she was pulled towards the shore and she heard Hesh’s voice telling her that he got her. Her response was, “You’re mother henning again, Shappa.”

The ground felt good as she lay on her back and took in deep breaths. Slowly she sat up while still coughing and turned to see Hesh looking exhausted and completely soaked. She looked at her right and saw she was still holding onto the ax and gave a snort of a chuckle and collapsed onto Hesh’s chest, earning a grunt and she chuckled.

“Not funny Hawk.”

“It’s hilarious,” she said as she stared at the canopy of the jungle.

Hesh groaned but more that he was too exhausted to fight back. He just laid on his back until he heard the sounds of barking and his name and Sequoia’s being called. It wasn’t too long before they were joined by the Logan and the others including Reed. He breathed a sigh of relief in that this was over and he had her back.


	34. Chapter 34

“Well El Halcon, it seems that you’ve managed to be a big help to us all,” Cezar said as he looked at Sequoia with a slight smile.

Sequoia couldn’t help but give one back even though it was a bit painful with the split lip and the few bruises that were marring her face. It also didn’t help that she was sporting a gunshot wound that was given a field dressing much to her Shappa’s chagrin. “I said I would help but it was your people and El Libertad that did the heavy lifting.”

“Modest as ever,” Cezar replied, nodding in agreement. He looked around the compound.

The smoke was drifting lazily into the air as the Federation prisoners were being escorted to holding. There were choppers inbound from the Americans to pick up their people and the prisoners. It had been a gamble but in the end the beginnings of a major virus attack had been averted and the compounds were seized. It was a victory for all.

Sequoia looked at her surroundings. They managed to stop the Federation once again. They were losing support and it seemed that the people who were resisting were starting to get the upper hand now. They were making a stand and saying that they didn’t want to be under Federation rule anymore. She looked at Cezar, “Not modest. Just speaking the truth. It was your people; you said enough and made it happen.”

“Ah but you showed us how. Don’t ever take that lightly.”

“I don’t, especially since it came at a cost.” Sequoia shifted to look at her team the Ghosts. She could see Logan and Hesh looking a little worse for the wear but otherwise alive and okay. Keegan was sporting abrasions to his face from debris and Kick had a sprained ankle from dodging out of the way of a grenade. Harris was alive and unharmed as well as Skye. Still it had been a harrowing experience since she caught sight of Reed and his men.

Cezar looked at Sequoia and then in the direction she was looking in. He knew that what she did was going to come back onto her. She did what she did knowing the consequences and she did it willingly. “You have a generous heart El Halcon,” he said as he turned to look at her, “And it’s the reason why things will work out for you.”

“I don’t know about that,” Sequoia replied as she looked back at Cezar.

“It will. And I do not bear ill will against you.”

Sequoia gave a slight hiss between her teeth as she remembered what she had done. She chewed on her lower lip. “And I regret doing what I did… even if I didn’t go full on…” She sighed as she put her hands on her hips.

“It was necessary,” Cezar waved her off, “And I knew that you were not what that man was.”

Sequoia studied the elderly man. She looked a bit downwards as she replied, “There isn’t that much difference in this line of work, Cezar. The things I learned and what I can do…” She shook her head at that.

“And it is how you do it that matters. Remember that,” Cezar countered as he raised his finger in a warning. He then patted her shoulder in encouragement, “Besides, you have your friends and him.” He gestured with his eyes.

Sequoia shifted to look and gave a small smile when her eyes lighted on Hesh. He was sitting on a crate while waiting for the others. It was then that she noticed Reed speaking to Keegan. He was flanked by his two lackeys. This was it and she knew that when she noticed Hesh’s posture stiffen as he looked at Reed. She looked at Cezar.

Cezar saw the three newcomers. He knew too and looked at Sequoia and patted her shoulder. “It will be alright, El Halcon. They will see what you have done here. It will take time but it will be fine. You will be with him.”

Sequoia looked at the elderly man. She gave a slight smile and said something in Spanish since it was the only thing she could think of and her Portuguese was rudimentary at best. She then turned and walked to where the team and Reed’s team were meeting. She came across the leader of El Libertad and it looked like he was going to stand up to Reed and she knew that wasn’t going to go over well. She waved him off and indicated that it was going to be okay.

There were some protests along the way but no one interfered. Sequoia didn’t say anything or look at anyone as she walked over while trying not to wince. Where Rorke hit her was painful and abdomen shots usually were. She could understand how Hesh felt the first time around and no doubt Carol would eventually gross her out on the details. She was good at dealing the hurt and knowing where to strike but she didn’t really like hearing the gory details. It was Carol’s revenge for dragging her into the field and onto the patrols of the wall. Sequoia adjusted her arm to gingerly touch her side to numb the pain.

Straightening up she walked right up and Reed said, “Finally. Get your shit together.”

Keegan held up his hand, “Hold on. Hawk was found by our people. We’re bringing her in.” He looked at Reed with a hard look.

Reed looked at Keegan with narrowed eyes. “We have orders to bring in Lt. Williams on charges of espionage.”

“That is bullshit and you know it,” Logan spat out after putting his hand on Hesh’s shoulder to keep his brother from moving too much. He ignored Keegan’s attempt at calming him down. “This asshole has had it in for Hawk ever since he showed his face here.”

Sequoia knew that it had the potential to get ugly and she heard the warning tone in Reed’s voice when he said, “At least I do what I am ordered to do. Can you say the same?” He shot a look mostly at Hesh before showering the Ghosts with contempt. “You Ghosts aren’t above regs.”

Sequoia stepped in before it could get ugly having been in _this_ conversation before. She glanced at the team while she pushed against Logan and Reed. “Stow it. Logan…” She gave him a look that was more along the lines of a mother scolding her unruly pup. When he backed down with a slight reluctant nod she turned towards Reed with a firm look. “Reed, you may have been sent here to retrieve a prisoner but it gives you no right to insult my team. For the record, you better report _everything_ about what happened in taking this place down or I’ll make SE 102 look like picnic in comparison.”

The confusion was apparent on everyone else’s faces except for the two soldiers staring at each other. Reed looked at the woman that was a constant thorn in his side. While he disliked her intensely, he knew better than to piss her off. He knew exactly what she meant when she mentioned that one time and she never let him forget it that it was his fault he lost his medic due to reassignment to her unit.

Looking at her with a narrowed look he glanced at the Ghosts and then at her and said, “You have to go in. There is no avoiding that.”

“I know. I don’t expect anything less from Command.” Sequoia gave a slight nod as she said that. “I’ll go with you but my threat still stands.”

“Like it would be any different with you, Echo bitch.”

Sequoia gave a wry grin at that statement. “Fucking Charlie Leader,” she muttered. She detested the man as much as he disliked her so just saying that was more along a grudging respect. She knew that the Ghosts would take her back but it was integrity on the line and they were barely toeing it with what happened here. It was the right thing to do. “Can I have a moment?”

Reed huffed a bit before taking a couple of steps away. Sequoia didn’t look at him but her posture indicated that she only tolerated his presence. She relaxed slightly when he was sufficiently away and gave a tentative smile. “Well, this was fun.”

“Don’t try, Hawk,” Keegan replied a bit more gruffly than he intended. “It still ends up with you going with him.”

“And I would have thought you’d see the larger picture Ohanzee,” Sequoia replied with a somber expression. “Can’t forget the six.”

It was a not too subtle hint but Keegan and the others understood it. Not everyone had to like it though. Keegan stepped forward, “Merrick will be pissed.”

“Since when is he not?” Sequoia couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “I just bring my obnoxious self to the party.” Sobering she continued, “But he’ll understand and it’s not like I’m going to the ends of the earth. Call it protocol.”

“You’re not a traitor,” Logan muttered under his breath still clearly pissed at the whole thing.

It was difficult but Sequoia knew it was right. At least she was coming in on her own free will and if she knew Ashford and the colonel, they would have a say when she was brought in. She spent her moments telling the team that it was okay. Keegan, being well aware of her relationship with Hesh, moved everyone away after she finished telling Logan to be a good pup and teasing her cousin.

Sequoia appreciated the gesture from Keegan and noted how Harris gave a pat to Hesh’s shoulder. She couldn’t resist teasing, “Seems like you two are getting along.”

“Meh. More like I don’t like you but I’ll work with you. It was my idea and…” Hesh trailed off, not wanting to get into that. He sighed as he added, “So you… really are letting Reed take you in.” He stated it more than questioned it.

“Yeah,” Sequoia replied with a nod.

“Integrity.”

“Something I don’t take lightly and… I never wanted you guys to toe the line to the point of nearly crossing it.”

“Like you wouldn’t do the same?” Hesh looked up at her. He didn’t like that he was sitting but if he tried standing…

Sequoia hummed at that and smiled, “Yeah you got me.” She sighed as she looked at the ground. There was a lot to say and what she wanted to do but she wasn’t going to make a scene and definitely not give Reed any more ammunition against the Ghosts. “I have to go, Shappa.”

“I know. You told me at camp but…” Hesh looked up at her while swallowing the lump in his throat. “I set out to find you and I did, but now you’re being taken from me… again.”

Sequoia knew what he meant by that. She didn’t like it either and she wanted nothing more than to be back to what it was before the train. She took a breath and replied, “I don’t like it either. At least though it’s our own side and we’re better than the Feds.”

Hesh gave a slight smile at that. By then Reed was impatient and demanded that they get going. Sequoia looked at the Ghosts there and took in their faces. She turned to follow Reed but not before she reminded Logan to take care of Ash and she leaned in to whisper something to Hesh. She then marched in front of Reed towards the helicopter that was to take them back to Command. Her last look was seeing Hesh standing there with Riley.

****

_Three Months Later_

The tangos were in sight. There were three of them. They looked like they were standing around but appearances could be deceiving. It would be best to approach cautiously and let them separate. The chance came when one veered closer. The signal was given.

The Fed didn’t see it coming until a ball of fur landed on him and snapped his neck. The other two were taken out with sniper shots. The sniper moved up to make sure the area was clear. He approached with caution and kneeled next to the dog. There was silence but it was an uneasy silence.

At that moment, a Fed came out of hiding and was going to shoot the handler and his dog. He didn’t get a chance since he was hit by a round and he was down on the ground. The handler looked in the direction the shot had been fired from and said, “Nice shot Logan.”

A buzzer sounded and the downed players got up to stretch. Hesh stood up after giving Riley a pat saying he was a good boy. He couldn’t resist giving a scratch to the dog’s ears as he turned to look at the “Fed” he had taken out and said, “Color looks good on you Harris.”

“Fuck you, Walker,” Harris countered in a good natured way as he looked down at the bright colored paint on his armor. “Next time you’re getting shot.”

“Been there. Done that,” Hesh countered smoothly as he turned to greet his brother. “Cutting it a little short there, Logan.”

“Only because I wanted to make you sweat. I still haven’t forgiven you for the last one,” Logan teased as he advanced. He reached out and scratched Riley’s ear. “And your ass was in my sights.”

“Liar.” Hesh gave his brother a grin before turning to the others that were joining them. “Guess that was a good one.”

They had been running a sim training the past couple of days. It was in preparation for an op on a Fed outpost. Intel said that it was of major interest, something about a supply run and cache; it was important to the Federation and even though they were floundering, better to keep them at bay. It was a live sim and it carried with it a certain satisfaction of being able to shoot the people that you thought were a pain in the ass just not kill them.

This one was one of the last ones as the team gathered around to go over the results, which usually meant a chewing out by Merrick, since Merrick was not in his usual posture. Hesh took his usual place off to the side and to the back with Riley where he could listen and be alone with his thoughts. He focused his attention on Merrick.

“That was a good run but you’re still waiting too long Logan,” Merrick was saying.

“Plenty of time,” Logan muttered more to himself. He had become a bit more sullen at times but never outright insubordinate. Louder he said, “Needed a clean shot and it was a sleeper.” He gave a slight shrug.

Merrick looked at him. He knew that Logan was right. He just wasn’t sure how to deal with his being more like Hesh. He already had to deal with the elder Walker brother on occasionally biting heads off but they were becoming less frequent and being replaced with an almost despondency at times or something like that. It was a question for Carol who was inclined to say that it was normal and that he was lucky it wasn’t worse. He had to concede to that since they were all pretty pissed and they channeled it towards the ops Command sent their way. It was just…

Clearing his throat after giving Logan a hard look, he turned his attention to the rest of the team. It was hard looking at them since the bright paint made it look hilarious. Still he kept a straight face and continued, “Anyway, we’ve got the call and we’ll be leaving tomorrow.” He paused a moment since he knew that this might garner protests. “And we’re getting a shoe in.”

Hesh perked up a bit as Merrick made his announcement. They were getting someone added to the team. He didn’t want to hope but… “Anyone we know?”

“Asset codenamed Falcon. He’ll be here at 1000 hours,” Merrick replied, “So get some rest and be ready. Dismissed.”

There was no need to really say anything. Every single one of them was secretly hoping that their long lost teammate would be coming back. To hear that they were getting a new guy… they would welcome the FNG but he would have to earn his place like everyone else had. Logan pulled a face and started heading towards the lockers to stow his gear.

Hesh waited until everyone was gone before moving. He sighed as he started walking towards the barracks with Riley on his heels. He knew Logan was disappointed and taking it hard. He had been pissed when she had gone with Reed and… _I’m sorry Logan._

“Tough break.”

Hesh shifted to see Keegan standing there. He had forgotten that the man sometimes tailed him like a shadow if he perceived something was wrong. It was more out of concern at the fact that he and Logan seemed to switch personalities almost. He gave a lopsided grin and countered with, “I’m fine Keegan.”

Keegan couldn’t deny that. For the most part things had gone well. But he knew a little better what was going on. “Hey, I know you were thinking it was her.”

“We all were,” Hesh pointed out, “Merrick too.”

“It’s been three months, kid, and the only thing we have are the reports.”

Hesh chuckled slightly, “Not everything.” At Keegan’s look, he revealed, “Ashford’s been passing letters to me and to her.”

There was the answer to Hesh’s mellowness... at least in part. Keegan continued to walk with the younger soldier still trying to wrap that around his head. “The civvie shrink? She’s been telling you how Hawk’s been?”

“She sent me a letter Hawk wrote but they wouldn’t let her send it.” That was at least what Hesh thought. “Ashford sent it to me along with an offer to send anything I wanted to write to her. I took it.”

Keegan nodded while the obvious question was on the tip of his tongue. He didn’t voice it since he figured out the reasons why. It certainly did explain things regarding Hesh and why he was taking the absence better than expected. Then he had a thought, “Logan?”

“Logan knows. He’s just upset that she’s there and not here,” Hesh offered. He wasn’t going to go into detail about how a letter for his brother was included in the packets that went between him and Ashford. What they wrote about… it was private unless Logan needed a punching bag or a shoulder to cry on. It was the best he could do but he was there for his brother when he needed him. “They were always thick as thieves.”

Keegan nodded at that. He didn’t have trouble believing that since he had seen the pair of them together at times and he had watched when she had begun teaching Logan how to use a tomahawk. He glanced over at Hesh and noticed that he was in a thoughtful mood. “Hesh… you know if she were to come back… what you two…”

“I know. And I get if she was reassigned but… If I get a chance to see her…” Hesh gave a sad smile as he looked at Keegan.

In that brief moment, Keegan saw the full extent of what Hesh was feeling. He knew full well what was going on and the only reason Merrick hadn’t said anything was because they both did their jobs and he suspected Merrick was amused by their antics with their banter. The fact that Hawk was Elias’ goddaughter had nothing to do with it. Yet what Keegan could see… it was real and not a fling or blowing off steam. It would be a problem but at the moment, Keegan was seeing a rather mature acceptance with the hint of hope. He put a hand on Hesh’s shoulder. “Keep it up kid,” was all he could say.

Hesh gave a smile more for Keegan’s benefit. He chatted a little more with the man about nothing in particular. He declined hanging out in the rec room with the others and opted for an early night. He headed towards his room with Riley in tow but was stopped by his brother and he was trailed by Ash, the dog that saved their asses three months earlier, “Hesh.”

Hesh turned to acknowledge his brother, “I’m fine Logan. Got my hopes up like everyone else.”

“Hey, I miss her too.”

“I know.”

Logan looked at his brother. They exchanged a silent conversation before he nodded and said, “Not giving up bro.”

“Me neither but… you could be a little better. You’re turning into me.” Hesh gave a grin and pointed at Ash. “At any rate at least Ash is looking good. You won’t be able to take her though. Merrick pulled enough strings to get her a place on base with us.”

“Made a promise and I aim to keep it.” Logan grinned at his older brother feeling better about the day. He made a slight face and offered, “Maybe the new guy will be okay.”

Hesh nodded at that. He was willing to give a chance to the new guy. “Maybe.” He paused and took a breath and added, “Well I’m gonna…” He gestured towards his room at the barracks.

Logan nodded and let his brother leave. He got it and he didn’t blame Hesh. His brother had been going on rock solid the past three months and being the one to comfort him when he got upset. It was weird and backwards but… He nodded and turned to leave. His brother needed to be alone. Logan clicked his fingers for Ash to follow him as he went to join the others.

In the meantime Hesh stripped down and took a shower. He thought about the upcoming op and he came to the conclusion that it probably wouldn’t be too bad working with the new guy. It was another thing to write to her about. He mulled on it as he dried off and headed towards his room to call it a night with Riley at his heels. He only paused before opening the door and he stopped in his tracks.

The room was dark but the moonlight was coming in. It filtered in through the window and fell across the person standing in his room. The silhouette was one that Hesh knew well. His throat convulsed as he looked at the face, not sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him until he heard, “Hello Shappa.”

Hesh didn’t say anything but grabbed his visitor in a bear hug and was rewarded with a hug and tears of joy. He ended up picking her up off her feet but held on. He breathed, “I missed you.”

Sequoia held onto Hesh with her arms around his neck. She buried her face into his neck and breathed in his scent. “I missed you too.”

Hesh set her back on her feet and looked at her. Nothing much about her changed. He cupped her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. She was there and in front of him. “How…”

“I’ve been reassigned… I report in the morning. Here to stay.”

“You’re Falcon?”

Sequoia made a slight face and shrugged to indicate that it wasn’t her idea. Hesh didn’t care at the moment except for the fact that she was there and she was there to stay. There was a lot to say but all that he said was, “Now to do this right.”

Sequoia couldn’t help but smile as she lifted her hand and placed on Hesh’s chest over his heart. Her fingers once again were caught on his dog tags. Looking up at him she said, “I accept.”

Hesh put his hand over hers. He stared at her for a few moments and then leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. He wasn’t going to let her go so easily again.

****

The rain was pouring as it usually did in the jungle. It was the one consistent thing along with the humidity. But he didn’t care. He looked over the group that was waiting for him. He gave a slight grin. He may have been bested this time but the next time… He grinned bigger as he thought about what he intended to do. _The hunt has just begun Little Charlie…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. If a sequel ever comes out for CoD Ghosts, I will rewrite the sequel. As always thanks for your support. Any and all reviews welcome. Stay tuned for more works in the Call of Duty fandom.


End file.
